Redemption
by cybergoth
Summary: AU Tendershipping: For refusing to fight in the Battle of the Heavens, he had been banished to live on earth, a mortal life, but cursed with immortality and mortal emotions, until the day he finds redemption. But Millennia have passed since then, and the
1. Chapter 1

**Redemption**

Okay lets get all the usual stuff out of the way

**Warnings:**

This is my first fanfic – I told myself I was just happy reading it but that was until I was handed a plot bunny I couldn't pass up so bear with – quality is likely to be… sketchy at best.

Rated for later chapters there will be citrus I swear

This is Yaoi and ShounenAi – you have been warned, flames because of the aforementioned will be ignored!

Some OOC ness but necessary and only in early timeline which you will only see in flashback

**Plot summary:**

AU For refusing to fight in the Battle of the Heavens, he had been banished to live on earth, a mortal life, but cursed with immortality and mortal emotions, until the day he finds redemption. But Millennia have passed since then, and the angel is no longer angelic. Can he ever find redemption?

**Pairings:**

Wait and see (I know I am a meanie)

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters are merely borrowed for the purpose of entertaining myself, I make no money from this yadda yadda yadda etc etc.

I shall be explaining character roles later as we go, but it would spoil the fic to do so right this second. Enjoy!

The hunting party crept through the undergrowth slowly. They had heard a terrible cry not so long ago. A cry that spoke of great pain, and poured fear into their hearts. The clan leader pressed forward, wiping sweat from his brow, determined to show strength before his younger fellows. He could almost smell their fear, and could see their weapons tremble in their grasp as they crept forward. What manner of creature had uttered that cry? A twig snapped under his foot, the sound loud in the night causing the other to freeze behind him. He almost froze himself, be was determined not to show that kind of weakness before these younglings. Now only a few branches separated him from their target. Slowly, quietly he parted the branches to see the creature.

It lay in the clearing, still, barely breathing. It lay in a thick pool of liquid, inky black in the moonlight. As he took in the sight he realised the creature was a man, not unlike himself, that lay naked and vulnerable in the night. Feeling bolder he stepped out into the clearing, ignoring his companion's clawing hands trying to hold him back. Coming closer now he approached the man's back, seeing now that black liquid had stemmed from two deep wounds where his shoulder blades were. The skin round the wounds was tattered and torn, a stark contrast to the milky paleness of his skin.

The sight of those wounds made him sick to his stomach and he had to turn from the broken creature before he retched. He lay in a pool of blood, blood from those awful wounds, and there was so much. He turned back as he heard a pained groan form the other, how could he be alive! He stood aghast as he watched the wounds heal, missing flesh rebuilding itself, knitting together, new skin growing stretching and sealing the wounds. Now the flesh of the other's back was smooth, flawless, as if the holes had never been. Once again the fallen man groaned, beginning to move. He found himself creeping back to his fellows, his hands tight on his weapon as he backed away, watching in silent horror as the man began to sit up.

The fallen one placed his hands in the wetness to give himself leverage. Peeling himself from the sticky mess of his own blood he managed to sit up in the fetid substance, his blood stained snowy locks falling down his back, blood dripping from the ends onto his back in a fresh flow. He sucked in breath as the pain began to dissipate, the feeling new, alien to him. He could hear that he was not alone, turning towards the sound in the undergrowth. He opened his eyes for the first time, unaware that in the eyes of his watchers, they were the very colour of the blood that lay pooled around him.

**AN**

Okay okay, I know it is short, but I am setting the scene okay. More will be explained later. This is a Prologue all. I hope it has set the tone for what is to come. I shan't be waiting for review to write the next chappie. I shall submit this one and get right on it. Though reviews would be nice folks! Ever onward!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay lets get all the usual stuff out of the way

**Warnings:**

This is my first fanfic – I told myself I was just happy reading it but that was until I was handed a plot bunny I couldn't pass up so bear with – quality is likely to be… sketchy at best.

Rated for later chapters there will be citrus I swear

This is Yaoi and ShounenAi – you have been warned, flames because of the aforementioned will be ignored!

Some OOC ness but necessary and only in early timeline which you will only see in flashback

**Plot summary:**

AU For refusing to fight in the Battle of the Heavens, he had been banished to live on earth, a mortal life, but cursed with immortality and mortal emotions, until the day he found redemption. But Millennia have passed since then, and the angel is no longer angelic. Can he ever find redemption?

**Pairings:**

Wait and see (I know I am a meanie)

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters are merely borrowed for the purpose of entertaining myself, I make no money from this yadda yadda yadda etc etc.

I shall be explaining character roles later as we go, but it would spoil the fic to do so right this second. Enjoy!

* * *

Bakura woke with a start. He sat up sharply breathing hard aware that he was sweating. Fuck! Not again. You would think after a few millennia that the dreams would stop but no. Just another part of his punishment he supposed. He gritted his teeth as he looked through the open curtains to see that it was still dark outside. A quick glance at the clock revealed the dreaded hour of 3am. He growled in frustration knowing perfectly well that sleep would escape him for the rest of the night. It wasn't so much that the dreams disturbed him, far from it after all that he had seen in this world, but that they were more than dreams. Memories.

He pushed the cover off his bare stomach swinging his legs out of the bed. He stood quickly grabbing the pack of cigarettes and lighter before heading to open the window. Not caring that he was stood in only his boxer shorts he opened it wide, before lighting up and leaning against the windowsill. He puffed out the smoke in annoyance. Damnit! Why did he have to be plagued with these sleep depriving dreams. Its not like he could forget what had happened now was it? He gritted his teeth as he bit back the blasphemy that threatened to escape his lips. Annoyed as he was, he still found that small rebellion against God against his nature.

"Shit!" He spat as he breathed out smoke once more. "I can fucking curse all I want but damnit if I can speak his name in vain!" He took a long drag and decided on a new tack. "Damn you Marik, why the fuck did you have to screw up my life! You and the rest of the fucking Fallen." Wait, that wasn't entirely true. While Marik was at the centre of the mess that he now called life, it hadn't been him that had damned him to this life, it had been his love for Akeifa and the choices that they had made. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't feel that pang of loss, but then again, that was all part of his punishment now wasn't it he thought bitterly?

He stubbed out the now finished cigarette and flicked the butt out into the street belligerently. He quickly decided to get dressed and take a walk. It sure as hell beat sitting here and doing nothing. He opened the wardrobe door, the moonlight hitting it from behind him and bathing him in its light. His reflection stared back at him almost mockingly. No matter how long he had been on this earth he never quite got used to the sight of his own body. His skin remained pale as the moonlight that shone on it, showing taught toned muscles which were not obvious given his slender shape. He shook his head, white unruly hair ghosting over his shoulders and down his back. He kept it long, a relic of his past, a last tie to what had once been. He snarled as he caught sight of his eyes, a rich blood red. Not that they had always been that way.

He dressed quickly, determined to keep his eyes off the mirror. Tight black pants were teamed with a tight white vest. He pulled on the heavy black boots before swinging his favourite black leather coat from its hook and put it on. He stomped out of the building, not caring if the slam of his apartment door woke the neighbours. He wasn't getting any sleep so why the hell should anyone else? As he pounded his way down the street he lit up another cigarette, his mind plagued by his past.

* * *

"Come with me." Akeifa pleaded. "We both know Marik is right. It isn't right that God holds back mankind. They are a glorious race, his most divine creation and yet he holds them back. Think of their souls, their immortal souls!"

Bakura had stood impassive throughout the speech. Now he looked up almost sadly, his chocolate eyes meeting steely grey. "You know I feel for them, how can I not, and yet…"

Akeifa cupped Bakura's cheek in his hand. "You don't want to fight. I know that, just as I know you. But war is coming whether you like it or not." He turned away, Bakura reaching out gently to feel the soft feathers of his love's wings brush over his fingers. "Please come with me. I couldn't bear to fight you."

Bakura sighed. As much as he loved the other, he just couldn't do it. Marik's cause was not his. "You know I can't." He replied simply. "And you know why."

Akeifa nodded in resignation. "So you choose God over me?" He asked quietly.

The question startled him and drew him to his love's side quickly. He took Akeifa's face in his hands and looked him in the eye. "It is not a question of choosing one over the other. I cannot stand by Marik, and I will not fight against you." He replied.

Akeifa's eyes widened. "So that's it, you plan not to fight at all."

Bakura nodded, turning to look out across the expanse of Heaven. "I cannot in all conscience side with either of them. It is not my cause. I understand why you have chosen to side with Marik, and I will not stand in your way. You will do what you must."

Akeifa smiled sadly. That was one of the reasons he loved the other, he understood him. All angels had their own character, much the same as humans. They did not have human passions or needs, but never-the-less they could love. It was always pure, always chaste. They were not creatures of natural flesh after all. They were supernatural and beyond such needs. He approached his love, standing side by side, their wings brushing against each others. A gentle intimacy, but one they loved dearly. He placed his hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"I don't think it will be that easy for you. God will try to press you into this battle."

"And I shall refuse." Bakura replied simply, looking at the other, a fierce determination in his eyes.

Akeifa felt the love well up inside him and focus. His hand on Bakura's cheek he pressed his lips to Bakura's in a chaste but loving kiss.

"I must go." He murmured sadly. "Marik will be waiting for me."

As he looked his love in the eye he could see the sadness appear suddenly in the brown orbs, and felt his own sadness tear at his heart. He swallowed hard as Bakura reached up to wipe away the single perfect crystalline tear that Akeifa had unconsciously shed. Unable to bear it anymore Akeifa walked away, Bakura watching as he unfurled his wings and took to the sky. Both felt the sadness tear at them, unaware that they had shared their last moments together.

* * *

The Battle of the Heavens was over. True to his word Bakura had refused to fight. Now in the aftermath, as God and Heaven stood victorious, he knew he was to be judged. He had been brought from his confinement by Gabriel himself. As he was brought before the Lord he saw Marik and his followers, Akeifa among them, stood awaiting their own judgement. All of Heaven now stood in silence, awaiting their Lord's decision.

"Marik." The Lord's deep voice intoned.

Bravely the aforementioned angel stepped forward, approaching the Seat of Judgement, and kneeling before God, his head bowed.

"So my adversary, you would fight for humanity."

Marik looked up through flaxen bangs. "Their souls wander after death, they have a touch of the immortal, they are like us, after all you created them so. It is unthinkable that their souls should be trapped between Heaven and earth, sad and full of fear."

"Perhaps, but is it not true that all souls are not equal. Humans are not a pure race as the angels are. They are capable of great evils. Would you have the evil amongst them gain access to Heaven?"

"No." Marik admitted, turning his head, but would not be brought from his beliefs. "But what of those pure souls, wandering forever without peace, those that believe in you, trust in you. Are they to be condemned?" He asked passionately.

God brought his hand to his face, deep in thought. What Marik said had some merit, and yet so did his own point. It was then that he made his decision.

"Since the welfare of these souls concerns you so much, perhaps you should be their caretaker. Those that are worthy shall be permitted to Heaven, but the others I will put into your care."

Marik looked up at the Lord, triumph in his lavender eyes.

"I created this universe in halves as there must be balance. As there is Heaven, there is its opposite. Right now it is empty, but the other domain shall be yours to purify these souls, so that they may perhaps achieve redemption. You and your followers shall run this realm of darkness, yes Hell shall be your domain."

Marik actually smiled. He had won in a way, this was what he had wanted, for any human's immortal soul to have the right to enter Heaven, though some would have to be purified first, any would have the chance of admittance. But God had not finished in his judgement just yet.

"It would not be fitting that such creatures as angels would run such a place. In standing against me, you have all lost the right to that name. Fallen from my grace you have become, so Fallen, Damned I name you. You do not deserve the ethereal forms you are now graced with." He stood now and approached the kneeling form of Marik. "Creatures of darkness you now shall be."

With that he placed his hand on Marik's head, the latter being encased in light radiating from the Lord's hand. At the touch, Marik's snow white wings spread, the feathers turning pitch black. Marik moaned as his form changed, his legs turning from their familiar human like form to that of a goat's, coated in black fur, his feet becoming hooves. Now his skin changed, losing the ethereal pale quality, darkening, becoming the tanned colour of the humans that lived under the sun. As God stepped away, the light faded, Marik pitching forward panting, his spiked hair swaying with the movement.

"This is how those humans you so love will see you, but you may have your own legs in your domain." He lifted Marik's face so the former angel looked up at him. "But you keep your wings. I expect you to come to report to me regularly." He released Marik's chin and returned to the Seat of Judgement. He watched as his adversary pulled himself to his feet, his human legs returning, but the darker skin tone and black wings remained. Now he was standing tall you could see that his eyes were now outlined with black scars. Determined the former angel stood proud. He had got what he had wanted, true it was at some cost, but he could accept that.

"And now, for your companions." Marik nodded sadly at the Lord's words. He could expect no less than they be punished with him. He moved to one side as the others stepped forward and knelt in the presence of God. No one was surprised when the Lord turned to his left and motioned for an angel to come forward. The tall slender angel stepped forward elegantly and all knelt before him shuddered. If they feared the wrath of God then they feared his Avenger more. He looked upon those to be judged with icy blue eyes.

"Seto." The Lord called softly.

Without a word Seto drew the sword that hung at his waist, the blade shimmering with blue flame. Bakura swallowed hard as he saw Seto approach the kneeling angels, his beloved Akeifa amongst them. With a fluid movement Seto swept the sword through the air, engulfing the kneeling ones in that blue flame. Within the flame the angels began to change just as Marik had, their skin darkening. They however were spared the goat legs, but in their place their beautiful wings shed their feathers, turned as black as Marik's had, becoming wings of leathery stretched skin. Bakura almost cried out as he saw his love lose his glorious white feathers, pooling round his feet. Still it seemed Seto was not finished, the Fallen were to suffer one last transformation. The group all gasped as they grew tails, black as their wings, covered with barbs down their length.

Bakura felt tears welling up inside him to see such beauty destroyed so. Not only his love, but all of them changed in such a horrific way. The blue flame subsided, Seto sheathing his sword and returning to the left hand of the Lord, having never said a word. The Fallen now rose to their feet, and Bakura felt a twinge of pride as he saw Akeifa was the first to stand and stand tall. Now on their feet, resigned to their fate they joined Marik once more. No more was heaven to be their home, but the gates were not barred to them.

"Bakura."

He almost jumped when he heard the Lord call his name, but he did not hesitate to take his place before the Lord on one knee, head bowed in reverence.

"And as for you. You have transgressed as well, though your sin is perhaps worse than those who opposed me." Bakura bit back a reply, knowing it was futile. "I know your reasons child of mine, but there is no excuse for your apathy, and as your reasons include the one you love, perhaps so should your punishment."

Bakura looked up shocked. But Akeifa had already been punished, had he now condemned his love to further hurt by his actions? Again without a word Seto stepped forward. Akeifa stepped away from the rest of the Fallen, standing tall and proud, ready to face whatever was to come. God chuckled, his deep bass laughter rumbling gently.

"You see Bakura, he is willing to suffer anything for you, but you would not do the same. You could learn a lesson from him."

Bakura looked desperately to his love, their eyes meeting briefly, just giving Bakura time to notice how the new tanned skin contrasted the creamy white hair. Seto drew a dagger that matched the sword, the same blue flame encasing the blade. He grabbed a fistful of that hair Bakura so loved, before drawing the blade across his cheek three times. Bakura had to stifle a cry, but his love never made a sound, merely gritting his teeth and clenching his hands into fists. He bore it with a strength that made Bakura proud. As Seto stepped away, the wound became clear, disfiguring his cheek, and one that would never heal, such was the magic of the Avenger's weaponry. Akeifa suddenly pitched forward in pain.

"To punish the one you love, you unlike your fellows will be bound to Hell, unable to leave it once you enter. Therefore you will have no more use for your wings."

"No!" Bakura breathed in shock. He went to rise, but found a hand stopping him, Gabriel now standing at his side.

Akeifa cried out, falling to his knees as his large leathery wings spread wide against his will. They smoked and shrivelled, slowly drawing into themselves, burning up. Bakura could only look on, tears running down his face as those wings were ruined, listening to his love stifle cries of pain until his wings were reduced to blackened malformed stumps. Eventually Akeifa managed to struggle to his feet, Marik coming to his aid, glaring at the Lord. He felt that there was no need for such cruelty. Despite the evidence before him Bakura was no longer afraid for himself, he knew he would accept whatever was to come. After seeing his love go through pain like that for him he had to. Slowly the weeping angel turned his gaze back to the Lord to await his judgement.

God looked sternly on the weeping angel at his feet and pondered. If he could weep for the pain of another then there was hope for his angel yet.

"For you, there will be a chance at redemption." He intoned. "However that chance must be earned. Heaven's gates will be barred to you until you find something that you will fight for, you would give everything up for."

Bakura's eyes widened. Not Heaven? As he looked back to his mutilated love, and knew that God meant to separate them, but then that meant…

"Just as Akeifa will be hellbound, you shall be earthbound. You will live your immortal life amongst the humans as a human. No longer will you have the pure emotions of an angel, but those of a mortal. You will succumb to the needs of the flesh, for food, for water, for sleep, as well as the desires of the flesh."

Bakura swallowed hard. The judgement was harsh. It was beyond his comprehension as an angel, beyond all of their understanding how the human's experienced emotion. They never needed to eat or sleep, they merely existed.

"You can always call to me my child, pray to me." God continued, giving Bakura hope, he was not to be completely cut off from his home, his existence. "But I may not answer. And in your time on earth you will lose your powers, and your wings."

At this he heard Akeifa gasp, but did not flinch himself. He found himself looking to God's left, to where his tall avenger stood arms folded across his chest, looking back at him dispassionately.

"Yours is a temporary punishment Bakura. It is up to you when you redeem yourself. Your place will await you, and when you do return, then perhaps you can aid the one you love."

The two looked at each other, brown eyes meeting steel grey, seeing hope flare in each other. But Akeifa was afraid. How would earth change his love? Who knew how emotions and would affect him. Were they looking on each other for the last time. Gabriel squeezed his shoulder to get him to rise as God turned to his Avenger once more.

"Take him to earth, then take his wings. Give him one last chance to be an angel."

Seto nodded and approached the condemned angel. Bakura however held his head high. He would take his punishment and be strong, just as his love had. He would bear it, find his way back to Heaven and find a way to help his love. He found he now had Seto on his left and Gabriel on his right. Without a word the three took wing, the two guiding Bakura to where his sentence would be carried out.

Akeifa turned to Marik distraught. "I have to be with him!" He cried.

"But you cannot fly, how…"

"Take me to him!" Akeifa demanded. "I cannot let him go through this alone!"

Marik was speechless, of course he and the others could carry Akeifa, they would have to do so to get him to Hell. He turned to their Lord, unsure of what to do. God on the other hand nodded gently in assent.

"Let him see his love one last time before he is consigned to an eternity in Hell."

Marik gritted his teeth. This punishment was particularly cruel, even unjust in his opinion, but he knew it was futile to fight God's will. He looked to the skies where the three angels were fast disappearing from sight.

"Yami." He shouted, calling a Fallen angel to his side.

The teen blessed with tri-coloured hair came quickly to Akeifa's left, wrapping an arm around his waist, while Marik took the same stance from the right. In an instant the two were in the air with their cargo, following the three angels to earth. They were swiftly followed by the rest of the Fallen, going to witness the angel's punishment.

All too soon for Bakura they reached the earth below. The three landed in a clearing in a wooded area. Bakura took a moment to take in his surroundings. It was night here, the woods cloaked in shadows. He looked up at the clear sky, the blackness punctuated by points of light, the wondrous stars that God had created along with Heaven and earth. He knew that Heaven was up there, but now it was out of reach to him and would be for some time. He turned at a comforting hand on his shoulder, to see Gabriel looking at him with sad eyes. Seto on the other hand regarded him impassively with cold eyes.

"Come, we have to do this."

One look at those sad eyes told Bakura everything. This punishment was seen as overly harsh, even by God's Right Hand himself. As for his Left, Seto never voiced his opinion of the Lord's judgements, merely carried them out with a calculating precision that alarmed all of Heaven. He had been at the forefront of the Battle of Heavens, and had been instrumental in obtaining victory for their Lord. They turned suddenly when they heard the rustle of wings, seeing Marik and Yami, landing in the clearing, carrying Akeifa between them.

"Bakura!" He cried, running toward his love only to find his way barred.

Seto stood between them, his sword drawn, blue flame lighting the clearing and reflecting in his eyes.

"Judgement has been passed." He growled at Akeifa. "There is no reprieve."

Akeifa glared at the Avenger, but knew it was useless. Marik drew him back as Seto turned to Bakura. Gabriel managed to tear Bakura away from gazing at his love, drawing him round until his back was to Marik, the Fallen and Seto. Seto advanced on him now, using the sword to cut his white robes from his body. He stood naked in the moonlight, standing tall as Gabriel approached him. He slid his arms under Bakura's then wrapped them round the condemned angel's shoulders, bracing his body to him tightly as Seto sheathed the flaming sword.

"Hold on to me." Gabriel whispered in his ear so Seto could not hear. "This is going to hurt, but just hold on. There is a way back for you. Remember that, always remember that."

Bakura nodded gently against Gabriel and took his advice, bracing himself for what was to come. He flinched as Seto took hold of his right wing in both hands, but no matter how he braced himself, he was not ready for the pain. He screamed as the Avenger began to tear the wing from his back, his back a blaze of fire. Skin, muscle and sinew tore as Seto heaved with all of his strength. The joint gave with a hideous pop, Bakura roaring in agony as Seto tore the wing from his body, the feathered mass trailing strips of, bloody sinew and flaps of skin, white bone protruding from the broken mass.

His knees threatened to give beneath him, but Gabriel's string hold and his determination to be strong held him upright. He could hear Akeifa sobbing, feel Gabriel's own tears against his flesh as hot thick blood ran in a torrent down his back, snaking its way down his leg and pooling around his feet. Seto discarded the ripped wing at Bakura's feet, the white feathers stained red by the blood collecting around him. It took both Marik and Yami to hold Akeifa back now as he struggled wildly against his captors.

"Restrain him before I do!" Seto snarled at Yami and Marik as he turned to complete his task.

Even though he was expecting it, the pain was no less this time. From the moment that Seto took his remaining wing firmly in both hands and pulled it almost seemed worse than the first wing, as every pull aggravated the torn deep pit of his right shoulder. He screamed without restraint as Seto tore the wing from its socket. Akeifa bit his lip, unable to look away as his love's flesh was torn, skin hanging in ragged strips over the two gaping wounds, pouring blood down his back and legs in a thick red sheet. The pain of it all was too much and Bakura's knees gave, Gabriel unable to hold him up any longer as he shook with emotion.

His vision clouding Bakura reached out to his love one last time only to find his view of his love blocked by Seto as he once more came between them.

"Akeifa." He whispered as he succumbed to unconsciousness, falling into the pool of his blood, the tips of his long white locks turning red in the sticky fluid.

Seto sneered at the fallen body of Bakura, taking the bloody wings in his hands. He turned to Akeifa and thrust them at him.

"Since you have none of your own, you might as well take his." He sneered.

Marik and Yami quickly grabbed Akeifa, afraid of what he might attempt but he shrugged them off. To their surprise he took the soft wings, tattered flesh hanging from the stumps and drew them into his chest holding them tightly. One day Bakura would have new wings, he believed in his love.

Gabriel sucked in a breath suddenly, all eyes on him.

"Humans!" He whispered. "We must leave."

Without hesitation he and Seto took to the sky and were out of sight. Akeifa took the chance to make a move to his fallen love only to be pulled back by Marik.

"There's no time." He hissed.

Akeifa struggled, but was soon dragged away and down into the depths of Hell, the only place he was to know for all of eternity. As he was released into what effectively was to be his prison he clutched Bakura's wings to him, tears rolling down his cheeks. It broke his heart to think of his love, helpless, broken, and so alone.

**AN**

Okay for the record I cast Marik as Satan/the Devil/Lucifer whatever you want to call him. The key thing is that he is not truly evil, but God's adversary, but I think he is perfect casting for later.

The Cold CEO Seto Kaiba seemed perfect for God's avenging angel, though I plan for him to go through some kind of character development later on though this is not decided. For now the ice king suits the role perfectly.

Yes I know I used Akeifa here, but it is not a big pairing, after all theirs was a chaste angelic love. The juicy stuff comes later.

Yami (Atem/Atemu/Yami Yugi) is amongst the fallen, but remember, not evil, just… well I hope you get it.

As for Bakura, okay he was way OOC in the flashback, but that is meant to be. Trying to show he was not always a badass. It is important for his character development trust me.

More characters to come in present day, I promise.

Okay, some of it was a bit graphic but hey that is how I operate. I think I have covered most of the important stuff here. We will get to present day Bakura next chapter, but that I think should do you for now. Especially as I need some sleep before I can write the next chapter. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

Just a quickie, before I get going. By the way I am Christian myself, but perhaps I have some rather… unique beliefs. This fic is centred round my beliefs that God is cruel but always with good intentions. With trust, faith an acceptance, we shall reach our reward.

For the record Seto is not evil, just cold and doing his duty. He will soften up I promise, remember that these events are way, way back in the past before angels actually learned from humanity. In my world they do not have the same emotions that we have, but simplified purer emotions, and are rational beings not emotional ones. He is emotionally detached from what he is doing, not evil. I am toying with a pairing for him, and how it would play out. Lets see how this develops as I am writing this on the fly, but seeing him again will have to wait awhile.

That said, onward!!!

* * *

Bakura growled low in his throat as pain stabbed at him. He grunted as he flexed his shoulders, easing the pain away. That particular memory always came with the echo of the pain of having his wings torn from him. It seemed that the Lord wanted him to remember his wings, to long for their return. He laughed bitterly as he headed through the streets.

Here was downtown Domino, Japan. He had only recently arrived, and it was not his first visit to Japan. Hell it probably wouldn't be his last the way things had turned out so far. He had become resigned to his wanderings now. He had seen so much in his life. He tried to push aside thoughts of the numerous years out of his mind as he entered the park. He turned suddenly with a growl as he sensed a presence behind him.

"You can come out now." He barked at the figure that was hidden in the shadows under a tree.

Bakura gritted his teeth as the silhouette became clear, the figure choosing to remain in the shadows at this point. Still it did not matter, he knew the other as well as if he had seen him in broad daylight. While he had none of his powers, his angelic senses had been left to him, and the aura the other radiated was so singular he would never forget it. The angelic core, tainted by darkness.

"Marik." He growled. "What the fuck did I do to deserve this honour."

Marik laughed, the gruff tones not unpleasant to the ear. He stepped out onto the path beside Bakura. Bakura did not miss the fact that he chose to hide the wings, and had his fully human appearance. This was a concession the Lord had granted for day to day dealings on earth. He couldn't wander around in his demonic form without causing mass panic, though when revealing himself to mortals he still had to use the full form, black goat legs and all. Much to his distaste. Still getting this concession wasn't easy and he was grateful never-the-less. He stood before Bakura now in a deep red muscle shirt and black pants, a gold collar at his neck, setting off the stunning blonde of his spiked hair. Bakura noted that he managed to look perfectly comfortable with bare arms despite the cold. Still, Marik wasn't of the flesh so to speak, still essentially an angel he wasn't bothered by such mortal things as the cold.

"Just doing my rounds." He smirked.

Bakura rolled his eyes. He was occasionally visited by Marik or the other Fallen, even sometimes by a representation of the Heaven's but these visits were usually few and far between.

"So why now?" He asked sharply lighting up another cigarette. "It's been a few hundred years." He sucked the acrid smoke down. Unlike mortals this bad habit was never going to kill him. Nothing could except perhaps God if he chose, not that he felt that God kept too much of an eye on him anymore.

"Call it around 800 and you' be close. Let's just say partly because of a mutual friend."

Bakura froze gritting his teeth. Marik hadn't mentioned the name, but he didn't need to. They understood each other that well at least. And it seemed that Marik wasn't here to throw that in his face. Taking a deep drag he blew the smoke into Marik's face, his eyes holding the question he didn't dare voice.

"He's well enough." Marik turned his face away in distaste. "A loyal follower to the end." He put in mockingly, Bakura grimacing and baring his teeth at the ill disguised barb. Marik in turn narrowed his eyes, the dark scars making the lavender orbs seem menacing for a moment before the softened again. "He worries about you." He stated seriously.

Bakura almost snorted in reply. "I don't know who got it worse."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Marik chided, lavender locking onto crimson once more. "It doesn't suit you."

Bakura laughed bitterly. Narrowing his eyes at the other he regarded the ruler of Hell once more. "Cut the crap, no matter what Akeifa has said, that is not the reason you are here."

"Perhaps not, but he has a point Bakura. How long have you confined yourself to this world now?"

Bakura looked up to the sky, even after all this time he never tired of looking up at the stars. "I've lost count of the years. After a couple of millennia you tend to." He snapped back.

"It's the 21st Century Bakura, and that doesn't record the time before Christ."

"Ah yes, that rather artful piece of propaganda!" Bakura laughed, and Marik couldn't help but join in.

He sniggered remembering it all too well. "Well I had less to do for a while. Nothing like a few miracles to put the fear of God into the masses."

"Indeed. I could barely believe it, I had to see it with my own eyes. Jerusalem at the crucifixion, you had to be there." Bakura chuckled darkly. "But then again, you were."

Marik nodded, the two had run into each other back then. As Bakura had put it, he had to see it with his own eyes. The presence of God himself, handed to mortal men to suffer and to die. Besides, it had been his part to tempt Christ in the desert. He smiled with a certain satisfaction, knowing how close that had been. God may command the heart of a man, but the flesh is an altogether different proposition. He regarded Bakura as he watched the stars.

"I find you much changed since then." He posed to the other, crimson eyes regarding him with displeasure.

"You spend several millennia on earth as a mortal and so would you!" He snapped.

Marik smirked at the reaction. It was so easy to get a rise out of him. "You were not so disillusioned then, you still had hope."

"Hope!" Bakura spat. "What the fuck do I have to hope for?" He snarled, anger deepening the hue of his eyes.

"Nor were you so bitter." Marik continued, pointedly ignoring the question, enjoying the snort Bakura gave in reply.

"Fuck it, I think I have earned the right." He stubbed out the cigarette on the ground and turned his back on Marik, he'd had enough of this little audience already. But Marik was not going to leave it at that.

"You can still earn your way back." He called out to Bakura's back, suppressing a snigger as Bakura froze, his fists clenching.

Bakura felt the anger rise through him in a wave. It seemed to come all too easy these days, but lack of sleep and a hundred other little irritations meant that it took little to make him snap, and right now Marik was testing his limited patience.

"What if I don't want to, what if I no longer care!" He snarled, turning back to Marik, who stood there arms folded, smirking at the snow haired immortal.

"Why Bakura, don't tell me you've given up." He taunted.

Bakura sucked in breath between his teeth sharply as he flinched, Marik might as well have punched him the verbal blow stung that much. Give up! Not him, he never gave up. And yet here he was, millennia later, still earthbound, bitter and twisted by his lonely existence. Perhaps… No! He would never admit to the fact that his hope crumbled a little more with each passing year.

"Fuck you!" He spat, returning to cursing when he was cornered as he always did. "You wouldn't give a shit if I did!"

Marik laughed heartily, the sound a deep but pleasing rumble in the quiet night. "Oh dear Bakura, unfortunately I would." He sniggered and fought to calm the laughter. "Immortal souls and their ascension to Heaven are my responsibility, and like it or not, that happens to include you."

Bakura rolled his eyes, clenching his fists. He was consumed by the urge to punch Marik, punch anything right now. He bit down on his tongue to control it, knowing that any such attempt would be futile and end only in his humiliation. He bit hard enough to taste blood, the pain focusing his thoughts. Whatever else, he was not about to lose his dignity. Not even God could strip him of that.

"In fact." Marik continued, his eyes belying the amusement he gained from Bakura's struggle with his emotions. He was not burdened by such emotions, his nature protecting him from any of his emotions controlling him. "The further you slip from the Divine, the more you lose heart, the more my responsibility you become."

A growl slipped out from Bakura's throat unbidden. Oh the bloody irony. It wasn't lost on him.

"It seems you are stuck with me Bakura." Marik gloated.

"So I can look forward to more of these little late night visits." He snarled.

"Not necessarily late night." Marik replied with a chuckle at Bakura's answering groan . "This just happened to be convenient."

"Well lucky fucking me! Can I go back to hating my life in peace again?"

The smile left Marik's face, now it was time to get serious.

"Look, beat yourself up all you want Bakura, you just put yourself more and more into my hands, you would do well to listen to your heart, your dreams once in a while."

Bakura's eyes widened in shock. "So I can thank you for them giving me no rest then." It kind of made sense, they had been upping the ante of late, leaving him irritable more and more often.

"Actually no." Marik replied, the smirk beginning to return. "But it is his only way of communicating with you, and considering how worried he is getting, I think he may be getting a little insistent."

Bakura groaned. Part of his heart still belonged to Akeifa, and he knew that his love would indeed try and make a point, and would keep trying till he sat up and take notice.

"If you want to get a good night's sleep then I suggest you start paying attention and quit moping around. After all, what is the worst that could happen, you might even redeem yourself."

"You make a lousy fucking fairy godmother you know that! By rights you should have helped me on my way by now."

Marik roared with laughter, now that was rich. Even Bakura found himself smirking a little at his own dark humour.

"Bakura you are priceless. That has to be one of the better things you have learned. I fucking love your sense of humour."

In all seriousness though, Marik was putting some thought into the idea as his laughter calmed. He was bound by very strict rules and could not act directly, but what harm could a gentle nudge do. He made a mental note to look into things and see how charitable God was feeling at the moment. Perhaps he could slip something in under the radar so to speak. He found that Bakura was watching him quizzically, perhaps it was because his smirk had been widening as he had been thinking.

"Well, I think we have spent enough time chatting for now, but you can be certain that I shall be watching you."

"Forgive me for not jumping for joy." Bakura replied dryly.

"Granted." Marik replied quickly, knowing it would irritate the other. "But think about it. Look for the message Akeifa is trying to send you. Listen and learn. At the very least you might get a good night's sleep out of it. And at least you know he still cares."

Before Bakura could offer a sharp reply Marik vanished. A rather annoying habit the Fallen angel had. It was the same every time they met. Now that he was alone that annoyance along with every other welled up inside him and he let it. The object chosen for release of said annoyance and anger was an ill fated trashcan at the gateway to the park. With a roar he punched it with all his might, gritting his teeth at the pain in his knuckles. He stood there rubbing his sore hand, knowing the pain would pass in a minute, not caring if anyone had seen. He looked at the mutilated object, aware that on some level that his action had been cathartic, and somehow left him in better control of himself. Though on the other hand if Marik had been watching he was probably curled up in fits of laughter by now. But to be honest, Bakura just didn't give a shit about the Fallen angel right now, his thoughts were with another of the Fallen.

So Akeifa was sending him the dreams he mused as he walked. He struggled with the thought, any thoughts that involved his love always brought pain with them. Over the millennia since their last meeting their connection had lessened. While Bakura still felt love for the Fallen angel, it was not the same as it had been. His emotions were not the rational emotions of an angel anymore, now the rough rampant hormone driven feelings that the mortals experienced. In the beginning he had questioned how humanity coped with it, it seemed such a curse, but he had adapted. It was either that or go mad.

But was how he was now any better. It seemed that his punishment for his fall from grace had been specifically designed to make him the opposite of the angel he had been. He had become irrational, bitter and angry. The last time he had felt compassion was so long ago that the emotion was almost alien to him now. The love that he had treasured in his heart had changed, a mockery of what it had once been. But then again, that was the point now wasn't it.

He looked at his watch 4am. Damn! Still he headed home. Perhaps he could try and get some more sleep before morning. Coming back to the mundane world he would have to settle and get a job at some point, after all he needed money for food shelter and suchlike. Damn the needs of the fucking flesh! You would think after all this time he would be used to it, but no, it still held that same irritation. It was the bloody routine that got to him. The measured pacing of days, each one marking out the passage of time since his fall from grace, each one another day without redemption. He was beginning to think it would never come.

Truth be told he had ceased looking for it. After all the fist couple of millennia he spent tirelessly searching for it had not got him anywhere. He'd come to the conclusion that looking for it was of no help and therefore a pointless task. That and he simply could not be bothered anymore. He pulled out his keys as he approached the apartment block, and made his way back to his small abode. Hell it wasn't much, nothing more than a double bedroom, a small lounge, even smaller kitchen and a bathroom that was barely big enough to accommodate the bath, sink and toilet. At the thought of the latter he shuddered. The memory of the first time he had found out about that particular bodily function still did not sit well with him.

He hung his coat on the back of the door and decided that perhaps a showers was the way forward, perhaps help him clear his mind. Then he might be able to concentrate on whatever message Akeifa was trying to send. He snorted at the thought, was he really entertaining taking this seriously? What the fuck had gotten into him? Suddenly the shower didn't seem like a good idea. He stripped quickly and threw back the covers. He laid down, one hand behind his head, fingers entangling in snowy hair that he wished belonged to another. He lay staring out of the window at the stars and waited to see if perhaps, sleep might be kind for once and take him into it's arms.

* * *

"_Come with me. We both know Marik is right. It isn't right that God holds back mankind. They are a glorious race, his most divine creation and yet he holds them back. Think of their souls, their immortal souls!"_

"_It is not a question of choosing one over the other. I cannot stand by Marik, and I will not fight against you."_

"_You see Bakura, he is willing to suffer anything for you, but you would not do the same. You could learn a lesson from him."_

"_For you, there will be a chance at redemption. However that chance must be earned. Heaven's gates will be barred to you until you find something that you will fight for, you would give everything up for."_

"_Judgement has been passed. There is no reprieve."_

"_Hold on to me. This is going to hurt, but just hold on. There is a way back for you. Remember that, always remember that."_

"_There is a way back for you. Remember that, always remember that."_

* * *

Bakura woke with a start, sitting upright sharply. He was breathing hard, his body bathed in a thin coat of perspiration, and Gabriel's words ringing in his ears. It seemed his love had decided to be specific on this occasion. Regaining control of his breathing he ran his fingers through his unruly mop of hair. He no longer took as much care of his mane as he once had, but kept it long reasoning that it would please Akeifa as it had in Heaven. He smiled darkly to himself.

"Looks like you've been conspiring with Marik." He muttered into the dark.

Still the dream had the desired effect. He was mulling on Gabriel's words, the soft whisper had held such urgency. He felt a sudden pang to see the angel again, but as yet the Right Hand of God had never visited him, and he was not at liberty to visit the other. But he had never forgotten the kindness Gabriel had shown him at his judgement. The words had been spoken with such fervour and he could hardly forget the look in the archangel's eyes. He truly believed in what he had said. That memory seemed to restore a little of the hope within his heart. He hadn't quite given up yet, and it seemed that perhaps he shouldn't. Gabriel had believed, and it was clear that Akeifa still believed in him.

It was only now that he took in the darkness of his surroundings. A swift look to the clock had him groaning in frustration. 5am glared back at him. Fucking hell! He threw himself back on the bed with a thump a frustrated snarl escaping his lips, and somewhere in another place entirely lavender eyes were filled with amusement as Marik laughed.

**

* * *

AN:**

Okay okay, plotline chapter with no real action I know. Please bear with honestly, I needed to do this as it set important context for the most part and set up later actions on Marik's part. He can't do things later without motive or reason, so I had to put it there. I promise things will get a little more interesting later. I am already envisaging the next chapter. So bear with, and I promise we shall get to the other characters next chapter!! I am hoping I managed to get the two more in character, after all, I find a good Bakura is a grumpy Bakura, but that is just my opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters are merely borrowed for the purpose of entertaining myself, I make no money from this yadda yadda yadda etc etc.

**AN:**

Woah, I am seriously on a ride with this plot bunny. I can't seem to stop writing. Good for you the reader I suppose, quick updates! Scene setting is done and now, to move the plot forward and add in a few characters. Mmm, I can't wait to see how this chapter is going to turn out.

Oh, on a last note thanks to **Paniwi** – you help me so much and Within Temptation, great! Solemn Vow is now a fave of mine. This one's for you girl!

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since Bakura had seen Marik. It seemed that Akeifa had taken pity and he was sleeping better, but still sleep did not come easy. He had managed to get a job, bartending in a club called Ikona. It was easy work, busy and noisy, the kind that kept him distracted. It was also something he was good at, his supernaturally sensitive hearing meaning that he did not have to strain to hear the drinks orders over the pounding music. He was quick and accurate, and the fact he had white hair was a novelty. He was fast becoming popular with the regulars much to his annoyance, but it pleased his boss and earned him tips. That he couldn't complain about. All in all he was earning more than enough for his keep, and was saving the spare for when he needed to move on next. It some ways he began to feel almost settled. Working nights didn't bother him since he and sleep were not the best of friends, and if anything the tiredness he felt on a morning actually helped.

His shift had started an hour ago and he was currently working at the main bar on the main floor of the club. The dance floor was beginning to fill up and he could see that it was going to be a busy night. He was carrying a case of bottles up from the cellar and dumped them before a fridge before straightening out his t-shirt after it had risen out of place. Stuffing the black cotton material back into his black jeans he stood and turned back to the bar.

"What can I get you?" He asked not looking up as he wiped his hands on a towel.

"Hello Bakura."

Bakura managed not to flinch as recognition hit him like a steam train, the man's voice and aura washing over him, but it was hard. As he looked up sure enough his crimson eyes met lavender.

"Shit Marik, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Marik chuckled in amusement. "Caught you at a bad time?"

"For these little visits, there never is a good time." He snarled in reply.

"Now, now, easy tiger. I'm just checking up on you. I know for a fact you are sleeping better."

"Not by fucking much."

"But the dreams have stopped."

Damn it, he and Akeifa were definitely in cahoots. True enough the dreams had stopped for now, and he was left with more ordinary sleep issues, but they had been caused by the disturbed sleep he had been experiencing. "It seems you know everything. Trying for God's position are you now?"

Marik laughed aloud. Damn, in all of Hell no-one could make him laugh like the bitter angel before him. Eyes twinkling with merriment he regarded the pale immortal for a moment before continuing. "If I didn't know better I would say you had taken my advice."

"Oh, suddenly you don't know at the details. What the fuck makes you say that?" He fought to keep his temper under control. Marik knew just how to try his patience.

"Your aura." Marik replied smartly. Bakura's eyes narrowed. Every soul, angelic or human had an aura, and all angels, fallen or otherwise could read them. "It's calmed a little. Perhaps hope isn't quite so alien to you as you like to make out."

Bakura clenched his fist and looked for a way out of this conversation, he was in serious danger of losing his temper again.

"Look Marik, as much as I _love_ your company, I actually have a job to do, so this little shits and giggles session will have to wait."

Without waiting for a reply he turned to see the bar filling up with thirsty customers and took an order. Marik chuckled quietly deep in his throat. Mmm, it seemed that the scene was set. There was hope in Bakura's heart yet, his aura didn't lie. He just needed to be nudged, the question was how.

* * *

"C'mon Ryou. Quit dawdlin'." Joey drawled in his Brooklyn accent. 

Ryou looked up sheepishly from when he walked a few steps behind his friends. Yugi laughed and stopped waiting for his friend to catch up. "Don't look so nervous." He soothed, placing a hand on the taller man's shoulder in reassurance. "Its only a night out."

"I know, I know." He replied rolling his eyes as the group of four came back together. "It's just I'm not sure I'm ready for this yet."

The break up of his relationship with Duke a few months ago still stung. The feelings were complicated to say the least, but ever since then he had not really wanted to get back out there. Just the thought of meeting someone threatened to make his heart stop.

"Look." Joey smiled. "Forget the prick, you're better off without him." Ryou smiled. "The night is but young, so are we, just enjoy yourself. I'm just grateful we managed to pry you out of the library for once."

Ryou smiled wryly. Okay he had buried himself in his job of late. But the quiet man loved his books, and the quiet peace and solitude of his working environment. Yes, Ryou had practically been born to be a librarian.

"Less of the we Joey." Malik countered. "I don't remember you being there when me and Yugi practically had to pry his fingers from his desk."

"Hey!" Ryou slapped his tanned friend on the arm playfully. "Quit over exaggerating."

Malik sniggered. "You might as well have been holding onto the thing for dear life. The amount of effort it took us to get you out of there."

"Then trying to get you ready to come out." Yugi joined in the teasing. "I thought you were never going to get dressed."

"Alright!" Ryou groaned exasperated. "This have been overdue, I admit it, now can we just quit it already."

His tormenters laughed, the group of four walking companionably down the street unaware that they were being watched by a pair of lavender eyes.

* * *

Marik had been drawn to the group for some reason. Well actually, now he thought about it, there were several obvious reasons. Firstly, three of the group bore uncanny resemblances to Fallen he knew intimately, particularly the white haired one of the group. The resemblance to Bakura that the young one had was uncanny, though he looked more like Bakura had in Heaven. But what was the real scene stealer was the aura the young man had to go with it. He grinned to himself. Surely a little nudge couldn't hurt.

* * *

A couple of hours later, a more relaxed Ryou was laughing with his friends. He had to admit it, the four were having a good time. Joey was goofing off as usual, Malik was flirting shamelessly at anything remotely attractive as usual, and he and Yugi were rolling their eyes at the other two, as usual. It was like old times before Duke. Yugi and Joey were rounding up Malik and they were going to move on. Where to had not yet been decided. Laughing the four of them spilled out onto the street, Malik stopping a moment to tie a shoelace as the other wandered forward without him. Chuckling to himself Marik decided that this was perfect timing. 

Taking a non-corporeal form he settled himself at the young blonde's side, and whispered the suggestion into his mind. Malik stiffened, his eyes glazing over for a moment as the suggestion sunk in. Marik shifted into the shadows and took on a solid form in time to see Malik shake his head and look up to his friends.

"Hey guys, wait up!" He cried, the three turning as he ran to catch up.

"What's the matter got lost in your thoughts?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, not like you to think." Joey quipped.

Malik was about to respond angrily but Ryou managed to get between them smoothly.

"So guys." He put in. "Where to next?"

Malik suddenly go excited. "I know, there is this club." He grinned as Ryou rolled his eyes. "Come on Ry' it'll be great you'll see."

"Mmm. I'm sure I'll enjoy watching you try to cop off with half the inhabitants of Domino."

Somehow Malik managed to look indignant.

* * *

Seto landed in the darkness, firstly curling his feathered wings around him, before hiding them, his robes rippling, and forming into the modern clothing. He stepped gracefully out into the night, his tall slender presence commanding, even a little unnerving, but still he managed to slip into the club unnoticed. He used his unique abilities to shield himself from sight, most looking at him briefly, their gaze then sliding away leaving with no memory of his appearance. His cerulean eyes scanned the room. He knew that he had to be here somewhere. 

"Well, well." Came a deep baritone voice from his left. "If it isn't the Avenger. Marik said I should be expecting you."

Seto turned to regard the owner of the voice, not that he didn't already know who it was. "Yami." He replied smoothly. "And what may I ask are you doing here." Not bothering to hide the annoyance in his tone.

The tri-colour haired Fallen approached the Avenger without fear. He was one of the few able to do so. He reasoned that he had been punished, that was in the past so why should he fear the tall Left Hand of God?

"Well Marik had business elsewhere, and suspected you might be dropping by. He felt it would be rude if someone were not here to meet you."

"And so I am left with you." The Avenger eyed the Fallen with cold eyes.

Yami on the other hand was not intimidated by the other. "Well someone had to speak for him, and make sure you are not going to interfere." He added with a grin.

"What!" Seto was predictably incredulous. "How dare you suggest…"

"Easy now." Yami sniggered. "Don't want to make a scene do we." Oh it was so satisfying to get a rise out of the angel. "We both know you had come here to confront him. After all, Bakura's case is of particular interest to the Lord."

"Yes, and his orders were extremely clear. No interference."

"Actually, I believe that it was no _direct_ interference to be exact." Yami stated with satisfaction.

Seto actually growled, clenching his fists. He did not like being corrected. The two regarded each other for a moment, the pounding music nothing but a passing distraction to them both. Yami chuckled to himself once more.

"You can't deny it Seto, Marik has been very careful to stick to the rules. He gave a suggestion of a place to go to an unrelated human, nothing more. What happens beyond that is beyond anyone's control. Quite artful methinks, after all, it might not work."

Seto turned from Yami now, looking towards the bar where he could see Bakura. He had carefully shielded his aura, as had Yami, so for now, Bakura would probably be ignorant of his presence. Knowing he could not win the argument he chose to change the subject instead.

"So why you?" He asked flatly, not bothering to look at the Fallen angel beside him.

Yami's eyebrows arched in surprise, so that had been out of the blue. "Well for one I don't give a damn how much you glare at me, I am not scared of you." He smirked at Seto's snort. "Secondly I am curious as to the aura Marik thinks is going to attract Bakura's attention. And thirdly…" Now he was grinning. "If Marik is to be believed there is a double of myself and him walking around this earth. That was something I simply had to see."

Seto eyed the other with ill-concealed disdain, but followed the nod the other gave him. Sure enough a group of four were entering the room. The shock of white hair was instantly noticeable. It was a rare colour in nature, and this youth's hair was obviously natural and treasured. He understood Marik's plan now, the youth was so like Bakura had been before his fall from grace, right down to the appealing brown eyes. And yes, his aura was singular. The slim youth seemed by far the quietest of the four, almost shy, moving with an unusual amount of grace.

"Hmm, so Marik wasn't kidding." He heard his companion say dragging his attention from his examination of the youth.

True enough to the right of the object of his scrutiny stood a youth with familiar tri-colour hair. Seto smirked. "He has the innocence you lack." He stated bluntly, never one to mince words. Indeed the young one positively radiated innocence in his aura. His features also radiated that which shone in aura. Wide amethyst eyes that revealed his emotions and wide smile meant that the otherwise small individual did not go unnoticed. The warmth that emanated him demanded attention in the quietest way.

Yami chuckled. "Angels of any kind do not have innocence. We are a pure race; the two are not the same." Seto nodded, begrudgingly agreeing with the Fallen one. "And that must be Marik's double." Yami pointed out the third of their group.

Indeed the platinum blond shared many features with God's Adversary. The same tanned skin, the lavender eyes, to a lesser degree the dark markings round the lavender orbs. His eyes shone with the same mirth that seemed to fill the Lord of Hell more and more often these days. These humans were definitely rubbing off on the Fallen if Marik and Yami were anything to go by. The youth's hair was the same colour as Marik's though it fell in well cared tresses, nothing like the wild spikes Seto knew all too well.

As he was making his assessments he was debating what to do next. It seemed a fruitless trip if he return to the Lord's side with no kind of report. Yami seemed to guess his thoughts.

"We might as well stay and see how this plays out. After all, if anything does you can then take back the report that everything was done by the book, according to the Lord's rules." He stated smugly.

Seto sneered in distaste, thinking to go, but then his eyes slid to the last of the four. The blond was leaning on the shoulder of Yami's double, a goofy grin plastered on his face. His first thought was to discount him, until he caught sight of the youth's eyes, the colour of clear honey. Those eyes said so much more about him than everything else. In the honey orbs he saw a devotion to those he was with that was reflected in his aura, consuming the aura like a flame. This one would go to any lengths for those he cared about. Loyalty was a human emotion he understood and even respected.

Yami grinned at the preoccupied angel. Perhaps the Left Hand of God could learn something from humans too.

* * *

"Damn!" Malik swore. We are never going to get to the bar like this. 

Ikona was packed, well it was a Friday night after all. The four were doing their level best to make it to the bar and stick together. Not an easy task all told when crossing a busy dance floor.

"This was your idea." Joey yelled at Malik straining to be heard.

Yugi sniggered at the resultant expression on Malik's face, while Ryou just shook his head. Eventually they managed to congregate at one side of the bar, Ryou giggling at Malik's consternation. Mmm, he'd had a few to drink and the careful exterior he usually maintained was starting to slip a little.

"Well we made it!" Yugi breathed in relief. "But the bar looks like murder."

"Yeah, swell idea Malik!" Joey teased.

"Hey, I had no idea that it would be this packed. But hey this is cool right."

"Yeah." Ryou soothed. "It is, and I'll hit the bar."

The others nodded gratefully. With hair like his he was bound to get noticed, not that the same wasn't true for Yugi, but due to his height he was often missed in situation.

"Wait here." With a wave of his hand Ryou was gone, sliding elegantly between the crush of bodies, at each turn his white hair catching the eye of those he passed. In some ways was useful, people being more inclined to let him through so they could stare at him some more. He remembered how it used to irritated him as a teen, but at 21, he had now given up caring. He was a grown man now and it was childish to let such things bother him. Soon enough he had found a space at the bar and smiled at the small accomplishment.

"What can I get you?" Came the deep voice, Ryou looking up to speak when his chocolate brown eyes met crimson and his heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Yami sniggered at Seto's growl of disapproval. "Now things just got interesting." He observed. "And I am afraid, there is nothing you can do about it." 

Seto in return just snorted in disgust. Yami was right and that is what rankled against his pride. There was nothing more he could do here. The seeds had been sown and how they grew was now out of their control. He made his way through the club, not caring how he did so. On the way past he felt someone's shoulder jar into his.

"Hey, watch where you're goin!"

Seto turned sharply, his cerulean eyes locking with bright honey orbs that set off a strange feeling inside him. He shook the moment off and carried on his way.

Yami watched this little exchange with interest. "So it seems that something about this one piques your interest. Marik will be very interested to hear about this." He chuckled to himself. Speaking of Marik, it was time to give him the good news. No matter what he said to Bakura, Marik couldn't be watching him solely. So it was with amusement he made his way out, making sure that just for an instant his eyes met those of his double. Amethyst eyes widened in shock but Yami was already gone, smiling to himself.

* * *

The moment stretched out seemingly indefinitely. The music, the bar, the people all suddenly gone and all that was left was one white haired you and one broken angel staring at each other. Both had never laid eyes on another white haired individual in their time on earth, and for Bakura that had been a long time. The sight of this boy tore at his heart. The pale skin, the chocolate eyes, the purity of the whole that stood before him. It was like looking in the mirror to see himself in the past, or rather how he would like to see himself in the mirror, returned to himself. 

Then there was that hair, only ever seeing that natural colour on himself, even Akeifa's was a creamier version, not this soft drift of snow that made him ache with the need to touch it, to see if were real. He swallowed hard trying to calm his racing heart. And then the young one's aura washed over him and he lost the battle. The purity within this young one's soul. He radiated kindness, gentleness and grace. It was the closest he had ever sensed to angelic he had ever come across in a human.

For Ryou he felt his heart flutter in his chest to see the other before him. The likeness was uncanny apart from minor differences. The other was a good inch taller at least, unless the floor behind the bar was responsible. The snow white hair was more unkempt, wilder in style than his own, only serving to accentuate those eyes, the colour of blood. At first glance you would want to look away, the colour almost disturbing, but when you looked past that fear fell away when you saw what was held within them. Ryou saw a sorrow, a pain that he hoped never to feel, all concealed behind a mask of bitterness.

All of a sudden the two snapped back to reality the real world coming back with a roar of sound, only a couple seconds having actually passed. Ryou shook his head trying to clear it as the other stared at him expectantly.

"Um, four Budweiser." He managed to force out.

Even as he turned away to fulfil the youth's order Bakura caught himself watching him through the corner of his eye. He seemed unable to look away, captivated by this quiet one. The uncanny appearance and unusual aura could not help but hold his attention. He smirked as he saw the other was flustered fumbling with the required notes to pay, also watching him. Taking the tops off the bottles quickly he put them on the bar and with a wink took the notes out of his hand without a word.

Ryou stood flabbergasted, his mouth opening and closing as with an amused smiled Bakura placed his change in his hand. In that moment their hands touched and a spark seemed to pass between them, and the look of shock in the young one's eyes confirmed that the angel was not the only one that had felt it. Ryou looked up into the crimson eyes once more, seeing a curiosity that he had not seen before. Feeling suddenly overwhelmed he rammed the coins in his pocket, grabbed the bottles and turned away quickly.

Bakura leaned on the bar to watch the other retreat quickly, despite his flustered state, the young one moved with an unusual grace. In that few seconds they had made a connection, if only for an instant, but the feeling stayed. It was with shock that Bakura realised that for the first time in a very long time he actually felt calm. That moment with the white haired youth had touched something inside him that he was not sure he recognised anymore. As the mane of white hair disappeared into the crowd he found himself hoping that perhaps he might catch a glimpse of him again before the night was out.

* * *

In Heaven the Lord sat watching this, Gabriel and Seto beside him. He sat back thinking. He turned to the tall brunette at his left. 

"Marik had no direct involvement in this meeting."

"None." Seto confirmed begrudgingly. "He gave the suggestion to another in the group."

"Then let them be. I do want Bakura to come home. I'm not sure if this youth is the key to that, but I can hardly involve myself or you when I have forbidden Marik to do so."

Seto nodded. It would be as the Lord wished.

Gabriel on the other hand looked down on the angel he had held on the day of his punishment and smiled.

**

* * *

AN: **

Man I have got to stop trying to write chapters all in 1 day. I wrote 4 in a weekend! Okay, updates will probably slow down but I will try and keep them regular!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters are merely borrowed for the purpose of entertaining myself, I make no money from this yadda yadda yadda etc etc.

**AN:**

This was a hard chappie to write so bear with if it doesn't flow too well. I might revise this later. Okay peoples, lets get into adding more characters!

* * *

"Did you just see that guy?" Yugi cried out in shock. 

"Yeah the jerk." Joey snarled

"What?" Yugi turned and saw where the blonde's gaze lay. "Oh!" He couldn't but help but spot the tall brunette that his friend was currently glaring at.

Malik on the other hand saw Yugi's excitement, but his attention had been with Joey. "What?" He asked Yugi bluntly.

"There!" He shouted in reply, pointing through the crowd. "Him."

His two companions peered where he had indicated, both starting when they spotted a familiar head of hair.

"Ra be damned!" Malik swore.

"Well I'll be Yug." Joey just grinned. "If you weren't standin' here with me I would've sworn I'd just seen you leave.

"I know!" Yugi laughed, the other two quickly following, Yugi's laugh was quite infectious. "But, forget the hair, you should have seen his eyes. It's like he's my long lost brother or something. Just like me, but not quite the same… well you know what I mean."

"I get it." Joey agreed.

Malik nodded with a smirk. "Well this is turning out to be an interesting night." He turned to follow a flash of white that he had seen out of the corner of his eye. "And here comes Ryou with the drinks."

"Nice one Ry'." Joey grinned happily relieving him of a bottle.

Ryou smiled shakily, still rocked by the encounter with the singular bartender. He passed out the drinks quickly, but Yugi had unfortunately noticed the change in his demeanour.

"You okay Ryou?" He asked, placing his hand gently on his friend's shoulder.

"Oh, its nothing." He replied, laughing nervously, a little embarrassed that his friend had sensed his discomfort.

"Hey Ryou, you missed all the excitement." Malik slung his arm round Ryou's shoulders.

"Missed what?" He eyed the Egyptian quizzically.

"Yugi has a double." Joey answered, taking a swig of his drink.

"Yeah and he walked right by me." Yugi added excitedly.

Ryou's eyes widened. "You too!" He'd cried out before he'd even realised it.

"What?" Joey and Malik replied in unison.

The snowy haired librarian reddened under his friend's sudden scrutiny, and he brushed a lock of hair behind his ear as Yugi laughed at his blushing friend. "You are gonna have to explain now."

Ryou rolled his eyes at his friends and turned his attention to the bar. With a quick flick of his head he let the others know to follow him so they could get a better view of the bar. It took a few moments for their view to clear and for him to point out the slim figure of the bartender in question.

"There." He breathed.

"Well fuck me."

"No thanks Malik." Joey wrinkled his nose in mock distaste. They all looked in awe at the white haired figure behind the bar, his movements lithe and surprisingly graceful. "You know Ry' he looks like toy would if you let your hair down a little." He quipped.

"Hey!" Ryou reacted to Joey's smart comment.

"So what's he like?" Malik asked with a grin.

_Oh no!_ Ryou could just see where this was going. "What?" He asked, as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Well did you speak to him?" Yugi asked,

"I only ordered our drinks, there wasn't exactly time for idle banter."

Malik rolled his eyes. "Oh you are useless!"

"What!" Ryou retaliated. "Just because I'm not a shameless flirt like you."

Joey and Yugi burst out laughing at Malik's expression. "Man he's got you there." Joey just couldn't resist adding.

Ryou on the other hand was watching the bartender once more, almost drifting into his own thoughts. "It was his eyes that were so different." He mused out loud, momentarily unaware of his friend's presence. "Red, almost scary, but sad, so sad."

His companions looked at him puzzled.

"Woah, earth to Ryou." Joey laughed.

Ryou shook himself out of his reverie, blushing again. "Sorry guys, I don't know what got into me."

"Yeah, but we know what you would like to get into you." Malik laughed nodding towards the object of their conversation.

"Malik!" Yugi groaned.

"What, its about time he got laid again." The egyptian carried on blithely.

"Man, do you have to be so crude?" Joey asked.

Ryou merely smiled and turned away. Little did they know that his relationship with Duke had not been like that. Well it's not to say that theirs was a chaste relationship, just that they'd never gone quite that far, Things had not been stable enough in the relationship for him to have allowed it. Considering how things had turned out he was glad that he had been insistent about it.

"Hey, why don't you butt out of Ryou's sex life." Yugi put in.

"Yeah." Joey smirked. "From what I hear, no matter how much flirtin' you've been doin', that bed of yours aint seen any action in a while."

The three laughed heartily as Malik practically choked on his drink. Coughing and spluttering he only just managed to avoid spraying his drink all over his companions.

"Who is hell told you that shit!" Malik growled incredulously.

"Your sister." Joey smirked.

"Fuck Ishizu! Ra as my witness she is gonna pay for this."

Ryou was fighting down fits of laughter and Yugi was faring little better. Joey on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear. He knew when he was on to a good thing and was not about to let Malik get off that easily.

"What's wrong, did I say something wrong?"

Malik's lavender eyes narrowed dangerously. "You shouldn't believe all that you hear."

"Yeah, whatever." Joey shrugged, drinking deeply.

This comment only served to wind up their egyptian friend more, who was seriously begging to look like he was considering hurting Joey. Yugi, ever the diplomat, rolled his eyes and stepped quickly between the two.

"Now guys, perhaps we should drop the subject, after all, your own sex life is nothing to write home about Joey." He grinned as he took the focus off Malik.

"So what, doesn't bother me." Joey smiled. "Its not me that's so sensitive about my reputation."

Ryou decided enough was enough. "Look guys, I'm gonna visit the men's room. Please try and be talking about something else when I get back, for all our sakes."

He didn't wait for a reply, merely handing Yugi his drink without a word and turned away. He smiled as he made his way through the throng, glad that he was not alone in his single status. Being the only single guy in the group would have ended up with Malik trying to pair him off with someone and that didn't bear thinking about. This was partly why he had resisted going out with the others for quite so long. As he reached the door to the men's room he tried to peer through the crowd to spot his friends. He pushed the door open, not looking where he was going only crash into someone else.

* * *

Bakura was currently squatting in front of one of the bar's fridges, restocking it with bottles for the thirsty customers as his colleagues served the masses. His thoughts drifted to the white haired youth from earlier. The brush with the young one's aura still crackled within his own. The calmness that was almost alien to him had won off, but he still did not feel as agitated as he usually did. It was something he had never experienced before. In his many years he had been in contact with many mortals in a variety of ways (_damn the needs of the flesh!_) and the mixing of auras was always a strange experience, but never had one affected him quite so much. 

Standing up from the uncomfortable position he stretched out his back, easing the tension that had built up in his muscles. While that eased one ache, there was another that he would have to deal with. He threw a wave at his colleagues, signalling his temporary departure and headed for the men's room. He almost laughed at himself for thinking about the human, never before had been consumed by thoughts of one individual. He had a sneaking suspicion that Marik's sudden presence in his life and coming across his double were events that were not entirely coincidental.

However, all thoughts of anything left him as he answered the call of nature. He never could think at these moments. He was on autopilot as he finished, washing his hands while pointedly avoiding his reflection in the mirror. He found it very hard to look into his own eyes, the crimson colour perhaps the starkest reminder of his ongoing predicament. He was not paying attention as he went to exit the gents, his mind on nothing in particular. In an instant that could not have been engineered (_though of which Marik wished he could take credit_), the two white haired individuals crashed blindly into each other.

Ryou came off worst, flying backwards at the sudden contact, his back hitting the wall hard, knocking the breath out of him. Bakura on the other hand had managed to keep his feet.

"Fuck! Watch where you're fucking going!" He snarled before actually seeing his human double. Any further admonishment died in his throat as he saw Ryou collapse to the floor, unable to draw breath. "Shit!" He was on his knees by Ryou's side in an instant, willing the youth to be alright.

He looked into soft brown eyes that were filling with panic, looking up at him desperately.

"Fuck this!" He couldn't just watch as the mortal struggled. Thinking quickly he pulled the other up till he was kneeling upright, grabbing a fistful of the front of his white shirt. "Kid, this is probably gonna hurt." He warned the other, brown eyes widening. The hand that had hold of the human's shirt braced the slender body for what was to come next. He hit the youth's back with a ringing slap that echoed throughout the room, and sent pain radiating through Ryou's back. It did however, have the desired effect, and with a whooping noise, the human of the two sucked down a huge breath of air, panting and gasping in relief. Feeling like he was falling he blindly reached out, grabbing the arm of his saviour, grasping a fistful of his t-shirt, hanging on for dear life as his body fought to attain equilibrium.

"Easy kid." Bakura groaned as he was suddenly assaulted by the human's aura. Fear snaked through its essence, but was now receding, relief taking its place. Beneath the immediate emotions eh could sense the nature of the one that was grabbing onto him. Quiet, a little shy, but with an inner fire and strength that was rarely seen by others. There was the kindness and gentleness he had felt earlier, but also love in abundance, waiting for someone to shower it on. At the core of his being was a peaceful equilibrium, but there, almost hiding, was the mark or a recent emotional upheaval. He forced the aura away, but could not help noticing that it had calmed his own aura again.

"You alright?" He asked releasing his grip on the white shirt, smirking as his double began to redden with embarrassment.

Now breathing freely Ryou nodded, looking up into crimson eyes, the amusement he saw in them rankling slightly. He only now noticed the death grip he had on the other's sleeve and let it go hurriedly. He watched as the other stood, and looked blankly at the hand that was offered to help him up. The bartender noticed his hesitation and smirked.

"I did wash my hands you know."

That broke the tension and Ryou broke out into a grin despite himself. He took the proffered hand, tucking his hair behind his ear nervously as he was helped up. In a strange moment, the two regarded each other, the pair making an interesting tableau. The two were almost twins, and yet almost opposites. The slightly taller broken angel dressed in black had a wild, almost dangerous air to him, while the youth dressed in a white shirt and tan slacks seemed the picture of calm and control.

"Well its not every day you meet your double." Bakura smirked, ending the moment.

Ryou laughed gently. "I know, and my friend says he's seen his double tonight too."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at this. "Well tonight seems to be a night for surprises."

Ryou looked at the tiled floor sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Don't worry about it, neither was I." Bakura shrugged. "You okay? I hit you pretty hard."

In fact, his back had settled into a throbbing ache, a sign that it would probably be bruised in the morning, but whatever. It had done the trick. "I'll live." He smiled softly, raising his gaze once more. "Thanks by the way."

Bakura nodded in acknowledgement. "Look kid, I have a job to get back to." He stated gently, but did not wait for a reply as he walked past the other.

"Wait." Ryou called as the other's hand reached the door handle. He suddenly felt nervous as crimson eyes regarded him carefully. "What's your name?" He did not know what had possessed him to ask such a thing.

The other smirked. "Bakura."

"Ryou." He managed, though he was aware that he was blushing again under the intense scrutiny of the other.

"See you round Ryou." With that Bakura was out of the door.

Ryou let go of a breath he wasn't aware that he was holding, ironic after the predicament he had been in. He was pleased that he knew the other's name now, and he felt a little tremor of unexplained excitement. Now that it was all over, his bladder decided to remind him of the reason he was here.

* * *

Bakura was musing over his little encounter in the men's room. More accurately he was musing over how he was currently feeling in the wake of it. He was actually smiling as he returned to the bar, a fact that his colleagues hadn't missed, looking at him strangely. Their newest member of staff was known for smirking, cussing, but genuinely smiling, this was a first. He had returned to his task of restocking the fridges, not allowing anyone to comment on the fact, and allowing him to continue to think in peace. 

All the little irritations that normally contributed to his usual prickly mood now seemed petty and insignificant. He knew that it was the other… Ryou's aura that was affecting him. Not that it was unpleasant, far from it. As he stood out he found that he was unconsciously rubbing at his arm where Ryou had clung on to him, lingering over that desperate touch. Hmm, tonight was a night for surprises indeed. While he suspected that Marik had been involved somehow – though how was unclear given the rules that God had laid down, he found that he didn't actually mind. That admission stopped him for a moment. He didn't know what had possessed him to tell Ryou that perhaps they would meet again, but as he returned to his place serving drinks, that was an eventuality that he had to admit, he kind of hoped would come to pass.

* * *

Marik and Yami stood observing matters from Hell. Marik was grinning from ear to ear. 

"Seto is not going to like this." Yami smirked.

"Not that he can actually do anything about it." Marik smirked with his companion.

"That's why this is quite so enjoyable."

"You really do enjoy seeing him stew don't you?"

"He puts on that aloof exterior, it's nice to see it crack." Yami explained.

Marik chuckled. "Well I have to say that went rather well, even better than I could have hoped."

"We still don't know if it will actually achieve anything." Yami mused.

"Mmm, but anything that gets Bakura's attention is worth it. He might make things happen for himself. Besides a little nudge here, a gentle push there…"

"Careful." Yami sniggered. "I'm beginning to think you enjoy pushing Seto's buttons yourself."

"Never claimed I didn't." Marik smirked.

"Well here's something for you then." Yami grinned slyly. "It seems one of Ryou's friends caught the Avenger's eye, though why I'm not quite sure. Perhaps we can cause him to visit more often, and see how far we can make that tough exterior crack."

Marik looked at him stunned for a moment, then burst into gales of laughter. Oh, now that could just be fun!

* * *

Ryou sighed as he unlocked the door to his apartment. In was 3am and he knew he had stayed out too late. Still, at least he was on the afternoon shift at the library tomorrow. He walked in, dropping his keys on the side as he turned on the light. He stretched his back out, causing it to throb. Yep, that was going to be a nice bruise in the morning, well… later. He grabbed a drink of milk from the fridge, there was no way he wanted to head to work tomorrow with a hangover. He'd never done so before and he wasn't planning to now. 

His thoughts turned to the night. He had been forced to relive the encounter with Bakura as soon as he returned to his friends, since they were all curious as to why he looked so flushed. Malik had leered about it predictably while Yugi had jumped to his defence, and the rest of the night had predictably been spent discussing Bakura and the Yugi double. Not that he could blame his friends, but it started to bug him after a while. Her had been quite glad when the night came to a close. Still that was all in the past and now he needed some sleep. As he headed to bed he was almost dead on his feet. He found that lying on his side was the only option for getting comfortable. Yet it seemed his mind was treacherous, no matter how little he wanted to think about it, as he drifted into sleep his thoughts were of a sad pair of crimson eyes.

* * *

On the other side of Domino Bakura was once more stood smoking at his bedroom window. He knew sleep would not come to him as yet and so was looking up at the stars again. It was at these times that he would normally be thinking about Akeifa. Yet tonight his thoughts were with another. The snow haired boy with the ethereal qualities of an angel, and yet there had been that passion, that fire deep within. Okay, so that in itself reminded him of Akeifa, especially in the build up to the Battle of the Heavens. It was part of what he had loved about the angel. Now his feelings in that regard were not so clear. 

He closed his eyes in thought. If Marik was really involved in this then the Lord or Seto would inevitably drawn into this. And that meant there was a chance Ryou would be caught in the middle. Breathing out smoke he sighed heavily, aware that the last time he had been at the centre of events he had been the cause of Akeifa's additional pain. He had not prayed in a long time, on the theory that he had nothing to talk to God about, that and he feared ranting and incurring further wrath. And yet he found himself quite unconsciously whispering a quiet prayer.

"Please, whatever you and Marik have planned, prevent me from hurting him."

Up in the heavens the Lord smiled.

**

* * *

AN: **

Hmm, that was actually very enjoyable to write. I love the idea of Marik plotting, after all it suits him. That was exactly why I cast him as I did. And yes, our white haired pair cannot help but think about each other now, and even Yugi is going to be wondering about his double. Oh this is so much fun!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters are merely borrowed for the purpose of entertaining myself, I make no money from this yadda yadda yadda etc etc.

**AN: **

Okay folksies, for all of you, I have been experimenting with fanart with a certain degree of success, so check out my piccies. Bear in mind I have no scanner and I do not CG, this is what I could come up with using very old fashioned media. But never mind, here goes nothing.

So check out my gallery on deviant art - you can find the link on my profile as for the life of me I cannot get this website to accept the links in my text.

* * *

Ryou was looking up at the clock, noting it was already 3:30pm. Thursdays were early closing so he had half an hour to finish things up here. He had been enjoying a peaceful day so far, the patrons being mainly students, the reference section here was quite in depth since they had Domino museum just up the street. He was putting books back on the shelves with a particular satisfaction. The bruise on his back had now gone and it no longer hurt to reach higher shelves. Hmm, he had been thinking about Bakura on and off since that night. Well with Malik on his case, how could he not? Talking about Malik, as he approached the main desk again he saw a welcome face.

"Ishizu, what a pleasant surprise." He smiled warmly.

"Good afternoon Ryou." The raven-haired woman replied with affection.

"What can I do for you?"

Ishizu handed him the rather large pile of books she planned to check out.

"Doing research again?" He asked as he began to check the books for her.

"Yes, I am putting together some material for a new exhibit we have coming in."

"How are things at the museum? I trust Malik hasn't destroyed anything as yet."

Ishizu giggled fetchingly. "Hmm, not yet. I know it is only part time but I do have to keep a strict eye on him."

"I can imagine." The image of Malik dropping something priceless came all too easily to mind.

"You know my brother, but things are well, and his help is welcome, we are quite busy right now."

"Well, here we go." Ryou handed the books back. "I can only loan them out for two days, but I'm sure you already knew that. Give me a call if you need me to check them out for longer for you."

"I will. By the way Malik has been talking about you a lot in the last week or so. Something about a night out and a double?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"Hmm, I might have known. Yes, when we went out I met someone who looks very like me. And you know Malik, I think he likes the idea of us together, says it would make a cute photograph, and then started mumbling about how our children would look. Thankfully Joey managed to stop him there. If Malik had his way he'd have me paired off with someone in a heartbeat."

Ishizu shook her head gracefully. "That brother of mine. I swear he does it to divert attention away from himself."

Ryou laughed gently at that. Yes Malik was a little insecure, though he would rather die than admit it. He hid it well behind his bubbly nature, and his enthusiasm for life was infectious, rubbing off on all those around him.

"Talking about that I should be doubly glad to see you. He mentioned something about making you pay after the subject of his own love life came up, apparently you have been leaking information to Joey." He smiled slyly.

To her credit Ishizu merely smiled gently. "Well someone has to keep my brother's feet on the ground, since he can't stay there himself. After all, what are sisters for? And besides, he had his tantrum but then had an argument with his washing machine again, so I was suddenly his beloved sister once more."

Ryou couldn't help but laugh. Whatever else Malik maybe, he was no good at the daily chores of life. He and electrical appliances had never got on, and his lack of cooking skills may or may not have something to do with his lean physique, considering the amount of junk food and take out he seemed to consume. Ishizu smiled at her friend's laughter, she loved to see the young man laugh, it seemed to make him shine with an unseen glow.

"Well, I must go, I know that you need to be closing up." She indicated the clock which now sat at 3:55pm. "But before I go, Malik will make my life a misery if I don't pass on the message that he hopes to meet you, Joey and Yugi tomorrow night for whatever it is you guys do. With Malik being a part of your group I am sometimes afraid to ask."

Ryou rolled his eyes at the thought. He knew that his friends were determined for him to start having a social life again. "And you can tell him that I am only coming if it is a quiet evening. Emphasis on the quiet."

Ishisu laughed. "You and I both know that you'll be lucky, but I will work on him for you."

Ryou nodded gratefully. "Thanks. What about you, does he ever bother you like he does me?"

"Sometimes, but I shall be going out for an evening with the girls, I've had my arm twisted."

"You too?" Ryou chucked sympathetically.

"Well Serenity will be coming into town tomorrow, and Mai and Tea fell that we should take her out now she is old enough, and you know those two when they get going."

"As bad as Malik."

The two quiet souls nodded in agreement. It would always be their lot to be railroaded into noisy nights out when a quiet night in would be just as enjoyable. That was why the two got on quite so well.

"Well I shall see you soon no doubt." Ryou stated as he began to log off the library computers. "But now I must close up."

She nodded, scooping the pile of books into her arms, grateful that she did not have far to go. "You take care Ryou." She called as she left the building.

Ryou nodded and turned to the task of shutting up the building. He turned off all the computers and lights, before grabbing his bag and picking up the keys to lock up. He armed the alarm system first before shooting all the bolts and finally locking the main door.

"Hello Ryou."

He jumped at the unexpected greeting from behind him, dropping his keys in shock. He knew that voice too well, and his heart sank. This was the last thing he needed right now.

* * *

Bakura glared at the empty shelves in the cupboard as if they were conspiring against him. Okay, so he really needed some supplies. Shopping was not his favourite activity; he swore Marik had done something to make sure that shop assistants as a breed were unnaturally chirpy and got on his nerves. Okay, perhaps that was exaggerating, but that was what it felt like. He also had not seen said Fallen in a few days, which made him glad and antsy in equal measure. He had a pretty strong feeling that he would be seeing a lot of him in the coming days, and was not sure how his temper could stand such an onslaught. Resigned to having to keep his temper in the face of unnatural cheerfulness he grabbed his coat and keys and headed out to face the day.

* * *

"Duke." Ryou bent down to pick up his keys, and fought to keep his tone even. "What a surprise." 

As he stood he turned to face his green eyed ex.

Duke smiled, not noticing how tense Ryou was. "Well I was in the area and thought I would come and see how you've been."

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." He replied politely.

"Good. That's good." While he smiled, Duke's eyes gave away the fact that he wasn't really listening.

Ryou sighed, he really did not want to be doing this. "Why are you here Duke?" Though he didn't really want an answer, it was probably the quickest way to get out of this. He knew Duke would not leave until he had said his peace.

"What, can I not come by and check up on you? I know we aren't together anymore, but I still think about you, worry about you." While Duke spoke softly Ryou knew not to be seduced by its tone. Reading between the lines it meant that Duke wanted something.

"Well as you can see I'm fine, and I do have things to do so…"

He moved to walk past Duke, when he felt the other's fingers wrap round his arm.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Duke asked smoothly. His grip was soft, but Ryou suddenly tensed and froze.

Duke was too very different people. As owner of a successful gaming empire, he was quite an influential man in Domino. They had met when he had made a donation of funds to the museum and had wandered into the library for a bit of peace from the media attention. Ryou had been flattered when Duke had taken an interest in him, and from that moment courted him. He had tentatively accepted the advances and the two began to date. While things were well enough in the beginning, Duke was attentive and kind to a fault, Ryou was soon to learn that there were two sides to the man he was dating.

Duke had a very public life. In the face of the public he was the smiling man, generous to a fault, a media darling. And the media had loved the white haired youth on his arm. Ryou's unique looks were part of the draw for Duke, and he had known that from the beginning, however, he had no idea that Duke's decision to court him had been quite so calculating. In private Ryou began to see the other side of Duke, the behind the scenes businessman who made decisions in walks of his life to benefit his business. That included his personal life.

It was clear that Duke was no where near as carefree as he made out to be. In fact he was quite stern and could be quite ruthless. Whenever Duke's business life brushed against his time with Ryou, he would glimpse a much colder side of the other. Over time, while Duke obviously held genuine affection for the boy, it became clear that Ryou was there as he was a pretty face, both pleasing to Duke and the media. The attention from the latter had been very hard on Ryou, and it had been when he had struggled with this, that he had discovered something that the media never saw. Duke had a temper. He had never hurt Ryou, but at times he could get scary, and he wouldn't put it past Duke to get violent. He was not a man who liked being told no.

He looked back at Duke, easing himself softly out of his grip. Duke had a look that he'd seen before. A soft smile on the outside, but in his eyes shone a deep determination. He'd seen Duke use that look in business, and knew how dangerous it could be. He knew that he should tread carefully.

"I'll ask again." He said softly. "Why are you here."

Duke sighed. "Look Ry', I miss you. I want you to come home."

Home, yes Ryou had stayed with Duke for a while, and he was thankful he did. That was how he discovered the man no one else saw. He knew he had to stand firm, he was not going back to feeling like a trophy. His face twisted with an uncharacteristic bitter smile at what Duke's 'admission' meant.

"Oh Duke." He said with fake sympathy. "I'm touched. I guess that mean's Noa's seen through you too."

Ryou felt a grim satisfaction at the way Duke's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Ah yes, Noa. Duke must have thought him just a pretty face, as he seemed to think that Ryou would be stupid enough not to find out about his secret lover. "Or do you think I won't notice you sneaking out to see him again?" Okay, that was mean, but it was a statement of intent.

He saw Duke battle against the anger that this statement brought, control was something that was very familiar to him. "Now Ryou, I know I shouldn't have done that to you. And I'm sorry." Ryou noted that the apology never reached his eyes. "I've put him out of my life. I want to start over, a clean slate, treat you how you deserve."

Ryou folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes at Duke, smiling grimly. "He's left you then." Seeing the anger flash in Duke's eyes brought a feeling of intense satisfaction. Seeing Duke out of control of any situation was a real treat.

"That was uncalled for." Duke growled.

"Really, what kind of fool do you take me for? Did you think that I was one of your simpering fans who would fall at your feet just because you looked my way? This is precisely why I ended it between us, what of us there was. I've seen who you really are. If you want to keep someone, then I suggest you start giving them the credit that they deserve."

Okay, so this little tirade was out of character for Ryou, but the way Duke had played him for a fool really upset him, and was the reason he was avoiding attachments at the moment. He had no intention of being treated like an idiot again.

"It seems like you've grown a pair in my absence." Duke replied snidely. "You were never this cocky."

"And he still isn't." A brassy female voice interrupted.

* * *

Bakura had barely left the house when he felt the presence for the first time. He was being tailed and he didn't like it. What annoyed him most was that he knew full well who it was, and was powerless to do anything about it. Add to the fact that his stalker was choosing to keep himself hidden was doing nothing to improve his mood. Finally he had had enough. 

"By Heaven's gates will you fucking cut that out!" He snarled at he suddenly turned round. Sure enough Marik was stood there, arms folded nonchalantly across his chest.

"Why, when its so much fun?" He taunted playfully.

"I'm beginning to wish that God had gone for the whole goat when he punished you!" He snarled. "It might have been a prettier sight."

Marik's eyes widened for a moment in shock before bursting into laughter. Bakura stood there simmering gently as the ruler of Hell struggled to control himself. The insult was so random, and the smart response was so typical of Bakura.

"Ah, my dear Bakura, you have such a way with words." He said, still stifling the urge to laugh. "Such animosity, I wonder was it something I said?"

"It might have something to do with you suddenly bugging me on a regular basis. The sudden appearance thing is getting old fast."

"Shame, it works for the humans."

"Speaking of humans." Bakura began, approaching Marik. "I find it an incredible coincidence that you turn up to bug me at work and suddenly, just an hour or two later, a rather interesting individual and I happen to meet."

"Well isn't that interesting." Marik said sarcastically. "Really Bakura, insults, now random comments about some human. I wonder what could have you so worked up." He asked feigning innocence and hiding the smirk that so desperately wanted to take over his face.

Bakura couldn't stand to look at the Fallen angel trying to hide his laughter so turned his gaze away in disgust. "I refuse to believe that it was entirely coincidence."

"What?" Marik stopped trying to hide the smirk. "So I gave things a nudge…" He stated as if it was nothing.

Bakura on the other hand whirled round livid. If he had been mortal he would have grabbed him by the front of his blood red shirt and shoved him against the wall. Instead he clenched and unclenched his fists in anger. "What the fuck did you do! You know damn well that…"

"Oh yes I know." Marik interrupted him. "I know the rules very well." He narrowed his eyes, his lavender eyes deepening in hue momentarily in annoyance, the moment passing as quickly as it came. "That's why all I did was _suggest_ to one of his friends to visit your workplace. Nothing more."

Bakura snorted in disbelief. "Oh, and I am expected to believe that crashing into my double was a fucking accident." He snarled, his crimson eyes narrowed at the other.

Marik chuckled darkly. "Oh well, that was priceless, but unfortunately I cannot take credit. And if I had been responsible for that singular piece of art, you can bet you would damn well know about it. Seto would have taken it out of my hide and you know it." He regarded Bakura through his platinum bangs for a moment. "I am afraid the two of you did that all by yourselves."

"You are a sneaky shit you know that." Bakura growled.

"They don't call me Devil for nothing. But my dear Bakura, you were complaining that your fairy godmother wasn't doing her job. Don't tell me you don't like it when she does."

"Damn you to Hell!" Bakura was fast losing his temper.

"Too late!" Marik sniggered.

Bakura let out a snarl, spun on his heel and stormed off. Marik stood and watched quite happily. He had just headed exactly where he had wanted him to.

* * *

Ryou's heart leapt in gratitude at the familiar voice, this being an altogether more welcome one. 

"Mai."

"Sorry I'm late hun, traffic was simply awful." The blonde shot Ryou a look that said he should play along.

"It doesn't matter, I'd day you arrived at just the right time." He shot a pointed look at Duke.

"You know her?" Duke asked with an irritated glare at the blond, Ryou smiling and nodding. "What is she to you?"

"None of your damn business." Mai barked. "Ryou sweetheart, we'd best get going, we don't want to be late."

Ryou nodded and left Duke standing there flabbergasted as Mai linked her arm with Ryou's and the two walked away. As soon as the two were out of Duke's line of sight they looked at each other and burst out laughing. It took them a few moments to get the laughter under control. He smiled warmly at his friend.

"Thanks for the save Mai. You got me out of a tight spot there."

"No worries hun, I know what a bitch a clingy ex can be."

"So what are you doing in my part of town anyway?" Ryou asked as they began to walk side by side.

"Oh I was on my way to the museum to see Ishizu to discuss plans for tomorrow night."

"Ah she said, Serenity will be in town am I right?"

"Yeah, its been too long since her last visit. At least now she's old enough she doesn't have her mother deciding when she can and can't visit."

"I know, Joey's so happy. It's amazing to see how much he misses her. Its good to see him smile so much."

"Like he ever stops smiling or goofing around."

Ryou laughed gently. "I know, but when he's with Serenity, I don't know, he's different."

"I see it too hun, and he never looks cuter."

Ryou's eyes widened a little. Joey and Mai often flirted, but no-one was actually sure if it was anything more than playful banter. Mai noticed Ryou's reaction and smiled with amusement and chose to ignore it.

"Look hun, I do need to meet Ishizu but we'll catch up soon right." Ryou nodded, happily. "And don't worry about the prick. He's just a sad lonely lose who is much worse off without you."

Without waiting for a reply she left him standing there, Ryou feeling the slight shock that was customary for Mai's sudden entrances and exits. You'd think that since he had known since his mid teens he would be used to it by now, but obviously not. He watched her walk away for a moment shaking his head. With a soft sigh he shifted the strap of his bag further onto his shoulder. He turned, gasping when his vision was filled with another figure before him.

The two stopped dead as surprised chocolate orbs met angry crimson, recognition spiking through the two Ryou swallowing hard at the dangerous fire he saw in the crimson depths.

"Oh!" He squeaked, wait a minute, did he just squeak? He wanted to slap himself of the forehead. "Uhm, hello… I, uh…" He stammered.

Bakura saw the fear his appearance had suddenly sparked in Ryou, aware that the anger radiating off him probably was mainly responsible. He struggled to reign it in and find some semblance of calm.

"Marik!" He spat.

Ryou jumped at the snarl. "Umm, I'll…"

Bakura sighed and turned to Ryou his eyes softening. "Sorry kid, someone I know is getting on my nerves a lot."

Ryou smiled inwardly, outwardly relaxing. "Its okay, I just had a run in with someone I didn't want to see either."

Bakura found himself calming very quickly, Ryou's strong aura washing over him in waves. He could feel that the other had been angry himself a short time ago and it made him smile. Marik was seriously going to get some payback for this, but there was nothing he could do right now, so he allowed the other to unconsciously soothe him.

"You know, Ryou isn't it?" Ryou nodded, flushing gently in pleasure that the other remembered, making Bakura smile slightly. "We have to stop meeting like this."

"I know, it's starting to verge on the weird."

"Hmm." Bakura agreed, narrowing his eyes and looking back at the street he had come from.

Ryou was in a bit of a spin, the sudden visit from Duke had put him in a strange mood, the sudden appearance of Bakura. His emotions battled for attention and he suddenly decided to be a little bold.

"Well, since we do keep running into each other so to speak." He began, not exactly knowing where this was going, the words seemed to be spoken before his brain had been consulted.

"Well we haven't yet, but at this rate I wouldn't tempt fate." Bakura smiled. Damn just being round this youth calmed him, made him feel more centred than he had in years.

"Perhaps we should actually go do something together, you know coffee or something?" Ryou asked. Well Malik was right, he had been hiding away a bit since Duke, and perhaps this was a good way to put the past in the past.

Bakura's eyes widened. This was unexpected and he suddenly found himself at a loss. As he looked at Ryou he saw so many things. An echo of his past love, a human of excellent qualities, and the quiet force that existed inside of him. Part of him ached to be round this singular being, he longed to connect with someone, he had been alone for so long. Their aura's had merged twice before, quite without intention, and now in all innocence Ryou's aura was snaking into his again. This youth had no idea how much of an affect in others he had. He could see why others would be drawn to him, damn it he could feel it.

Ryou found himself under close scrutiny, unaware of the multitude of thoughts and feelings that were running riot through Bakura. The boldness that had taken him started to waver and he suddenly wondered what had possessed him to ask. But he was caught off guard as Bakura smiled wistfully, and he realised the other was lost in thoughts that he could only guess. He knew then why he had asked. Bakura had been on his mind ever since they had met, and no matter how much he told himself it was his bruised back, he knew he was fooling himself. He felt drawn to the other, and the secret sadness in those crimson eyes. He wanted to ease that pain, unaware that his feelings were radiating into his aura, radiating into the figure before him.

Bakura on the other hand felt himself giving in. Part of himself that was rational told him to keep away from Ryou, if Marik wanted them to interact then there was a chance this beautiful mortal could get caught in the middle of something much bigger than he realised. He didn't want anyone to be hurt because of him. But he longed to deepen this connection, to feel this calm he felt round the youth. Either way he knew Marik was going to be on his case. In all his years he hadn't done anything for himself other than to serve his body's needs, wasn't it about time that changed?

Ryou blinked suddenly as something seemed to change, the awkwardness of the moment gone, looking up at Bakura, who seemed to be coming back from his thoughts. "Well?" He asked with a shy smile. "Think you could stand my company. You never know, if we actually spend time together perhaps we could stop meeting randomly in the street."

Bakura smiled warmly, the expression bringing light to his eyes, softening them. "Alright, but not right now. I have things to do." He started to walk past Ryou, who stood shocked.

"Hang on, when, and where?"

"I'll leave that to you." Bakura smirked, thinking he liked the way Ryou looked when he was shocked, and continued to walk.

Ryou shook his head in disbelief as he stared at Bakura's back. "How do I contact you?" He called laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

Not stopping, not turning back, but giving his answer. "You know where I work."

Ryou stood confused, but strangely pleased by that very brief interlude. Well, at least it wasn't white rabbits and looking glasses. With that thought he headed home, musing over the strange conversation, all thoughts of Duke suddenly long gone.

Bakura walked away feeling equally pleased, though he did not know why. Why was it this boy and his aura seemed to affect him so? Was it really the physical similarities to him and Akeifa, or was it that fire that hid beneath the surface, the capacity to love without question? Ryou seemed out of place, a touch of the angelic born in human form, and yet with all the mortal attributes. Yes, he could almost be his opposite number. He stopped and looked up through the clouds to the blue sky above him, smiling for a moment. It was only as he shook himself from his thoughts that he realised he had walked straight past the mall.

**

* * *

AN: **

Okay so that morphed a few times in the writing. Playing with some interesting ideas. While I understand the ending and how we will get there, a lot of the detail is still not clear to me. Even I don't know where this is going but I am sure enjoying the ride!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters are merely borrowed for the purpose of entertaining myself, yourself, and any other miscellaneous personages who think this might be fun. I make no money from this yadda yadda yadda etc etc.

**AN:**

Okay, I am a little nervous about the opening to this chapter, but please bear with, some funny moments to be had later. A nice long chapter for you all.

* * *

Marik made his way through the twisted passageways that made up his home. He was smiling to himself. Well, why not, after all things were going remarkably well. No matter how angry Bakura was anytime they met… okay he turned up to harass him, his aura showed the shift in him. He was becoming more open. This youth in a few short meetings had done what millennia could not. But then Ryou was special. His innocence and strength was unique in a way that meant his aura affected those around him, being a calming influence. He had quite rightly predicted that Bakura needed this, and would was willing to bet that he would soon be craving the youth's presence to calm his tortured soul.

And so it was with this in mind that he sought out the other individual with a vested interest in Bakura's welfare. Not that he watched in hope for himself. Akeifa was an angel in all ways despite his mutilated form, and wanted Bakura's redemption for Bakura's sake alone. As he turned the corner, Marik spied said Fallen at the watching pool. He knew as soon as he approached who Akeifa would be watching. Akeifa turned at his approach, smiling softly.

"My Lord Marik." He greeted softly.

"For Heaven's sakes, how many times do I have to ask you not to call me that." He scolded with a smile. "So old friend, how goes your watching?"

Akeifa smiled serenely. How he could keep so true to his angelic nature after all that had been done to him was beyond Marik's understanding. However, it meant Akeifa was a highly sought companion, the white haired Fallen never wanted for company.

"Well you know Bakura, but even he is coming to realise how he is beginning to change. He's not going to be able to deny it for much longer."

"Hmm." Marik agreed. "I have to admit I gave that first nudge as a bit of a gamble. I had no idea the boy and he would connect so well." He chuckled softly. "But I'm not complaining, it seems I am an excellent judge of character."

Akeifa chuckled, his steely grey eyes shining with amusement. "Well credit where credit is due."

"Indeed. You should have seen Bakura's face when I told him you were the one meddling in his dreams."

The two laughed heartily at the image, especially as Akeifa had been watching. But Akeifa turned away, his tail switching from side to side in agitation. He looked back at the image of his love in the pool.

"Do you think he will forgive me?"

Marik's eyes widened. Even now Akeifa sought his love's approval. He came along side his friend, placing a hand softly on his shoulder and drew a wing round him comfortingly. "Don't worry, Bakura may be a bastard, but where you are concerned, I know you don't need to worry." He was glad to see Akeifa smile. "Speaking of which, I am going to keep an eye on things up there."

Akeifa's eyes shone with delight. "Hmm, you are so trying to wind up half of the Host with your games." He teased, delighting in the fact.

Marik sniggered. "Guilty as charged. Besides, Yami and I want to experiment. It promises to be interesting."

Akeifa sighed and shook his head. Anything that those two got up to was usually very close to breaking rules. One day he was sure it would backfire on them.

"Fine, but please, don't wind him up more than you have to, Bakura is making progress."

Marik smirked. "I can't help it, its so easy to get a rise out of him." He sniggered at the mock glare Akeifa shot at him in reply. "Alright, actually I have no intention of speaking to him on this occasion. I have an experiment to perform after all."

Akeifa narrowed his eyes at this. "Hmm, why do I suspect that this could get you into serious trouble." He muttered to himself as Marik walked away. Turning back to the pool, he sat once more. All he could do now was watch and wait.

Ryou made his way over to Malik's in deep contemplation. It should be no surprise to you that Bakura was the subject of his musings. Bakura… he made things… complicated. After getting the other's agreement to meet he wasn't going to let it go just because he had made contacting him difficult. He didn't want Bakura to get the wrong impression. And yet going to the club to see him… well it wasn't his favourite environment. He hated going to such places alone, but the other option was with his friends. That meant Malik over his shoulder mercilessly trying to match-make. He knew Malik meant well, but the two knew nothing about each other. Hardly a good basis for a romance.

However strange the situation to him though, he found himself strangely exhilarated. In the couple of relationships he had been in, he had always been the one chased. Now here he was making the moves, okay single move and it might not lead to anything, but it was satisfying. He had never felt such a mixture of being both in and out of control. It was a heady combination, and now he thought he was beginning to understand why Malik enjoyed being such a flirt. Speaking of Malik he could see the apartment he shared with his sister just ahead, and suddenly he felt nervous. He knew he was being stupid, but he knew what was going to happen when he related yesterday's events. With a deep breath he knocked on the door.

Since he wasn't paying attention he didn't see the figure that opened the door at first, and therefore was caught completely off guard when said figure threw themselves at him, wrapping their arms around him and almost squeezing the life out of him.

"Woah!" He took in the auburn hair and grinned. "It's good to see you too Serenity!" He laughed as he returned the hug a little more gently than it was given.

"Ryou! It's been too long!" She giggled releasing him. "You know how much I miss you guys."

He laughed warmly at her delight. As he looked at her he realised she had changed. "You've grown." He stated. "You are almost my height now, or are you wearing heels?"

Serenity laughed. "Not yet, but I will be, Mai, Tea and Ishizu and I will be leaving in about ten minutes. You're here to meet Malik right?"

"Yeah, so is Joey here already?" That would be a first, he was usually late, but with Serenity around he knew things would be different.

"Yes, he's upstairs in Mailk's room. I think being round four girls is a little overwhelming."

Ryou laughed gently. "Only because you are all getting ready to go out."

"Oh!" She suddenly squeaked. "How silly of me keeping you out here, come in."

With a smile he followed her inside, shaking his head as she rushed off to the sound of Mai calling for her. He hung up his coat and headed into the living room, noting that was where most of the noise seemed to be coming from. He popped his head inside, said hello to them all, but seeing he got nothing other than a quick 'hi' all round since the girls were all engrossed in getting ready, he then headed upstairs.

He found that Malik's bedroom door was open, Joey sat on the bed, drinking a beer and watching Malik's TV. The room's owner however was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi Joey." He called as he walked in, the blonde looking up and grinning.

"Hey Ryou, want one?" He indicated the beer.

"No thanks, where's Malik?" He asked as he took a seat at the end of the bed.

"Shower." He shrugged. Ryou was about to respond when a loud squeal, followed by a shocked cry interrupted them. He rolled his eyes and grinned. Joey laughed. "What's the betting my sister just leapt on Yugi?"

"What's all the noise?" An irritated voice muttered. Malik had just wandered in from the shower, dressed only in a pair of jeans and currently towel drying his wet hair.

"My sister is jumping on everyone as they come through the door." Joey chuckled.

Malik laughed gently. "As much as I like Serenity, she can be a little excitable."

At that moment Yugi turned up having managed to escape the clutches of the aforementioned teen. "Hi guys." Joey tossed him a beer and he flopped down on the end of the bed.

"So." Malik began brushing his hair out. "What's the plan guys?"

"You mean other than letting the girls get away first before even attempting to go anywhere?" Joey chuckled.

Ryou took a deep breath, knowing that he would have to take the plunge. "Well I was hoping we could go back to Ikona tonight." He voiced softly. Predictably they all looked at him like he'd just turned purple and sprouted horns.

"Okay, where's the real Ryou and what have you done with him?" Joey asked.

"Guys, is it really so far fetched that I would want to go to a club?" He asked exasperated.

"Yes!" The three chorused.

Ryou pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Three, two, one…

"I know what this is about." Yep, Malik had got there, and was grinning like a lunatic. "This has something to do with that guy."

"Bakura." Ryou put in.

"So, what's with you two?" Malik grinned.

"Nothing…, well… its complicated." He shrugged.

"Well now you're gonna have to spill." Joey grinned as Malik sat down next to Ryou.

Ryou sighed, better now than later. "Right, listen up I am only going through this once." He looked round at the faces of his friends who all nodded. "Yesterday when I was locking up at the library, Duke came by, ah!" He forestalled their reactions. "But that doesn't matter. Anyways, I told him where to go, Mai came by and I left him standing there. I'm getting to it Malik." He pre-empted his friend who was about to butt in. "So when Mai went off to talk to your sister I turned round and guess who almost walked into me."

His friends all made noises of understanding. Malik predictably sniggering, so Ryou pressed on before Malik could start making any smart comments.

"So, well… it was odd. I said since we kept meeting that perhaps we should go for a coffee sometime." He trailed off.

"So what did he say?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"Well, yes." He shrugged.

"Oh that is great!" Yugi squeaked.

"Yeah, he's finally got a date." Malik grinned.

"Well it's not like that, well not yet, but…oh stop confusing me!" He muttered, even though no one was.

"So when are you meeting him?" Malik asked grinning cheekily.

"I don't know yet. That's the thing, we need to arrange it."

"So what's stopping you?"

"I have no way of contacting him. That's what was so odd. When I asked how to contact him all he said was 'you know where I work'."

"So that's it!" Malik laughed. "Well that's settled then. Ikona it is, after all, we wouldn't want to deny the love birds now do we?"

"Malik!" Ryou whined. "I don't even know anything about him yet!"

"So, we can get the details tonight can't we?" Ryou groaned inwardly. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Marik hid himself in a dark corner of the club, knowing full well that Ryou and his friends were on their way. Things were moving along nicely, but it was time to have some more fun. He smirked at the busy white haired figure at the bar, thinking about his earlier conversation with Akeifa. Oh but it was such a temptation to go over there and harass him some more. However a flash of white on the other side of the room caught his eye. He grinned happily as he saw the group of friends enter. Well, black to plan A it seemed.

Ryou sighed as he saw how busy the place was. This was not going to be easy. The four shrugged and started to weave through the busy throng until they managed to find a spot near the bar to congregate.

"Jeez, do they design these places so you can't be with your friends?" Joey grumbled.

"Lighten up Joey." Malik grinned. "We are here to hep out a friend."

Ryou groaned; he did not like the way Malik was looking at him, he felt like a cornered gazelle on the Serengeti plain. He looked at Yugi, his eyes pleading for some kind of sanctuary from whatever Malik was planning. "Please tell me you'll help keep him out of this as much as possible." He begged.

Yugi giggled. "I'll do my best, but this is Malik we are talking about."

"Right enough talking, we all need drinks." Malik put in and was gone toward the bar before Ryou could say a word. Ryou put a hand to his head and groaned.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid." He turned to Yugi.

"You'd best pray then pal." Joey laughed. It was all Ryou could do to sigh.

Marik on the other hand saw this as his chance, shifted into his non-corporeal state and followed his mortal double. When Malik finally got to the bar he was disappointed to see that Bakura was right down the other end, so was unlikely to be able to serve him. Well that little plan was out of the window. Marik smiled inwardly and chose his moment. Malik was leaning on the bar, one hand propping his chin up and pouting when he suddenly stiffened with a gasp, his eyes glazing over just as the barman came over.

"What can I get you pal?"

Malik had to shake himself out of the momentary daze and managed to stammer his order as he wondered what the hell had gotten into him. If he'd know the truth he would be seriously worried. As the barman returned with his order he had managed to sort himself out enough to be grinning.

"Hey." He called as he paid for their drinks. "The white haired guy." He nodded towards Bakura. "What time does he finish?"

"Him?" The barman shrugged. "Gets off at two, but if you are planning to ask him out, you are gonna need a lot of luck."

"Thanks."

Grinning Malik made his way back to his friends, while a happy Marik solidified in a dark corner. Part one of that plan down, now all he had to do was wait.

Ryou eyed Malik anxiously as he returned with their drinks. Malik laughed at the look Ryou was giving him and handed out the drinks. "What's that look for?" He chuckled.

"What did you say to him?" Ryou asked hurriedly, anxious that Malik had gotten him to something he wasn't ready to handle.

Malik laughed once more. "Relax Ry, I was nowhere near him. After all, you're the one that has to set up this date of yours."

"It's not a date its… its…" He sighed in defeat. No matter how he looked at it, technically he was asking Bakura on a date, and in principle, Bakura had already agreed. Well that was one hurdle out of the way at least.

Yugi chuckled at his friend. "Don't worry, I'm gonna stick to him like glue from now on."

Ryou nodded in thanks. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it this way.

Across from them Marik smiled as he felt the presence next to him.

"Well, you are nothing if not quick." He grinned.

"What in all of Hell are you up to Marik?" Came the cold response from his side.

Turning to his companion. "Why Seto, whatever makes you think I am up to something?" He knew his feigned innocence would only serve to wind up the Avenger.

"What are you trying to achieve with these suggestions of yours? You are trying the Lord's patience." He looked at the Adversary with disdain.

"His or yours?" Marik smirked, knowing that if the Lord was angry he would have demanded his presence. Seto was merely here to keep an eye on things and they both knew it.

Seto snorted in reply refusing to acknowledge Marik's assessment of things. "Where is the point in all of this?" He asked, his tone almost dripping ice.

"Just doing my job. Tempting the living, helping the immortal soul into Heaven. You know that gig I was given a few millennia ago. Don't tell me you've forgotten." He sniggered.

Seto shot him an annoyed glare that told the Adversary exactly what he thought of him, not that said Fallen was actually bothered by his opinion. Right now he spotted a certain blonde separating from the group of four that held his attention. Hmm, part two of the plan coming right up.

"Well now you've visited, why don't you run along like the good little guard dog you are and go back to your master and tell him you have nothing to report." He sneered and waited for Seto to explode. It took him a good couple of seconds, and the angel actually managed to turn red in a fit of temper. "Now, now, we wouldn't want to cause a scene in front of the mortals now would we?"

Seto knew Marik was doing this to wind him up but the knowledge did not make it any easier to control his fury. Not able to stand the sight of Marik sniggering he took the only other option he had right that moment, turned on his heel, but in his anger had not seen the figure before him, crashing into a mortal as he made his way forward. Honey eyes met icy blue in a moment of shock that had Marik beaming. Perfect timing, damn he was good.

"You!" Seto looked down shocked at the shorter blond in a mixture of annoyance and confusion. "You did it again, what is it with you and walking into people pal?" Joey snapped.

But Seto could do nothing, as for the first time in all his life he had come into physical contact with a human. He had not been prepared for the fact the human's aura would wash over him, and was currently radiating over him in waves due to the worked up state of his emotions. Suddenly he found himself looking deeper into a human soul than he had ever done. His remit had only been angels, others dealing with humanity. His eyes were locked to the honey orbs, sensing the very core of the young blonde before him. There was that devotion, that loyalty he had sensed before, only it felt so much stronger now, and deep in the youth's core, a purity of heart that would never be seen in an angel, it could only be achieved by this complex mix of traits that made up the mortal before him.

Joey looked up at Seto his anger dissipating as the other looked at him with confused eyes, the coldness seeming to lessen. Man this guy seemed to be bugging out on him. "You okay man?" He asked softly, genuinely concerned by the stranger's behaviour.

Seto shook himself from his reverie, forcing the youth's aura away from him, the intimacy of this contact leaving him shaken. He was vaguely aware that the mortal had now placed a hand on his arm in concern. He looked down at it and removed it reverently. He looked back at those honey orbs once more. "I'm sorry." He said shakily before turning away and leaving the club.

Joey stood there stunned, wondering what on earth had happened, while behind him Marik laughed to himself. Now the game got interesting.

* * *

The three friends all turned as Joey returned. Yugi spotted his friends confused look and had to ask the obvious.

"Hey, what's up Joey?"

"Hmm, oh nothing Yug, this place seems to be the place for strange happenings is all."

They all looked at him quizzically but knew they would probably get no more from him. Ryou on the other hand was holding a nearly empty bottle of beer, and was anxious to attempt to make contact with Bakura before Malik could intervene. He slugged the last of the liquid back, looking for some courage and looked to his friends.

"Well, its now or never." He smiled nervously.

"No its now or Malik will do it for you." Yugi chuckled.

"Badly." Joey added.

"Hey!" Malik snorted indignantly, making Ryou smile and putting him at ease, but that ease was suddenly gone as he spotted the sly gleam in Malik's eyes. "But Ryou, we want to meet this 'friend' of yours. Why don't we meet him at the end of his shift, he finishes at 2am."

"Malik Ishtar!" Ryou whined. Oh boy, that one could never just leave anything be could he now? As he looked to Joey and Yugi he just knew that there would be no getting out of this one. "So you guys want to meet him too?" He asked resigned to his fate.

"Oh yeah." Joey grinned, Yugi nodding in agreement. "We wanna find out just how like you this guy is."

Ryou groaned to himself. "Alright, I'll ask him, but no promises." He added sternly. Oh he was so screwed. Deciding that he'd best get this over with before it got any worse he looked over his shoulder at the bar to see where Bakura was. Sure enough he was at the far end and without another word he started to make his way through the throng before he lost his nerve. It took him a few minutes to get to the far side and into a position where he could actually see the other, and hopefully make contact. He swallowed hard just as a pair of crimson eyes turned to him.

"Well good evening." Bakura smirked. Suddenly his night had improved; it seemed that this quiet youth had taken up his challenge. Ryou was looking distinctly nervous and somewhat out of place in this environment, but a very welcome distraction from his mundane tasks. "I was wondering if I would see you here, though I didn't expect it to be so soon. So to what do I owe this honour?" He teased.

Ryou felt himself blush, slightly, a fact picked up on by Bakura who chuckled to himself. "Well you did say to come and find you." He smiled softly.

"That I did, so… I left it up to you."He leant on the bar, getting closer to Ryou, knowing full well it made the other nervous. He was interested to see if Ryou really was willing to follow through on his actions yesterday. If he was, he would give this whole 'date' idea a try. After all, it wouldn't kill him.

Ryou actually smiled at Bakura's playful attitude. He liked it, and found it calming for a reason he could quite explain. "Well, I was thinking that since Thursdays are early day closing for me, you could meet me after work."

"So you were on your way home from work yesterday." He mused, wondering what it was that the quiet youth did.

"Yeah, I work at the library, near the museum, you know it?"

Bakura nodded, and thought how suited to that role Ryou seemed to be. "Okay, Thursday it is then." His eyes shone with amusement. He had just been asked out, something that he had not been expecting.

"Oi Bakura, less chatter over there." The bar manager shouted, spotting the two of them.

Bakura narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Sorry." He said handing Ryou a drink. "But the fucker's the one who pays me."

Ryou nodded, catching Bakura's hand as he was about to move away. "Meet me outside after your shift." He suddenly realised what he had done, and blushed at his sudden boldness.

Bakura stopped wide eyed as he felt the soft hand grasping his, the contact a shock. At the contact something crackled between the two, almost like electricity, same as it had before. He looked up into those earnest brown eyes, currently tinged with embarrassment at his own actions, and couldn't help but smile. "Alright, I get off at two."

"I know." With a smile Ryou let Bakura return to his work, who stood puzzled. Ryou knew? Hmm, it seemed that his 'date' was full of surprises.

Ryou on the other hand made his way back to his friends smiling. The three stood waiting their expressions showing their interest.

"Well?" Malik asked after Ryou just smiled at his friends.

"I'm meeting him after work on Thursday." He smiled, actually quite pleased with himself.

"Way to go Ryou." Yugi beamed.

"Yeah, who'd have thunk, you do realise you are making all the moves here." Joey snickered.

"Yeah, actually, I'm still not sure we have the real Ryou on our hands here." Malik joked.

"Guys, leave him be." Yugi scolded.

Ryou just shook his head. "Let them have their fun. They are going to tease so we might as well just let them." He shrugged.

"So what about later?" Malik asked with a smile.

"Later?" Ryou looked at his friend puzzled.

"Yeah, is he meeting us after his shift or not?" Malik smirked.

Ryou smacked himself on the forehead. "Actually… well yeah I asked him to meet me, and yeah, he said okay but, I never said anything about you guys." He looked up apologetically.

Malik just laughed. "Ah well, you'll just have to tell him when we meet him."

Ryou groaned. "Look do you guys have to meet him tonight?" He just had a bad feeling about all of this, his friends, Malik in particular could come on a little strong. They'd only just met; he didn't want any talk of a relationship when they knew nothing about each other.

"Yes!" The three chorused in unison, grinning at his discomfort.

Oh, did he mention that this was going to be a long night?

* * *

Marik grinned, so far his night had been perfect, he had engineered things so he could taunt Seto, and forced said angel into a meeting with the human that captured his interest. Hmm, now Yami had been right. The look on Seto's face had been priceless, and the reaction to the unanticipated contact had been very interesting indeed. This experiment was going to be worth following through. And to top that off it seemed that the white haired pair were getting on perfectly well on their own. So perhaps it was time to call it a night. As he turned to go he saw his look-alike leave the group. Well one last bit of harmless fun couldn't hurt, one for the road as they say.

He sneaked after Malik who had headed to the bar. He watched and waited, positioning himself between the human and his friends. He didn't have to wait too long before Malik started back, Marik smirking and deliberately turning his back on the approaching youth. He didn't want him seeing his face…yet. Watching out of the corner of his eye, her chose his moment, turning so that the human had to bump into his shoulder.

"Oh I…" Malik faltered as his lavender eyes met a pair a shade darker than his. As he took in the figure before him his eyes widened. "Ra be damned!" He breathed.

"You should really watch where you are going kid." Marik smirked. Oh the awed look on Malik's face was simply priceless.

"What is it with this place?" Malik asked no one in particular, unaware of how much of an idiot he looked right now.

"You alright kid?" He made a show of being concerned.

"Huh, yeah it's just… oh I can't quite explain." He ran his fingers through his hair absently.

Grinning, Marik decided to see just how much he could scare his human counterpart. In a sudden move he closed the gap between the two, taking Malik's chin in his hand. He took a moment to take in the aura of the mortal, who eyes were now threatening to pop out of his skull on stalks. On the outside Malik exuded confidence, and his aura showed that friendship was important to him, something he was also good at. But deep down in his core were his insecurities, and the deep desire to be loved. Moving so their faces were barely apart, Marik smiled and the mortal who was now near panic.

"You're cute kid."

With that he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Malik opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. He sniggered as he left. Yes, all in all tonight had been a good night.

* * *

Ryou waited nervously outside Ikona, waiting for Bakura. Malik had joined them after his detour to the bar, ranting about meeting his look-alike, how he had invaded his personal space getting _this_ close… So Joey was currently calming him down… still. Boy, when Malik got started he was like a dog with a bone and wouldn't let go. Yugi saw his friend's nervousness and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry, somehow we'll get Malik to be gentle."

Looking back at his excitable friend he sighed. "We can only hope." His comment causing Yugi to chuckle.

The two friends turned as they saw a shock of white hair leaving the club. Ryou stood frozen for a moment, not knowing how to proceed. "Go on." Yugi urged softly. "Before Malik pounces."

That last comment had Ryou moving, and sure enough as he approached Bakura, the crimson eyed angel spotted the approaching youth.

"Good morning." He greeted with a smile, the smile suddenly putting Ryou at ease, though he couldn't put his finger on why. "So what was the hurry to meet?"

Ryou sighed heavily, earning himself a puzzled look. "Please forgive me." He began, startling Bakura, that was the last thing he had expected to hear from him. "You see, my friends wanted to meet you." He tucked some hair behind his ear nervously. "I know we don't know each other yet, but they can be so insistent and…"

"Woah, slow down Ryou." He chuckled, smiling at Ryou's flustered state. So that was all it was, well, it was easily remedied. "I get it, I have someone who bugs me too. I'm not sure I'd call him a friend but… he's an okay guy really." He struggled to explain, and was hoping that Marik wasn't listening at this point. He hardly wanted the Fallen angel to know that no matter how he bugged him, he kind of appreciated his company. It was a little tie to home, and Akeifa.

Ryou nodded relieved. "I should have told you earlier, but there wasn't the opportunity."

Bakura smiled, Ryou was kind of cute when he was flustered, and it did interesting things to the youth's aura. Okay, so he didn't feel like being friendly, he hadn't for a very long time, but he'd learned to take the rough with the smooth. He did actually want to spend time with Ryou, it was either that or Marik on his back indefinitely, that and he liked the calming influence he had on him.

"It's okay, look, I'll say hi and goodnight, and we can leave it at that. After all, I'll be seeing you Thursday anyways." He chuckled as Ryou blushed at the mention of their 'date'. Now that really was cute. "Besides, perhaps I should socialise more." It was hard being a loner for millennia at a time.

"Thanks for understanding." He was now rubbing his arm absentmindedly. "I guess we had best get this over with. Oh and I apologise in advance if Malik is an ass. He seems to think it is his mission in life to pair us all off."

Bakura laughed. "He's one of those. Insecure much?"

Ryou's eyes grew wide and he choked on a giggle. Bakura had just hit the nail on the head. "How did you guess?"

"I've been around, met a lot of people." He glossed over the subject, aware that the subject of his past would be a difficult one. "You get to know why people behave in certain ways." He shrugged but didn't look Ryou in the eye.

"He tries to hide it, but we all know really." Ryou said softly as he led Bakura over to his friends. He couldn't help but smile to see Joey and Yugi laughing at a pouting Malik. His friend's had their backs to them and so Bakura was in for a shock.

"Hey guys." Ryou called to get their attention.

As the three turned round the first one Bakura saw was Malik. His crimson eyes widened and it took him a couple of seconds to process the fact that while he looked like Marik, he was nothing like the Fallen angel in question, the aura made it very clear. He was shorter, slighter, and the hair was differently styled. Even so, for a moment he had been fooled by those lavender eyes. He knew he was staring, and the way the mortal before him was looking at him told him he had been spotted.

"Um, Bakura, this is Malik, Joey…" Bakura shifted his eyes to the taller blonde, grateful to have to turn his attention to something else, Joey smiling at him softly and nodding in greeting. "And this is Yugi." Now his eyes threatened to pop out of his skull. His mind struggled to process the familiar mop of hair, the amethyst eyes, and yet again see the differences between this mortal and the Fallen that he knew. What in all of the Heaven's was going on here? Meeting his own double was one thing, but two more… something here was definitely odd.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked softly, worried at how Bakura was staring at his friends.

He looked at the youth, concern in those chocolate orbs and mentally slapped himself. "It's been a long night." He sighed. "And to be frank, for a moment, I thought I knew these two." He indicated Yugi and Malik. "There are some uncanny similarities."

Malik eyes widened and he grinned. "You know my double!" He almost yelled.

"Woah easy Malik!" Joey scolded as the group winced at Mailk's overloud reaction.

"I did say that my friends had been meeting their doubles." Ryou sighed, oh why could nothing involving Malik be easy?.

"Man this place is awesome!" Malik laughed. "First we get Ryou hooked up with his sexier version."

"Malik!" Ryou shouted embarrassed turning bright red, Bakura couldn't help but laugh at that one… sexier hmm?

"Then Yugi and I find we have doubles too, and he knows them! This place is just a haven for weird shit. Sorry Joey, you seem to be a bit left out."

"I know, every time I come here I just get bumped into by some blue eyed beanpole who can't look where he's going, either that or doesn't give a damn."

Bakura turned at the description, and put two and two together. It was a shot in the dark, but with everything else strange happening, and what Marik had been up to what were the chances…?

"Describe him." He said to Joey.

"Well… um." Joey was caught off guard by the command. "I dunno, really tall, real skinny, brunette, and really, really blue eyes."

"And a stick shoved up his ass?" Bakura ventured with a slight smirk.

Joey laughed. "Yeah, and he totally bugged out when I bumped into him. First time he walked away like a jerk, this time he actually said sorry."

Bakura choked on a laugh, sniggering helplessly. He was aware that Ryou and the others were looking at him confused, but he couldn't help himself. The image of the Left Hand of God humbling himself before a human was just too funny. "Oh fuck! Seto apologising, wait until I tell Marik! This is priceless! Shit." He struggled to control his laughter, finally managing to calm a bit and catch his breath. He looked to Joey with an amused grin, pushing his bangs back from where they had fallen into his face. "You have no idea how privileged you are to hear him say that. I didn't think that word was actually in his fucking vocabulary." Oh one day he was going to taunt Seto mercilessly with that one. Payback is so much fun.

Joey laughed a little at Bakura's comment. "You know, looking at him that doesn't surprise me."

Malik though was finding it hard to contain his curiosity. "So, you're friends with these guys right?" He questioned eagerly.

Finally managing to stop laughing he smirked at the thought. "I wouldn't say friends, but we know each other well yes."

Yugi shook his head. "This is so weird, so what are they, we… you know, our doubles like?" He asked nervously.

"Well," Bakura grinned, this was actually turning out to be fun. "Marik is very much like Malik from what I can tell." He said with a nod to the egyptian youth.

"What loud and irritating?" Joey put in with a sly grin.

"Hey!" Malik pouted, folding his arms across his chest in annoyance. The pout only got worse when Bakura nodded sniggering. "You guys!"

"Oh but Malik, you know we love you." Ryou soothed, going over to his friend, but was failing to hide his own amusement.

"Pigs the lot of you!" He snapped, though there was no malice in the comment.

Bakura smiled and turned to Yugi. "Now, you don't seem too much like Yami at all." He said, carefully studying the youth's aura. "You're a lot more reserved than he is. Hell you look like a younger version in some ways." He wasn't going to mention the wings and tail the latter sported day to day. "Or perhaps brothers. Yami's a good person who got on the wrong side of someone." He added vaguely.

Yugi smiled at him, but seemed to shy to actually say anything. Ryou seemed to have calmed Malik down now who was no longer pouting, but still in a huffy mood never-the-less. Ryou smiled at him shyly, but was glad that things seemed to be going okay. Joey was eyeing him up curiously.

"So this Seto guy, what's he like?"

"Hmm?" Bakura smirked. "He's a pious git, and takes far too much fucking pleasure in his work if you ask me." He snorted. "Could do with learning the meaning of the word fun. And with that stick shoved so far up his ass I'm surprised he doesn't walk funny, the stuck up shit." Oh if Seto could hear him talking like this he was going to be in so much trouble.

"Just your average nice guy then." Joey and Bakura sniggered. "I like this guy of yours Ry' he's funny."

Ryou blushed furiously making Bakura smirk. Oh by Heaven the snowy haired youth was attractive when he was flustered. "Guys." He whined softly. Oh damn that was even cuter. Without realising it he had settled into that soft genuine smile he thought he no longer had in him, and for a moment all sadness and pain left his eyes. Ryou saw it, suddenly forgetting his embarrassment and smiled contentedly, happy that he had somehow helped the other.

Malik spotted the two looking at each other and grinned slyly. These two were so going to be good together, even if they couldn't see it just yet.

"Okay boys, enough with the mooning at each other. Save it for your date." He relished the way that Ryou blushed again at the mere mention of the word, and even Bakura chuckled.

Ryou sighed and approached Bakura. "I suppose we should call it a night. I'm sorry if this was a bit much."

Bakura grinned at Ryou. "Hell it was worth meeting your friend's just to hear about Seto doing something so magnanimous as to apologise. That one is going to keep me entertained for a fucking long time." He nodded quickly to the three youth's watching the pair. "Well, till Thursday then, what time do you finish?"

Ryou's eyes widened. He had totally forgotten to tell him what time to meet him. "Um, four." He replied, blushing at the way Bakura was smiling at him.

"Okay, though I suspect you are going to turn up with a list of questions as long as your arm from your friends."

"No doubt." Ryou rolled his eyes. "Though I wish they wouldn't."

Bakura chuckled darkly, gave Ryou a nod, turned and walked away. Ryou stood and let out a deep breath as he watched his 'date' walk away. His friends gathered beside him, eyeing Ryou with amusement.

"That's some catch you have there Ry'." Joey commented, leaning on the white haired youth's shoulder.

"Guys, leave it out." Ryou sighed. "I don't even know if he likes me, or if I like him."

"Aww come on." Malik teased. "What's not to like, though the red eyed thing is creepy. Is he an albino or something?" Ryou swatted him gently round the back of the head for that. "See, you're defending him already, of course you like him. Hell I'd like him, and Yugi must, he clammed up."

The three turned to look at Yugi who was now blushing furiously. "I did not!" He said hotly. "I just didn't know what to say was all."

"Yeah, yeah Yug, or were you too busy thinking about your double, Yami or whatever Bakura said his name was." Joey teased.

Yugi suddenly turned a deeper shade of red that made even Ryou chuckle. "Oh I think we have a winner." Malik grinned. "One look at the guy and Yugi has the hots for him."

"I do not!" Yugi snapped.

Malik and Joey laughed starting to walk home. "Riiight Yug, we believe ya." Joey drawled.

Ryou watched as Yugi chased after them, hotly denying any kind of interest in his double he had spotted a couple of weeks before. Ryou sighed and smiled watching them bicker. Well tonight had been… interesting. But he had managed to go through with it. He suddenly realised that he actually had a date in less than a week when he hadn't considered dating in months.

"Come on Ryou!" Yugi called, still annoyed at his other two friends.

Shaking his head he started after them. Was he really ready for all this. Well one thing was for sure, he was going to be ready by Thursday, his friends would see to that. He groaned gently as he neared his companions who had stopped to wait for him. Just the thought of Malik's assistance had him wanting to run for cover.

"Hey, what's with ya?" Joey asked when he caught up with his friends.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He shrugged. "Don't look at me like that." He snapped as Malik grinned at him.

"Don't worry about a thing, we'll have you ready for your date." Malik smirked.

Oh dear, this was going to be a very long week.

**

* * *

AN:**

I am tempted to entitle this the chapter that never wanted to end. Man that was a long one! But has some very fun moments in it for me. So anyways, things are starting to move along. Next chapter, the date. Though now I need to start planning some meetings for my side pairings, so things are gonna have to wander a little. Hmm, interesting. Till next time folks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters are merely borrowed for the purpose of entertaining myself, I make no money from this yadda yadda yadda etc etc.

**AN:**

growls Damn computer! I lost three pages of this in the early stages of writing and so had to rewrite this from memory! I apologise if it does not come off well as I had to try and patch up the missing part as best I could.

* * *

Thursday rolled around quickly, though the week was not without its trials for the young librarian. His friends had predictably been all over him since he had arranged to meet Bakura. Last night though had been by far the worst, when he had opened the door to find his friends on the doorstep, carrying pizza and determined to take apart his wardrobe. He had been half dragged to his bedroom, sat firmly on the bed, while Malik decided to be his fashion adviser for the evening.

"Guys, while I appreciate your help, I really can handle this." He caught himself whining as Malik busied himself amongst his clothing.

"Oh let him have his fun." Yugi chuckled. Ryou looked to Joey fro support but he was way too busy with pizza to notice. He rolled his eyes and Yugi couldn't help but laugh. "You know he does it because he doesn't have a date himself." He muttered conspiratorially.

"I heard that!" Came the snappy retort from inside Ryou's wardrobe.

Okay, so even Ryou chuckled at that. He knew Yugi was right; it was easier to give in, and probably quicker too. Besides, he didn't have to wear whatever Malik picked out for him. He was thankful that he had avoided being dragged to the mall for new clothes at Malik's behest. He didn't want to think about what Malik would have forced him to buy.

"Malik, I will be working in whatever I'm wearing don't forget." He called to the egyptian that seemed to be doing a rather good impression of a Fennec burrowing as he tore through Ryou's things.

"Don't you even own one pair of tight trousers of some description?" Was all the answer he was going to get.

"No!" Ryou exclaimed in exasperation.

Joey and Yugi howled in laughter at the intense blush that accompanied Ryou's shout, that and the grin that Malik had been sporting when he looked back at Ryou. The snow-haired youth put his head in his hands and just waited for it all to be over. The torture actually ended two hours later, when Malik finally gave up. In the end he had picked out a pair of tan cord slacks, which were a little tight in Ryou's opinion, and not enough in Malik's opinion. There was a fitted black t-shirt, a compromise since Ryou was working in the outfit in question. Smart black boots had been chosen though Malik was decrying the array of footwear his friend owned – or didn't more to the point. To finish off Joey had thrown a leather jacket at him.

"But Joey, where did this come from?" He'd never owned such a coat in his life.

"It's an old one of mine, but its way too tight for me now. Something my dad got me when I was a teenager, but I was never really into it. It'll look good on ya' trust me."

Ryou looked at the coat for minute a little doubtfully. It wasn't his style to wear such a garment either. But it was a nice gift never-the-less. "Thanks Joey, you really don't have to…"

"Think nothin' of it. It's been hanging a closet for too long, hardly been worn."

"It will certainly make a change from your nice sensible clothes." Malik sniggered, earning him a whack on the arm from Yugi.

Yugi decided that enough was enough and while they had all had fun – yes Ryou had actually enjoyed all the attention in some small way, not that he would ever admit it – it was time to be going. He grabbed Malik and Joey by the arm and marched them out of Ryou's apartment.

"Good luck tomorrow!" He called as he marched his two friends down the street.

"Man Yug! You have one hell of a grip on ya'!" Joey moaned as he finally managed to wriggle out of his friend's hold.

"Come on guys, the poor guy had just had enough. I know he's grateful, but sometimes it can get taken too far." He was now pointedly looking at Malik.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure that he looked good for his date. If this is ever going to turn into something, Ryou's got to look desirable."

"I think he was doing just fine on his own." Yugi chuckled. "But it was fun. I hope he has a good time."

"Oh he will." Malik grinned. "You're going to see to it.

"What!"

"Look, we want to make sure our best friend is okay, it might be nice to have someone bail him out if things go badly. We all know you have the late shift at the casino tomorrow."

"I can't go on Ryou's date with him!" Yugi protested.

"No one's askin' you to." Joey smirked. "Just trail him a little, keep an eye, that kind of thing."

"Guys!" Yugi whined.

"Great, then that's settled." Malik said triumphantly.

Yugi smacked his forehead, just how did he get talked into this?

* * *

Yami flew down into the hall, gliding the last few metres before landing softly, folding his wings behind him. He had been summoned by Marik with a rather cryptic message. As he wandered his way through the halls, passing other fallen as well as souls in various stages on the path to ascension he mused. Usually such a cryptic summons would mean that Marik would have an _interesting_ task for him. That thought made him smile, especially after the conversation they had shared regarding a certain Avenger recently.

Yami soon spotted Marik stood in a doorway, accompanied by shimmering human soul. The two were deep in conversation, Marik having one wing drawn almost protectively around the mortal's essence. Yami smiled softly at the sight, by the glow the soul emitted, it would not be long before that one achieved ascension. So for now he hung back, knowing better than to disturb Marik when he was thus occupied, his tail gently swaying from side to side over the ground. Marik on the other hand had sensed his friend's presence and decided to cut his discussion short, for now at least.

Yami watched as the soul drifted outside, no doubt to take its' place on the desolate plains. Marik turned to him and with a swift motion of his head urged Yami to follow him as he headed outside. Yami did so taking careful note of Marik's mood. The Adversary was notorious for his quick temper and while when amused, there was nothing that could phase him, one did not want to find themselves the subject of his wrath. As part of his role as Master of Hell he had gained a number of powers, very destructive powers which had earned him fear, and Hell a reputation as a place of fire. Marik was obviously in a thoughtful mood, and as he did not know the reason for his summons, he knew it would be wise to tread carefully.

He fell in step beside his leader quickly, the two continuing in silence until they came to an outcrop, overlooking the desolate plains of Hell. The silence remained however, Yami watching Marik carefully who seemed lost in thought. Yami keep a cool exterior, though the now swift motions of his tail belied his rising level of anxiety. He breathed out deeply and decided to take the plunge.

"You sent for me." He stated levelly.

"Yes." Marik replied not looking at his companion. He was still for a few moments before taking a deep breath. "While I do not regret the decisions I have made, I sometimes wish that there was less work to do."

Yami nodded, knowing that statement had more than one meaning. Marik took great pride in what he did, and involved himself in helping souls ascend as much as was possible. Even so, he liked to have his pet projects, Bakura being one of them, and their current experiment with Seto being another, after all, there were perks to every job. But it could not all be fun and his dedication to his work here sometimes got in the way. The other point the Master of Hell was making that fewer souls in each generation seemed to make their way into Heaven without a sojourn here.

"Such is our lot." Yami replied carefully. "What the Lord plans to do about it is not for us to know."

Marik nodded, but this little interaction seemed to rouse him from his reverie. "I have a task for you old friend. Something _interesting_." He said with a slight smile.

Yami could not help but smile in return; it seemed Marik's mood was moving toward the more amused end of the spectrum, and it boded well for Yami. Any time he was given an _interesting_ task, Yami had always enjoyed himself immensely.

"As you know there are certain souls I would like to keep an eye on, but circumstances are such that I find myself busy. However, I wouldn't want our dear Earthbound to be left to drift for too long."

"Ah, so this is about Bakura." Yami smirked.

"Hmm, it seems our white haired friend has an important meeting. He and the boy have been getting along even better than I could have hoped for. I want someone keeping an eye on the two, nudging things along if needs be." The smirk that Marik now sported and the amusement in his eye now had Yami chuckling.

"Hmm, and then perhaps a certain Avenger might come in to play."

"Oh really?" Marik feigned innocence, well as much as the Master of Hell could which was not very well. "Oh well in that case perhaps you might mention to him a certain blonde youth that seems to have captured his attention." Marik chuckled darkly.

"I was watching with Akeifa, his face was priceless." Yami grinned. How he looked forward to seeing Seto once more. After all, he was so looking forward to discussing the slip in Seto's ever cool exterior with the aforementioned angel. Just the thought made him chuckle, his tail swaying lazily in anticipation.

"I thought you might have been." Marik sniggered. "It was a particularly enjoyable moment." He smiled to himself, his thoughts back with the soul he had been conversing with when Yami arrived. So near and yet so far from ascension. But hopefully soon, the little detail that had been blocking her passage would be dealt with. "I shall leave it in your capable hands my friend. Just make sure he doesn't bail out now. The boy is having some pleasing effects on him."

Yami nodded. "Hmm, who would have thought Bakura would have submitted to his attention. I would have thought that as soon as he caught wind of your little plot that he would have been avoiding the boy as much as possible." He sniggered.

"I suppose I do have that affect on him. But you've seen the boy and his aura. Bakura's soul is tormented, that is as the Lord wishes it. That boy eases his pain, even though the boy has no idea. Bakura cannot help be drawn to him."

With a smirk Marik turned and left his companion. Yami on the other hand grinned. He had a very good feeling about today. Today was going to be _interesting_.

* * *

Ryou was staring at the clock, suffering from the worst case of butterflies he ever had in his life. He was, as was usual for him when it came to matter of the heart, mulling things over a little too much. He had started to question _everything_. What if Bakura wasn't into guys and all he wanted was to be friends? Would that really be so bad just to have Bakura as a friend? Well no but… hang on, when did he start caring whether Bakura liked guys or not, especially to the point where he realised that perhaps he wanted more than friendship with this man? Oh this was so confusing.

"Damnit!" He hissed to himself quietly. "Stop doing this to yourself." He was glad that the library was empty, so at least he didn't look crazy to any of the patrons.

With a sigh he realised that it was time to close up. He started his normal routine, going round closing the windows, turning off the computers and equipment, tidying away the things at the front desk, each little thing in the routine calming him with its familiarity. Before he knew it he was reaching for his keys, his fingers also finding the soft leather of the coat Joey had given him the night before. He looked at it for a moment with a soft smile.

He had been so determined that he wasn't going to wear it. He had never owned such a thing, and certainly would never have chosen it for himself. However as he was leaving for work he had a sudden urge to try it on and see it in the mirror. He had been pleasantly surprised to see that Joey had been right. It was a little loose for his frame, but that kind of added to it, the coat reaching his mid-thigh. When he looked at it teamed with the outfit Marik had insisted he wear he found himself forced to admit that it really did look good. He had even caught himself smirking at his own appearance. So with a shake of his head he had headed out the door, his usual coat forgotten.

He slid the coat on and headed to deal with the alarm system, his routine having settled him somewhat by now. In fact by the time he had reached the outer doors he was humming happily to himself. He chuckled softly, completely engrossed in what he was doing, almost forgetting about his date as he locked the outer doors.

"Well, well." Came the soft greeting. "A new look for you?"

Ryou's eyes narrowed in irritation. Not again!

* * *

Bakura caught himself staring at the clock for what must be the sixth time in 15 minutes. Why was the day going so fucking slowly? It was as if time was deliberately conspiring against him or something. Why did he feel like this? It wasn't as if he had never done this before… okay scratch that, it was entirely the point. Sure in the past he'd lain with both men and women. It was either that or go mad with the needs that drove his body as a part of his punishment. He had never been picky in his choice of a partner. He found humans of both genders equally beautiful as all angels did, but he had never wanted to spend time with any of them.

Since he was being so honest with himself, why stop now. Ryou reminded him so much of Akeifa. It wasn't just the looks, because if anything, he looked more like Bakura than Akeifa. But it was who he was. He had seen it deep in his aura, the quiet determination, the boundless love in his heart, and the hidden strength he possessed. And that aura, never in all his years had he come across one like it. The boy had a power he had no knowledge of. Even though humans couldn't sense auras, he knew that Ryou would always bring a sense of calm to those around him. He could see why people were drawn to him. By all that was holy he was drawn to him.

In those fleeting moments they had shared, the boy's aura had always gently caressed his, mingling with his on the edges. The inner peace and calm the boy felt ran through his aura and in the merging transferred to him. In those moments Bakura felt a peace in his soul he had not felt since his days in Heaven. Something which both scared him, but drew him to the boy even more. He had longed for companionship for so long, longed for peace, and this boy seemed willing to give him both. So now, here he sat nervous, wondering where this would take him.

He looked up at the clock and saw that it was finally a suitable time to head over to meet Ryou. He sighed in relief that his wait was over and got up, striding over to the mirror. He was dressed in his usual black trousers and boots, but for some reason had decided to depart from his usual black or white tops, and had put on a deep crimson fitted t-shirt. As he looked at himself he took a rare glimpse of his eyes and was pleased to see how the shirt actually seemed to make them look less frightening. He frowned at his wild tangled mane of hair, thinking that perhaps he should have brushed it for once, yanking his fingers through it firmly to smooth out the worst of the kinks. That done he grabbed his ankle length black coat and headed out.

As he walked he kept his eyes open. While Marik wasn't 'due' a visit as such, on a day like today he wouldn't put it past the Fallen angel to turn up and taunt him some more. However, he found that his walk was surprisingly uninterrupted. This was so pleasant that he found himself smiling as he rounded them corner to the library. His frown soon slipped when he spotted Ryou, who wasn't alone and was pretty peeved. The red in his eyes appeared to deepen in colour as they narrowed. This would not do.

* * *

"Duke!" Ryou actually growled. "What are you doing here?" He turned and glared at his ex.

"Aww now precious. Someone really has developed an attitude." Duke smiled snidely. "Did it come free with the coat?"

"So why the social call?" Ryou snapped, ignoring the insult for now.

"Easy tiger. We didn't get much time to talk when I dropped by. I thought it might be nice to catch up." He soothed, starting to try and charm Ryou again.

"I don't have time for this." Why couldn't Duke leave him alone! Ooh he didn't have much of a temper and it took a lot for him to get angry, well that was until Duke came into his life. "What about 'I'm not interested' do you not understand?"

"Ryou? Why are you so hostile?" Duke purred, stepping close to Ryou. "It really doesn't suit you."

Ryou felt the anger rise within him at Duke's blatant disregard of him and his feelings. "Why you pompous, egotistical, narcissistic…"

"Is there a problem?" A familiar deep voice interrupted Ryou's rant.

The two turned surprised to see Bakura stood, arms folded, regarding Duke with fire in his eyes.

"Bakura." Ryou breathed, calming a little. Okay, so for a moment he had forgotten about this, too caught up in the moment. He was happy to see him, but mortified that they had to meet under such circumstances. "No, this discussion is over." He stepped up close to Duke. "Just like we have been for months." He hissed at Duke with uncharacteristic malice.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, surprised to see how strongly Ryou was reacting, he wanted to intervene, not liking seeing Ryou quite so angered. He made to step forward but Ryou shot him a reassuring look making him stop and wait. Duke saw the silent exchange and didn't like it one bit closing the gap between him and Ryou even further as Ryou made to move away.

"Easy Ryou." Duke hissed so only his ex could hear, grabbing his wrist where Bakura couldn't see. "You know I don't give up, I always get what I want."

"When hell freezes over!" Ryou snarled loud enough for Bakura to hear, both shocking him and making him want to smile in equal measure. "Now if you don't mind, my date is waiting for me."

Duke's eyes widened at that one. He was shocked to find that Ryou was dating again, pretty sure that his white haired ex was too insecure to do such a thing. Ryou smirked at Duke's surprise and took the chance to free his wrist from the unwanted grip and walked away. Bakura watched Ryou pass glad to see that Ryou seemed a little happier with the situation now. In fact he was a little impressed. He had always known that Ryou had a strength within him, but had not expected it to be displayed like this.

He shot a look at Duke, a look of warning. He had no idea why Ryou did not like this man, but he was certain it was not a good thing. He could hazard a fair guess from what he had heard that there was some intense history between the two. He turned to follow Ryou who had been fairly storming away while Duke looked on, jealousy deepening the hue of his green eyes. He caught up and fell in step beside the irate youth. Ryou however was fighting with his feelings, trying to push down his anger. This was not a good start to a first date. He reached out a hand to Bakura's arms, stopping their progress.

"Problem?" Bakura asked bluntly, eager to see how Ryou would handle this.

"Forgive me. This is not how I wanted to greet you. I'm not an angry person but Duke…" He sighed, not daring to meet Bakura's eyes, a little embarrassed that someone had seen his outburst.

"Ryou, I don't care." Ryou's eyes widened and he turned to meet Bakura's gaze. He was rather surprised to see a hint of amusement in the other's eyes. "Hell, if you see me round Marik I seem to be permanently losing my temper. We all know someone who gets on our fucking nerves." He smirked.

Ryou smiled, his anxiety easing. "I know, I never get angry, but lately when it comes to Duke, ooooh I just want to…" He griped.

Bakura laughed, seeing the youth quite so wound up was amusing. For some reason this angered state seemed becoming on Ryou, but that might be due to the reddening in his pale cheeks that accompanied it as much as anything.

"Come on, let's get that coffee, we can talk about the bastard then."

Ryou giggled suddenly at the insult, making Bakura chuckle. He nodded and led him down the street. The coffee shop he had chosen was only round the corner. As small place with private booths, somewhere he felt that he might not get jumped by his friends in a hurry. He knew Malik all too well. He was a little shocked to find Bakura ushering him into a seat before heading to the counter. That was not something he was expecting, but within a few minutes Bakura had returned.

He handed Ryou a large cappuccino and a danish, smiling at Ryou's shocked reaction. Oh watching the youth's range of expressions was so entertaining. "I took an educated guess. You seemed the type to have a sweet tooth. Besides, it might calm you down."

Ryou blushed again, only causing Bakura to smirk again as he sat down with his own very black coffee. "Thanks." Oh and the nerves were back full force, he compulsively brushed hair behind his ear.

Bakura looked on his companion amused. It was very interesting to see this side of the youth, for him to be the calm one, and yes, he was in that strange state of calm that he always was around Ryou. But he knew how mortified the human must be.

"So who is this fucking idiot?" He asked, curious to know what could possibly get the quiet librarian to react so.

"Duke?" Ryou's eyes narrowed at the mere mention of the green eyed man. A very interesting reaction. "We dated for a while. Well that is until I found out he was playing me for a fool."

"Sounds like a charmer." Bakura replied with a smirk.

"Hmph!" Ryou huffed. "He had the nerve to think I wouldn't notice him sleeping with someone else behind my back, while he smiled for the cameras, pushing me into the spotlight when he knew I hated it." He griped sighing. He looked up at Bakura. "Is it really so wrong to want to be liked for who I am, not just for the novelty of my looks?"

Bakura looked at him surprised; that was not something he was expecting to be asked. However he found he didn't have to answer since Ryou ploughed on regardless.

"I've worked it out, it's the hair." He sighed, actually twisting a lock of it round his finger. "The number of times I have considered dying it, cutting it, but I just cannot bring myself to do it. It would feel like I was trying to be someone else."

"Good." Bakura responded. Just the thought of Ryou mutilating his hair like that made him shiver. "It's a blessing, even if it brings unwelcome attention."

Ryou nodded, smiling softly. "I guess you understand what I mean." Looking at Bakura's wild mane of hair, suddenly possessed by the urge to drag a brush through the mess, and yet that mess was part of what made the hairstyle attractive.

"In some ways I suppose, but I am not very personable, I've not been in a relationship like that." Or of any kind come to that.

"Oh I don't know, you seem personable enough to me." Ryou said shyly, allowing his hair to fall into his face, aware he was blushing again.

Oh by God Ryou was cute when he hid behind his bangs. Bakura swallowed hard at the sight, the mouthful of coffee having been hotter than he'd anticipated, but he had drunk to avoid reacting to Ryou's compliment. Instead he tried to concentrate on Ryou, but that brought its own problems. He found that more and more he wanted to be close to him, to run his fingers through that glorious hair, to… Oh Hell, when did his feelings become such a tangled mess? He was no stranger to desire, but this was not lust, it was longing.

"Easy, you don't know me yet." He stated smoothly, happy to find that his voice sounded calmer than he felt.

Ryou looked up sharply at the comment, but nodded. "I know. I kind of got burned by that with Duke. He seemed so nice, such a gentleman, kind, sweet. Well that was until I got to know him."

Bakura snorted in reply. "It's a common human fault. I find that people fall into two groups. Those living behind masks for all the wrong fucking reasons, and those who don't but perhaps should, because they leave themselves wide open." Bakura suddenly noticed that Ryou was leaning on his hand, watching him with curiosity. "What?"

"You are a conundrum." He chuckled at Bakura's surprised look. "You just didn't strike me as someone who would come out with something quite so profound."

Bakura smirked. "I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not." Now he outright laughed as Ryou suddenly blushed again. "You are going to have to stop that before you burst a blood vessel." But he was feeling mischievous and smirked. "But I have to say, it is a good look on you."

Ryou decided that it was better to drink his cappuccino right now, and hide behind the mug before his cheeks could get any redder. Bakura smiled, Ryou noticing the amusement reach his eyes, softening the red, warmth settling in them. It suited Bakura. He decided to take a chance.

"You know, you should smile more." He found himself smirking now. "But I get the feeling that it's not something you do often."

"Oh yes?" Bakura's interest was piqued now. Ryou was perceptive, but just how perceptive? He smirked. "So what else do you think about me after your somewhat limited experience?"

Bakura drank in the youth's shocked look, enjoying exploring Ryou's emotional range. "Well…" Ryou took a deep breath, before making eye contact with his companion. "I think that something in your life has hurt you and hurt you badly, badly enough for you to keep people at a distance from you. You keep up walls, keep yourself away from people. But behind all that, you are a good person, you just don't like to show it."

Ryou swallowed nervously as the two lapsed into silence. He was a little surprised to see Bakura smile slightly.

"You're good." He stated, taking a drink of his coffee. "Makes me wonder about how you and the other guy got involved. If you can see through me, why not him before things go too far?"

"Duke's a very good actor; he kinda has to be in his line of work." He sighed. "And I was flattered, enough not too look too far beyond what was immediately in front of me." Bakura's smile faded as he saw hurt enter Ryou's eyes. "My parents were taken from me at a young age. I have no family. I guess that ever since the beginning, when someone has been kind, I've wanted it too much. Duke hasn't been the first to my shame. But certainly the longest lasting relationship I've had. I suppose I should thank him, he's taught me not to jump in with both feet." He smiled sadly.

Bakura understood all too well what Ryou felt, he had felt it all his life on earth. He on the other hand had been able to handle the loneliness, he had a strength within him to stand alone, that was part of his angelic nature, but it was not for mortal man, they craved company, love, something more, that was their nature. When he looked at the youth he saw a kindred spirit, while his life had been short, he had been torn from those he loved and been left to walk this world alone. At this realisation something inside of him that was yet undefined shifted, changed. He saw Ryou's sadness and found he could not bear to see the way it tainted his eyes. Leaning forward he forced himself to smile.

"Then what are you doing here with me then?" He purred.

Ryou's eyes widened, and then he laughed, just as Bakura had hoped. "Something daring, reckless and completely out of character." He grinned.

"Well I should be so lucky." Bakura smiled, glad to see the sadness leave Ryou's eyes, the memories pushed away. Something told him that this one had a very forgiving nature, but by the display he had seen outside the library, there were limits to his forgiveness. "For all your quiet attitude, I do believe there is a bit of a wild streak in you that people rarely see."

The two smiled at each other, both new to this situation, but strangely happy with the outcome. "Perhaps I do." Ryou ventured. "So what are we doing precisely, apart from character assessments and bitching about my ex?" He asked cheekily.

"You tell me. This is the first time I've ever done anything like this."

"Really?" Ryou was a little shocked when Bakura nodded. "Then why me, why now?"

Bakura chuckled. "It seems that someone wanted us to meet. I figured that it was easier to go along with things."

That response brought questions into Ryou's mind. More accurately one that he wanted an answer to. "And now?" he asked, strangely fearful of the reply.

"Truthfully?" Bakura smirked at Ryou's nervous nod. "I am beginning to enjoy myself. I think perhaps, that someone was right."

* * *

Yugi sighed feeling incredibly uncomfortable and he made his way down the street. He looked nervously at his watch seeing that it was well past four. Ryou and Bakura should have met up by now and if plans had not changed, should be settled in the coffee shop by now. The knowledge brought no comfort, he just did not feel comfortable with the idea of watching them. It didn't matter how much he or his friends told him that he was just watching out for Ryou, who had been hurt on more than one occasion, it still felt like he was prying where he shouldn't. He shoved his hands into his pockets firmly and grumbled to himself. Sighing he resigned himself to the task at hand as the coffee shop came into view. Five minutes he told himself. He'd make sure that Ryou seemed happy and then he would go.

A few streets away Yami was making his way into the mortal world. He had chosen a secluded spot and smiled when his feet touched ground. He took a few moments to use his powers to hide his wings, stretching out his shoulders as he did so. The tail had to go too, closing his eyes and grunting in discomfort he arched his back as it too was banished from sight. He breathed deeply for a moment, allowing the discomfort to ease before opening his eyes, the deep purple reflecting the light of the afternoon sun. He knew he was only a couple of minutes walk from his destination and headed onward quickly.

As he walked he pondered. It seemed that their little torment of Seto was going rather well, and there was still plenty of ways of continuing this little game. He smiled, wondering if his could be the next move. But how to tempt the Avenger from Heaven, now there was the question. The coffee shop came into sight and he pushed the thought from his mind for the moment. For now he had a task to complete, which must take priority. Though as he went to cross the road, something caught his eye.

Yugi had chosen his spot a little down the street and on the opposite side of the road to the shop. The white haired couple had been quite easy to spot, and indeed seemed to be laughing at something. He was actually considering leaving, there didn't seem to be mush point in staying. Yami noticed the earthbound and the human were quite settled, and probably didn't need to be watched too closely, and saw the chance for a little mischief of his own. He crossed the road, taking care not to be seen by his young double too soon. He wanted to take him by surprise. If he got this right, then he could take care of his little task and have some fun at the same time.

Yugi had actually quit watching the two out of embarrassment, and was currently lost in his own thoughts. Though he would never admit it to anyone, said thoughts seemed to centre around a pair of deep purple eyes that he had seen for only a moment.

"Well it looks like you and I are here for the same reason little one." Came the rich baritone voice from his left. He turned shocked, to see himself looking into the very same eyes that he had been thinking about.

"What are you doing here?" He asked incredulously.

"Keeping an eye on a mutual acquaintance." He replied matter-of-factly. "As I said, it seems we are on the same errand." Yami smirked. "Though it is an added bonus to see you here too. But you don't seem the type to keep watch over them. I would have thought that it would be against your morals to do such a thing."

Yugi sighed. His heart was pounding, stunned and afraid that the man he had been thinking about was right here in front of him. He was also more than a little ashamed that that he was here at all.

"You're right. By rights I shouldn't be here at all."

"But?" Yami questioned with a smile.

"But I have friends that made me do this and wouldn't let me out of it." He admitted quietly. "Ryou has been hurt a few times already in the past, we want to make sure he isn't hurt again." He looked back at his friend, who was currently smiling. "And you?"

"Let's say that Bakura has friends in high places. We like to keep an eye on him."

"Why?" Yugi just couldn't contain his curiosity.

"They have their reasons." He replied enigmatically. "But some of them aren't so different to yours." He replied smoothly. He looked at Yugi, his dark eyes intense, his gaze making Yugi feel a little uncomfortable.

"You know Bakura, should I be worried for Ryou?" He asked, his mouth unusually dry.

"Bakura is a hard one to read, so it's hard to say. But one thing is for sure, someone he cared about deeply got hurt because of him, and the two were separated because of it. I can assure you that he would never willingly hurt your friend, and doesn't want anything he does to hurt him either." He replied looking at the earthbound angel once more. "Does that ease your fears?"

"As much as anything will I guess." Yugi replied.

This little conversation was surreal to him. The two brought together by the two they were watching. Yami smirked at the young mortal's confusion, unsettled by this sudden turn of events. He was quite enjoying this little encounter with his double, and found himself wondering if he was once like this young one.

"What's your name little one?" He asked gently.

"Yugi." He replied softly.

Yami nodded with a soft smile. "I wouldn't worry too much for your friend Yugi. He's in safe hands, or as safe as he is ever likely to get."

"Thank you." Yugi said softly, looking up at his taller double.

Yami raised an eyebrow, a little surprised by the reaction. "For what little one?" He was genuinely confused.

"For being so honest, I don't even know you and yet… I don't know. A lot of strange things have been happening to me and my friends of late."

"But that is what makes life interesting." Yami smirked.

Yugi laughed despite himself. "I think if some of us get much more excitement in our lives it might actually be detrimental." He chuckled.

Yami chuckled too, he liked his little counterpart. But he looked up to the coffee shop, it seemed the two they were watching had decided it was time to leave. "I think it is time that you and I made ourselves scarce little one. That is as long as you don't want to get caught." He added, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes now.

Yugi's eyes widened and realised that he had better make himself scarce. Yami had already turned and was starting to walk away. "Wait." Yugi called, glancing at the coffee shop nervously. "Will I ever see you again?"

Yami chuckled, the deep sound very pleasing. "Perhaps." Was the only answer Yugi got before Yami walked away. Deciding that it was way past the time he should have left, Yugi too hurried away, wondering just what he was going to say to Joey and Malik later.

* * *

Bakura and Ryou walked side by side laughing gently. The two had spent a thoroughly pleasant hour talking about their friends, laughing at their antics, and talking about nothing in particular. Now as they walked they were actually heading towards Ryou's place, though by no conscious design.

"Well, Malik and Ishizu are so lucky that Joey is such a technical whiz. Malik is so hopeless when it comes to appliances. It would cost them a small fortune if Joey didn't keep coming to fix things on his own time." He grinned.

"It sounds like you have some good friends." Bakura replied.

"I know, I'm lucky I guess. They've been there for me ever since school. Yugi was the first, I was bullied a lot for my hair, but then again he had the same problem. We ran into each other when we were hiding from a group of bullies. We've been friends ever since."

Bakura smiled, but Ryou could see a longing in those crimson eyes, no matter how the other tried to hide it.

"What about you? Where are your friends?" He asked softly, a little unsure about how Bakura would react to the question.

"I don't really have friends Ryou." He sighed. "I move around a lot, never staying in one place for too long. It's not a life that lends itself to those kinds of relationships."

"But surely there must be someone." Ryou asked softly.

"There was someone once." He looked off into the distance, thinking about a pair of steel grey eyes, thinking of another life. "But that was a long time ago. I still care for him deeply, but we have been apart for many years now. I hope that perhaps I will get to see him again one day."

Ryou reached out to Bakura, placing a hand on his arm gently, making Bakura look back at him. "I sure you will, you'll see." He said softly.

Bakura nodded. Somehow when he was around Ryou he felt like it might just be possible. All too soon it seemed they had arrived at Ryou's place without even realising it, Bakura taking in the neighbourhood around him. Ryou pulled his keys out of his pocket nervously.

"Do you… do you want to come in?" He asked softly, at a loss for what to say in this situation. He had been enjoying Bakura's company and part of him didn't want their time together to end just yet. On the other hand he wasn't sure what he'd do if Bakura said yes.

Bakura looked at Ryou smiling softly as he perceived the youth's confusion. He pondered, feeling the same way. He enjoyed being around Ryou, and he was beginning to realise that there was an attraction between them, both of them having felt it throughout the course of their date. However when he looked at Ryou, he knew that he was going to have to take things slowly if he wanted to get close to him. He didn't want to scare the boy off by rushing things.

He shook his head. "Next time perhaps." He replied with a smile.

"Next time?" Ryou asked, smiling softly, suddenly hopeful.

"Well believe it or not, I actually enjoyed myself. I wouldn't mind another shot at this whole date thing." He smirked.

Ryou chuckled. "Me too. But perhaps this time you might give me a better way to contact you. Clubbing isn't entirely my thing."

Bakura laughed. "You do seem a little out of place in there. It's a fucking meat market." He sniggered.

"Probably why Malik likes clubbing so much." Ryou knew he was being cheeky, but being round Bakura seemed to bring it out in him.

"You have a pen?" He smirked in reply.

Ryou's eyes widened and he grinned. He was a librarian, of course he had a pen. He pulled said object from a pocket and held it out. To his surprise Bakura didn't take the pen but the hand it was in, before taking the pen from his grasp, never letting go of his hand. He watched curious as Bakura turned his hand over, before uncapping the pen, and writing a string of numbers on the back of his hand. He swallowed hard as his heart began to race at the contact, forcing himself to remain still as Bakura finished his task. He breathed deeply as Bakura let go and handed the pen back. He was vaguely aware that he was blushing again.

Bakura smirked at Ryou's reaction, and was feeling a touch mischievous. He closed the gap between the two, his eyes shining with merriment. "Call me." He smirked, once again leaving things in Ryou's hands; he was enjoying making the youth do the work. As he went to move away, he couldn't help himself and let the urge that had been bothering him all day take over. He reached out and ran his fingers gently through Ryou's snowy locks. Ryou heard himself gasp, which only seemed to entice Bakura more. Leaning into Ryou's ear he caught the scent of jasmine wafting from the silky soft hair his fingers were entangled in. "I'll say it again, you are cute when you blush." He murmured softly, taking the chance to kiss Ryou's cheek.

He drank in the feel of satin soft skin against his lips, cheeks heated by a blush. He revelled in the feel for a moment, his eyes drifting closed. Ryou's heart was pounding to have the other so close. He suddenly realised that while he had not been ready for this after Duke for so long, that with Bakura it was a different matter entirely, suddenly wanting more. However Bakura was drawing away, fingers sliding from his hair, smiling at Ryou warmly. Ryou opened his mouth to say something but now words would come out. All he could do was watch as Bakura walked away, loving the smile that lit up the other's face. He watched until the other was out of sight before making his way into his apartment. As he laid his keys on the table and took off his coat he realised that no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he was falling for the crimson-eyed man.

* * *

Seto was furious as he made his way across Heaven making his way to the Lord's side. He had been summoned away from his task and he had a pretty good idea why. It could only be about Bakura and Marik. He made his way swiftly to find Gabriel already discussing the matter with the Lord when he arrived.

"Ah Seto." The Lord greeted his Avenger.

"You called for me." He bowed his head in reverence as he arrived.

"Indeed." Gabriel spoke now. "It seems that the matter with Bakura seems to be taking quite a turn."

Seto snorted his displeasure. "Marik's meddling is going to end up with someone hurt." He snapped.

"Actually, I am quite pleased with how Bakura is progressing. What worries me is that Marik's games seem to be including other mortals." God's voice rumbled.

Gabriel turned to Seto. "It is the young one's friends we are worried for. You are aware that Yami made contact today."

"What!" Seto was incredulous. He had been busy dealing with another matter. Gabriel however nodded.

"We think that things are starting to get a little out of hand."

"Well we have to do something." Seto spat. He was itching to lay into Marik after the stunt he had pulled in the club. "We can't let him get away with this. Summon him and we'll…"

"Easy my child." The Lord put in with a soft smile. "We both know that Marik has not actually done anything wrong. But on the other hand, this level of interaction with the group is worrisome. Therefore I have a task for you."

Seto looked up puzzled. Gabriel smiled softly, his thoughts masked for the moment.

"I want you to watch over things, I need to have someone close to the group. To make sure things do not get out of hand."

"I will gladly Lord." Seto replied, pleased to have this task.

"I want you to go to earth for a while."

Seto's eyes widened. That he had not been expecting. "Is that really necessary?" He asked, his last encounter with a mortal had left him shaken, and he did not relish having to spend time round mortals in general.

"You've seen how things have been escalating." Gabriel replied. "It would be prudent." He said gently.

Seto sighed, so be it. "Whatever you desire Lord."

"Good. I know that the matter could not be in safer hands."

Seto rose, knowing full well that he was dismissed. Inside he seethed. How dare Marik put him in this position! The mere fact of this made him want to march down to Hell and confront the Adversary. However he had to bear in mind the fact that Marik had not broken any rules as yet, though he was getting very close. So now he would be right there, in the thick of it. He would be waiting, and when Marik actually cross the line, he would be there to mete out punishment.

**

* * *

AN:**

Yey!!!! After a case of writers block, being away from home and my computer for the weekend this chapter actually got written. Okay I know nothing much happened but it was a first date people, and Bakura's first ever!!! But things can move on now. This actually ended up being longer than the last chapter. I have only one thing to say. Hmmmmm jasmine!

Oh and a couple of new fanart pictures are up so guys go enjoy at:

http:// x-cybergoth-x (.) deviantart (.) com / gallery /

Okay so delete all the spaces and the brackets from the above and hopefully you should get to my gallery!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters are merely borrowed for the purpose of entertaining myself, yourself and any other miscellaneous personages who might enjoy such things. I make no money from this yadda yadda yadda etc etc.

**Okay guys, before we start I must make an apology. For the next month or so I am going to be up to my eyes in extra stuff for work, so may not be able to update EVERY weekend. However, I shall endeavour to keep it to a fortnight at most, and by the end of June normal service should resume. So please bear with me it will get better!**

* * *

Yugi was busy getting ready for his shift at the casino when predictably his cell phone rang. He sighed, not having to look to see who was calling. There were only two people it could be and he was pretty certain which on of the two it would be. 

He picked up the ringing cell and opened it. "Yes Malik?"

"_So?_" Came the response from the other end.

"So what?" Yugi replied, mildly irritated.

"_Oh come on. How did Ryou get on with Bakura?_"

"They looked like they were having fun okay. Ryou looked happy at least." He muttered as he rooted around the belongings on his dresser for his key card.

"_So they like each other huh?_" Came the amused chuckle.

"How would I know, I didn't go in there, I would have been spotted in an instant."

"_You have no sense of adventure._"

"Oh really, well the next time you want details you do the dirty work." He snapped, still irritated that he had been railroaded into spying on his friend at all.

Malik laughed. "_Chill Yugi. Ra, we are only trying to look out for Ryou._"

"I know, I know, I just wasn't comfortable is all."

"_Don't tell me you bailed out after five minutes._"

"Of course not!" Yugi said indignantly. "Well I was going to but…" He trailed off, not sure whether he should relate his encounter with Yami.

"_But what?_" By Malik's excited tone he knew he wasn't going to get out of this.

"I kinda got distracted." He said, trying to wriggle out of this conversation.

"_Yugi, what did you do?_" Malik teased.

"I didn't do anything. Yami and were just talking and…"

"_Wait a minute._" Malik interrupted. "_Yami?_"

Damn! He'd never intended to let that one slip out. 'Me and my big mouth' he through wryly. Malik on the other hand was now laughing.

"_Ra Yugi, we send you to keep an eye on Ryou's date, and you end up on one yourself!_"

"It was not a date!" He protested hotly.

Malik sniggered on the other end. "_Okay, okay, but after all that has been happening it wouldn't surprise me. What I want to know is what he was doing there._"

"Same as me, keeping an eye on Bakura." Yugi rolled his eyes when her heard Malik snigger.

"_So Bakura wouldn't describe our look-alikes as friends, but they keep an eye on him. Interesting._"

"Look Malik, I really am gonna have to go." He said looking at his watch. "I'm gonna be late."

"_Okay, but remember we are meeting at my place tomorrow night_."

"We are?" He asked a little surprised.

"_Yeah, we are gonna grill Ryou for the details of his date, since you are such a washout. Oh and you'd best get here early or we will be taking about your little meeting with Yami with Ryou there._"

"You wouldn't." Yugi hissed. There was no way that he wanted Ryou to find out he was watching them earlier.

"_Oh you know I would, so be here early._" Malik chuckled darkly.

"Tell me why I am friends with you again?" Yugi sighed.

Malik sniggered. "_Because I'm adorable._" Yugi rolled his eyes. "_My place, tomorrow night. We'll order in._"

"Damn right, there is no way I am eating anything you cook." Yugi laughed.

He heard Malik laugh on the other end before hanging up. Yugi shook his head with a smile. No matter how he protested he really did enjoy Malik's company. Okay so being grilled about his encounter with Yami would not be comfortable, but it felt nice that he actually had something to be grilled about. Normally shy, much like Ryou, he hadn't dated much, so in some strange way this felt good. Especially since he had been glad to see Yami, to actually speak to him. Now if only he would get to see him again.

* * *

Yami was grinning to himself as he made his way back into Hell. He had expected his little counterpart to be shocked by his appearance, and to a degree he was, but he had never expected him to be so accepting of his company when he arrived. The fact pleased him. It also made him curious, especially when Yugi had asked if he would ever see him again. Yes this was a rather… curious turn of events. Though he had to report back to Marik, who he had a sneaky feeling would already know what was going on. 

Throughout his musing he had been smiling to himself, and had stopped at the entrance to the hall, leaning against the doorpost. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not noticed the figures approaching.

"I don't know Yami, I send you on an errand and you always find a way to make it more entertaining." Came the amused chuckle from behind him.

Yami turned quickly to see Marik smirking at him, and he wasn't alone.

"Marik." He greeted smoothly. "Akeifa." He nodded to his friend.

Akeifa chuckled softly. "I wouldn't have expected any less of you." He voiced his approval, his eyes shining with merriment.

Marik snorted, torn between amused approval, and slight concern. He knew that Heaven would not be happy, and while bending the rules and pushing boundaries was part of what he did, he knew they were treading dangerously of late. Yami noticed Marik's mixed feelings and decided to play to Marik's mischievous side.

"Well, Bakura didn't leave me with much to do. It was going to be positively boring, the opportunity was there and…"

"And you couldn't help yourself." Akeifa finished for him with a smile.

Yami turned to Marik. "Would you have done any different if it had been your counterpart? I do believe you already did." He teased.

"Alright, guilty as charged." Marik admitted with a small smile. "I just think we are pushing our luck."

"I did warn you." Akeifa stated shaking his head.

"So we back off on Bakura?" Yami asked, irritated by the thought of having set things in motion and having to just watch and wait. It was not something he was good at.

"Hell no!" Marik laughed. "The Lord cannot stop me as long as I stay within his boundaries, in fact the way things are going he would positively encourage it."

"I know Bakura doesn't believe it, but the Lord is anxious for him to come home." Akeifa said softly.

His companions regarded him for a moment. Akeifa had an uncanny knack for knowing what was going on, sometimes before the rest of the Fallen, despite him being bound to Hell. He often knew things the pool couldn't show him. Marik had his suspicions, but so far kept them to himself. This was yet another example of this uncanny knack. He resolved to look into this matter at another time.

"Indeed." He replied evenly. "What we do is wait." He responded to the initial query. "Heaven will make some kind of move. What is the question."

"We haven't broken any of the blasted rules." Yami grumbled.

"No, but you know as well as I that they won't just sit by and watch us get too involved with mortals. They learned their lesson and won't make that mistake again."

"Ah, Sodom and Gomorrah, good times." Yami grinned fondly at the memory.

"Heaven's unmitigated disaster." Marik sniggered.

"You had bit too much fun then my friend." Akeifa chuckled.

"It was all part of the job description, well technically it still is." Yami stated flippantly.

"The Lord just decided to change the degree we were allowed to get involved." Marik put in. "Fucking typical that he changes his mind after giving us the job in the first place."

"I did say that he hadn't thought out giving us this role when this all went down." Yami put to Marik.

"And you know I agreed with you then, as I do now. But it has been to mankind's benefit, which was the whole point. Even if it cost us."

"Oh I don't know, I've become kind of attached to the tail." Yami chuckled. "And I have to say that what we do is a whole lot more rewarding than what we used to. And not to mention a whole lot more enjoyable."

Akeifa laughed at his friend. "Yami, I swear you become less Fallen and more Daemon over time."

"I am only what the Lord has made me, as are we all." He replied bluntly, pointedly looking at the malformed remains of Akeifa's wings.

Akeifa looked away from Yami's focused gaze all too aware of his point. "I came to terms with my fate long ago." He replied softly, but both his companions noticed that he didn't look either of them in the eye. While what he said was true, it was obvious that his predicament still brought him pain.

"As did we all." Marik said loudly, trying to steer the conversation away from such sensitive matters. "But back to the matter in hand, we need to see what the Heaven's will do, let things settle for a while. In the meantime, I think it best that I pay Bakura a visit."

Akeifa looked quickly to Marik. "Please be gentle." He begged. "He's come so far, he's coming back to himself. I know you enjoy winding him up, but…"

"I know, I know." Marik grinned, making Akeifa smile softly. "I can't promise I won't at all, but I'll try not to go too far."

"That'll do." Akeifa smiled, before walking away, his barbed tail swaying gently from side to side as he went.

Marik and Yami watched him leave, before Yami turned back to his companion. "You're going soft." He teased.

"What?" Marik asked, though he knew full well what Yami was talking about.

"There is no-one else in the whole of Hell that you would allow to talk to you, influence you like that." Yami smirked.

"Except perhaps you." Marik shot back with a smirk.

"Hell's gates! You let him get away with things I never would, even though I have been your Right Hand from the beginning." He chuckled.

"Partner in crime might be a better description." Marik sniggered. Yami had been the first one at his side when he had decided to take his stand against God, which had led to the ill-fated Battle of the Heavens. But that had achieved what it needed to. But back to the point. "So what if I have a soft spot for Akeifa, you cannot tell me that you don't."

"Me and all of Hell." Yami admitted softly. "How he remains so unchanged by his punishment is beyond me."

"And me my friend. He is a singular being. I find myself hoping that Bakura achieves redemption not just for himself, but because I think that the Lord might just give Akeifa another chance in Heaven if he does."

"Hell is no place for him, and yet… I don't know what we would do without him." Yami mused softly.

"It would certainly be a darker place without his light."

The two stood in silence for a moment, both lost in thought. But it was Marik who brought them back to their conversation.

"Come my friend, before I head up to see Bakura, tell me about your little counterpart." He smirked.

Yami grinned, the two starting to walk.

* * *

Ryou sat back on the sofa aware that his friends were watching him, after all they were not finished with him yet, but were willing to leave him to his thoughts for a few moments. It was Friday night again, and for the third week in a row he was spending the evening with his friends. It had been so long since he had enjoyed such a social life, and he'd had a date the day before. Ah yes, the date. That was the reason he was sat of Malik and Ishizu's sofa in front of a film none of them were watching and drinking a few beers. Relatively tame for Malik and Joey actually. 

This had all started about an hour and a half after Bakura had walked him home yesterday. He had copied down the phone number Bakura had written on his hand, and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Once he had dressed he had come back to the pad where he had written the number down and had been staring at it wistfully when the phone had rung. He had answered it without a second thought, and was then rewarded for his lack of attention with an overexcited Malik, who'd been forced to yell to get Ryou's attention.

"_Woah Ryou, what's with you?_" Malik's yell forced Ryou's eyes away from his neat cursive script, and he suddenly realised that he was holding the phone and his friend was trying to talk to him.

"Oh Malik!" Ryou suddenly cried mortified. "I'm so sorry, I was just so… distracted I…"

"_Date that good huh?_" Came the amused chuckle from the handset.

"I was kinda thinking on it yeah." Ryou admitted sheepishly.

"_Good, you think on it tonight 'cause I want you at my place by eight tomorrow._"

"What? Malik, I really don't want to go out again and…"

"_Who said anything about going out_?" Malik laughed. "_We have very interesting matters to talk about._"

"Huh?" He asked momentarily confused and suddenly the penny dropped. "Oh."

"_Good, that's settled. Remember my place by eight tomorrow or we are coming to get you and drag you over here._"

"Wait I never said that I would…"

"_So glad you agree_." Malik had interrupted. "_Anyway, got to go, see you tomorrow._" He said cheerily.

"But…" Ryou began to protest, but Malik had already hung up.

So here he was. After a beer or two his tongue had finally loosened, well either that or he had really just gotten sick of the constant questioning from all angles. And so he'd started to relate things, random thoughts really, after all, all they had really done was talk, and yet, they had connected somehow. And now he had paused for a moment, thinking about what he wanted to say.

"You know." He began, looking out of the window to the night outside. "He's so hard to read. At first he comes across as a kind of tough guy, but when you see past that…there is so much more to him."

He looked across at Yugi, making eye contact with someone for the first time since he had started relating his thoughts.

"I would never have thought when we first met that he could be so… profound, some of the stuff we were talking about. Well it was great, a nice change I suppose."

"Yeah a nice change to loudmouth's like Malik." Joey chuckled.

"Speak for yourself." Malik shot back.

Ryou giggled. "I don't know, there is a lot of sadness in his past, but when he smiles… I don't know, it's like something inside him comes alive. And not those smirks you've seen, but really smiles. It's kinda special." He sighed happily.

His friends shot amused looks at each other while Ryou drank from his bottle, eyes somewhere else none of them could see.

"Well it must have gone okay." Yugi put in carefully. "You seem happy about it all."

"Yeah?" Ryou asked carelessly, stopping to think about that for a moment. "Yeah, I had a good time. He's pretty good company actually, easier to talk to than I expected. It went pretty smoothly apart from him seeing me get pissed at Duke."

"Woah, slow down." Joey put in wide eyed. "Duke came to see you _again_, and you got _pissed _at him?" Joey asked with a grin.

"Well yeah." Ryou replied matter-of-factly. "He just doesn't know when to back off. Though his face when I told him I had a date was priceless." He chuckled. He had quite enjoyed that little moment.

Yugi chuckled. "I still think that these two find it hard to believe that you got pissed, even at Duke. It's not exactly like you."

"Oh come on." He said to his small friend. "You've seen me angry before haven't you?"

"That was over a chemistry textbook." Yugi retorted.

Malik and Joey burst out laughing at that one while Ryou sighed and shook his head.

"Now that I can believe!" Joey ground out between fits of laughter.

"Okay, so I don't have much of a temper." Ryou flushed a little at being the subject of such derisive laughter.

"Easy." Malik put in. "We know when that prick's involved you can get tetchy." Ryou snorted in response, deliberately turning away from his friend. "But I believe you, and may I say I'm impressed."

"Damn right." Joey seconded. "Don't let the jerk walk all over ya'. Quiet you may be, but you're no doormat."

Ryou felt the smile return to his face at the rather… unusual compliment. "Thanks Joey."

Joey merely nodded, taking a swig of his own drink. Malik however wanted to know certain things.

"Well we know you had a good time in your… strange way." The last part earning him a warning look from Ryou. "But the real question is how did it end?"

"What?" Ryou asked confused.

"Duh, we know you talked, but what happened when you left the coffee shop, oh a very adventurous date choice by the way." He teased.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess he walked me home. I'm not sure that was the plan, but we were still talking and we kind of ended up at my place. You know he has no real friends here because he's always moving from place to place. Must get lonely sometimes." He was now musing off the point, and Malik rolled his eyes comically.

"Oh Ra, concentrate will you? We get that he's deep, interesting and all that shit, we get that you obviously like him a lot, but how did it end?" He was almost whining now, desperate for answers.

Ryou actually let a small snigger slip, earning him curious looks from his friends. Ryou… snigger? What was the world coming to?

"O Malik you are so funny." Ryou teased. Okay, perhaps he had one too many beers his friends concluded quickly. "Well since you are so desperate things are open." He stated cryptically.

"What in Hell does that mean?" Malik actually pouted now.

Again Ryou sniggered a little. Teasing Malik was too much fun. "Alright, keep your pants on."

"Please!" Joey put in quickly earning him a glare from Malik.

"I got his number." Ryou stated simply.

Malik grinned. "I knew it, I know you couldn't be a total loss."

Ryou nearly choked on his drink. "Oh thanks for the vote of confidence Malik."

Now it was Malik's turn to snigger. "Okay, I'm just not used to this more forward side of you. So what next?"

"I call him I suppose. Meet up again, see where this takes us." He shrugged, but was smiling softly to himself.

"And so did he just give you his number, or was there something else?" Malik asked cheekily. Predictably Ryou blushed when his mind went back to that moment, the endearment, the soft kiss…

"Um." He stammered and looked to see Malik grinning like a Cheshire cat, and knew he would have to tell them something. "I dunno, he was suddenly next to me, running his fingers through my hair and…" He blushed even further. "He said that I'm cute when I blush." He mumbled the last part, but not quiet enough for his friends to have missed it.

"Well he does have a point." Joey said. His three friends turned and looked at him shocked. "What? Ry' is cute when he blushes, or am I the only one who thinks that?"

Ryou, Malik and Yugi looked at each other for a moment before bursting out into fits of giggles. Joey ended up laughing with them it always seemed to be the way. When they all had it under better control Yugi turned to Ryou.

"So when you gonna call him?" He asked softly.

"I don't know." Ryou smiled gently. "I think I am just going to have to see what my heart tells me, and see what happens."

His friends all nodded in agreement. One thing was for sure, in one date Bakura had made Ryou happier than they'd seen him in months. Ryou had also started to behave differently, more confidently and more self assured. Whoever could bring around something so positive was okay in their book. So they would wait and watch and hope for the best.

* * *

It was remarkable, for the first time in many years he was at peace. Had one hour with a mortal really done that? Well no matter what logic told him he knew it to be true. He'd actually be smiling to himself the whole walk home. It had been a half hour walk from Ryou's apartment to his, but he had hardly noticed the time pass. His mind had been consumed by thoughts of silky, jasmine scented hair, and the feel of blush heated skin beneath his lips. He was no stranger to physical intimacy, but for the first time this was about so much more. They two… connected somehow, which gave Bakura a feeling of comfort he had never known before during his time on earth. 

Now, in the wee small hours of Saturday morning, his Friday shift at Ikona over, he was walking home at a lazy pace. He made a detour into the park, not wanting to go home to his empty apartment just yet. It somehow seemed more empty than it had after he had met Ryou. So for now he took a seat on a park bench, leaned back and gazed up at the stars. He let his mind wander, thoughts drifting to nothing in particular, allowing himself to get lost in his star gazing. He heard someone approach, but chose not to acknowledge their presence just yet. It came as no surprise to him when the individual sat down next to him while he gently nodded in greeting.

"You've always been a watcher, for as long as I've known you."

"We have all the time in the world. Watching is sometimes the best way to understand the nature of things around us." He smiled softly, turning to his companion. "So come to wind me up again Marik?"

Marik smirked. "Perhaps, but I did feel it was time we spoke again. You've been busy since we last spoke."

"Is that what you'd call it?" Bakura chuckled.

"Well I know I was hoping to give you a nudge in the right direction when I advised that's boy's friends to visit your workplace, but what has happened since has been out of my hands. You have changed so much. I knew the boy was unique, but I never expected this much of a change."

"Special, that he is." Bakura mused. "His aura actually affects those of others around him. It is no wonder people are drawn to him, though it seems that they are not always those with the best if intentions." He muttered, thinking of Duke and the conversation he and Ryou had shared regarding him.

"Unfortunately that is the lot of such individuals. Their draw is universal, and it can bring them joy or pain. But he has good friends to watch over him. And what he has done for you is remarkable. I don't think I have seen your aura so settled, not since the times you were with Akeifa before the Battle of the Heavens."

At the mention of his angelic love the smile slipped from Bakura's face. He knew that the feelings he held for Akeifa had changed. They had been changed by his humanity. It had been simple, theirs was a chaste love, strong and pure. Now, with mortal emotions and needs he came to understand that one could desire more, and indeed he did. He wanted that attraction, more than companionship, something Akeifa could never offer him. That was not to say that he no longer loved the angel, it was just… more complicated now.

"How is he?" He asked softly. "I imagine he's been watching over me." He turned his face away, aware that his cheeks were tinged with red at the thought of one he loved seeing him kiss Ryou.

"He is well." Marik replied gently. "And yes he has."

The two fell into silence, Marik knowing where Bakura's thoughts were. He was dealing with a certain amount of guilt over his attraction to Ryou. Yes, Bakura was beginning to admit to himself that he was attracted to Ryou, and that given the chance, he would let their cautious meetings develop into something more.

"I can't help but wonder how he is taking all this. He's been a part of your little plots."

Marik chuckled. "Yes, but you know Akeifa, he remains as selfless as ever. He wants to see you come back to yourself, be who you once were, angel or not. He see s how far you have come. He even begged me not to wind you up today." He sniggered.

Bakura chuckled. "And what did you say to that?"

"I made no promises." He replied, with a grin, making Bakura laugh out loud. He waited for his companion to settle, and smiled sympathetically as he sighed. "I can guess at how you feel Bakura, and you have to trust me, Akeifa would not want you to feel any guilt."

"No he wouldn't, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't. After all our situation is all my doing. If I had chosen a side then we wouldn't be having this discussion, and we would not be kept from each other."

"But then you would not understand love in a way no other angel can." Marik posed.

"Love?" Bakura asked. Wasn't it a little soon to be thinking in those terms.

"Yes love, I know that you see the love you and Akeifa share with new eyes. Angels only understand one kind of love, and yet the evidence is laid out before me everyday that there is much more to love than we know. You human emotions may have been part of your punishment, seen as a curse, they are also a gift."

Bakura looked at Marik shocked. It had never occurred to him that what was his punishment, could be seen as a gift. But for those who worked so closely with humanity, Bakura could see the draw. The guardian angels, those working to redeem the souls in Hell; for those an understanding of human emotions, motives would indeed be desirable.

"Sometimes Marik I forget you are Fallen, you retain much of the angel in you, though you keep it well hidden."

He was mildly surprised to see Marik smile softly in response. "We have all been changed by the experience, some more than others. Akeifa manages to remain the least changed of us all."

"In some ways you would expect it to be the opposite, but that is Akeifa. He was always a shining beacon amongst angels."

"And he remains so, despite the circumstances he finds himself in."

Bakura found himself thinking about the past, about that day so very many years ago. "I wept to see him lose his feathers. To take what was left of his wings was cruel."

"Not to mention the loss of your own." Marik muttered bitterly. "There were many who felt that was a step too far."

"There is no point musing on it now." Bakura sighed heavily. "Besides, while I remember flying, I have no memory of how it feels anymore. It's been too long."

Marik thought for a moment, wondering whether he should tell Bakura something. He took a deep breath and leant back, looking up at the stars.

"Akeifa still has your wings." He said softly.

"What!" Bakura hissed.

"He kept them. They remain whole, after all, they were part of an immortal body. "

Bakura closed his eyes. "Oh 'Keifa." He sighed sadly, reverting to the shortened name he had used for the other in the past. Why, why would he do such a thing?

Marik sensed his thoughts. "I think he keeps them as a reminder that there is a chance for you, that you can learn, and earn them back again. They are what keeps him focused, knowing that in some small way he can help you, and perhaps one day… even see you again."

Now he felt the guilt again. Guilt for wanting more, for wanting one so like him, and yet, so very different. One that could give him something the angel could not. He looked up to the Heavens feeling tortured by his human emotions right now. Marik on the other hand rose and stood in front of Bakura.

"Put such thoughts out of your mind. He understands, and is more worried that you won't forgive him for messing around with your sleep."

Bakura's eyes widened and he couldn't stop a soft chuckle from escaping his throat. "Sometimes he can be so naïve."

"I know." Marik smiled. "He understands that you still love him, but in this life you need more. He is content knowing that you do not forget him, that you love him still. But he wants you to be happy. He knows that you have a chance at happiness with Ryou. If it is what you want you have his blessing."

Bakura turned away, rare tears welling up in his eyes, overwhelmed by a rush of strong emotions. Love for Akeifa flaring, hope, sadness and longing mingled together and tore at his heart. Marik placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"And you have all our blessings too." He added softly. "Ryou is good for you. It is good to see you coming back to yourself again."

Bakura didn't answer, a single tear falling down his cheek as he breathed deeply. It seemed he had a lot of thinking to do. Marik smiled softly, though it wasn't seen by his companion. He turned to walk away.

"Thank you." The softly spoken words stopped him though, turning to look at Bakura once more. The tears were gone, the crimson eyes now locked firmly to his lavender. He nodded in reply as Bakura rose. "You will tell him that I will never forget him, no matter what happens."

Marik smirked. "He knows that you fool, but I'll tell him anyway."

Bakura chuckled. "So what now? Do you go back to tormenting me now we've actually managed to be civil to each other for once?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

Marik sniggered. "Oh I see, its going to be like that is it? Well perhaps, but for now we shall see what happens. Much like you and Ryou." Marik was satisfied that for the first time in their conversation the mention of the boy did not bring a pang of guilt to Bakura's eyes.

Bakura nodded. "Though I have to ask, what was with you appearing to Ryou's friend directly?"

Marik smirked. "Oh you know I can never pass up an opportunity."

"Ah yes." Bakura mused. "I heard something interesting regarding Seto and a young man named Joey. I presume you were involved somehow, it had to be you since Malik saw you there."

"Well, credit where credit is due I suppose."

"Did he really apologise?" Bakura asked eagerly, almost chuckling at the mere thought.

Marik nodded with an evil grin, Bakura breaking out into fresh laughter, the sound of their voices echoing in the night.

"Oh I wish I could have seen it, and to think he was only across the room from me." He sniggered. "Oh it must have been priceless."

"I am particularly proud of that little moment." Marik chuckled.

"And so you should be. Oh one day I am so going to wind him up about that."

"Get in line." Marik sniggered.

"Happily." Bakura countered.

"Well, I must get going Bakura, there are other souls I need to see. Though be warned, after all that Yami and I have been up to, I am expecting Heaven to do something. I don't know what, and it should not affect you and Ryou as everything has been above board, but something is up. I can feel it."

Bakura sniggered. "Oh come now, you aren't afraid now are you?"

"Hardly." Marik snorted. "I just thought you might appreciate being kept in the loop for once."

"I do. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out."

Marik nodded, and then with a smirk vanished.

Bakura shook his head sniggering. "Show off."

With one last look up at the stars, and a light heart he headed for home. The future awaited him, and for the first time in many a year, that future seemed bright.

**

* * *

AN: **

Hmm, okay so that wasn't action, but in my view very important. We have dealt with some real emotional issues here, once I felt needed to be answered. I thought this was gonna end up being a short chapter but it kinda came in at a middle length so go figure.

Okay, I think it is time to say thanks to my reviewers as I have not done so yet!

**Rannaty:** Thanks for the conrtuctive cirticism, absolutely invaluable! Oh and for putting up with my repetitive reviews of you fics. I only do so because I am halfway insane. If any of you lot haven't realised that yet, where have you been!

**Kehtolaulu:** Thanks for dropping by!

**Carmen-Nemrac:** I hope you continue to enjoy, and keep an eye out both here and on mediaminer

**CherryBombChaos26: **My most faithful reviewer, admittedly never much to say, but always a pleasure

**Mei1105: **I shall endeavour to keep the cuteness level suitably high

**Wallsmex:** damn I love your name

**Harutemu:** My very first reviewer and so flattering. Thanks so much!

**So my lovely reviewers, keep reviewing and to all you out there, please add to their number. Your comments help my... 'art' (for lack of a better word)**

Right, we need more Bakura and Ryou time next chapter. Till next time, I have fan art to get back to!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters are merely borrowed for the purpose of entertaining myself, yourself and any other miscellaneous personages who might enjoy such things. I make no money from this yadda yadda yadda etc etc.

* * *

Sunday turned out to be quite a nice day, and since none of the four friends were working, they decided to meet up in the afternoon. Though this time they headed over to Yugi's place. He was the one with the largest TV after all. Well, it was certainly the best place for a lazy afternoon watching DVDs as he also had the largest sofa. Ryou would have preferred to be outside, but trying to convince Malik and Joey into a healthy afternoon outside was a lost cause, so he didn't bother trying. So predictably something mildly amusing, but not really grabbing their attention was playing in the background while the friends laughed and joked together.

As the laughter died down from the latest joke, Yugi went to the kitchen to get a round of sodas. As the quiet fell Ryou lapsed into thoughtfulness. Joey and Malik looked at him quizzically.

"Hey Ry', what's on your mind?" Joey asked.

"More like who." Malik muttered with a grin.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Is that all you talk about?" He asked with exasperation. Recently every conversation seemed to turn to Bakura when Malik was around.

"Its as good a topic as any." Malik shrugged. "And about the most interesting thing to talk about these days."

"Well that's my point." Ryou added. "A lot of things have happened lately, a lot of things that when you look at them as a whole, are… odd." He mused.

"What? You saying that you finally hooking up with someone is odd?" Joey asked with a grin.

"Joey." Ryou reproached gently. "But think about it, Bakura is alarmingly like me, then there is Marik and Yami. Does it not strike you as odd that three of us suddenly meet look-alikes at the same time, and in the same place?"

"Perhaps." Malik replied. "But it has certainly made things more interesting."

"I don't know." Ryou looked down now. "I have to admit, I worry a little."

"You worry too much." Joey answered.

Ryou smiled softly. "Maybe I do." He was thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps it is because Duke has turned up again. He seems so determined."

"Well that's it then." Malik answered cheerfully. "I'd be worried if a prick like that was on my tail."

"You aren't going to let him get to you are you." Joey asked seriously.

"Of course not." Ryou said firmly. "I never want to be treated like that again." He said softly, remembering the hurt he had felt when he realised just how Duke had played him, how he had been nothing but another shrewd business move.

"Good." Malik smiled. "Cause we never want to deal with your moping ass for months at a time again."

Ryou laughed softly. "Was I that bad?"

"Until Bakura, yeah." Joey answered with a soft smile.

"Oh dear." Ryou's cheeks heated up in mild embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Ry' just don't let anyone walk all over you."

"I won't, I promise." He replied, smiling softly.

Malik smiled in satisfaction. "Good, Ra knows, we hate worrying about you."

"You…, you worry about me?" Ryou asked shocked, it was the last thing that he wanted, and he felt a little bad about it to be honest.

"Of course we do." Malik chuckled, seeing his friend's discomfort. "You are our friend, what else do you expect us to do, not care?"

"Well I just…"

"We know you would do the same for us, in fact I think we should be keeping half an eye on Yugi too." Malik said softly so their friend wouldn't hear them from the kitchen.

"Why?" Ryou asked intensely, worry suddenly appearing in his soft chocolate eyes.

"There you go, worried already." Malik snickered.

"Nah, no need." Joey put in. "It's just it seems he's met that Yami again, and the two talked."

"Really, when?" Ryou asked with such interest that Joey laughed, they certainly had his attention now.

"When you were on your date. We'd sent Yugi to keep an eye on you and…"

"Joey!" Malik suddenly snapped, shooting him a glare, knowing damn well that Ryou would not take kindly to that news, but it was already too late.

"What?" Ryou snapped, his tone low, dangerous, his eyes narrowed, the colour deepening with a flash of anger.

"We were just worried about you man, we figured if you needed a get out…"

"Will you shut up!" Malik snarled at Joey, aware that this was not a good situation right now.

"I see." Ryou said with a dangerous amount of calm. "It all comes out now."

A dangerous silence fell between the three, none of them registering the sounds that indicated Yugi's return. Joey swallowed hard under the intensity of Ryou's gaze, while a flustered Malik tried to work out how he might rescue this situation, his eyes darting between his two friends.

"We just… we…" He stammered, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Just what?" Ryou snapped.

It was at this moment that Yugi walked in carrying a tray of drinks to find Ryou glaring at Malik and Joey, while his other two friends were looking distinctly sheepish. It didn't take a genius to work out that something was very wrong with this picture.

"Uh, guys?" He asked nervously.

Ryou snapped his attention to Yugi, turning that narrow-eyed, angry gaze on him, Yugi quailing under the ferocity of it, quickly putting the tray down lest his hands start to shake. He had seen Ryou angry before and he knew that this was not going to go well.

"How could you?" Ryou hissed at Yugi. "All of you."

"We were only looking out for you." Malik said desperately.

"What am I, a child?" He snarled.

"No, we care about you is all." Malik floundered.

"Do you really think that little of me, that I can't stand up for myself?"

Yugi winced, knowing that this was not only deserved, but that Ryou was only just getting started. What with Duke turning up and chasing after him, he knew that Ryou had been a little on edge of late, and there was probably some pent up aggression to vent.

"And you." He turned on Yugi now. "I really did not expect this of you." The anger in his eyes now tinged with disappointment that cut into Yugi like a knife.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in reply, unable to look into Ryou's eyes.

"Don't be too hard on him." Joey put in. "We did kinda force him into it."

Ryou snorted in disgust. "And that's supposed to make it any better." He rose sharply to his feet, unable to contain himself any longer. "I am actually capable of taking care of myself. As I recall when I found out exactly what Duke was up to behind my back, I moved out and then called you all telling you I had finished it." His normally soft voice was now growling in a rising crescendo of anger. "I am more than capable of handling things if they get difficult, and if I can handle manipulative shits like Duke, I can handle a fucking first date!"

The three friends cringed under Ryou's tongue lashing. They understood just how upset they had made their slender friend, Ryou _never_ swore. Ryou was breathing hard, his face twisted by his anger, marring his normally pretty features. It was not a pretty sight and nor one the group of friends ever wanted to see again. What was so painful was the disgust they saw in his eyes. Ryou laughed bitterly.

"I have been standing on my own two feet since I was fifteen, I've been on my own since my parents died. I think I could have handled it if we hadn't got on." He snarled. "I'm not a baby and I don't need you three treating me like one!"

Ryou knew he had lost it and now he was going too far, but he couldn't help himself. He hated that he was sometimes seen as weak, something that had been there for a long time, but had become more intense since Duke. Duke had thought him weak, incapable of standing up for himself, which was why he had tried to walk all over him. It was also no doubt why he wasn't taking no for an answer of late. All these little things had built into one and his anger was now out of control and now at an unreasonable level. He knew that he needed to clear his head. Without a word he strode purposefully out of the lounge, grabbed his coat and stormed out of Yugi's apartment, slamming the door behind him.

The three friends cringed as the door rattled in its frame, Yugi particularly so, making to go after Ryou.

"Let him go." Malik sighed. "He needs time to cool off and calm down."

Yugi nodded swallowing hard. It was hard to see his best friend quite so upset, even more so because it was at him. He was just thankful that he was not the only one in the dog house right now. Joey let out a deep breath shaking his head.

"Well that could have gone better." He said.

Malik turned to glare at him, folding his arms. "Really?" He sneered. "You don't say. It would have gone a whole lot better if you'd known when to shut that big mouth of yours. Next time why don't you put your foot in it before you say something stupid. At least it might make you stop and think for a minute."

"Guys, don't argue please." Yugi pleaded softly, stopping Joey's retaliatory comments before they left the blonde's lips. "It's bad enough we've upset Ryou. The last thing I need is you two fighting too."

The two looked hard at each other before letting it go. Yugi was right and they only had themselves to blame.

"Jeez, I never thought I would ever see Ryou get so mad." Joey muttered

"By Horus that was actually scary." Malik got up and grabbed a soda from the table where Yugi had put the drinks down, and tossed one to Joey.

"Do you think he faced Duke down like that?"

"Who knows." Yugi shrugged. "Like he said, he grabbed his stuff and had moved back to his apartment before calling us. All I know is when I got there he'd been crying for a while and was shaking."

"Damn." Joey breathed. "I guess we all behaved like idiots huh?"

Yugi laughed bitterly. "You got that right."

Malik sighed. "We were only looking out for him. I guess we shouldn't have gone that far though."

"Less of the we." Joey snapped. "It was your idea."

"And you backed him up!" Yugi barked with uncharacteristic force. "Now that's enough. For now we give Ryou some time and then we apologise, all of us."

* * *

Ryou paid no attention as he walked, only vaguely aware that he had turned his cell phone off as he made his way randomly through Domino. How could they, how dare they intrude, treat him like a naïve kid? He was a grown man, not some porcelain doll that would break under the slightest force. He thought that he had proven that to them already but no. It seemed that his friends, like so many others, thought he couldn't handle things on his own. He knew that he shouldn't be quite so pissed, and that quite a lot of his anger was not really meant for them, but the fact they had gone behind his back hurt!

He slowed his pace as the anger slowly started to dissipate, giving way to a certain amount of guilt. He had really lost it in there; he'd even been a little petulant. Hardly his finest hour. He sighed softly, aware that he would have apologies of his own to make, but not now, he was not nearly calm enough for that. Anger was not a natural emotion for him and was not something he could hold on to, so it left him as quickly as it came. In its wake came other emotions, a certain hollowness along with the disappointment he felt. He tried to clear his head of these thoughts, now only just beginning to take in his surroundings.

He had wandered into the park quite unthinkingly, the tranquil space occupied by people, couples together, families with children playing, and others just out for a walk or some such motivation. This place was calm in its own way, the atmosphere in the air starting to calm him a little. It seemed a good place to be in his current state of mind. A stream ran through the centre of the park, and it was to the bridge over that stream that Ryou made his way. He wasn't paying much attention, and if he had, he might have found that he was being regarded by confused crimson eyes. Reaching the bridge he leant on the rail, hands one on top of the other, chin on his hands looking down into the water. He closed his eyes, not caring how childish he looked, he had other more important things to worry about.

So it was that he missed the fact that his reflection was joined by another, so similar it could have almost been his twin's, but he was too lost in his mixed up thoughts to notice. Bakura on the other hand just stood beside Ryou quietly. It was written all over his aura that he'd just had a flare of negative emotions, and understood right away why Ryou was here. While he was curious, and desperately wanted to do anything to stop Ryou from feeling sad, he knew the best thing he could do was have some patience. He had the urge to pet the boy's hair again, but considering the youth didn't know that he was here just yet, that was not a wise idea. However for an immortal that had been on earth quite so long, it seemed that mortal impatience had rubbed off on him, and he soon tired of waiting.

"It seems that I am not the only one who comes here to think." He mused out loud, to no one in particular.

Ryou's snapped open at the familiar voice, suddenly straightening up to see Bakura smiling at him gently.

"Bakura! I… that is… you see…"

Bakura laughed to see Ryou quite so flustered. "I think you'd best slow down. You might hurt yourself carrying on like that."

Ryou's mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to say something, but no words seemed to come. In their absence he gave up entirely and just smiled sheepishly taking a deep breath. Fortunately this was all he needed for his brain to wake up and smell the coffee as it were, and the link between thoughts and mouth were restored.

"So, um… what brings you here?" He asked as he tried to collect himself, he was a little shocked to see Bakura here.

Bakura merely shrugged. "I like to walk, it gives me time to think then to my surprise I saw you crossing the park, looking utterly miserable, and I just had to come see you. Though you seemed quite content to fall asleep right here by the looks of things." He teased gently.

Ryou chuckled, well aware that he was still handling his emotions and it was obvious. He sighed. "I kinda had an argument with my friends." He offered softly.

Bakura raised an eyebrow in surprise. In their last conversation it seemed that such an event would be unlikely for the group.

"Must have been pretty major for you to be out here on your own."

"Well, I sort of lost my temper." He admitted. "I seem to be doing that more often than I would like at the moment."

Bakura regarded Ryou intently for a moment. The youth was in some level of distress, and for once couldn't turn to his friends since they were the cause. Well he was no agony aunt, but it was clear Ryou needed to talk it out with someone. He glanced at his watch quickly, seeing 18:00 blink back at him.

"Do you like sushi?" He asked suddenly, Ryou looking startled at the unexpected question.

"Well yes, but…"

"Good." Bakura grinned and abruptly started walking. Ryou stood completely confused by the sudden random change in his crush's behaviour. Okay, so he had just admitted to himself he had a crush on Bakura, though crush was perhaps not the right word…

"You coming?"

Ryou blinked to see Bakura looking back at him amused, and comprehension suddenly dawned on him. Still a little confused, but also glad to have something to take previous events off his mind for the moment, he walked to Bakura's side. He was a little nervous, he hadn't expected to meet the other like this.

"Well I guess this beats us walking into each other I suppose."

Bakura sniggered. "I was actually able to be in the same place with you unexpectedly without nearly crashing into each other. Someone must have decided we don't need to do that anymore."

Ryou giggled despite himself and fell in step with Bakura as he headed to a sushi restaurant that he liked. "So what exactly are we doing?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm making this up as I go along. I'm hungry, you need to get away from things for a while… so sushi."

Ryou blinked, then shrugged. "I guess I could use something to eat." He smiled softly.

"Good, you can tell me all about it then, though I don't guarantee I will be listening, I really like sushi."

Ryou laughed, much to Bakura's delight. He had been hoping to distract Ryou for the moment, though he knew the youth would need to talk, but that came later. Now he needed to calm him, and laughter was always the best medicine in this kind of situation. That and he loved Ryou's smile. There was still a far away look in Ryou's eyes, but he suspected that was only a temporary situation. He now found himself wondering at himself. He would never normally bother about someone else like this, yes the two had this attraction and… okay he was going to quit trying to explain this, especially after that conversation with Marik in the wee small hours of Saturday. He was going to accept there was something between them and see where the Hell it was going to lead.

Feeling strangely satisfied with the decision he found that they had actually reached their destination. He ushered Ryou inside and they were soon sat at a table in the corner. Ryou had laughed when Bakura ordered without even laying eyes on the menu. He smiled at Bakura as the waiter left.

"You weren't kidding."

"What can I say. I've been around and I know what I like." He flashed a smile from across the table. "So." He said getting serious. "What happened between you and those friends of yours?"

Ryou sighed heavily, the worry coming back into his eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to share the specifics, particularly because they involved Bakura, but bit the bullet.

"I found out that two of them got another to follow me and watch us on our date." He said softly.

Bakura's eyes widened, a flash of annoyance crossing the crimson orbs, but he forced it down knowing that he had to listen, after all he had asked the boy to talk. Ryou on the other hand did notice the look and inwardly groaned.

"I just lost my temper after that. I… well after Duke…" he stopped himself and collected his thought and thought he had better explain. "Duke did what he did with me because it was good for his corporate image." He began, knowing Bakura would follow after their previous conversations. Bakura raised an eyebrow thinking that this was an odd turn in his tale but decided to wait it out.

Ryou was fiddling with a lock of hair nervously. "He went behind my back because he hadn't the patience to let me get comfortable enough before… letting things progress in the bedroom." He admitted shyly. He swallowed hard realising what he had just said, but that done he might as well carry on now. "I'm no fool. I wasn't going to put out in such a high-pressure relationship till I was ready. But mainly he went behind my back because he didn't think I would have enough backbone to stand up to him and walk away. He thought I was weak."

Bakura had already mellowed by this point, quietly impressed by Ryou's admission. He was surprised to find out that others thought of the youth as weak. Everything he had seen pointed to the exact opposite. Yes he was quiet, bookish even, but weak…never.

"Anyway." Ryou sighed. "Ever since then I have had an aversion to people trying to baby me too much. I know why they did it. I was heartbroken by Duke's behaviour. It really did hurt me, but I walked away and got on with life. Though apparently I have been taking my time about it." He smiled wryly. "I know they just didn't want to see me hurt again. They know I was so flattered by Duke in the beginning and I was sucked in before I realised what was happening. They just wanted to protect me."

Ryou paused as the waiter returned with their drinks order. Ryou looked down and into the depths of his green tea, stirring it absentmindedly for a few moments Bakura giving him the space he needed. He knew that this ran deeper, that Ryou was getting something profound off his chest. He also knew that the attraction between them was making this harder for the youth. Soon enough Ryou seemed to come to a decision and looked him in the eyes.

"It was the same when my parents passed away. Everyone went around after the accident treating me like I was made of glass, like I would break if they said the wrong thing. I know I was grieving, but they went overboard. Yes I was young, but I had been raised to be independent and stand on my own two feet. I guess I cam sick of being babied, mollycoddled. I've come to hate it. I find it such a negative thing. I know that it means my friends care but… I have been tense of late, what with Duke trying to force himself back into my life, I just snapped. That guy has the uncanny ability to make me angry."

"I had noticed." Bakura took a sip of his tea.

Ryou turned away. "I'm sorry. You run into me and this is what you get. Not exactly what you need on a Sunday evening."

Bakura shook his head, smiling softly. "Don't apologise. It's obvious that you needed this. Maybe I wasn't your first choice of confidant, but after a spat with your friends…" He shrugged. "Will I do?" He asked cheekily.

Ryou smiled for the first time since he had started to relate his thoughts. "Bakura I…"

"I'm only teasing. You wouldn't have told me if you weren't comfortable."

"Thanks for this." Ryou said softly.

"For what?"

"For bringing me here, for listening, getting me to talk about it."

"Oh don't thank me yet." Bakura smirked. "For all you know it might be some devilish ploy to get you to spend time with me so I can take you home and ravage you tonight."

Ryou almost choked on his tea, his eyes wide as Bakura sniggered. He saw the look in Bakura's crimson eyes and knew instantly he was joking, and couldn't help but laugh at being caught in such a simple trap. He wasn't going to let that go quite so easily.

"Oh, and who says that you will be doing the ravaging. Who says that I can't be dominating behind closed doors?" He purred, looking at Bakura lasciviously over his tea.

Bakura's eyes widened as he was suddenly assaulted by the image of Ryou being aggressive and dominant in the bedroom. He swallowed hard as he felt blood rush south. _Hell no, don't think about that or you are going to have one hell of a problem!_ He quickly took a drink of his tea, trying to picture turn his thoughts elsewhere. _Pink elephants, pink elephants, pink elephants,_ he chanted mentally, mercifully saved by the waiter returning with their food. Ryou however did not miss the way Bakura had reacted and sat back with a smirk worthy of gracing Marik's features. Well if he had doubted Bakura's attraction to him he certainly didn't now.

When Bakura looked back to Ryou the youth had returned to his normal self, which he was thankful for. Hell, that look combined with that purr had nearly been his undoing. He knew he was attracted to Ryou, but in one moment the youth had gone from adorable to hot. It was now taking all of his concentration not to think about how good Ryou would look laying in bed, wearing nothing but a sheet, said sheet hovering dangerously low over his hips, looking up at him with want in his eyes. He suppressed the shudder the image brought lest it be noticed and decided to change the subject before his mind ran away without him. It had obviously been too long since he'd last gotten laid.

"So let me guess." He said with mock thoughtfulness. "Considering I met your friends for all of five minutes I might be being a touch judgemental but, my guess is that it was Malik's idea, Joey backed him up and Yugi was the poor stooge." He said with a grin.

Ryou smiled shyly as he nodded, tucking into his food. "Well you're right on the money, and no I don't think you are being judgemental." He looked up at Bakura cautiously. "You're not mad are you?"

Bakura merely shrugged. "They're your friends Ryou, I can't say I like the idea that we were being watched but it does neither of us any harm so why worry?" He neglected to mention that he didn't have a leg to stand on when it came to the subject. He knew full well that he at least was being watched over, which meant that some of the time he and Ryou were being watched by Akeifa at the very least. "It's not that important."

Ryou smiled at him warmly. "Thanks for understanding."

"You're welcome." He too began to tuck into his food. "You have some interesting friends though."

Ryou chuckled wryly. "I think we all owe each other apologies, but they are my friends. We'll work it out, we always do."

"True friends will stick by you no matter what. They are hard to come by and worth treasuring."

"I know, but it doesn't mean they can't be annoying sometimes."

"Tell me about it." Bakura sniggered, the two thinking of two remarkably similar platinum blondes. He looked up at Ryou now. "So what now?"

"Hmm?" Asked, his mouth full so would not have been polite to say much else.

"Well do you have any plans for the evening?" He grinned as he saw Ryou blush. Ah so that moment earlier was just tease, but damn if it didn't have him out of control for a moment. No matter, but he was now sorely tempted to discover what Ryou would be like in the bedroom.

"I guess I had better go see my friends, apologise and… well, you know."

"Hah, leave it a couple of hours, let them stew. The longer you leave it the less likely they are to make a mistake like that again. Besides, I was kinda hoping we could turn this into a 'date'."

Ryou looked at him wide eyed. "R-really?"

Bakura chuckled. "I was serious about spending more time around you, and circumstances happen to be favourable so… what do you say?"

Ryou looked away for a moment, his bangs falling into his face, veiling his eyes for a moment while Ryou brushed hair behind his ear. Though those chocolate eyes soon engaged his once more.

"Alright."

* * *

The two spent the rest of the meal laughing and joking, Ryou's earlier worries put to one side for now. They talked about everything and nothing, and that was just fine with them. When the time had come Ryou had managed to get Bakura to split the bill with him, though with some difficulty. Now the two were walking again, Bakura unconsciously leading him back to the park. The two had wandered side by side in companionable silence as they entered the park, coming back to stop at the bridge they had met up at earlier. Ryou looked down at the reflection of light in the water now that darkness had fallen, while Bakura turned his eyes to the skies. Ryou noticed and smiled.

"So you like the stars." He said softly.

Bakura looked back to Ryou, warmth in his eyes. "They are amongst some of the most beautiful things in all of creation."

Ryou smiled at Bakura warmly, turning and leaning back on the rail so that he could look up, Bakura following suit behind him.

"I used to look up at the stars when I went camping with my parents. My mother was teaching me the constellations. My father wanted me to learn the proper names for the stars, but I was too young, I was only nine I think." He said wistfully. "They were good times."

Bakura smiled, sighing softly with contentment. "They are a sight I will never tire of. I don't know why, but there is something about them that draws me. On a really clear night you can see nebulae and planets, I love it."

Ryou watched Bakura for a moment, seeing a serene calmness on his features now. In this half-light, soft street lamps lighting patches of the darkness, the object of his affections seemed truly beautiful, as if this kind of lighting were made for him. It simply drew Ryou to him. Before he knew it he had moved closer, pressing his left side into Bakura's right before settling so they stood this way side by side. Bakura looked to him suddenly only to be greeted by Ryou's warm smile. He smiled back and allowed the slightly smaller youth to settle into him, both enjoying this gentle intimacy for the moment.

The two looked up at the stars together for a while, just letting time go by, aware of others crossing the park around them, but paying them no heed. They were merely content to be there together and at peace. Ryou sighed softly. He had never felt comfortable just be in someone else's presence like this before. Bakura on the other hand knew the feeling well, but had not experienced it in millennia. Ryou leaned against him now, resting his head on Bakura's shoulder, Bakura closing his eyes as the scent of Jasmine rose up from Ryou's hair. He knew he was forever going to associate that scent with him now.

Quite of its own accord his hand had made it into that silken hair, fingers winding in and out, stroking it softly. Ryou purred softly at the gesture, getting lost in the moment, his eyes closing. Bakura drew Ryou closer, nuzzling into his hair, inhaling deeply. This brought Ryou to turn and face him, looking up ever so slightly into crimson orbs, now soft and welcoming. With a gentle smile and no hesitation at all closed the remaining gap between them. Bakura blinked at the feel of two hands pressed gently against his chest, looking down at them only to find his one of them move to raise his chin so their eyes met once more.

Ryou's heart was pounding as he closed that final gap, pressing his lips to Bakura's, the two's eyes sliding closed, succumbing to the moment. Bakura sighed softly as the youth kissed him, gentle fingers resting at his throat, silken lips against his. His hands slid to the small of Ryou's back, holding him close as Ryou pressed into him. He parted his lips against Ryou's, his tongue lapping gently at Ryou's bottom lip, gently requesting entrance. Ryou sighed in reply, granting the request, moaning softly as Bakura's tongue brushed his oh so gently. When was the last time he had been kissed like this? He wanted more of the same, but Bakura didn't want to rush things too much. All too soon for his liking, Bakura was pulling away, the delicious moment at an end.

The two regarded each other for a moment through hazy eyes, smiling softly. So much wanted to be said and yet no words were needed. Bakura gently brushed hair from Ryou's face, Ryou feeling a happiness he had not felt in a long time at the gentle gesture. Smiling with genuine warmth Bakura seemed to have a glow about him Ryou had never seen before. Bakura chuckled softly.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

Ryou nodded, pleasantly surprised when Bakura wrapped his arm round his shoulders. He smiled, leaning into Bakura as they walked, enjoying the closeness.

"So then, does this mean that you and I are together." He asked with a smile.

"We are technically dating, this is our second date so, we are whatever that makes us." Bakura replied simply.

Ryou chuckled. "Whatever you say. But I guess we should see each other again if we are dating." He teased.

Bakura smirked. "Oh yes, can't actually date without seeing each other now can we?"

"So, do you ever have time off work?"

Bakura mentally went through his working week. "I get Sunday and Tuesday nights off."

Ryou nodded working it through. "Me too, I have the late shift Wednesdays so staying out on a Tuesday shouldn't be a problem hmm, oh and a late shift Monday too, so Sunday's actually pretty good for me too."

"Sounds good. " Bakura smiled. "Though this time I expect you to call me. No random meetings in the park after a fight with your friends. I thought we had decided to stop meeting like that."

"Oh like we have been planning it." Ryou laughed.

"I don't know you could have been stalking me."

"Don't flatter yourself." Ryou teased. "You're not that hot."

"Excuse me, who initiated that little moment back there. You came on to me not the other way round. In fact you have been the one chasing me from the start."

"And that means what precisely."

"That I am hot enough for you to chase, and therefore hot enough for you to stalk."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Oh ego much?"

"Well when you've got it."

Ryou laughed and swatted him lightly on the arm well aware that his apartment block was in sight, and they were once again outside the main doors. Now it came to it he didn't want the evening to end.

"Do you want to…" He asked shyly.

Bakura laughed. "Easy Ryou. I think it's a bit soon for 'coffee'." He teased, watching Ryou blush. "Though I don't think it would be too forward of me on a second date, to ask for a goodnight kiss." He murmured suggestively.

Ryou smiled, suddenly feeling butterflies in anticipation as Bakura pulled him close, an arm around Ryou's waist. He sensed strength in Bakura's hold, but it was not frightening, but comforting. He slid his own hands to Bakura's shoulders, looking into those deep red eyes, the colour no longer scary, for they could show such warmth. Right now he saw amusement tinged with desire, his stomach leaping at that little glimmer. As Bakura's free hand cradled the back of his neck he closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss.

It started out soft as before, both delighting in the feel of the other's lips against their own. When Bakura sought gentle entry Ryou willingly gave. Though this time the touch was stronger, Bakura entwining his tongue with his own in a deep lingering kiss. Ryou moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck as Bakura explored his taste, savouring it. He withdrew from his exploration with teasing strokes of his tongue, encouraging Ryou to return the favour. He sighed in satisfaction as Ryou's tongue traced his lips before taking up the invitation, kissing Bakura back in the same manner. Then gently he encouraged Ryou away, ending the moment with a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Hmm, now that's a goodnight kiss." He purred.

Ryou on the other hand smiled contentedly, loosening his grip on Bakura. "Well then, we had best do this again so you can have more." He murmured with a smile.

"Hmm, I believe the saying is that it is the quiet ones you have to watch out for. I think they meant you."

Ryou pushed himself out of Bakura's hold laughing. "Really, oh you'll just have to wait and see about that then." He smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "Go on then, be off with you, I'm going up." He feigned annoyance. He made his way towards the door grinning, knowing full well they would see each other again.

"Call me." Bakura replied simply before walking away.

Ryou watched with a smile as Bakura had the confidence or sheer will power to not look back before going inside. He made his way up to his apartment, and had anyone seen him, they would have said he had a sort of glow surrounding him today. As he entered he took a moment to look at the pad where he had written Bakura's number a few days before. Oh he'd call him alright. After all, they had more goodnight kisses to share.

**

* * *

AN:**

Okay, fluff, fluff and more fluff. And someone finally told Malik what an ass he can be. Go Ryou. I've had it said to me that this needs to be done and I have been agreeing, though I finally found a place to do it. Humble pie eating for Malik and the guys methinks. Anyways, you know the drill. **R&R people**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters are merely borrowed for the purpose of entertaining myself, yourself and any other miscellaneous personages who might enjoy such things. I make no money from this yadda yadda yadda etc etc.

**AN:**

Okay peoples, now is a very good time to be going and reading those warnings I put up in the first couple of chapters. I mean read them very carefully and if there is anything there you see that you don't like, back off from this chapter right now. There is definitely **mature content** in here people so if you are underage, back out now or I will not be held accountable. It will also be **malexmale** so you have been warned. Any flames for ignoring said warning will be laughed at I assure you. That said, onward.

* * *

Seto made his way to earth, or more accurately Domino, while most of the inhabitants lay sleeping. His mood had not improved much since he had been informed that he would be coming to earth, and while that in itself did not bother him, the fact that he was going to be stuck there for an indefinite period of time until he was summoned did. He dealt with angels, not humans. He blamed Marik and Yami, for they had always been a thorn in his side, and he had absolutely no doubt that the blame for this lay squarely at their feet. Had it not been for their meddling he would be busy with some other task in Heaven, not wondering how he was going to pass his time here.

With this and other irritations plaguing his mind he touched down elegantly in a dark alley. His wings flared briefly behind him before he released the magic required to banish them. He stretched his shoulders irritably, aware that he was going to have to get used to the feeling of being without his wings, rather than just putting up with the sensation as he had done on his previous visits. With a scowl, he closed his eyes and used his power to morph his robes into the modern clothing he would require. His eyes snapped open when he was ready to face the mortal world, and he knew exactly where he was going to go.

* * *

Bakura entered his apartment with a grin on his face. It had been a very pleasant evening, and Ryou making that move had been a very nice development. It had allowed him to make his without any discomfort, knowing full well that it was welcomed. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Ryou off by moving too fast, though he was being over cautious but this was the first time he had attempted something like this. But being around Ryou was intoxicating, at least now had it not been before that not so innocent tease in the restaurant, which now had his mind working overtime on sinful images of the youth. This slow chase was delicious and painful at the same time, and while new to him, he found it to be exquisite.

He went to run his fingers through his hair, snagging quickly on the wild knots. He gave a grunt of irritation and gave up for now heading for his kitchen, more specifically the fridge. He grabbed a glass and some juice, but as he walked to his living room he caught sight of himself in a mirror. His unruly hair was really starting to look a mess. So perhaps he ought to drag a brush through it more often. Okay, so a shower to try and help him tame it was in order. Abandoning the glass of juice on a table, he walked quickly to the bathroom, turning the shower on to let the water heat. That done he headed to the bedroom to grab a towel, shedding his t-shirt while he was there. When he made his way back into the bathroom it was already beginning to fog up with steam.

He unzipped then toed off his boots, before quickly slipping out of his clothes, leaving them where they fell. He could pick them up later. He stepped into the bath and under the hot, powerful stream of water. Hmm this was one of those mortal pleasures he had grown fond of. He sighed as he stood with his head beneath the flow, feeling his hair slick itself to his back, oh but the warmth felt so good. Reaching out, eyes closed as the water ran down his face he grabbed the shampoo bottle, squeezing the soapy liquid into his palm, before replacing the bottle and beginning to lather it into his hair. As he massaged the liquid through he could feel the knots beginning to shift. With a smile of satisfaction he continued to work, feeling the foam flow down his shoulders.

He turned suddenly at the sound of his doorbell. Shit! Who in Hell could that be? Well he was in no state to answer the door so they would just have to go away or wait. He began to rinse the foam from his hair, only to get irritated when the bell rang again refusing to be ignored. Damn it! What was with this person? Fine, if they were so insistent.

"Alright already, the door is open; now give me ten fucking minutes to finish up!"

What a load of shit this was. Who the fuck was coming round here at this time of night? He was willing to bet that Marik was up to his bloody tricks again. Oh if he only had his powers he would teach that bloody Fallen a thing or two, Devil or not. Oh by the gates of Hell the former angel had a knack for getting on his nerves. This was pent up 'tick Bakura off time' after holding back the other night. Damn him, oh he'd damn him to Hell if there were any bloody point. For fucks sake! He growled in annoyance while rushing through his washing routine.

While Bakura ranted to himself mentally he missed the sound of someone softly opening the bathroom door. A figure made their way through the mist, smiling gently as they saw the silhouette through the shower curtain. A second set of clothes hit the floor, Bakura missing the sound entirely as the sound of running water over his ears blocked everything out. With a smirk the figure stepped into the bath behind Bakura, eyes running hungrily over the naked back, the smooth flesh ghosted with rivulets and beads of water. It was a sight too tempting, the figure reaching out, allowing fingers to brush over the small of Bakura's back.

Bakura almost leapt out of his skin at the unexpected contact, moving to whirl round and kick the living daylights out of the intruder, he was shocked when strong hands gripped his hips firmly stopping him.

"Don't!" Came the calm, but firm voice from behind him. It wasn't a request, it was a damn order.

Bakura snarled, about to wrench himself out of that grip, until the scent of jasmine wafted across the steam filled room, his eyes widened, the grip on his hips softening, the fingers of the intruder's right hand moving to gently caress the small of his back.

"Ryou?" He asked confused. He was even more shocked when he heard a familiar giggle.

"Did you miss me?" Came the soft reply.

Bakura's mind reeled. What the Hell was Ryou doing here, now wait a minute, how the Hell did he know where he lived? Did the youth really follow him home? Damn he should never have mentioned stalking, yet he was strangely exhilarated by this bizarre turn of events. Still, there was something not quite right about this situation, his evening having taken a surreal turn.

"Ryou…" He said softly starting to turn around. Suddenly the tight grip was back on his hips, forcing him back, and with a resounding smack Ryou whacked his behind hard. Bakura cried out in sheer indignation.

"I said don't!" Again that tone of authority from lips he hadn't thought could be like this.

Bakura growled, his eyes narrowing. He was not happy about the pain and heat that radiated from where Ryou had smacked him. What the fuck was going on here? Ryou's hands moved now, away from his hips, inwards to the small of his back, thumbs massaging the base of his spine. Hmm, now that on the other hand was good, and he caught himself sighing at the pleasurable sensation. Still, he really had to think, which wasn't easy as those hands slid up his back, his eyes sliding closed as he felt Ryou step closer.

"What are you doing?" He asked, meaning for the question to be firm, but it came as a soft sigh as those hands began to massage his shoulders in just the right way to make him melt.

Ryou chuckled. "I wanted to see you. I just got lucky and found you in here." He purred. Bakura's eyes flew open, oh Hell's gates, it was that tone that had nearly been his undoing earlier. That tone which had been used in play earlier, but now left no doubt in his mind what Ryou had on his mind right now.

Ryou trailed his hands down Bakura's sides pressing his lips to the flesh of Bakura's shoulder. Bakura let out a soft moan, feeling a lot of blood rushing to his nether regions. Oh fuck what was happening here? In answer to the question he could not have heard, Ryou slid one hand under Bakura's arm to caress his throat, while the fingers of the other hand gently traced circles on his stomach, sending little sparks of sensation straight to his awakening arousal. Oh how he wanted to turn round, grab hold of the youth and claim his lips and ravage his mouth. As he tried to move Ryou tightened his grip at Bakura's throat, biting his shoulder hard, making him hiss against the pain.

"I said no." He stated in Bakura's ear, that tone of command adding to Bakura's rising arousal.

Okay, so perhaps Ryou hadn't been teasing at the restaurant earlier. At that thought he felt his mind start to slip into a fog of lust, his arousal twitching. This was just so fucking left field, and so damn hot! Ryou loosened his grip, now assured that Bakura was listening.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ryou purred lasciviously, the tone making Bakura groan in want. "You don't seem to be able to do as you are told." His fingers caressed the bite mark that both of them knew was going to leave a bruise in the morning, gently soothing the pain that he had caused. He took hold of Bakura's wrists, Bakura letting him move him, his rational mind long since departed. He placed Bakura's hands against the wall. "Now keep them there until I tell you to." Ryou barked.

"But?" The question slipped out before he realised it, or could stop it.

Bakura cried out as Ryou bit him again. Damn that hurt!

"I said don't move." Came the answering growl, the message clear, he was not to be questioned.

Oh he was so fucked! "Shit Ryou!" He moaned, Ryou chuckling in return.

"Now play nice and I assure you I'll make it worth your while." Ryou purred in his ear.

Bakura could only moan in reply as Ryou ground his now very evident arousal against his backside, the motion had his own cock twitching with more than a little interest. Determined not to remain completely passive he pushed back, delighting in Ryou's answering murmur of pleasure. Ryou's hands traced their way to his hips, fingers gently stroking over the curve of his pelvis, thumbs massaging his lower back. Bakura allowed his eyes to close, his head falling forward under the stream of water, revelling in the feel of the two grinding against each other, those gentle, skilled hands, and the rising wave of lust and need that was beginning to overwhelm him.

He rolled his head back as Ryou's lips moved back to his shoulder, kissing and licking at the bite marks he had left, gently soothing the abused flesh. As one of Ryou's hands slid softly to his stomach he realised he was panting for breath, and despite the setting he could feel himself break out into a sweat. Ryou being naked in the shower with him would be hot under any circumstance, but being commanded by him like this, damn he felt like he was going to explode with lust.

"Fuck Ryou. This is the last thing I expected." He managed to grind out as Ryou's hands wandered over his chest.

Ryou drew Bakura's wet hair away from his neck, nipping at the newly exposed flesh lightly. "Of course it is, but that's what makes it so fun."

He felt Ryou grin against his neck as one hand began to follow the water's path down his body. Ryou took his time, his touch firm, sliding over slick flesh, all the time kissing and sucking at a sensitive spot behind Bakura's ear. Bakura almost whined when he found that spot, how in Hell did Ryou just seem to _know_ his weak points. In return he ground back into Ryou, loving hearing Ryou sigh in pleasure at the contact. Ryou's hand was now skimming the plane of his stomach, and there was only one place it was headed. Bakura's breathing quickened in anticipation, grunting at the first feather-light touch to his manhood. The next sound that tore from his throat was somewhere between a feral growl and a sigh of relief as Ryou's slender fingers wrapped around his twitching length, his hips bucking at the sensation.

"You like that?" Came the purred question in his ear.

"Fuck yes!" Bakura responded without hesitation, gasping despite himself as Ryou started to pump him gently at a torturously slow pace. Bakura ground back into Ryou in response, the two forming a rhythm as Ryou matched him, moaning at the friction against his own arousal. He bit back a cry, gritting his teeth as Ryou's free hand teased at a sensitive spot where his body and thigh met. He knew his breathing was ragged, and he had lost any kind of control of his body ages ago. He was currently torn between the need for Ryou to hurry up and force him to orgasm, or to risk Ryou's wrath by saying fuck it, spinning round, pinning the youth to the wall and fucking him into next week. Ryou seemed to sense Bakura's inner turmoil, increasing the pressure and speed of his wicked hand job in reply.

"Fuck!" Bakura yelled at the sudden increase in sensation. "Shit Ryou, you have no idea how much I want to turn round and ravage you right now."

"But that's the whole point." Ryou teased. "And I will let you, when you are good and ready." He purred.

Bakura snarled in utter want at the comment, no longer able to think clearly in any way. All that mattered was the pleasure, the sinful things Ryou seemed to be able to do to his body and the sheer ferocity of his need to come right _now_! He was by now thrusting into Ryou's accommodating hand, letting out a guttural moan as Ryou's thumb stroked over the head of his erection, the sounds echoing off the tiled walls. Wet flesh against wet flesh, heat against heat, moving in rhythm, in a dance as old as time itself. Every stroke and every touch nearly bringing Bakura to the point of explosion. He was so fucking close, so…damn…close… Oh fuck, here it comes, fuuuuckkk!!!

* * *

Bakura sat bolt upright in bed, shocked out of his dream by the sound of someone banging loudly nearby. What the fuck?! His mind was clouded and he was sweating. It took him a moment to get a grip on reality, realising that no matter how real it had seemed it was just a dream. And what a fucking dream! Their banter and those kisses had evidently gone to his head, well perhaps more accurately to his groin he chuckled, feeling the pressure between his legs. Damn that youth had him horny as hell. He shifted in bed, hissing at the painful hardness at his groin. Shit, why the dream couldn't have ended he had no idea, so now he was stuck with having to fucking take matters into his own hands.

The loud banging reached his ears again and he suddenly understood what had disturbed his slumber, it was his fucking front door. He was suddenly alert and registering that it was dark outside. He turned to the clock, growling at the sight of 00:00, midnight. So his dream was a mix of fantasy and reality. So who the fuck _would_ be at his door at this time? He was pretty sure it wouldn't be Ryou no matter how he might want it to be, pounding at the door would not be his style. The hammering began again and he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Once again his dreaming and reality seemed to cross over, his thoughts turning to Marik. Who the fuck else could possibly be doing this to him?

Angrily he threw away the covers getting to his feet quickly. Grabbing a pair of black jeans he pulled them on quickly, growling in frustration when his erection refused to go down. Well it wasn't going down on its own and his _guest_ seemed determined not to wait. Well they'd have to see and not give a shit then. He made himself as possible as he could under the circumstances before he turned his attention to the source of the pounding. Whoever the fuck decided to wake him from such a fucking brilliant dream was about to get a piece of his mind and almost certainly a fist or two their way. He found himself almost hoping it was Marik, he felt he owed the Fallen for some of his pranks in the past, though this one took the fucking biscuit.

He stormed across the apartment to the front door, opening it with almost violent force. He glared at the figure before him for a moment, before being stunned to find it wasn't Marik. The figure before him was so unexpected his brain refused to process it. Shaking his head he refused to believe what he saw, thinking it to be a result of his sleep befuddled mind. That decided he slammed the front door, turning to go back to bed, vaguely noticing that his little 'problem' in his jeans had gone as effectively as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over him. What was he thinking, it couldn't have been. There was no way in Hell that _he_ had been at his door unless… Marik had warned him… Fuck no! The hammering on the door began again and Bakura cringed. Oh Hell this was not going to be good. He opened the door swiftly and looked up to see a rather predictably irate…

"Seto." He growled. "What the fuck are _you_ doing here?"

The cerulean eyed angel just snorted in disgust and barged past him into the apartment. Bakura ground his teeth in annoyance.

"Why it's good to see you too Seto, it's been a few millennia, how about we catch up, come on in why don't you." He snarled sarcastically at the retreating back of the slender angel. Oh he was royally fucked if he had Seto on his doorstep, _and _he had slammed the door in his face. Shit, so this was Heaven's move. So much for not affecting him, thanks Marik. With a grunt of frustration he closed the door and headed to his lounge to see what kind of Hell awaited him in the angel's presence. Seto was stood arms folded across his chest, his blue eyes as cold as Bakura had ever seen them, seeming to burn with blue flame in his ire.

"What is going on Bakura?" Seto growled at his reluctant host.

"Well set a fucking context for that question and I might be able to give you an answer." Bakura snapped.

"Don't play games with me wingless freak." Seto spat, Bakura recoiling at the insult. "I know Marik is up to something and I want to know what it is."

Bakura snorted in derision. "What? Don't tell me Heaven hasn't seen his attempts at matchmaking. I know for a fact that this is not your first visit recently, so who is playing games now?" He retorted.

"I am not referring to Marik's twisted attempts to help you find redemption; don't be so arrogant as to think this is about you." Seto snarled with venom.

"If this is about him setting you up to bump into Joey then…" Bakura smirked.

"Will you get to the damn point?" Seto yelled. "This is not about you, this is not about me, but about the fact that Marik and one of his minions have been meddling about with humans when they know better." He clarified through clenched teeth.

Bakura shrugged, knowing it would annoy Seto further, and why not? The Bastard had woken him at midnight. "How the fuck should I know? I'm not his fucking PA." He barked back. He really did not take kindly to being yelled at like this, though in some ways seeing Seto lose his cool like this was strangely satisfying.

"Don't give me that, I know you have been consorting with him." Seto sneered.

"Consorting with him?" Bakura actually sniggered. "For Heaven's sakes you really have got to update your vocabulary." He sniggered again at the icy glare he got in response. "While I have met with Marik, it has hardly been by choice and not to my benefit. In fact he has been a royal fucking pain in the ass, but thanks to you I can do nothing but endure him. So before you start accusing me of being some part of his fucking little plots, you should sure as shit take the time to get your facts straight!"

Okay, so he had started to rant some there, not a good idea considering who he was ranting at, but damn it felt good to say that. He knew that half of Hell would kill to have the chance to put the Left Hand of God in his place. He even smirked, he had not seen Seto since the day he had fulfilled God's wish and there was a certain amount of pent up aggression within him that had been festering in regards to the Avenger. He chuckled when Seto scowled and looked away; obviously Bakura had not given him the answers he was looking for.

"So that's it. That was what was so important that in the small hours of the morning you are practically breaking my door down in an attempt to interrogate me about Marik's plans. Great, remind me to maim said Fallen the next time I lay eyes on him."

Seto merely grunted in reply and looked about for a place to sit before sitting in an armchair. Said action left Bakura puzzled and scratching his head. Seto had come here, woken him up, pestered him for answers which he had not been given, and was now sitting down. Isn't he supposed to storm out in a huff right about now? Okay something was definitely screwy here. With deliberate slowness he crossed to sit in the chair opposite Seto, regarding the Adversary as one might a poisonous and deadly snake. Seto on the other hand seemed to be staring out of the window, eyes narrowed in distinct annoyance, and seemingly ignoring Bakura altogether. This was not the Avenger that Bakura had known in Heaven, well the accusations, the yelling the coldness yes, but this? Eying Seto cautiously he knew he had to get to the bottom of this strange behaviour.

"Okay, what in all of creation is going on Seto?" He addressed him seriously, being careful to drop all hints of malice in his voice, knowing that provoking Seto was not going to get him any answers. Meanwhile he was trying not to get too freaked out by the fact that Seto was sat opposite him, in his flat and…sulking?

"The Lord is concerned, that your _friends_ are interacting with the humans inappropriately." Seto's answer was smooth, his angered face settling back into that cool mask that Bakura remembered. Bakura relaxed, now _this_ Seto he could handle.

"Friends is a strong word, especially in the plural. I wouldn't describe Marik as a friend, but I'm at a loss for an accurate word to use." Bakura leaned forward as Seto raised an eyebrow at his ignorance. "So tell me who else is involved in this mess?"

"Yami." Seto spat the name as if it left a foul taste in his mouth.

Bakura sniggered. "Ah, the diabolical duo." He smirked as Seto rolled his eyes at the comment. "I might have known. I've not laid eyes on him since the last time I saw you." He stated pointedly.

"Well his involvement in this little scheme of Marik's and the way he has been overstepping his mark has the Lord curious. He doesn't want another…_incident_."

Bakura chuckled. "Oh is that what you're calling it now?" Seto glared at him. "Okay, I get it, modern times is not the place for the Lord to have to go all Old Testament on people. Having to resort to such tactics would be a disaster, and Heaven is wondering if this is the first step in another _catastrophe_."

Seto eyed him carefully and then nodded.

"Then what the Hell are you doing here with me then? I'm so far fucking removed form Heaven and Hell that I can be of no use to anyone. Hell for the first time in millennia I actually have a fucking clue as to what both are thinking. Marik did say he was expecting some kind of move from the Heaven's though I don't think he was expecting you to come interrogate me."

"So you have been consorting with him." Seto barked, a flare of anger in his eyes once more.

Bakura groaned in frustration. "Enough with the consorting! No, he merely mentioned at our last conversation, which was the first civil one I have had with him in a while, that he was expecting something, call it a little heads up."

"It figures that he would be expecting retribution. He knows when he has sinned."

Bakura sat back, raising a hand to his forehead, wrapping his free arm round his bare chest. He had forgotten how irritating the Avenger's pious attitude could be. "Whatever." He tossed the comment away. "I still haven't had an answer to my original question."

Seto merely raised an eyebrow in response.

Bakura sighed in annoyance. "What are you doing here of all places Seto?"

To his surprise Seto smirked. Oh Hell this was not good. Seto was about to enjoy himself which could only mean he wasn't going to be.

"Well, quite simply, the Lord has decided that while no rules have actually been broken, Marik and his pet cannot simply be left to carry on as they are without supervision. Hence I have been despatched to keep an eye on things, make sure they don't get out of hand."

"Still doesn't explain what the fuck you are doing trying to hammer my door down at this unholy hour of the morning."

"Well, since no one knows how long this little scheme of theirs is going to take to play out, the Lord thought it best that I remain on earth until it is over."

"And what in the darkest pits of Hell does that have to do with me?" He snapped. He was feeling tired and distinctly irritable.

Seto just smirked and waited for him to work it out for himself. Bakura eyed him suspiciously, knowing he was missing something obvious. Damn his tired mind, he knew Seto was inwardly laughing at him for not picking up on his point. So the angel was going to be on earth for a while and… His eyes widened in shock and ire.

"Hell no! There is no fucking way Seto!"

Seto sat coolly and watched as Bakura exploded onto his feet, gaining more than a little satisfaction at seeing Bakura riled.

"It was a logical choice. You are the only angel to have lived on earth for any amount of time. Though you do seem to prolong your sentence much more than is necessary."

"Piss off!" Bakura hissed. "Don't play concerned with me. I know you don't give a shit!"

Seto ignored his ire. "Since I will have to stay here for some time, I thought it prudent to start here. I will need a place to stay and to blend in amongst the humans."

"Fucking Hell, why me!" Bakura moaned.

Right, it was official; the whole world was against him. He was just about starting to enjoy this life on earth thing and bam! The rug just had to get fucking pulled from underneath him. The last thing he needed was to be babysitting an angel and teaching him how to blend in. much less said angel being Seto. Yep the world was definitely against him. He wanted to fight this, scream and shout but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Even if he succeeded in getting rid of Seto for now, it would mean that he would have another problem on his hands when he did turn up around Ryou's friends and started acting like an angel.

"Do you have any idea what you are asking of me?" He snarled at the smirking angel. He remembered only too well the adjustments he had to go through on his banishment to earth. Seto had no idea, and he knew it was only temporary. He looked up at the smug bastard. "I bet all you have done is hide your wings. Your body isn't ready for living in this world. You have to eat, drink sleep… where the fuck are you going to sleep? You sure as Hell are not having my bed!"

Seto cocked an eyebrow at this. "I do not need to do any of those things."

Bakura sniggered. "Don't be so naïve. There is no way you are going to sit here day in day out where no one can see you till whatever it is, is over. Therefore you will have to do all of the aforementioned. And because this apartment is meant for one, you sure as shit won't be staying here." He sneered.

"What!" Seto barked in shock.

"You heard me. As soon as I have you presentable for the world you are on your own and you can fucking deal with it. I didn't ask you to come here and there is no room for you. I'll do what I have to because if you are going to be round Ryou and his friends I don't want you freaking them out. And neither do you, it would be kind of against the fucking point of your little mission wouldn't it?"

Seto snorted, not dignifying Bakura's rant with a real response.

"So, Avenger." He spat. "You are going to take a crash course in being human, and then you will get the fuck out of my life so I can get back to more important things."

"Ah, that little look-alike of yours. How Marik intends for you to achieve redemption through him is beyond me. But enjoy it if you must.It seems to please the Lord."

Bakura turned at that little titbit of information. So God still kept a watch on him, even after all these years. The thought brought a soft smile to his face, instantly calming him. There was not one amongst the host who did not enjoy being in the Lord's favour, he was their creator, their father, their guide and master. For a moment it was as if nothing had happened, as if the last few millennia had been nothing but a bad dream. But pressure in his bladder brought him back to reality. He didn't know if he even had a bladder as an angel. Well that was another thing Seto would have to learn.

He stretched and yawned, the movement bringing displeasure to the eyes of his rather impromptu houseguest.

"Well I suppose for the next couple of days you can stay, but we will have to work things out after that. After all, until I manage to educate you about sleep not having a second bed will not be an issue."

Seto grunted. "I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here Bakura, don't forget that. I do the Lord's will and he has commanded me here."

Bakura snorted. "I highly doubt that he ordered you to come wake me in the small hours of the morning and basically hijack my life."

"I am merely being resourceful." Seto replied blandly.

"Whatever." He yawned again. Damn he needed that sleep Well at least tomorrow…_today_ was Monday and he had work, that would at least keep him from Seto for a few hours, and hopefully he would still have an apartment to come home to. But he could deal with that later. "Well the TV's there if you can work it out, or you can entertain yourself for a few hours." With that he turned and headed to the bedroom.

"Just where are you going?"

Bakura turned and sneered. "To bed, where you dragged me from in the first place. I need to sleep even if you don't, you made sure of that!" He spat. With that he left the stunned angel to his own devices, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

* * *

Sat by the pool Akeifa could only watch in fixated horror as the events in Bakura's apartment played out. This was certainly more than they had bargained for.

"Oh we have a problem." He sighed to himself.

He set off quickly, his tail switching back and forth in his agitation. He hated to be the one that broke the news, but it was better coming from him he knew. He found Marik in the main hall deep in consultation with a group of fellow Fallen.

"My Lord Marik, I must speak with you."

The group turned and looked at him, Marik looking puzzled, and then concerned when he saw the look on his friend's face.

"Please forgive the intrusion, but this is a matter of some importance, I would speak with you alone."

Marik quickly dismissed his companions, Akeifa waiting for the doors to be closed before revealing the news. Outside the hall the departing Fallen all jumped at the roar that came from within the closed room.

"_**WHAT!!!!!**_"

They hurried away quickly knowing that an angry Marik was also a dangerous Marik.

**

* * *

**

Okay, now that was a chappie and a half. Okay it was a little short and as for the citrus content… did you really think I would make Ryou into a creepy molesting stalker. What do you take me for? But it was fun. Anyways, next chapter will be longer I solemnly swear.

Now I must give a huge head up to **Nell**, people you need to say a big hi and thanks to this girl because she has agreed to become my Beta reader squeals, since I can never see my own bloody mistakes this is a god send and we should all benefit from this partnership. Plus she does a wicked RP and between her and **Paniwi** sighs I am up to my knees in plot bunnies for future chapters. I hope you are prepared for an epic. How long is this already… 50,000+ words!!! O.o. Okay it is official, I have an overactive imagination.

Anyways, I have help, so… **Nell, **you are an angel, thanks for the second pair of eyes and making me laugh so hard I can't write. **Paniwi**, my dearest darling girl where would I be without you? Lost I am sure. So enough of the rambling!!! On to the next chapter!!!

**R&R people**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters are merely borrowed for the purpose of entertaining myself, yourself and any other miscellaneous personages who might enjoy such things. I make no money from this yadda yadda yadda etc etc.

**AN:**

Right, yes I missed my weekly update and this is a week late. But guys, I did warn you okay... looks around furtively to see if anyone wishes to do her harm

Okay I have some funky things going on in this chapter. Most notably a joint flashback with Marik and Malik. Said flashback is not solely my work but on the contrary only half mine. My dearest darling Beta **Nell** and I got to RPing and the results… well let me tell you that what is included here is an edited fraction of said RP. So if you didn't get that **half the flashback belongs to Nell** – thanks sweetie. It is in split point of view so to make things a little less confusing

_Malik's POV in flashback_

_**Marik's POV in flashback**_

Somehow I get the feeling it is going to be confusing anyway but hey, those are the breaks. So on to the hectic chapter!

* * *

Akeifa looked up cautiously. He had been expecting Marik's explosion of temper and hurled himself to his knees in time to feel the heat of the fire pass overhead and remain unscathed. As he looked up at Marik he saw his Lord at the angriest he had seen him in a while. Black wings spread in the expanse of the hall, Marik had reverted for his full daemonic form. Black shaggy fur covered his bottom half, the cloven hooves, scraping against the floor as he paced in his agitation. Hi aura pulsed around him, wreathing him in a roiling black flame. Light appeared in the darkness that surrounded him as his hands dripped with the remnants of the Hellfire he had just unleashed, his eyes burning red through the black fire of his aura.

Yep he was pissed.

Akeifa chose to remain on one knee. It was a times like that that Marik truly acted as a ruler, and when he was this angry, it was better to be humble before him. He remained silent, giving time to let the initial anger wane and give way to the more controlled, constant rage that would follow. So he waited patiently and wondered just how long it would take Yami to arrive, after all Marik's fury would not have gone unnoticed. That and he was wondering how long it would take them to get the scorch marks of the wall on this occasion. He didn't have long to wait before the scorched double doors behind him opened. Marik's back was to the figures behind him and for the moment didn't notice the entrance of his Right Hand.

Yami on the other hand took in the situation quickly, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the scent of brimstone, and crossed to Akeifa's side. He had not seen Marik quite so angry for a long count of years and knew this was serious. He knelt beside his friend as quietly as he could not wishing to attract Marik's attention just yet.

"What happened?" He whispered to Akeifa.

"Bad news, Heaven has made their move."

"Ah." Yami muttered.

"Seto's been sent to earth to keep an eye on the contact you and Marik have with the humans."

"Damn! That's going to be a pain."

"It gets worse. He's got to stay for as long as this situation plays out, and currently, he's staying with Bakura."

"Holy shit!" Yami swore quietly. "No wonder he lost it."

Akeifa nodded. "Only a matter of time until…"

"How dare he!" Marik roared, smashing his fist into a wall.

"The ranting starts." Yami finished Akeifa's sentence with a groan.

"How dare Heaven's Left Hand interfere in such a way?" He spun to face his companions, vaguely aware that Yami had turned up at some point. "What I have done with Bakura has been meticulously above board." He growled dangerously.

"I believe he is not on orders to be confronting Bakura, merely going to him as the only angel who has ever lived on earth at all. He doesn't know how long he will be staying." Akeifa put in diplomatically. Marik was known for not seeing the facts at times like this.

"The pious bastard could have managed perfectly well on his own and we all know it." Marik snapped. "The asshole takes help from no-one unless he has to."

Both Yami and Akeifa breathed a sigh of relief to see Marik's aura start to settle. He was now past the moment of apoplectic rage and was now merely angry. This they had had handled before and would do so again. In a shimmer his legs returned to their human form, though his fingers still crackled with potential fire, the stench of brimstone permeating Marik's form.

"I am willing to bet the self-righteous shit went to Bakura to piss me off as much as to get any help he needs." He snarled.

Cautiously the two Fallen got to their feet, knowing the worst was past, but they would have to tread carefully. It wouldn't take much to spark Marik off again when he was like this.

"It will be Seto's way of drawing a line in the sand." Yami grumbled. "Its so like him to be melodramatic about everything."

"He's an arrogant shit. How dare he get involved with Bakura. He knows full well the Lord approves."

"Will the Lord not step in?" Akeifa asked.

Marik and Yami laughed bitterly. "Stop his little favourite?" Yami retorted. "There's more chance of him giving us all a place in Heaven again."

"Damn the son of a bitch and his little display. I'd like to give him a taste of his own bloody righteousness, take that sword of his and ram it up his ass! See how fucking straight he walks then."

Akeifa winced at the venom that laced Marik's words. The Avenger and Adversary had not gone head to head for a very long time, and it seemed that they might well be doing so again soon. He wasn't sure if he was ready for chaos that would ensue if that was what Marik got into his head.

"Easy." Yami said approaching Marik carefully. "Now is not the time for rash decisions. We need to consider things carefully before we make our move."

Akeifa nodded. "Bakura's not liking this any more than you. He plans to kick Seto out as fast as he can."

Marik sniggered. "I bet he is. If I am reading it right Bakura is at a stage with Ryou that having him around would severely cramp his style. Oh he is going to go through some serious shit trying to offload Seto."

"Poor bastard." Yami muttered.

"The real bitch of it is we cannot do anything to help him or we will be accused of overstepping our boundaries." Marik snarled. "He's got us pinned and he knows it, there is no faulting the asshole's logic."

While angry he had settled some now and his companions recognised it. The cold reality of what was going on had forced Marik to put the sizable portion of his anger to one side and think about the situation. A fact that was not lost on Akeifa.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked softly, almost afraid of the answer.

"Do not worry my friend, this challenge will not go unanswered." He smiled softly, thoughtful for a moment before turning to his companions. "Well they say two hands are better than one." Marik grinned darkly. "And what is the Left Hand without the Right?"

Akeifa shuddered as Yami picked up on the point and grinned.

"Let the games begin." Yami chuckled.

Akeifa groaned inwardly and immediately began to worry for Bakura. It was going to be bloody chaos.

* * *

Yugi was nervous as he made his way over to Ryou's apartment. None of them had heard from Ryou since he had stormed out of his place yesterday afternoon. They had tried calling his cell phone to find it switched off, and calling him at home only met with no answer. The three friends were starting to get distinctly worried. Had they really upset him that badly? He entered Ryou's apartment block and was up at the second floor before he realised it, strangely nervous. He hadn't seen Ryou angry in so long that he feared how he would react to his visit. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long before Ryou answered the door.

"Ryou! Oh its good to see you, I was hoping that you would be in. We were getting worried about you, you haven't been answering your phone and…"

"Whoa, slow down!" Ryou chuckled smiling at his friend. "Damn Yugi you don't half rant when you are nervous." He smiled gently at his friend, Yugi's nerves evaporating when he saw his friend was in a good mood, rather than being angry at him as he had feared. "Come on in, I have a bit of time before work, I was about to have a coffee if you want to join me."

"Thanks, that would be great."

With that Yugi stepped inside, though was a little confused. Having seen how angry Ryou had been the previous afternoon and since there had been no way of raising him yesterday they had all presumed he was sill angry at them and ignoring them. The smile on his face and the warm greeting said other wise and was somewhat… puzzling. He followed Ryou into the kitchen where the white haired one poured water from the kettle into mugs.

"Thanks." Yugi smiled as he was handed his drink. "I was worried you were still angry with me. What with your cell being switched off and not answering the house phone."

"My cell?" Ryou asked puzzled but then it dawned on him that he had turned it off when he had stormed out of Yugi's apartment. "Oh I'm so sorry! I got distracted and clean forgot. Its still probably switched off now!" He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. "I wasn't ignoring you guys, I just didn't get home till late is all."

"Really?" Now Yugi was puzzled again, but didn't have time to think on it.

"Look about yesterday." Ryou began softly. "I know I went a bit overboard and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry for being so bratty." He said sheepishly.

"You're apologising?" Yugi chuckled. "Don't you had just cause and on my part, I'm sorry I let them talk me into being such a fool."

"Doesn't excuse me being a total jerk though. You know I'm not usually like that."

Yugi chuckled. "It was a little out of character yeah, but hey, it was kinda funny to see you scare Malik. He's actually very worried about how much he has upset you."

Ryou smirked a little. "Serves him right. Might teach him to back off when he should. As much as I love him, he is a little overeager at times."

"And overbearing." Yugi chuckled.

They shifted locations to the living area settling on the sofa, Ryou having retrieved his cell phone on the way. He switched it on to see a large backlog of missed calls, most of which were from Malik's home number.

"Ouch." He cringed when he saw the list. "Malik really must have been worried."

"You know he hates screwing up. He seemed pretty determined to patch things up if he could."

"Hmm I had best swing by his place and see him." He glanced at his watch. "Though it will have to wait till after work, I'll be late if I try and drop by before hand."

Yugi nodded. "But one thing you haven't explained is what you were doing all evening if you weren't ignoring our calls."

Ryou smiled to himself shyly. "Ah, well I guess I ought to be thanking you guys. If I hadn't of stormed out, I wouldn't have found myself standing next to Bakura in the park. And then we wouldn't have been talking things through over sushi."

Yugi grinned. "Distracted eh? So that's why you are in such a good mood today."

Ryou chuckled. "Okay I admit it, I had a good time, though I felt awful for losing my temper with you guys like that. I don't know what got into me."

"Well you gave us all a good dose of reality, I doubt Malik or Joey will be quite so eager to butt in after that display."

"Oh I don't know." Ryou mused. "When I tell Malik I was on a date I doubt he will be able to refrain from asking from the gory details."

Yugi laughed. "No, that would be like him suddenly stopping flirting with all of Domino." The two laughed knowing that was highly unlikely. "Speaking of the gory details, anything I should know?" Yugi asked sweetly.

Ryou smiled. "Oh, just dinner, talking, a walk in the park to gaze at the stars. And a goodnight kiss."

"Really?" Yugi asked eyes wide and eager.

Ryou couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Yugi you are too funny. Yes we kissed, and I am going to call him this time, no more random meetings, even if they have been good so far. Well apart from getting winded in the bathroom that is."

"So that's it, you are really dating."

Ryou nodded. "Yeah, didn't think that was going to happen for a while."

Yugi smiled at him. "Good, I'm glad, you've definitely been happier since you met him. Now all we need to do is pair the rest of us off and we are laughing."

Ryou chuckled. "Oh well, time will tell." He looked at his watch. "I'm sorry to cut and run, but I had best get off to work before I am late. I'll call by Malik's later and probably phone Joey on my break."

Yugi nodded. "I'm just glad we are not fighting."

"We all acted like idiots, so let's just wipe the slate clean and forget it. It's not actually important."

The two rose, Ryou putting their empty mugs in the sink to soak before grabbing his jacket and accompanying Yugi out the door. Once they reached the main entrance the two had different directions to head.

"I guess I'll catch you later."

"You can bet on it." Ryou smiled. "Malik will be dragging us all together for a night in or out soon enough."

Yugi smiled. "See you then."

Ryou nodded before turning and heading to work. He felt guilty about having worried Malik, but hey, he would make it up to him. He knew Malik would be happy to hear about his impromptu date, so with that in mind chose not to let it bother him. There would be plenty of time to spill the beans later.

* * *

Yami was pacing heatedly cursing to himself. Akeifa sat by watching and sighed, if Yami kept this up he was going to cut a trench in the floor. They were both worried. In his angry state Marik had disappeared last night and hadn't been seen since. It seemed that planning their counter move against Seto's little gesture had not been enough for him and he still needed to work off some steam. But that usually meant trouble, the temptation of a soul, seduction, unexplained natural disaster, all of the above on occasion. Hence the pacing and the two worried friends waiting for his return, wondering what kind of mess they were going to have to clean up. They turned at the sound of wings in the corridor.

Marik strode in stretching, a satisfied smile on his face. Okay, so in one way that was a good sign, in another way it was infinitely worrying.

"Where on earth have you been?" Yami exploded, temporarily forgetting his rank in deference for their friendship.

Marik chuckled. Well he had been anticipating this. "On earth of course." He smirked. "Domino to be exact."

Yami raised a hand to his forehead. "Please tell me you haven't gone and done anything stupid."

"Well, not stupid, but highly pleasurable." He grinned.

Akeifa groaned. "Oh, what in Heaven have you been doing all night?" He was almost afraid to know the answer.

"What, I am surprised you weren't watching." Marik sniggered.

Akeifa sighed. "You are the Master of Hell, the watching pool won't tune into you when you don't want it to."

"Good job really." Marik grinned. "I doubt you would have really wanted to watch."

"That's enough." Yami barked. "Out with it. Just what do we have to expect?"

"Well…"

* * *

Ryou sighed. He had begun clock watching some time ago, waiting for when he could close up. He had tried calling Joey at the repair shop where he worked earlier, but his boss had said the blonde was out on a call somewhere. He had hung up regretfully and chosen to wait. He really did want to touch base with Joey and apologise for yesterday, but he guessed he would have to do it later. For now he just wanted to get to Malik's and smooth things out with him. He didn't like the fact that his friend seemed so worried. He was currently sorting out some things out under the desk to pass the time. While the library stayed open to 19:00 for students and the like, it was always quiet in the last half hour or so.

"So what's a guy gotta do to get some service round here?"

Ryou shot out from under the desk at the familiar Brooklyn accent, to find his blond friend leaning on the counter and grinning.

"Joey!" He exclaimed happily. "I tried to call you, but your boss said you were out on a job."

"Yeah he told me." The blonde shrugged. "So I figured I'd swing by. I knew you couldn't still be mad at us if you were trying to ring me at work."

Ryou smiled sheepishly. "Look about yesterday…"

"Forget about it." Joey interrupted. "As long as we are still friends that's all that matters. Though I'm sorry for being a jerk and all."

"You weren't the only one, and I'm sorry too. My temper seems to be a little frayed of late."

"Its okay. We kinda forget that 'cause you're quiet that doesn't mean that you can't get scary. Perhaps that why it was so scary." The two chuckled. "What I wanna know is were you like that with Duke when you left him?"

Ryou looked at his smiling friend, looking at him so eagerly. He wasn't particularly proud of the temper tantrum he had thrown that day, despite having just cause. But he knew telling him would make the blonde smile.

"Worse." He admitted sheepishly. "If I recall correctly I think I called him every name under the sun I could think of, swore like a trooper, and threw something extremely expensive and very heavy at him. I missed."

Joey whistled in awe. "Damn! I wish I had been there to see it. Must have been quite some sight."

Ryou chuckled nervously. "I guess."

"Well remind me never to get you angry at me. I've seen enough to know that I don't wanna be the one on the receiving end."

"Look Joey, can we leave the subject of my temper. I'm embarrassed about it enough as it is." He grumbled.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm just too curious I guess."

"You're not the only one. Speaking of which, I was going to drop by Malik's on the way home. I missed a lot of calls from him yesterday I didn't mean to, and I want to make sure things are okay between us."

"No sweat, I'm sure he'll just be glad that you aren't mad at him. You know you mean a lot to him." He smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, I just don't want him thinking I was ignoring him, and I wanted to talk, not something I wanted to do over the phone. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure." Joey grinned. "I aint got no other plans."

"Good, I already saw Yugi this morning, that's when I realised like an idiot that I had forgotten to turn my cell phone back on." Joey laughed with him, before he looked up at the clock and with a certain amount of relief saw that it was time to close up. "Right give me five minutes and we will head over, I just have to shut down everything here.

He made quick work of closing up, the routine firmly in his brain and he wanted to get away quickly tonight. He and Joey were on their way, chatting as they always had done as they made their way over to Malik's. Soon enough they were stood outside the door, waiting for an answer. When the door opened they were shocked to see a very tired looking Malik, dressed in only a pair of jeans, in the now open doorway.

"Hey guys." He said tiredly.

" Man, did we just get you out of bed?" Joey asked wide-eyed.

"Well actually." Malik yawned. "You did."

"At this time of day?" Joey questioned. "Man you look wiped."

"I'm just tired. And Ryou, am I glad to see you. Look I'm really sorry, I know I've been an ass and…"

"Look forget about it. I'm more worried about you right this moment."

Malik chuckled. "I've never been better, I just need to catch up on some sleep is all. Come on in guys, I want to know all about your evening with Bakura." He grinned turning and walking away knowing Ryou would be flummoxed. "Oh and you can shut the door behind you."

"Now wait a minute, Malik." Ryou was astonished.

He and Joey looked at each other stunned before following their friend indoors, who had collapsed on the sofa. Ishizu obviously was out.

"So just how did you know about me being out with Bakura?" Ryou eyed him suspiciously as he sat at the other end of the sofa. This was distinctly odd.

"I have my sources." He grinned. "And no, I wasn't following you, and neither was anyone else by the way." He smirked.

"Okay, I'm sorry about getting angry yesterday." Ryou chuckled. But he was distinctly put out about Malik knowing. "But really, what the hell is going on?"

"Ah, well that would be your fault, to which I must say thank you. And sorry for being such an ass."

Joey who had been sat uncharacteristically quiet during this couldn't contain it any longer. "Right that's it, you two are gonna tell what you are going on about and right now!" He pouted.

Malik and Ryou blinked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Well?" Malik winked at Ryou.

"Oh no, I am not saying anything until I figure out just how you knew, just why you are so tired and why the Hell it is supposed to be my fault. That and why you are thanking me for it." He eyed Malik warily, not sure he liked where this was going.

"Spoilsport, I just want to know if your evening was as good as mine."

"Malik!" Joey snapped.

"Alright, Ra Joey, chill out." He chuckled at his irritated friend. "Well…"

_

* * *

_

_Hang on – his guy? The argument between Ryou before must have made his head enter the realms of Ra, which wasn't perhaps a good thing. Since when had the other…blonde become his guy? It didn't matter much anyway, but still. Malik sighed, raking a hand through his ten-times preened over locks, tugging at a few strands irritably. Sometimes, in all of his insecurity, he had considered chopping his hair off and seeing what he looked like bald. His sister would murder him, naturally, and he didn't particularly want to die young. _

_Sitting around moping wasn't going to do him any favours, and he decided that he might as well go look for Ryou, if he wasn't already too late. It had been a few hours since the argument, and he had lost count of the number of times he had tried calling him, but Malik figured that the white-haired youth needed some time to calm down. But it still didn't change the fact they had all been mollycoddling him, only because they cared, but still. Ryou was right to say what he did, but Malik, to whom friends meant everything, needed to put his mind at rest, and that meant apologizing right this instant. He was compulsive at times, and this was definitely one of those moments._

_He was out of the door, wrapped in a jacket before anyone figured out he was leaving the house, and he was walking along the well-trodden pavement slabs towards the centre of town. Maybe Ryou had gone to get a drink or something? It was possible at any rate, though he didn't hold out much hope of finding the kid, though he was determined to at least try._

_**Marik was still seething. Despite Akeifa and Yami trying to calm him down over the whole Seto situation, he was still basically in a foul mood and when he was like this he got reckless. He knew Seto's appearance at Bakura's was a battle cry and one he intended to answer. He made his way to earth quickly, But this time he did a little more than just hide his wings. This time he went to his fully human form. He and a few others had the ability to do this, Seto and Gabriel had the power, Yami when he chose. He had the ability because of his role. It was ironic that his responsibility was not only to help souls achieve heaven, but to also tempt them from the straight and narrow.**_

_**He stretched out his back as it always took a few moments to get used to the feeling of being wingless and wondered how Bakura had stood it for millennia. Though the human body had its very distinct advantages. The pleasures of the flesh were an easy method for temptation, the upside for him being that it was always a good way to let off steam. It worked for humans and it sure as Hell worked for him. Though whether that was what he would do tonight he wasn't sure.**_

_**He mused about what exactly to do, going to Bakura's and pounding on the door was not a good option and would only cause more trouble. Movement in the corner of his eye made him turn. He grinned predatorily as he spotted the perfect opportunity. His little counterpart walking down the street. Oh yes, a way to piss off Seto, after all his and Yami's interactions with their counterparts were the reason for his appearance. This seemed a perfect way to state that he was not going to put up with Seto's shit. With a smirk he watched Malik pass him on the other side if the street and head into a bar. The kid was easy prey, he just didn't know it yet. **_

_**He crossed the street quickly heading into the crowded and smoky environment. Strangely enough he felt at home in places like this, but perhaps it was because it was the setting for many a temptation. He'd bought a few souls in places like this and it was all part of the job. He spotted Malik a little way away, seemingly looking for someone. Well he was about to find someone, even if it wasn't who he intended. **_

_Malik huffed in annoyance. No hint of Ryou in the crowded place, though in all honesty, had he expected the chaste, 'innocent' Ryou to willingly enter a place like this? Perhaps not, though he was going to check everywhere before the night was up, and if that failed, he was going to march up to Ryou's front door and wait there all night until he opened the door. Well, perhaps not that long, but it depended on his mood._

_In fact, what sort of mood was he in anyway? He felt that if he didn't fix things then they wouldn't ever get fixed - it was a bad habit of his to interfere in things that weren't going well, and most of the time he only made them worse. But not this time, no, he was determined to fix this, even if he had to spend all night looking for the particular white-haired youth. Of course, it would have been better should Joey have been with him, at least then he'd have had some company, or at most someone to blame the whole thing on should it go disastrously wrong. No, he wouldn't really blame Joey for everything; they were guilty in equal measures, though that didn't really make him feel too much better about the situation. _

_The smoke wasn't irritating to his lungs any more as it had once been, and nor did the smell of sweat churn his stomach. He was used to the pub and club scene, he enjoyed it in a way, it let him use his 'ulterior personality', the confident face he put on for the masses. Yeah, it never worked with Yugi and the rest, but it worked with everyone else. He was so preoccupied that he never noticed the figure that sidled up beside him._

"_Lose someone kid?"_

_That voice! He turned, looking left before finally looking right to where his double stood. What the...well, talk about unexpected. The question had thrown him and he stood gaping for a few moments before he tried to dismiss the shocked expression on his face._

_"Yeah. One of my friends. White hair, you seen him?"_

_Tonight was going to be interesting. Not only had he NOT found Ryou, but he'd found the guy he'd been thinking about, and imagining about, not so long ago for fucks sake._

_**"You mean the one a friend of mine is seeing?" He said almost bored, he didn't want to seem too interested in the pair. "Yeah I saw them earlier. He's fine if that's what you want to know, well as long as sushi doesn't disagree with him."**_

_**Okay so perhaps spilling the details on what was happening between Bakura and Ryou was a little underhand, but he wanted to grab the kid's attention. Once he had that then the evening really could get interesting.**_

_**"So for now that leaves you and me, or do you really intend to spend the whole night looking for someone who is doing just fine?" He asked harshly.**_

_**Okay perhaps he was being a bit mean, the anger from Seto was obviously still with him and he would need to reign that in a touch if he didn't want to scare the kid off entirely.**_

_Good Ra, how the hell did this guy know all this? I mean, yeah, Bakura said that they knew each other...but this was taking the mick. Mind, his interest had been peaked, that went without saying, and the fact that he was attracted to the other blond pretty much sealed the fact he was going to pay attention to him._

_"I was just a bit...well, you know what arguments with friends are like, but damn it to Ra if I'm going to let it fester, but if you're sure he's..."_

_Well, the guy wasn't going to lie to him about Ryou's safety, was he? Of course, Malik was always a little wary of strangers, or perhaps not seeing as how he flirted with nearly the entire population of Domino, but still. He just wanted to know that Ryou was okay, and he knew now...right?_

_"I suppose." Was his reply to the last statement, though he found himself trying to figure the other out a little too much and paying less attention to the words he was speaking than he should have been. Why the hell did they look so alike?_

_"Why do you look like me?" He turned around fully to face Marik, arms crossed over his chest, a quizzical expression on his face._

_**Marik blinked at the strange question before bursting out laughing.**_

_**"How the Hell should I know, I could ask you the same damn thing. One of those freak of nature things I guess. They do say everyone in this world has their double. We are just lucky to look this good." He smirked.**_

_**He chuckled to himself, his lavender eyes shining with mirth. Okay, he was feeling better, the kid had a knack for making him laugh, even if he didn't know him yet, he was starting to get why Bakura and Ryou got on so well, the two balanced each other out. Perhaps it was the same with him and Malik.**_

_**"So kid, just what do you plan to do with your night? We can stay here and shoot the shit over a few beers or you could decide on something else to do."**_

_That laugh sent electricity right to the pit of his stomach and it was as though his senses were exploding. What the fuck was this shit? Okay, sexy guy had a sexy laugh, and damn right they were lucky they looked so good. Ha. He'd struck gold, hadn't he? Who knew a night out at where Bakura worked could have turned into such a goldmine?_

_"Luck has nothing to do with it; I call it good genes."_

_And with that, he attempted to pose in his jeans, winking at...the hell! What was the guy's name again? Marik? Funny how their names only differed in one letter. Well, whatever this guy was, he was certainly doing things for Malik's libido, that was pretty evident, as he was pretty much doing his flirting routine again. Hell, despite all the flirting, his bed hadn't seen any action in quite a while, which was pretty damn depressing when he thought about it._

_"Why pay for beer when I have some at home?" A shrug. Well, it was true, why pay for alcohol when he already had supplies? And like hell he was going to pass up an opportunity like this! Ryou was playing it safe with Bakura, Malik understood that, but since when did Malik ever play things safe himself? Rarely, if at all._

_**Marik raised an eyebrow, Hell this kid was moving fast. He caught the wink and there was very little innocent about it, and that pose... He let his eyes take all of Malik in appreciatively. Okay, he had been messing when he had called the kid cute that night but now he thought about it the kid was more than a little cute. The offer of a beer at Malik's place seemed forward but Hell he was in the mood to cause trouble, and this promised to be more than a little fun, especially if Malik was willing to follow up on the signals he was putting out right now. He smiled at his prey, running through the possibilities, oh yes, this was going to be a very interesting evening. But it wouldn't do well to come across too eager.**_

_**"Sure, why not." He shrugged. It also saved the issue of him having to procure cash. "Your place it is then."**_

_The fact that he hadn't scared Marik off with his eagerness was a feat in itself to say the least, though he sure as hell wasn't complaining. Usually when he was this forward the people he was trying to charm took the next taxi home, or ran for the hills if it were at all possible. Yeah, he definitely liked this guy already, and damn was he good looking! And plus, its not like you ever forget how to ride a bike, is it? Mind, that was a bad way of phrasing things, though as long as his bad phrases stayed in his head, then nobody was going to be able to call him stupid now, were they? It took a while for the other blonde to answer, though he stopped himself, or more like forced himself, not to get impatient. The night was still young…ish after all right?_

_He sounded pretty casual about it, but casual would do for now; he was eager enough for the both of them it seemed, though he wasn't sure if his confidence would see the night through or not. It was pretty damn strong, his insecurities being held at bay by adrenaline, and he just hoped he'd be able to last the night without starting to wallow in the 'I hate myself' scene._

_"Well, we'd better get going then?"_

_**Marik saw the unease flicker in the human's aura, despite the confident front he was putting on he was an insecure guy. No matter, he could handle it. He stretched his arm round Malik's shoulders, allowing his aura to mingle with Malik's slightly, allowing the feeling of confidence he always felt flow to the other. That should keep the kid on an even keel. He wasn't in the mood for heart to heart kind of shit he'd done that with Bakura recently enough and once in a week was more than enough for him.**_

"_**Sure thing, you lead the way."**_

_**He was fairly propelling Malik forward through the crowd, using his skills to make the going easier for them, and soon they were out of the smoke and sweat and into the fresh night air.**_

_**"So I guess since I am accompanying you home we had better do a bit of this get to know each other shit huh?"**_

_The guy exuded confidence, along with a fair amount of heat as he discovered when Marik's arm went around his shoulders. It wasn't an uneasy feeling, though it did send a few more sparks and jolts up and down his spine. It was strange, that electricity, but he could test that further later on._

_"It's not far, maybe five minutes. Everyone else should be off doing their own thing too by now" Well, hopefully, anyway, or else the loud music would have to go on, and Ishizu always got a bit pissy with him the next day. It seemed as though they were out of the place quicker than he managed to get in it in the first place, but he supposed it was because...well, he didn't know why it was, nor did he really care. "Thank Ra for people moving out of your way, hey?" He smirked a bit at his own comment._

_"And yeah, I suppose. So. Bakura said your name's Marik, mine's Malik. Whereabouts do you come from? How old are you? The usual stuff." He could ask more interesting questions later._

_**"Hmm, lets see, nowhere you know and older than you, for now that's all you need to know. But since we are at this I don't care what star sign I was supposedly born under and I'm a workaholic"**_

_**Okay, lets see if that did the trick and got him out of the awkward questions, he never should have opened up that line of conversation. He didn't particularly like lying; he was still angel enough for that to stick in his craw as did blaspheming. Cursing on the other hand he would do freely and had done in his tirade against Seto earlier. Damn why did it always feel so good to badmouth the Left Hand of God so? Okay distraction tactics, time to point the kid's attention away from the awkward shit and in a direction easier to handle. He leaned in close to Malik's ear with a grin. **_

_**"What about you? Are you the kind for all work and no play? I'm kinda hoping you're not." He purred suppressing a snigger as he felt the youth tense slightly.**_

_Well, the guy sure was a smooth talker, he'd give him that, though he was right; he perhaps didn't need to, or want to know any more than the fact he was older than him. He knew his name at least, beggars can't be choosers, right?_

_"So, you're older than I am, you're a workaholic, and you weren't born here. Neither was I. I was born in Egypt, hence the colouring, though my hair has always had my sis mystified." _

_He smirked, and looked at Marik again, his tongue playing with his own lower lip in a teasing manner. Why the hell shouldn't he tease? And by Ra that question had him weak-kneed, the innuendo so heavy that he damn near ravaged Marik then and there in the middle of the street, not two minutes away from the safe confines of his bedroom. But he didn't._

_"I play like I live; hard." He purred right back, all tension gone, and a smirk that could rival the Devil's on his face._

_**He grinned, damn that smirk was attractive on his counterpart. Though the confidence was very up, had he gone too far? Nah, it was fucking hot on this kid. Oh and that teasing with his tongue, damn the kid seemed to be stealing his moves. He had seduced a few in his time, he was the Devil after all, but he was starting to wonder who the fuck was seducing who here. No matter, it was turning out to be a bloody excellent night. He could only hope they had the place to themselves when they got there because the things he planned to do to Malik really did require some privacy.**_

_**He was feeling that prickling he got at the back of his neck whenever he got excited about something, damn the perks of the job. There was the satisfaction of helping souls achieve heaven, but then there was the temptation, and seduction, and he would be doing plenty of the latter tonight. He felt shivers down his spine as Malik purred right back at him. Hmm the distraction had worked, and the results were absolutely delicious.**_

"_**Hmm, I bet you do kid, I bet you do" He replied. "It better not be fucking far cause you are in for a wild ride tonight. You better hold on tight."**_

_Hell, he knew he was too far gone to even think about stopping the game now; he'd follow through, more than likely, if he had it his way and if everyone was out. If not, there was a lock on his door and plenty of music to start blasting out on the stereo to drown out any...noises that would come out from the evening, though complete privacy was always best. God, was he already planning it out? Or, who was doing the planning? It had been Marik who came up to him, after all, there had to be intention on the part of the other blonde However, Malik really couldn't have cared less. He was, after all, more than game for anything the other had planned, and perhaps more. Hell, at least he was going to be able to brag to Joey about it at some point tomorrow._

_And fuck it. He wanted a taste of that mouth before they got through the door, which was probably only a few feet away now, and his eyes darted towards the familiar house, but he still grabbed a fistful of Marik's hair and dragged his mouth to his own. It was brutal, anything but sweet, and he ended it before it led to anything else, smirking from ear to ear like the cat that got the cream._

_"We're here. And don't worry, I'll hold on tight alright." He tested the door, realizing it was locked. That meant his sister was out, also meaning that the house was theirs. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the door, stepping inside._

_"Come in, make yourself...comfortable." Another devilish smirk._

_**He had been a little surprised by the sudden kiss, but he wasn't complaining, damn this was too easy. He felt the tension, the need rise in him and had to hold himself back for a moment as he watched Malik test the door. A good sign but he couldn't care less right now. All he cared about was getting another taste of that mouth and then so much more besides. He couldn't get through the door after Malik quick enough, slamming it behind them before grabbing him and pinning him to the wall with his body, grinding his hips against his smaller counterpart.**_

"_**Oh I'll make myself comfortable alright." He growled huskily in the blonde's ear. **_

_**This time he was the one to grab a fistful of platinum hair, crushing his lips to the humans in a heated kiss, his tongue delving into the other's mouth with a will. He dominated the kiss, nipping hungrily at Malik's lips, only realizing now just how much he needed this. Damn he hadn't felt this hot in a very long time. He pulled away suddenly, gasping for air almost drunk on the chemistry between them. He grinned eyeing the human lustily.**_

"_**I plan to make myself very comfortable."**_

* * *

"Right stop right there!" Joey barked. "We get it, you got laid."

"Damn right." Malik grinned.

Ryou on the other hand was shaking his head. "But Malik, you don't even know him."

"When has that ever stopped him?" Joey put in.

Malik on the other hand refused to rise to the comments and just sat grinning like the Cheshire cat. "So yeah, he left some time this morning, and I've been sleeping it off ever since. So thanks Ryou. If I hadn't been trying to track you down, it never would have happened."

Ryou smiled puzzled. "You're welcome… I think." He added confused. "So will you ever see him again?"

"I'd better, but he's said he will so, I guess I shall have to wait and see. Either way it was the best fuck I've ever had."

"Way too much detail man!" Joey howled, and even Ryou turned red.

Malik just sniggered at his friends. "So how was the sushi?" He asked Ryou with a smirk.

Ryou looked at Malik sheepishly, all too aware that Joey was glaring at him for not saying anything about this earlier. "Okay, when I stormed out on you guys I ended up on the park. Bakura saw me and came over. We got talking, we went for dinner. Things kind of turned into a date from there I guess." He shrugged, but a soft smile crept over his features as he thought about what followed. "We walked for ages, until we ended up in the park looking up at the stars." He said wistfully.

Malik rolled his eyes at the way his friend was seriously becoming loved up. "Ra Ryou, you have got it bad. You haven't even bedded him but you have it bad."

"Alright." Ryou snapped. "So I haven't leapt into bed with him at the first opportunity like some people. I happen to prefer being careful after the Duke fiasco. I happen to think he is funny, and sweet, and intelligent and a good kisser and…"

"Aha!" Malik yelled in triumph. "So who kissed who first?"

Ryou blinked, totally thrown by Malik's comment, mentally slapping himself when he realised what he'd actually said. He flushed bright red only making Malik laugh, so he threw a cushion at him, if only to make himself feel slightly better. Even Joey was laughing now. It had been so easy to tell Yugi, but these two… Oh never mind.

"Okay, I guess I made the first move, but only because he seemed to be frightened of scaring me off. I think he's a bit new to dating."

"Oh, so you two are dating now?" Joey asked with a grin.

Ryou rolled his eyes. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Yami was seriously holding back the urge to bash his head in against something. "Marik, you do realise that when Seto finds out things are going to get seriously ugly." He ground out between clenched teeth.

"And?" The Master of Hell asked nonchalantly.

"He's been sent to earth to prevent you getting too involved." Akeifa breathed, the worry etched on his face. "When he finds out…"

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Yami yelled, losing his temper. "Seto if going to fucking crucify you, and that's if he doesn't bring the Heavens down on us for this little stunt."

Marik on the other hand grinned darkly. "I for one can't wait to face the bastard, and give him a taste of his own righteousness." He chuckled. "But I don't think that things will get too bad, after all, Bakura is in the middle of all this and making progress, the Lord will not want to jeopardise that. And there are Malik's feelings to consider. Before you ask, he was a willing partner in things, I will be surprised if he has any regrets."

He thought on the events of the previous night, how it had been between them. Yes there had been passion, but there had been heart wrenching moments too, and a connection… how could he explain how the youth had made him feel? There was something between them, something beneath the desire and lust, something that had him missing the presence of his lover even now.

Yami on the other hand did not care for Marik's thoughtfulness at this point. "Hell fire Marik, you really have done it this time, this is a fucking mess."

"Be that as it may." Marik turned to his friend, losing patience now. "I do believe that we will carry on as agreed. If Seto is to be Heaven's repetitive on earth, you shall be ours."

Yami stilled a little, realising they still had a task in hand. "And what of you and your new plaything?" He spat.

Marik narrowed his eyes dangerously at Yami's description of Malik, feeling a rush of unfamiliar protectiveness. "That is my business not yours. You know your task, get to it." He snarled, he would brook no argument on the matter.

Yami growled before turning and stalking away angrily. Akeifa had been sat quiet, knowing it was better to let the two vent what they needed to and stay out of this. But right now he was worried, so very worried. He watched in silence as Marik too left the hall to attend to other matters. Seto and Marik would clash at some point and this was not going to be pretty. He closed his eyes and prayed that no-one would get caught in the middle, and that the young men that were unwittingly involved would not get hurt. Chaos had been unleashed.

**

* * *

**

Whee! My biggest chapter so far. **Nell** darling, thanks for all your help my lovely. Now, as for the encounter between Malik and Marik, I am contemplating making this available as a side story, but it is not appropriate here and way too long. This is a BakuraxRyou pairing.

So yes, our Devil has been stretching his Devil side. While I want to make clear in this story that the Devil is not evil, he is still the Devil and needs to stretch his wings in that respect, which I think he has done quite well. I love the different sides in a character. I was supposed to be doing some Seto and Bakura interaction in this chapter but guys, look how long this is already, you'll have to wait till next time. Speaking of which I must dash so **R&R peoples** – I am curious as to whether you can spot who was who in our RP session XD.

Okay, maybe I am not quite done with this note yet. Anyways, for those of you that care, I have a couple of new pieces of fanart for you to see. A little doodle of Akeifa, and one of our MarikxMalik sidepairing. So, if yoy take the spaces out of the following little string, and yes there is **NO** www. in front, then you should get to my dA account okay.

x-cybergoth-x . deviantart . com


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters are merely borrowed for the purpose of entertaining myself, yourself and any other miscellaneous personages who might enjoy such things. I make no money from this yadda yadda yadda etc etc.

**AN:**

Okay people, I know this has come late in the weekend but I have been somewhat busy. Particularly because earlier today I did a charity 5km run to raise money for cancer research. I personally have lost family to this evil and no doubt a lot of you will have been affected by it too. Hence this chapter goes out in memory for all those who have sadly been taken by this curse, and I will continue to do what I can to raise money for future generations.

* * *

While friends were apologising and swapping stories, and Marik… well Marik was thoroughly enjoying himself, Bakura had his hands full. Right now he was struggled to refrain from punching the Left Hand of God who had been irritating him from the moment he was woken up by him. While punching him might make him feel better, well for all of ten seconds at any rate, it was a futile exercise. He also felt that the resultant aftermath of such an action was not worth the fleeting satisfaction he might gain. 

"Fucking Hell!" He growled, his fingers clawing into the wood of the table in his frustration. "This would be so much fucking easier if you would get off your ass and take full human form. I know you are fucking capable of it!"

"And why would I want to do such a thing?" The angel asked coldly.

"Because…" Bakura began to explain in that exasperated tone one might use with a two year old who has asked '_why_' one too many times. "In your human form your body can handle eating, drinking and sleeping amongst other things. Things you will need to not look like a freak while you are amongst humans." Not to mention that the bastard might actually be able to feel for the first time in his life! It might do the pious beanpole to have some hormones even if it was only for a short spell.

Seto rolled his eyes. "If I agreed to such a ridiculous notion, would it make it easier to walk around humans unnoticed?" He asked eying Bakura warily.

Probably not unnoticed with that attitude and the fact he was freakishly tall, but if it got Seto out of his life then that was no bad thing, Bakura thought bitterly. It had been a battle from the moment Seto had dragged him out of bed. Initially his had been a battle solely of glares and filthy looks, but that had ended in a draw, and Bakura deciding to bite the bullet and get this show on the road.

"Yes." He agreed, though he was careful not to sound too enthusiastic. He knew Seto was not going to buy any idea that he was too eager about. The bastard was too suspicious for his own good.

Seto meanwhile was glaring at Bakura as you might eye up something that has crawled out of a stinking mud hole and was currently making a mess of your carpet. Bakura was pointedly ignoring the look before he lost his temper.

"Very well then." Seto growled.

_Thank fuck for that!_

Rising from where he was currently sat, Seto, still debating whether this was really a good idea, prepared to make the transformation. Outwardly there would be no difference, but the way his body worked would change. He wasn't sure he would be happy with the results, and this was the first time he was to use such an ability. After all his business was with angels, not humans. He was cautious, but he did not know how long he would be consigned to earth. He would need freedom of movement, and this morning, the idea of staying somewhere that did not involve Bakura had become a whole lot more attractive. The two could barely stand to be around one another. So logically, no matter how he would rather cut out his own tongue than admit it, Bakura was right, so he gave into the force of his own logic.

Bakura watched as Seto's cool blue aura flared for a moment, before coalescing, growing brighter as it drew in round the angel and focused. Seto became encased in an intense blue glow as his power stared to flow into the glowing aura, the small apartment pulsating with the light. Seto grit his teeth as he felt the power surge through him, changing his very nature, from supernatural flesh, to the more mundane, mortal flesh of humanity. The glow and power quickly dissipated the task done, Bakura smiling in satisfaction. Now he could get on with things.

"Right." He said with a grin. "Lesson one: breakfast."

Bakura thought he'd best start gently. Getting Seto to eat at all was going to be an undertaking. He had struggled with the idea when he had first been left on earth, before finally giving in to his new needs. So pancakes it would be. Seto followed him to the kitchen and watched him like a hawk, though if he actually attempted to poison Seto it would have no purpose, other than to amuse him for a while and piss off Seto. Human body or not, he was immortal as was Bakura, and could not be killed in this manner. So Bakura ignored the presence over his shoulder, rolling his eyes when Seto wrinkled his nose in distaste as the scent of cooking wafted through the room. He also ignored the look of distrust when he placed the plate of food in front of his _guest_.

"Okay, take this slowly." Bakura cautioned. "I wouldn't want you to choke."

Well actually the image of Seto choking was quite appealing, but he thought it wise to keep such opinions to himself. The angel in front of him was still very much in control of his powers and not beyond using them against him. If Seto really wanted he _could_ kill Bakura, though he would probably be in a hell of a lot of trouble with God. Seto on the other hand was looking at the plate of pancakes pretty much how he had been looking at Bakura all morning. Bakura chuckled and turned to his own breakfast, knowing Seto would either follow his example or go hungry. He knew that trying to tell Seto how to eat would get him nowhere. Seto watched his every move as he reached for the syrup, drizzling plenty over the pancakes. Well so he had a bit of a sweet tooth, it was one of those things that made living as a mortal quite pleasurable at times. It was beginning to bug him that Seto was watching him so intently as he took his first bite, and was struggling to put up with it.

"It's better if you eat it while its hot you know." He growled at Seto, when what he wanted to do was actually scream '_stop staring at me you idiot! What do you think this is the fucking zoo at feeding time?'_ He was actually quite impressed at his self-restraint.

But it was his turn to watch as Seto picked up his fork. Seto poked at the food on his plate as if he were testing to see if it might fight back. With caution he took a forkful, all the time Bakura watching silence, maintaining the stony expressions on his face. He knew that if he didn't concentrate on it he would crack up any moment. Seto looked like he was about to wage war on the forkful of pancake. Maintaining the wary gaze he slowly placed the food in his mouth, chewing experimentally. The taste was… well he had never tasted anything before, but his body was not objecting, but was not giving him a string response either. Apart from the sudden pang in his stomach which he guessed must be… hunger was it? Well apart from that, this wasn't so bad.

Now swallowing was a different proposition altogether. It took a few attempts to get the right muscle action, this being something he had never done before. He did succeed without choking, all the time giving Bakura a glare that threatened an unimaginable amount of pain if he dared to laugh. Bakura managed to restrain himself with difficulty as Seto struggled to swallow, and it was a close run thing. When the snigger bubbled in his throat he quickly turned it into coughing to mask it.

"Well?" He asked with an amused smirk.

Seto blinked, it took a moment for him to understand the nature of Bakura's question. It didn't take him long, and though he had no prior experience to relate it to, and answer came to mind.

"Bland." He replied curtly.

Chuckling Bakura passed over the syrup. "Try this, but go easy, you don't know how much of a sweet tooth you have."

Cautiously Seto drizzled the syrup as Bakura had done, before cutting another forkful of his first meal. He eyed it carefully even though his last mouthful had been pleasant enough. This time the flavour fairly exploded on his tongue, his eyes widening at the unfamiliar sensations and flavours. Bakura chuckled at the surprised expression, which earned him a scowling glare in return. Seto however, despite the glare continued to tuck into his breakfast as if he did this every day, Bakura sniggering knowingly before tucking into his own food.

The two ate in silence though watching Seto was an education, as well as a form of entertainment. Now that he was absorbed in his task his eating became less clumsy, but it was obvious that he was getting lost in the sensations he was experiencing, everything new and alien to him. The stony mask had slipped, expression starting to light up his face, softening the normally hard features. Bakura blinked a few times to check that he wasn't seeing things, but there was no doubt about it. His expression was one of enjoyment, surprising since not so long ago he was insisting that eating would not be necessary.

It was an expression that Bakura had never seen on the angel before, but then again Seto's range of expressions was extremely limited in his opinion, and he wondered if Seto knew of his lapse. Now that the permanent scowl had gone, the softness extended even to those icy blue eyes and he realised that if Seto smiled, apart from such an event would probably signal the end of the world, it would be a wonderful sight to see. Seto on the other hand had just about finished his breakfast and realised that he was being watched.

"What?" He growled, the scowl firmly back in place.

"Nothing." Bakura smirked. "I was just wondering what natural disaster might occur if you smiled."

Seto glared at him for a moment, postulating on what would be an appropriate insult in riposte, though Bakura was not going to give him the chance to decide.

"Well it looks like you will be alright on the eating front." He stated cheerily. "Though I wonder if you can handle your arsenic." He grinned darkly.

Seto's eyes flashed with anger, on his feet in an instant while Bakura laughed.

"Easy fly boy! If I had really had put arsenic in your breakfast you would know it by now." He smirked at the irate angel. "You are just too fucking easy."

Seto growled. "Listen you apathetic excuse for an angel, if you even dare to try anything, I will be taking it out of your sorry hide for the next hundred years!" He hissed dangerously.

"Promises, promises." Bakura chuckled, amusement flashing in his eyes. "Now we can work on finding out what you do and don't like. I predict that you'll be fucking picky."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seto narrowed his eyes at the earth bound angel.

"That you are a fucking awkward bastard and I expect that part of your personality to extend to your tastes in food." He smirked.

"Awkward?" Seto sneered. "Well at least I am not like some flightless bird."

"Ha, ha, very original, I would expect as much from someone as heartless as you." Bakura spat in return, the two's temper rising all of a sudden, as hostile words began to be exchanged. "I cared enough to take my stand because I loved someone. Tell me, can that heart of stone even feel?" He sneered.

Seto approached Bakura with that deadly elegance which he was known by all of the Heavens for.

"Love?" He questioned with disdain. "Don't make me laugh. Yours is the worst kind of cowardice."

"How dare you!" Bakura exploded with a roar, grabbing two handfuls of the taller angel's shirt. "How dare you call me a coward you fucking arrogant, power addicted automaton! Don't you fucking talk about cowardice when you couldn't recognise an emotion if it walked up and slapped you in the face!"

Seto grabbed Bakura's wrists, wrenching himself free from the other's grasp before stepping up, towering above him.

"What did you call me?" He hissed dangerously.

Bakura took a moment to consider which of the insults had hit home. "Power addicted." He spat, knowing he had struck a nerve when Seto's glare intensified. "Come off it, we all know you get your rocks off hefting that sword of yours. Righteousness my ass, you are just a sadistic control freak that uses your role as an excuse to take enjoyment in other's fucking misery."

Seto sneered down at Bakura. "I do the Lord's bidding without question, which is more than I can say for you. My allegiance is to him and no other, that is why I am entrusted with my task." Apparently dismissing Bakura's rant out of hand.

Bakura smirked, not buying Seto's dismissive act for a moment. "It occurs to me, considering how you rule over the angels with an iron fist, and a fucking huge sword… which by the way is that compensating for anything?" Hmm, the Avenger had managed to turn an interesting shade of red, that look of outrage suited him for some reason. "You must love the power you have over others. So it really must fucking bite that you have to take orders, even if it is from God."

Seto's aura flared with anger, and before he knew it Bakura found himself flying across the room, the taste of blood in his mouth as Seto punched him. He hit the carpet in an unceremonious heap, glaring in angered shock at his assailant.

"How dare you judge me, you have no right!" Seto roared. "You have no idea about me, the hardships of my task or what I may or may not desire. You've kept yourself from Heaven for so long that I doubt you have any idea about how things work there any more. And all because you are too scared to give up your heart, to have something that you would be willing to give up everything you have for. I'll say it again, you are the worst kind of coward!"

Growling Bakura got back to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, his crimson eyes blazing.

"And what give you the right to judge me?" He snarled in return. He had put up with quite enough of this treatment. "You who has no understanding of love. At least I _can_ feel Seto. It must be lonely up there in that ivory tower of yours. I wonder, what would it take to thaw that glacier round your heart you arrogant fuck!"

With that he forgot the injury, it would be gone in a few minutes anyway, and squared up toe to toe with the Avenger, unashamed and unafraid.

"You speak of cowardice saying I am afraid to commit my heart to something in its entirety. You fucking hypocrite!" He roared the last three words. "You stand there in your pious certainty, talking about love when you have kept your own heart locked away, never giving it a chance to feel, to experience love in any form. You are so firmly entrenched in your perception of righteousness and duty that you have never once allowed yourself to feel, to be touched by something or someone. You accuse me of cowardice Seto, when perhaps that label should be yours. Don't you fucking dare sneer at me for not doing something you have never fucking dared to do yourself!"

Unable to be in Seto's presence any longer without attempting to strangle him Bakura spun on his heel and stormed out of the small kitchen diner, slamming the door so hard behind him that it rattled in it's frame. Seto stood in silent shock at Bakura's tirade, looking after the wingless angel as though he might still see him through the closed door. Never before had anyone stood up to him like this, much less dares to call him a coward, he who did his duty unflinchingly and unerringly. And yet… He felt a twinge in his chest, something he did not recognise having never felt it before. He thought to dismiss it as something to do with the now human nature of his body, but he knew better.

This feeling tugged at his heart, the very heart that Bakura, quite rightly in all honesty, had accused him of caging, which made him realise something. His eyes softened, and had anyone been there to witness it they would have seen an expression of resignation cross his features. He was angry, no he was absolutely furious with Bakura for questioning his loyalty and motives, but no matter how angry he was, he had no right to storm after Bakura and demand that he take it all back, no matter how much he might want to. After all, Bakura was right.

Bakura on the other hand had stormed into his bedroom to attempt to calm down, knowing that raging against Seto was useless, through the prick's arrogant, self-important attitude drove him crazy. He fought to calm down, realising what he had just done in his anger. Fuck! He had just made this situation so much more difficult. Well if Seto was going to insist on being such a fucking difficult son of a bitch he would have to work out passing for being human all by himself. Right now he hated the pious shit. He hated how he made him feel so fucking inferior, so inadequate!

He let out a scream of frustration, before taking deep breaths in an effort to put his feelings to rest. He stood in silent meditation for a few minutes, pushing out all thoughts, all emotions, schooling his mind and heart into a state of calm till his blood no longer boiled. It was a technique he had perfected over the years, having plenty of time to do so. He was roused from his efforts by a soft knock at the door, which he had failed to close behind him. Wait a minute… did Seto just knock?

He turned to see Seto walk in slowly, the emotionless mask that was his trademark back in place, though somehow, he looked less haughty. Whether it was the way that he walked, or that his eyes were a fraction softer, or something else entirely, Bakura could not tell, but this slight change in demeanour was Seto's way of backing down. Heaven forbid that he might actually admit that Bakura had a point. Instead he eyed Bakura with a wary respect which had Bakura raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"It occurs to me." Seto stated calmly. "That fighting is getting us nowhere. So I propose a truce." Bakura blinked at this, but motioned for Seto to continue regardless. "I mind my own business and you mind yours. That way we can get done with this sooner rather than later."

"Agreed." Bakura replied evenly, after all it made sense. "Though for the record I don't like you." He stated petulantly.

"The feeling is mutual." Seto replied dryly.

"You don't like anyone." Bakura smirked now. "I am nothing special."

"Hnn." Seto grunted. "You are better than Yami or Marik." He conceded.

Bakura's eyes widened before he burst out laughing earning him a look of disdain from his companion. Sniggering he took the… somewhat sideways compliment for what it was, a peace offering, or as much of one as he was going to get at any rate.

"I'm honoured." He jested while Seto merely grunted in reply, though just for a moment, though he couldn't be sure, Bakura thought he might have seen the slightest smile cross the Avenger's features.

The rest of the day started well enough, though teaching Seto to drink, well that had been… _interesting_ to say the least. It had taken a few attempts to teach him not to breathe while drinking, or at least to do so through between swallows, and had entailed the angel almost drowning and covering them both in water, the two glowering at each other once more. It was with great effort that the truce held, neither of them throwing insults at the other. It occurred to Bakura that putting the two of them together like this was not the most well thought out idea. No matter how hard they tried their two personalities simply grated against one another. By the end of the day Bakura was close to tearing his hair out and was eternally grateful that he had a work shift that evening to give him a few hours peace. After and heated _discussion_ involving telling Seto not to destroy anything while he was gone and teaching Seto how to use the TV, though Seto had more than one attempt to destroy the remote, not trusting it's 'power', he finally headed out for his shift. He would face the whole issue of sleep and such later, thought that was something he was distinctly dreading.

* * *

Meanwhile far from Domino, across the oceans, Yami was making his appearance in the world. San Francisco was his entry point, in particular a dark office where he settled to wait for its owner. With and angry huff he sat down in the large chair behind the desk, fidgeting to get comfortable with his tail and wings. He would not need to hide them for this meeting. He put his feet up on the desk belligerently, still peeved at Marik for his little stunt. The whole situation gave him a headache. Why did he get the feeling that Marik's illicit little liaison was not going to be a one off? His violet eyes were tinged with red in his annoyance, deepening their hue. As the office door opened he grinned predatorily. 

The human walked in unsuspectingly, but to his credit barely flinched when his eyes rested on the daemonic figure currently occupying his chair.

"Good morning, its been a while Yami." The tall human greeted smoothly, with a practised ease that he did not feel.

"For you perhaps Dartz." Yami muttered.

The CEO ignored the foul mood his _guest_ seemed to be in. "To what do I owe this visit?" Dartz asked quickly. While he had over time become used to seeing Yami or another daemon in his office, he never felt comfortable in their presence and would prefer to have this over with sooner rather than later. Despite this, he had to admit that these visits were a small price to pay for his overwhelming business success. Though he was withholding judgement on the term his soul would spend in Hell for now.

"I need to spend some time on earth, Domino, Japan to be exact. I need a place to stay and money to live." Yami replied bluntly, not in the mood for messing around. He was saving his foul mood and teasing banter for Seto when he saw him. That promised to be an amusing aside at the very least.

Most people would have been incredulous at such a request, but after bargaining away his soul for guaranteed fortune and health, Dartz knew that he could expect the occasional…_odd_ request from his benefactor, who was technically his master now, and merely blinked for a moment before thinking about the technicalities.

"And how long will you need to be staying?" He asked with a resigned sigh.

"No fucking idea." Yami answered, swinging his feet off the desk and getting out of the chair, vacating it for Dartz so that he could get on with things.

Dartz rubbed his temple discreetly, not wanting to anger the daemon with his own displeasure at the situation. He sat down before turning to his computer and bringing up the sites he would need to deal with Yami's needs.

"How about a two bedroom apartment on a monthly lease? You can just let me know when you are finished with it."

"Fine." Yami nodded as he wandered across the office to look out of the window. "It is merely a place to lay my head for a while."

He looked down from the top floor office to the hustle and bustle of the morning rush hour of the city below. All those people, all those souls. This is what he had fought for, lost his wings for, for their right to salvation and Heaven. It was a rewarding job, and sometimes there was interesting field work involved, though Yami hadn't had an opportunity like this in millennia. He smiled, starting to feel that excitement he felt when he was about to start something like this. It would be invigorating, and when he saw Seto… oh then the knives would come out, a prospect he was relishing.

Back at the desk Dartz noticed that Yami was uncharacteristically quiet, but chose to say nothing, after all, discretion was the better part of valour.

"I should have everything dealt with in the next 24 hours." He said calmly, turning towards the daemon who currently had his back to him. "The time difference you see. I shall have to wait until things open up again before things can be set up. I shall have a bank account set up for you, with the details waiting for you in the apartment when you arrive."

"Good." Yami stated with a smirk, turning to Dartz once more.

Dartz shuddered at the look on Yami's face. The daemon was plotting and he pitied the being that plot was aimed at. But to be frank as long as he wasn't involved he couldn't care less. He had other concerns on his mind.

"Is there anything else I can do to be of service." He asked hoping to end this impromptu meeting. He was expecting someone soon and while he knew Yami could disappear from earth in a moment, it still made him uneasy having him here when expecting visitors.

Yami chuckled. "Alright Dartz, I will leave you to your little empire. I will be expecting to pick up the keys in 24 hours. I'll know where."

With that he did indeed leave the office, narrowing his eyes at the prospect of what tomorrow would bring. Seto had best watch his back because he was coming. There would be no way in hell he was going to allow the Avenger to mess things up. And then there was the issue of his counterpart to be considered. Hmm, this little trip was going to be interesting. Meanwhile the populace of Domino went about their business, completely unaware of the storm that was coming.

**

* * *

**

There we go. A shorter one, but it was fun to right. And oh the irony of Seto having to be taught how to be human. It is somewhat delicious. And yes, watch out, Yami is heading for Domino. There will be showdowns to come!!!

Talking of Yami, I have a pretty successful piece of fanart done for him. It is available in black and white and coloured at my deviant art site. So, if you take the spaces out of the following little string, and yes there is **NO** www. in front, then you should get to my dA account okay.

x-cybergoth-x . deviantart . com


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters are merely borrowed for the purpose of entertaining myself, yourself and any other miscellaneous personages who might enjoy such things. I make no money from this yadda yadda yadda etc etc.

* * *

Completely unaware of the background politics that snaked insidiously through his current predicament, Bakura came home from work tired but calm. Still as he reached his door he dreaded entering the apartment, firstly because he had no idea if it would still be intact, and secondly because he wasn't sure he had the patience for dealing with his houseguest , truce or not. Still he was only stalled off the inevitable so he unlocked the door and crept in cautiously. To his relief he was met with the sound of the television which at least meant Seto hadn't destroyed that, though whether the remote had survived the night was yet to be discovered. The air smelled clean, no smells of anything having been burnt which boded well for the state of the kitchen. Well he had expressly forbidden Seto to attempt to cook, having shown him all the food that was safe to be eaten raw. 

Stepping forward quietly he checked the aforementioned room, and while it appeared Seto had been working on his likes and dislikes, the kitchen was whole, if a little messy. It seemed that the angel liked snack foods. Well the wrappers and slight mess was easily dealt with so he started to relax. Now he made his way cautiously to the living room, where he expected Seto would be waiting for him. Well it was the most likely. What surprised him was that Seto had not already greeted him. He had been quiet yes, but Seto's hearing should have flagged his presence to the angel. The lights were off, were they on or off when he left? He wasn't sure, and so he entered the space lit only by the flickering images on the television. What he saw before him stopped him in his tracks.

Sat at one end of the sofa, Seto was leaning his cheek against one hand, his elbow jammed into the arm holding him upright, but undeniably, asleep. Bakura crept forward with a smirk. Well this was a turn-up for the books, and a pleasant surprise, not having to try and convince the angel to rest. He knelt before the seated figure for a moment, taking his time to look at Seto properly. In sleep his features softened, and the angel looked completely at peace. His bangs had fallen into his eyes and Bakura had to fight the urge to sweep them out of the way. Right now the Left Hand of God looked more of an angel than he ever had. Bakura smirked, it seemed that humanity suited the Avenger, whether he liked it or not.

He stood up realising that this solved a few issues, like keeping his bed for himself for tonight at least, but knew that sleeping like that Seto was bound to wake up with a crick in his neck and therefore bound to be crankier than usual. A situation he could do with not having to face. Moving quickly but quietly so as to not disturb the slumbering angel he found a couple of blankets and pillows. Gingerly he moved Seto, finding that surprisingly he was a very heavy sleeper. Well someone that pious and without sin hardly had anything to keep him up at night he supposed. Soon he had him laid lengthways on the sofa, pillows cushioning his head, blankets covering him up. To look at him now you would never guess that come morning those features would be schooled into an emotionless mask, hiding his true beauty away.

Oh God what was he thinking. He was turning into a fucking sap. Come morning he would be reminded exactly why today… okay scratch that, yesterday had been so difficult. Time to get some sleep of his own before seeing what the day would bring. In moving Seto he had found the remote and to his relief it was in one piece. So he quickly turned off the TV, before heading to bed, thinking that no matter how difficult the past 24 hours had been, things had actually gone quite well, and a lot of progress had been made. At this rate it would only be a few days until he could be rid of Seto, the problem would be where would he get rid of him to?

* * *

Ryou woke up slowly, the sun streaming in through the window. Man he loved Tuesdays. No work so no alarm clock; he could just wake up when he was rested. He stretched out lazily, before rolling onto his side with a smile. A quick look at the clock told him it was 10:13. Hmm a nice lazy morning, one of life's little pleasures. He laid back looking out of the window thinking about the day. Malik would be helping Ishizu at the museum this morning, before his afternoon shift at the bike shop, Jou would be working all day, and Yugi would have his afternoon shift at the casino. It was one of those strange facts that the friends had all memorised each other's working patterns, and all knew exactly where the others should be at any given time. Well that left the day entirely to himself, now just to decide what to do with it. 

For a while he dozed lightly, just enjoying the peace, letting his thoughts drift. He wasn't entirely surprised when they settled on Bakura. He took a moment to let his thoughts focus. Somehow the man had landed in his life, and in a short time he had developed a crush on him, by some strange coincidence started dating him discovering just how bold he could be. It was also becoming clear that this wasn't just a crush; he was developing feelings for him. It wasn't love, not yet, but in time it could be. There was more to them than attraction. On the occasions he had talked with Bakura he had connected with him in some way. And Bakura seemed happy enough to take things slow, though he had the feeling that this was new to him too. Though he was pretty certain Bakura was much more experienced than he was. He didn't know why he felt that, but it was just a feeling he got about Bakura.

He looked over at the clock, realising he couldn't lie around in bed all day. While it was his day off and his to have fun in, it also equated to getting jobs done. He had laundry to wash, shopping to do and any immediate housework needed to be done before he could settle into really relaxing for the day. The sooner he got it done, the sooner he had the time to do what he wanted. He got up quickly, spending the next hour on breakfast, getting the laundry on to wash and some simple housework. It wasn't a large apartment, but he was house-proud. His mother had always kept an immaculate house when he was a child and it was habit he had picked up from her he guessed. It had been her will when he was a child for him to have his hair long, and as such he kept it that way in her memory.

He looked up to the photograph on the wall, it happened to be one of them camping, probably the same trip he had told Bakura about a couple of days ago. He took the picture down off the wall, smiling softly as he held it in his hands, leaning against the arm of the sofa. He ran his fingers over the glass remembering his mother's soft voice, his father's kind eyes. He missed them so much, but he would never regret a single moment of their lives. He wondered how they would see their son now, would they be proud? He chuckled at the thought knowing there was very little wrong he could do in their eyes, particularly his mother's. His fingertips ran over her image one last time before he put the picture back in its place.

Back to the matter in hand he went into his kitchen to find that he was low on several things. Well that was easily remedied. Time for the weekly shopping trip it seemed. He grabbed his jacket, chuckling to himself when his hand automatically selected the leather one that Joey had given him, it fast becoming his favourite coat. Why he wasn't sure, but maybe it was a reflection of the confidence he was feeling these days. As he went to pick up his keys his eyes landed on the pad that rested beside the phone. Staring back at him was Bakura's number. Ryou smiled, thinking about calling him. Well he did say Tuesday was his night off too, perhaps after the jobs were done, he might actually make that call.

* * *

Bakura knew it couldn't last, after the peace of coming home to find his apartment still whole and Seto asleep, today had started out just as badly as the one before. Seto once more had woken him roughly, though this time had actually decided to drag his ass out of bed. Bakura had initially started to protest sounding like a whiney child that didn't want to go to school before shutting his mouth before he embarrassed himself. Growling at Seto he had made his way off the floor while the bastard started to rant about how one minute he was watching the infernal machine called the TV and the next minute he found he was lying on the sofa under blankets and it was light outside, and he was missing a few hours of memory. He then went on to essay that this was somehow Bakura's fault, that he was plotting with Marik and that he had used some spell on him. 

"Its called sleep you fucking moron!" He had snarled in return. "Firstly, I wasn't here to do anything to you, though right now I am wishing I fucking did. Secondly and I don't know how many times I have to say it, I am not involved with Marik in any way, shape, or form, and right now I want to kick his ass too for landing me in this shit! And thirdly I can't have done anything to you because you made sure of that when you stripped me of my powers you overbearing ass wipe!"

Bakura realised too late that he had been ranting and that he had actually been shouting by the end, his look softening when he realised that this was a bloody awful start to the day. Seto on the other hand opened his mouth to retaliate when the words sunk in and suddenly made sense, his mouth shutting quickly with an audible click. At that point he swept out of the room and left Bakura alone. The earthbound angel was left feeling distinctly confused but quite happy to have made it though that little encounter firstly in one piece, and secondly that it had not come at the expense of his jaw this time.

"Perhaps the stuck up prick is getting the idea after all." He muttered to himself before heading to the bathroom.

He took his time, making sure that he had hold of his temper before he went out to greet his houseguest. He found Seto brooding sat at the table in the kitchen. Bakura took a deep breath to remain calm before entering.

"You might want to shower before breakfast, the human body sweats." He said bluntly. Seto wrinkled his nose in distaste, but did not argue. "Last on the left, you will find towels in there." Bakura instructed, his back now to Seto as he set about the business of feeding the two.

Without a word Seto rose and headed for the bathroom. Bakura smirked, wondering if Seto could work out the appliance for himself or whether he would have to come and ask for help. Bakura snorted at the thought. With Seto's gift for logic he should be able to work out just about anything, emphasis on the 'should'. He sighed immersing himself in his task, it was a good thing, gave him time to be calm. He was about ready to serve when Seto emerged rubbing his hair with a towel. Bakura raised an eyebrow at what were obviously fresh clothes and were obviously not his. He shrugged, knowing that Seto had his powers intact and there was a Hell of a lot of things he could do with them. Dealing with that issue was one of them. Though he would have to discuss the issue of owning clothing later.

He served out breakfast and sat opposite Seto without a word, wondering if there would be any fallout from his little 'wake up' call. To Bakura's surprise it was Seto that broke the silence between them

"I jumped to conclusions." He said flatly. It was a statement of fact nothing more.

"Too fucking right." Bakura muttered. "I would have thought that with all your logic I wouldn't have needed to point that out."

Seto narrowed his eyes, but let the jibe slide. A small concession in light of his own behaviour. "This is good." He stated indicating the food, changing the subject tactically. "What is it?"

"Bacon and eggs." Bakura smirked. "After all that it seems that eating food agrees with you."

"It's not disagreeable." He replied dryly.

Bakura rolled his eyes. Even when things were quiet between the two the angel still had to be argumentative, had to have the last word. Still, he wouldn't bite, the aim of Seto's attitude was not to fight but rather establish superiority. Yes that rankled, but he would just have to live with that, it was no use fighting it. He eyed Seto with a barely disguised glare, the small act of rebellion making him feel better. Seto just ignored it but decided that sitting here in silence ignoring each other was hardly productive.

"So what do you have planned today?" He asked, hoping to move this whole experience forward. As much as he hated it he needed to get the hang of this before he went out into the world to keep tabs on Marik.

Bakura smirked. "Perhaps we can teach you to actually smile."

* * *

A couple of hours later Bakura was ready to tear his hair out in frustration. He had been attempting to work on Seto's attitude, attempting had been the word. The way the angel carried himself was bound to attract too much attention of the wrong sort and the issue needed to be addressed, but no matter what he did the angel just could not shake off the superiority complex he carried everywhere with him. The truce had fallen apart, the two resorting to screaming at one another, and the insults that had been flying had been…creative in the least. The worst part was that the longer this went on, the longer it seemed he would have to put up with his irritating houseguest, and he was not sure how much more he could stand. 

He jumped as his cell phone rang from in his pocket, frowning, wondering who could be calling him. Hopefully work asking him if he could pull an extra shift and get him out of the apartment for a while. Right now he'd give a hell of a lot for a couple of hours away from the Avenger.

"Hello?" He barked, his general irritation bleeding through into even this.

"_Umm… Bakura?_" Came the nervous question.

His eyes widened at the familiar voice.

"Ryou?" He asked, completely shocked to hear the youth.

"_Oh… if this is a bad time…_" Came the slightly disappointed voice at the other end of the phone

Bakura quickly realised how badly he had come across and groaned inwardly.

"No!" He exclaimed. "No, you could not have called at a better time. Things have been a little… irritating for me is all. It's actually a relief to hear your voice." He admitted, smiling for the first time that day.

On the other end of the line Ryou smiled, blushing a little to hear the other compliment him so. "_I just thought I'd actually get round to calling you. I don't have work today and if I recall correctly neither do you._" He said with a smile.

Bakura closed his eyes and quietly thanked the Heavens for this youth. He really was an angel in human form, and could certainly teach Seto a thing or two. "Ryou, you have no idea how wonderful it would be to spend some time with you right now." He grinned. Oh to be around that calming, soothing presence would be a welcome relief after the past day or so. That and the two were gradually becoming closer, something else he was grateful for.

"_Something really must be bothering you then._" Ryou chuckled softly. "_This is the keenest I have heard you since we met. Aren't I supposed to be a stalker or something_?" He joked, feeling more comfortable now he heard Bakura relax.

"Hmm, yes, how could I forget, my own little stalker. Everyone should have one, it's the latest fashion accessory I am sure." Bakura sniggered.

"_Oh is that all I am to you now_?" Ryou teased.

Bakura smiled. "You are far too nice to stalk anyone, even if I might want you to." He added the last to see how Ryou would react.

"_Oh I see, what dark little fantasies do you harbour in that head of yours I wonder_?"

Bakura forced the slight choke into a cough at the sudden recall of the dream he'd had two nights ago. Oh boy, he wasn't sure that was something he was ever going to be able to admit to. He didn't think Ryou was that type, unless he was _really_ good at hiding himself behind a mask. Now was a very good time to change the subject.

"So, to today. What did you have in mind?" Okay so that was not a subtle change of direction, and Ryou noticed.

"_What's the matter? Don't want to share?_" He teased, relishing having Bakura on the back foot for the moment. But now to let him off the hook. "_Well… I thought perhaps you could come round to mine this afternoon, I can cook for us and watch a movie, something like that._" Ryou put forward casually.

Bakura smiled softly, the idea of quiet time was more attractive than he could express. "Sounds great, what time should I get there?"

"_I don't know, how about four, would that be okay?_"

"It will be just fine." He said warmly, and something told him that Ryou would be smiling at the other end of the phone.

"_Great, when you get to the main doors, you need number 6_." Ryou said happily, sounding thoroughly pleased at how this conversation was going.

Bakura chuckled to hear the enjoyment in the other's voice.

"Fine, I will see you then." He said hanging up as Ryou said goodbye.

Well that was a turn up for the books and welcome one at that. The best kind of distraction from his current troubles that was for sure. He was smiling softly to himself, well that was until he turned round to see Seto scowling at him.

"What was that about?" Seto demanded icily.

"None of your fucking business." He snapped. He wasn't in the mood for sharing, not after the particularly trying morning he had gone through so far. No matter, another couple of hours and he would be across town, thinking about anything but Seto, the Heavens be praised.

* * *

Ryou's heart was pounding as he hung up the phone; he'd actually done it. Okay, he'd technically asked Bakura on a date before, but ever since their shared kisses, the thought of being around him made him wonderfully nervous. Odd wasn't it. He had never felt like this before. No, he'd been nervous about dates before, but he had never felt this delicious anticipation. Well that was enough dwelling on things. Bakura would be there in a couple of hours and he had chores to finish. That and he had a meal to plan. If there was one thing he was good at it was cooking, something he had learnt from his mother. It had been her opinion that regardless of gender it was a skill that everyone should learn. 

He spent the next hour or so dealing with the chores before settling to the issue of dinner. He sorted through the shopping he had bought and decided on some chicken, but it would be better with a spice rub. It was when he had his hands covered in the spice mix that the intercom for the main door downstairs rang. Was it that time already? His hands sticky he fumbled with the handset, smiling as he saw Bakura on the small screen.

"Come on up." He said over the intercom, not waiting for Bakura to speak. Currently he was holding the handset to his ear with his shoulder. "Come straight in, the door's unlocked."

Bakura chuckled at the sound of fumbling over the intercom; Ryou obviously had his hands full. He pushed at the main door as the buzz indicated it was not unlocked, making his way inside quickly. It only took a few moments to find that Ryou lived on the first floor. As he found apartment six he opened the door softly to locate his host. He smiled as he heard a melodic humming and followed the sound. He found the object of his growing affections busy in his kitchen, a somewhat larger one than his own. Oblivious to his presence as yet since Bakura had been so quiet, Ryou was absorbed in his task. Bakura smirked, deciding to exploit this distraction. Silently he crept up behind the youth, leaning into his ear from behind.

"Well isn't this a homey scene?" He purred softly into Ryou's ear, his hand gently caressing the curve of the youth's backside.

Ryou squeaked despite himself, jumping at the sudden closeness of the voice and the soft contact. Bakura couldn't help but snigger at the cute reaction. Ryou tried to admonish him, but his throat had tightened in his shock.

"…Kura!" He finally exclaimed, only able to get out part of the name.

Bakura smirked. "Hmm, interesting nickname, I think I like it." He grinned.

Ryou by now had recovered enough composure to head over to the sink, washing the spices off his hands. He glared softly at Bakura for frightening him so, though his cheeks were tinged with a soft blush at the sensations the illicit caress had sparked. All in all the effect was very becoming.

"Don't ever do that again!" He scolded as he dried his hands. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Though they both knew that most of his annoyance was embarrassment at the childish squeak he had emitted.

Grinning, Bakura chuckled at Ryou. "Sorry, it was just too good an opportunity to miss."

Ryou huffed at him momentarily, but was too pleased to see Bakura to be angry at him, breaking out into a soft smile himself.

"Well something sure smells good." Bakura said looking in the direction of what was to be dinner later, appreciating the scent of the spices.

"It's just some chicken in a rub, but it tastes better if it has had a while to absorb the flavour."

"I look forward to it."

As Ryou stood admiring the floor length leather coat his eyes suddenly widened in shock. "I'm so sorry, can I take your coat?" He asked mortified that he had forgotten his manners.

Bakura laughed at his horrified look. "Thanks." He said as he shrugged out of the garment. "Though don't apologise, I think we can safely say I was distracting you." He winked at him.

Ryou smiled broadly, taking the coat, running his fingers over the soft leather as he headed out to the hall to hang it up. That done he headed to the kitchen and his guest, making them both a hot drink.

"So." Ryou began. "What had you so stressed earlier?"

Bakura blinked for a moment, having forgotten about his irritations the moment he had spotted Ryou's ass undefended and unprotected. He drifted into thought, wondering just how much he could afford to tell Ryou. Considering Seto was probably going to end up being around Ryou and his friends at some point whether he liked it or not, he figured it wouldn't hurt to give the youth a heads up.

"Do you remember the guy your blonde friend was asking about?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well… lets just say that he's come to town and has forcibly decided to crash at my place since he has nowhere else to go. My one bed place." He stated with a little bitterness.

"Is this the same guy you described as having a '_stick shoved so far up his ass_' that he should walk funny?"

Bakura sniggered as he found Ryou quoting him. "Yeah, that's Seto alright."

"I can see why that would be stressful."

"You don't know the half of it." He remarked truthfully.

After all, he could not tell Ryou who, or what Seto really was, or explain their past. His time on earth would be relatively fleeting, and such an explanation would serve no purpose save to alarm the youth and possibly result in him being committed to an asylum, truth or not. Which also led him to think about himself, and his own immortal, unchanging nature. How could he tell this young one of that? No he could not tell Ryou about this, but neither would he lie. As he looked at the smiling figure before him he knew there would come a time where they would have to part, for both their sakes he would have to leave Ryou behind. But he did not want to think of that now. For now he would enjoy his company and the singular connection he shared with him. For now he would be happy.

He sighed. "Now I am stuck with the pious ingrate, and the two of us… well to say there is a personality clash is putting it rather mildly."

Ryou chuckled. "Why ever would that be? You are such a pussycat."

Bakura blinked, shocked, then laughed. "Oh I have been called many things in my life, but not that."

Ryou sipped at his tea, pleased that he had lifted Bakura's mood. "So why don't you do something about it?" He asked.

"Huh." Bakura shrugged. "No matter how irritating he may be, he has nowhere else to go. He also cannot cook or do anything for himself. You would think him a pampered princeling. No, I will not throw him out. I need to find somewhere for him to stay, though how I will manage that I don't know."

Ryou smiled sympathetically. "I'll ask around, perhaps one of the guys can spare a room for a while."

Bakura nodded gratefully. "I would appreciate that."

"Come on." Ryou smiled putting his mug on the counter. "We need to choose what we are going to watch after dinner, I have no idea about your tastes in films. So forget him, I was hoping that I might get some of your attention this evening." He teased his eyes shining with mirth.

"Really now?" Bakura smirked.

But that was the last they spoke about Seto and his current predicament. They talked about matters of no consequence, laughing and joking. After a while Ryou set to cooking for them both, preparing potatoes and vegetables to go along with the prepared chicken. As the youth worked the aromatic smell of the spices washed over him, teasing his senses with their inviting scent. But Bakura did not know which was more mouth watering, the food, or watching Ryou move. The young man was completely at home in this domain, moving with a gentle grace that made him wonder if Ryou was not a lost angel, for surely his radiance did not belong bound to this plane.

Ryou on the other hand chatted happily as he worked, unaware of Bakura's intense gaze, or the soft look of amazement that graced the earthbound angel's features. Bakura smiled wistfully, it was almost like watching a dancer, moving throughout his task with practised ease. Bakura laughed inwardly as he realised that he was watching with increasing fascination, much as he and Akeifa had watched humans in time gone by. It didn't take too long though before Ryou was handing him a bottle of chilled white wine and a corkscrew.

"Here, make yourself useful."

Bakura chuckled, setting to his task as Ryou served up the food for them and brought it to the table. As the two sat opposite each other Bakura raised his glass, offering his host a nod of thanks before taking a drink and beginning to eat. At the wonderful flavours he closed his eyes and purred in appreciation.

"This is so good." He enthused.

"Thank you." Ryou flushed a little at the compliment.

"I think I should be thanking you." He smiled at the youth warmly. "This is a rare treat I assure you. I am so used to taking care of myself."

"Ah the life of a singleton. Such is the way until we are rescued by a partner in life." Ryou joked.

"Hmm, you'll make a wonderful wife one day." He put forward cheekily.

"Hah! Who says I will be the wife?" Ryou shot back. "Maybe I will find myself a toy-boy to look after me in a couple of years." He teased.

"You're not the type." Bakura sniggered.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "I could be." He muttered sulkily.

Their gentle banter continued throughout their meal, but the thoughtfulness that had settled over Bakura earlier did not leave him. A fact that Ryou noted, but chose to leave unmentioned for now. Though he couldn't help but wonder what was on Bakura's mind. In all their meetings, whatever else he may have been, Bakura had been confident. Tonight he just seemed a little withdrawn. It was of no consequence, the two were enjoying themselves regardless. For Bakura the evening was a welcome break with someone he was growing to care for. For Ryou this was a chance to get closer to the man he had feelings for on his own terms. He was grateful for that fact, the whole Duke affair had been too rushed and a mess. It felt good to be in control of the pace of things. He refused to make the same mistake twice.

Dinner done, and thoroughly enjoyed, they moved to the living room. Bakura settled at one end of the sofa as Ryou worked with the DVD player. He mused for a while, wondering how things were turning out. As he watched the youth he realised that he wanted more than just quiet companionship, but he refused to rush him. After all that Ryou had confided in him he had resolved to leave the pace to Ryou. But that did not stop him from encouraging the youth. As Ryou turned back to him, he laid his arm out across the back of the sofa invitingly. Smiling Ryou raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless took up the place next to Bakura, leaning into the proffered shoulder.

They sat in silence for a while, both enjoying this gentle intimacy. Though it was not long until Ryou snuggled closer, putting his feet up, curling into Bakura while the elder ran his fingers through Ryou's hair. Bakura sighed softly, remembering times with Akeifa, when gazing at the stars they had shared moments such as this. The memory made the moment poignant, and once again brought a certain amount of guilt to his heart. But Ryou was not Akeifa, and the way he felt about the two was not the same, he had to remember that. Strangely enough he was closer now and more emotionally linked to this human than he had ever been with his angelic companion. His change of mood, however subtle, did not go unnoticed.

Ryou looked up to see Bakura lost in thought and pensive. "What is it?" He asked softly, concerned for Bakura's feelings.

Bakura blinked, started out of his thoughts by the soft question. "It's nothing." He replied with a warm smile.

"Really?"

Bakura sighed. "Just thoughts of the past." He conceded.

Ryou nodded. "About your friend?" He asked, remembering the conversation they had shared on their first date.

Bakura looked hard at the youth nestled into him. He was going to have to get used to how perceptive he was. He nodded, breathing out heavily. There was going to come a time if they continued to get close where he would have to tell him. There was no time like the present he supposed. "His name is Akeifa."

Ryou smiled sympathetically. Well Bakura had been there and listened when he had need of it, it was time to return the favour. "Tell me." He urged softly.

Bakura didn't reply for a while, the sound from the TV forgotten, but the only thing that kept the room from lapsing into silence. Ryou wondered for a moment if he had been too forward, but Bakura had merely been taking his time to compose himself and gather his thoughts.

"We were close, and had been ever since we were young. We were practically inseparable." He remembered with a soft smile. "We explored the world around us together; we both had an insatiable thirst for knowledge. In some ways you are a lot like him. You both share a quiet, calm temperament, a strength that hides under the surface. But you are definitely not him." He said firmly to make his point, running his fingers through Ryou's hair. "You are not nearly as impulsive as he, more temperate and thoughtful, and you have a soft grace I have never seen anywhere else." He complimented the youth, admitting what he really thought of him. "But I do think of him often."

"You love him." Ryou said quietly, unable to avoid the disappointment he felt seeping into his tone.

Bakura turned to him sharply. That tone of disappointment brought him mixed feelings of pleasure, because it revealed that the youth shared his feelings, and pain because he had unwittingly hurt him. "I do." He admitted. "But not in the way you are thinking." He stated firmly, drawing Ryou in closer, holding him tight to comfort both him and himself. "Yes we love each other, but we are not lovers and we never have been." He sighed feeling the guilt rise again. "And we never will be." He murmured with sadness. "I will always care for him Ryou, but make no mistake, my heart is my own to give to whom I wish. Akeifa does not have that hold over me. But I cannot deny that I miss him and his company."

"Then why did you part?" Ryou asked, not wanting to upset Bakura, but was genuinely confused.

He sighed heavily. "Akeifa got hurt because of a choice I made. It is not a case of forgiveness, but distance was put between us at the time out of necessity." He carefully glossed over the facts. "I hope that one day I will see him again."

Ryou squeezed Bakura's hand sympathetically. Bakura smiled, allowing his eyes to close, and simply enjoy being with the young one. It felt good to talk about it, even though he was limited in what he could divulge. In all the years he had spent on earth he had never had anyone to talk to about his pain, his feelings… well apart form Marik that one occasion but that was about furthering his own desires and didn't count. He opened his eyes as he felt Ryou slide his arms round him, and chuckling he softly kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry, you invite me round for the evening and you end up playing agony aunt. That can't have been in your date plans."

Ryou looked up into crimson eyes, which were now softened by emotion. "You've done it for me, so we are even." He lifted a hand to softly brush his thumb over Bakura's cheek. "I've known from the moment I laid eyes on you that there is sadness in your heart, and I've wanted to do something about it ever since then." He admitted softly.

Bakura's throat tightened in a sudden rush of emotion. He wasn't sure what had done it, the realisation of how much this young one felt for him, or the earnest look of care in those soft eyes. Either way he found himself robbed of words. Without hesitation pulled Ryou into his lap and drew him in for a soft kiss, putting all that he wanted to say into that chaste caress holding Ryou close and wanting to never let him go. When they did part he held Ryou close, their foreheads resting against one another's, both with their eyes closed.

"Thank you." He breathed as soon as his throat had loosened enough, looking up into soft chocolate eyes he wished he could drown in.

Ryou chuckled softly, running his fingers through Bakura's bangs. "You're welcome." He replied warmly, his face flushed with pleasure from the kiss. He raised an eyebrow as his fingers snagged, coming up against some of the many knots in Bakura's thick mane of hair. "Do you ever brush this?" He teased softly, all too aware he was sat in the other's lap.

"On occasion." He replied amused.

"Really, you can't tell."

"Oh, getting cheeky now are we?" Bakura chuckled.

"What can I say, you must be rubbing off on me." Ryou joked.

"No I'm not." Bakura snorted, but his crimson eyes sparkled with mischief. "But I could be." He purred softly, rolling his hips up into the youth seated in his lap.

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed laughing.

"No!" He shook his head firmly. "Call me 'Kura, I like the way it sounds when you say it."

"Hmm, pet names and shameless innuendo." Ryou mused, shifting position so he was straddling the other. "I think we are turning a corner." Bakura was shocked to see a wicked gleam in Ryou's eye. Maybe he really was rubbing off on Ryou. Ryou leaned forward, wrapping his arms round Bakura's neck. "And two can play at that game." He murmured, gently grinding into him.

"Ryou!" Bakura breathed, holding back a moan at the sudden and sinful sensations that bolted straight to his groin at the not so innocent tease. Damn he was definitely a bad influence, but in all the right ways!

"See." Ryou murmured, suppressing a snigger.

Unable to hide his hunger, which was now entirely Ryou's fault, he tangled his fingers in Ryou's hair and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. Ryou parted his lips eagerly, inviting the other in, the two engaging in a deep exploration of each other's taste and mouth. Bakura's hands slid down Ryou's back, before creeping under his t-shirt to caress soft skin. Ryou on the other hand had wrapped his arms round Bakura's shoulders in a tight grip. The film was by now a forgotten afterthought as the two made out eagerly, pressing closer to each other, hands exploring, caressing. The two gasped for air between steamy kisses, the passion building between them. The two simply let go and gave into their desires to feel and taste each other, drinking down the experience with a will. It was so delicious, but the squirming body in his lap was becoming too much for Bakura who broke the two apart, the two breathing hard.

"If you have any intention of taking things slowly for a while, we are going to have to stop." He ground out huskily.

"Afraid you won't be able to stop?" Ryou teased.

"Yes." He replied truthfully, brushing hair out of Ryou's face with the backs of his fingers.

Chuckling Ryou pressed his lips to Bakura's in a quick chaste kiss before climbing out of his lap. Wordlessly he encouraged Bakura to curl up on the sofa with him, nestling into the elder's chest and allowing them to hold each other close as they turned their attention once more to the forgotten film. Bakura closed his eyes, silently thanking Marik for in his own way bringing the two together. Ryou really was a gift. No more was said throughout what was left of the film, but they weren't really watching anyway. They were merely content to be holding each other close. Though when the film finally did draw to an end Bakura thought it best to head home. After all he would have Seto waiting for him.

At Ryou's door they shared a tender embrace.

"Thank you for today." He murmured into Ryou's ear softly. "As soon as I have my place to myself again I will have to return the favour."

"You can cook?" Ryou teased, but silenced Bakura's retort with a finger on his lips. "I'd like that." He smiled.

Bakura took Ryou's face into his hands and drew him into a searing kiss, determined to finish the evening on a high. Ryou melted into the hold willingly, revelling in the other's touch and desire. It was with some effort that Bakura forced himself to pull away.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He asked with a grin.

"I think I am getting a pretty good idea, yes." Ryou chuckled. "If your _guest_ strains your sanity too much call me."

"You can count on it."

Ryou watched Bakura leave, leaning against the doorframe with a content smile on his face. Yes the two were falling for each other and fast. But then again, neither of them was complaining.

**

* * *

**

-brushes random bits of fluff off the desk- Well there we are, I got more fluff in. More action in the next chapter, but I really want these two to connect, and I think the issue of Akeifa had to be raised. Otherwise it is going to be an unspoken tension in the background which is not needed. So there we are. Until next time my lovelies. **Please review people!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters are merely borrowed for the purpose of entertaining myself, yourself and any other miscellaneous personages who might enjoy such things. I make no money from this yadda yadda yadda etc etc.

**AN:**

Okay peoples, now I have some artwork I just have to share! Just take the spaces out of the addresses below!

Firstly our lovely little Ryou: www . deviantart . com / deviation / 58903284 (while on that note I will just iterate that in this he is very firmly mortal. Yes he is quite the sweetheart but very definitely mortal!)

Oh and I just have to share this one of our couple together. It is my pride and joy and… damn it its yummy so go see!: www . deviantart . com / deviation / 58965933

* * *

Yami grinned as he made the trip between the dimensions, making his entry into Domino. He revelled in stretching out his wings and tail on last time, before casting the uncomfortable spell to become an immortal human. It always took a few deep breaths to steady himself after the spell dissipated and he got used to the different feel of his body. He shrugged, stretching; it didn't matter how many times that he did this, it felt so odd to be wingless, but it was the absence of his tail that really phased him. Strange considering that he had lived for countless years without one before Seto had meted out punishment. On that thought… 

Dressed in black leather trousers, and a buckled and studded sleeveless shirt he strode out of the alleyway and onto the street. With a winning smile he entered the estate agents, mentioned Dartz's name and was handed a set of keys. He already knew the address. Smirking he headed to the apartment that was to be his resting place for the next however long, it was all too easy. He entered the apartment quickly, eying it critically as he went, but with a growing satisfaction. As he entered the kitchen he saw a bundle of documentation waiting for him. He sorted through it finding bank details, cash card and pin, and other such items. Well Dartz certainly knew what he was doing. The fridge and cupboards were even stocked. Well, since everything was in order here, there was only one thing for him to do…

* * *

Bakura was currently sat in the kitchen trying to ignore Seto. The Avenger had been in a foul mood when he had returned from Ryou's, and his microwave would never mutilate food again. Despite his warnings, Seto had taken it upon himself to attempt to heat food up. He unfortunately had made the fatal mistake of putting a fork in the appliance, and after seeing the resultant sparks, Seto had decided the 'infernal machine' was possessed and had promptly blown it up. The resultant explosion had fortunately done little other damage to his apartment, though he could definitely wave goodbye to his deposit. So after that had darkened his good mood there had been the inevitable issue of sleep, and it seemed that his luck had run out. After the rather _heated_ debate that had followed he found himself grumpily sleeping on the sofa, swearing that he was going to find somewhere for Seto and fast.

To make a start he had attempted to take Seto shopping this morning. He was going to need clothes and other things that didn't appear magically if he was going to successfully blend in, well at least have a chance of blending in. So the day had started with an argument about the necessity of such things, and battle that surprisingly Bakura had finally won, though it had been a close run thing. Though the experience at the mall was one he never _ever_ wanted to repeat. Firstly it was difficult to find clothing to fit someone so freakishly tall and thin as Seto at best, but the bitching and moaning that were almost constant throughout had worn his patience down to the bone. How they had gotten out of there without tearing each other limb from limb was going to remain one of those unsolved mysteries of the universe.

So now they were back in the safety of the apartment, he was deliberately avoiding Seto and desperately clock watching, willing the time to go by until his next shift at work. He had resigned himself to this as actually spending time round Seto was impossible and theAvenger had taken an extreme dislike to being left on his own for any non essential reason as something always seemed to go wrong when he did. That and Bakura could not trust to find his apartment in one piece if he did go out. So here he was, trapped and doing his utmost not to throttle his _guest_.

So you can imagine his surprise when there was knock at his door. He shot out of his seat in the kitchen lightning fast, not waiting to see if Seto had heard from the other room. He was glad for the distraction but was equally as worried about who it might be that was about to meet his unpredictable parasite. When he flung the door open he was so shocked that he laughed.

"Long time no see Yami." He grinned as his laughter came under control.

"Likewise." The daemon smirked.

He looked Yami over, well it had been a few millennia. "You look well." He said with amusement. "I like the new wardrobe. Could you go any more goth?" He raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

Yami chuckled. "You look worn out." He countered.

"You try living with Seto – let alone teach him the ways of the world." He griped. "Though something tells me that is precisely why I find myself seeing you for the first time since God's judgement was handed down." He grinned. He had been itching to take Seto apart and had been holding on to his anger and irritation. Now on the other hand he could sit back and enjoy the show as the two antagonists faced off. This promised to be interesting.

"Who is it?" Came the curt demand from within the apartment. Seto had evidently picked up on conversation at the door.

Yami and Bakura smirked at each other conspiratorially. Bakura stepped back opening the door fully, and with a sweep of his arm he silently invited his guest in. With a nod Yami made his way inside to where they had heard Seto's unmistakable voice. Hearing the door shut and footsteps approach Seto rose from his seat.

"Well who was it?" he asked turning, only to stop dead when he saw who was standing there. "You!" He hissed.

"Well good day to you too." Yami drawled.

"What is God's name do you think you are doing here Yami?" Seto hissed, his cerulean eyes flashing with angry fire.

Yami chuckled at Seto's reaction. "Did you really think Marik was going to sit back and let you mess up his hard work?" he snorted derisively. "There was no way in Hell we were going to allow you to roam freely through this group of humans, destroying everything we have worked for. So we decided to do something about it. For as long as you remain on earth, so shall I?"

"Why you vile daemon!" Seto spat.

"Well… yes." Yami sniggered. "And you made me one." He taunted.

"You are nothing but vermin, Marik's pet rat."

"And I suppose that would make him King Rat. Not a bad analogy, he has eyes everywhere after all, almost as if he had many heads." Yami commented.

"If he continues to meddle where he does not belong I will destroy him, and that goes for you too." Seto threatened.

"Oh I don't think you will." Yami grinned darkly. "While certain things that we do may displease the Lord, we are damn good at our jobs." He retorted acidly. "And we both know his intervention with Bakura has been above board."

Bakura rolled his eyes at being talked about like he was invisible. Still he wasn't going to correct them while something so entertaining was going on.

Seto snorted derisively. "Why the Lord is pleased by that I have no idea." He narrowed his eyes at Bakura, who was leaning against the wall watching the two face off, enjoying himself immensely. "It's not like he is missed anymore." He sneered, intending to goad the two.

The blatant lie was not missed, Bakura merely narrowing his eyes, but staying out of things, while Yami burst into laughter.

"Oh you really have sunk low Seto, ordered to earth, and now you are actually lying. I never thought I would see the day. Bakura is teaching you the ways of humanity all too well I think."

"Don't look at me." Bakura snickered. "I haven't even managed to get him to smile yet, we are weeks away from lying."

Seto seethed at Bakura's off hand attitude. "I wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for the vermin and his master getting involved where you shouldn't. The sooner this idiocy stops, the sooner I can leave you to rot!"

Yami's smirk reached right to his eyes, the reddish violet eyes glowing with a dark fire. "Then I would prepare yourself for the long haul. It's too late to pull out now, not now that Marik has gotten so… personally involved."

"What?" Came the acidic question.

Bakura looked at Yami curiously. What could Marik have possibly done now? Yami was enjoying himself far too much at this point. Having Seto poised on apoplectic rage was utterly delicious, and he had yet to reveal his trump card.

"He was so peeved by your decision to come to Bakura that he headed up to earth to let off steam."

Bakura groaned. This could not be good, and looking at Seto he was starting to worry for his apartment.

"I came here out of practicality reasons!" Seto retorted.

"But you didn't have to. We all knew you were stating your authority by doing it, threatening to disrupt this situation if things got out of hand. Well bad news Seto, the Lord will never let you interfere with Bakura, and because of your little stunt things have already gone past the point of no return."

"What in all of heaven are you rambling on about?" Seto asked with evident frustration, with Bakura backing him up.

Yami chuckled darkly, okay, enough drawing it out. "Marik is in over his head with his human counterpart. Now the boy is emotionally attached to him, and even worse, I think he might actually be emotionally attached to the boy."

"**WHAT!!**" Seto roared. "How in the darkest pits of Hell did that happen?"

Yami sneered. "You know what he is like when he gets angry, he gets reckless. We have had the poor luck of him running into Malik, and the two are very alike in many ways. He ended up bedding the boy." He grinned as he knew that this last nugget of information was going to be the straw that broke the camel's back.

"**FUCKING BASTARD!!!**" Seto roared.

To their credit, Bakura and Yami barely flinched as the Avenger swore, for what was probably the first time in his long life. Bakura eyed Yami curiously. So now Marik was completely mired in the situation. Well that explained Yami and Seto's appearances on earth. And by the colour that Seto now was, things were about to get very messy. He narrowed his eyes to warn them not to deal with this here but…

"**MARIK!!**" Seto bellowed his summons.

…too late.

"You called?" Marik's deep rumble came from behind Seto, smirking happily as he appeared lounging in one of Bakura's chairs.

Seto stormed to grab hold of Marik's shirt and yank him upright but Marik caught Seto's wrist before he could reach the Adversary.

"Easy you pious ass wipe." Marik growled dangerously, getting to his feet shoving Seto's arm away. "Or I might start to take it personally."

"You Hell scum!" Seto spat. I should bind you both to Hell so you would be forced to stay where you belong, along with the scum of the earth."

Marik sniggered, smirking at Yami. "You know, when you get him started the insults fairly flow don't they. You would never guess that he was an angel now would you?"

"More of an angel than either of you have ever been. The rebellious upstart and his pet. Why the Lord puts up with you I will never know."

"Rebellious upstart!" Marik snorted. "That coming from the likes of you. At least I am not afraid to stand up for what I believe in. I know your secret Seto, I know what you hide away in your heart, so be careful what you call me."

Seto visibly paled, Yami and Bakura exchanging a questioning look, but both were as clueless as to Marik's supposed knowledge and Seto's reaction. Though it was certainly interesting to see Seto's eyes show the slightest glimmer of… could that really be fear? Marik laughed darkly, pleased to have Seto in such a position.

"You and both know that the Lord is not infallible, he can make mistakes, just like any angel and man, after all were we not made in his image?" Marik continued. "I merely pointed out his travesty and was willing to face the consequences. The price was high but I was willing to pay it."

"We all were." Yami echoed, coming to stand beside Marik. "You on the other hand merely follow orders. Tell me oh mighty Avenger, are you capable of independent thought, or do you need instructions to function?"

Bakura backed away slowly as he saw Seto's aura flare in his anger. Oh this had better not be happening here. He groaned inwardly knowing that he could hardly get them to take this outside and deal with their feud in front of humanity. He winced as he felt the magic rip through the room, the all too familiar sword now in Seto's hand, and already blazing with blue fire. Oh shit, this was not good.

Marik grinned wickedly. "If this is how you want it."

"I have waited far too long for this." Seto growled.

In answer Marik's eyes started to glow, flame flickering round his fingers, the smell of brimstone starting to seep into the air. Bakura closed his eyes. _Please,_ he begged. _Please, if you are listening get them to stop before they destroy half of Domino and the humans there, _he prayed desperately. He gagged as the stench of brimstone intensified, Marik's aura a blazing mass of black flame, a ball of Hellfire in each hand.

There was a sudden, almost painful jolt. Seto, Marik and Yami all yelled in sudden pain. As he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that they were standing, well in his companion's case crouching, in an expanse of white, nothingness stretching out into infinity. He looked sharply to the three hunched figures, all now in their natural forms he suddenly recognised where they were. It was only natural that since he had not seen the place for millennia that it would take a moment for the memory to come to him. They had been shunted out of the earthly plane and into the plane between realms, the place where it was possible to travel between realms, earth, Heaven and Hell. The shift in plan had forced them all into their natural states, though such a sudden change was painful to say the least. Bakura was in his natural state, a wingless angel and therefore had no issues with this shift. Well actually he had two.

Firstly, he was surprised that he had been listened to at all, that was a shock to him. Secondly was that he was here at all, the others he could understand but him… Shouldn't he be technically earthbound, or was it the stripping of his powers and wings that enforced that? And on that note, how in Heaven and Hell was he getting back? He had no way of navigating between realms without them. Too many questions and looking at the way the other three were getting to their feet and angrily eying each other, he was not going to be getting answers any time soon. In fact it was only a matter of time until…

"Seto you underhanded shit, what did you do?" Yami accused as the pain began to ease, his tail switching from side to side angrily.

"Me! How dare you accuse me to hide your master's treachery!" He retorted.

"Why you fucking asshole, I had nothing to do with this." Marik joined the argument.

Bakura rolled his eyes as the three traded accusations and insults like children in the playground. In fact the three were so busy that Bakura was the only one who noticed another aura suddenly enter the realm. He turned quickly as a flash of golden light lit us the blankness behind him, and he was hit with a wave of recognition.

"Gabriel." He breathed in question, annoyed that he could hear the other's bickering behind him. Just how could they be oblivious to this?

As the glow died away Bakura found himself face to face with the benevolent angel who had been there, holding him, as he received his punishment. The very same angel that he had wished to see not so long ago. Gabriel smiled softly.

"It is good to see you again Bakura."

"You did this?" Bakura asked in wonder.

Gabriel nodded with a soft chuckle. "At the Lord's request of course."

Bakura chuckled at that. Gabriel stretched out his wings before motioning Bakura to his side, drawing a wing gently round his companion as they gazed upon the bickering trio. The flaming sword was back, Marik was in full Devil form with balls of Hellfire already in his hands, and Yami looked the full daemon with glowing eyes and scythe wreathed in red flame to match Seto's word.

"Shouldn't we be doing something about this?" Bakura asked, though he was quite enjoying seeing the three face off like this. It was interesting to see how daemonic the Fallen had become over time.

Gabriel shook his head. "We both know they won't go too far for fear of incurring the Lord's wrath. So let them get it out of their systems, it has been festering long enough. I would rather not let it pass for another few millennia. By then all semblance of self control they have might be lost. While they might hurt each other, they won't do any real damage. They are immortal after all."

Bakura sniggered before falling silent. For the moment he was enjoying the forgotten feel of soft feathers around his shoulders, bringing the memory of Akeifa and his past into sharp focus. The three finally joined in battle, with the ringing of sword against scythe, and the crackle of three types of fire in the air. The two were forced to duck as a fireball reeking of brimstone flew overhead.

"Got any popcorn?" Bakura sniggered. "Or marshmallows?" He ventured, looking at stray patches of flame at their feet.

Gabriel laughed, a melodic sound to say the least. "I have missed your humour." His eyes shone with mirth. "As have others, the Lord included."

Bakura sighed. "So he's done this so that I know he is still listening, still waiting?" He asked scornfully, not believing it for a moment.

Gabriel rolled his eyes as with a roar the two Fallen floored and pounced on Seto. "No, he asked me to because you were right. And he allowed me to bring you here because these three are a… volatile influence. He knows that Seto's appearance has been particularly difficult for you. That wasn't part of the plan by the way, the Avenger took that upon himself."

"I'd guessed." He snorted in reply.

"But mainly, God allowed me to bring you here because he is amused."

"Amused?" Bakura sniggered. "Looks like he is on his own." He ignored a cry from Yami as his tail got singed. "Though I am grateful. My apartment is still intact as we don't have a huge incident on earth. That could have been difficult to deal with." That and he didn't want to leave Ryou just yet. He realised his feelings in that regard were becoming more and more tangled as time wore on.

"Stick close to him Bakura." Gabriel said softly, guessing at his companion's thoughts. "If you can bear to give up you heart to him, then you are closer than you have ever been to coming home."

Bakura actually found he was annoyed by that comment. "What if I don't want to?" He asked curtly. "It wouldn't be right to pursue him to that end."

Gabriel chuckled. "I never said that you should. You will make your own choices for your own reasons, and that is the whole point, and what the Lord wants. I merely thought that it wouldn't hurt to remind you of the facts though. You have been gone for so very long."

Bakura nodded sadly, absently sidestepping a stream of blue flame. He had almost forgotten what it had been like in Heaven. But stood here with God's Right Hand beside him the memories came flooding back with stunning clarity. With them came a homesickness that he had not felt in a very long while. But it was not the desperate longing that he had felt in the past. It was now more of a soft tug at his heart, which was answered by a second pull, one that drew him to soft brown eyes and snow white hair.

He looked up to see that the three were still fighting, though it looked as if things were beginning to peter out a little. Rage was starting to give way to rationale and they were starting to realise that what they were doing was pointless.

"So does this mean I get Seto out of my hair?" He asked, not daring to hope.

"I'm afraid not." Gabriel sighed sympathetically. "The issues have not gone away, and particularly now that Marik is involved with Malik, the Lord wants someone to keep an eye on things."

"But why does it have to be Seto." He bitched. "You can see how… volatile he is." He chose his words carefully. _How much of a royal pain in the ass he is_, was what he had wanted to say.

Gabriel chuckled. "Because believe it or not, the Lord feels that it is time Seto got out of Heaven for a while. He feels that it would do him some good. After all, in all his millennia this is his first trip to earth, well where he has spent any time there at any rate. He is learning with you, even if he is being obstinate."

"Is that a roundabout way of saying that God thinks that Seto can be as big a pain in the ass as the rest of us?" he grinned slyly.

"Well I wouldn't put it that way." Gabriel said evasively.

"More of a cold fish then?" Now he really was smirking.

Gabriel sighed with exasperation. "I did not say anything."

Bakura sniggered. "Oh just wait until I tell Seto that even God thinks that he has a stick up his ass."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You are insufferable."

"Yeah, and that's why you miss me." He chuckled. "Hey, you three finished with the masochistic male bonding yet?" Bakura called.

Gabriel laughed heartily as three pairs of eyes suddenly riveted their heated glare on Bakura.

"And what are you doing here?" Seto growled.

"Me." Bakura smirked. "I was the one with the sense to ask the Lord to stop you before you caused a major incident. Thankfully he and Gabriel agreed."

"Gabriel?" The three asked as one.

Bakura groaned putting his hand to his head. How could they have missed the angel on his right, especially with a wing draped around his shoulders? Almost cartoon like the three suddenly looked to his right and noticed the chuckling angel. He wasn't sure who looked the most sheepish, though after some consideration Seto probably held that honour, by a very narrow margin. All three looked thoroughly scorched and dishevelled, somewhat the worse for wear.

"Now since you have gotten that out of your systems." Gabriel began. "Perhaps we can get back to some kind of order." His tone establishing his authority in this situation.

Seto visibly sagged. "I will go and beg the Lord's forgiveness." He sighed dejectedly.

"You will do no such thing." Gabriel said firmly. "You will go back with Bakura and stop fighting him, you have a task to complete after all." He admonished, his normally soft eyes uncharacteristically stern right now. He and the Lord alone held authority over the Avenger. His stern gaze quickly snapped to Marik and Yami who had started to snigger.

"And as for you two, Marik, you have to do right by that young man." He stepped closer to the Adversary, who by now had traded in his got legs for his human ones. "Do what you must, let him down gently." _If you can_, he thought. If Yami was right Marik would be doing no such thing, and things would become even more complicated. "The Lord will not tolerate you messing with his fate because of this stupid feud you three have going. Yami, you can stay on earth. For some reason the Lord feels it is only fair that both representatives of Heaven and Hell keep an eye on things."

He forced back a smile, swearing that Yami was currently fighting back the urge to stick his tongue out childishly at the Avenger, while said angel was fighting to keep a death glare down. He steeled himself against his amusement having to finish the job in hand, drawing himself to his full height.

"I suggest the three of you find a way of being civil to one another. If things get out of hand like this again, you will all be summoned before God and face his wrath. You nearly caused a major incident!" He snapped.

Bakura could not help himself and sniggered. The three looked like scolded children, and Gabriel was doing an impressive job of being the lecturing parent.

"We were all made by God alike. "He reminded them all, though it was Bakura he turned to now. "As for you." He said softly. "Your path is your own as was decreed. You'll find your way home someday." He threw a quick look to the sheepish three before him before deciding it was time to take his leave. There was someone he needed to see after all this excitement. With that he spread his wings and was gone in a dazzling flash of light.

Bakura huffed and made his way over to where Seto was stood scowling at the two Fallen. "Come on, you're my ride out of here." He looked over to Yami. "I'll see you around, maybe we can go out for a drink or two and catch up sometime." The two grinned as he earned himself a growl from Seto.

The Avenger grabbed Bakura roughly by the arm, spreading his wings before taking them back to earth. Yami took this moment to speak to Marik.

"Well that went… well it went." He shrugged. "At least we know we have the Lord's blessing to carry on as we are. But he has a point, you need to do something about Malik. Leave him hanging and you could tear him apart."

Marik sighed heavily. "I know. I should just learn to suck it up when I get pissed off shouldn't I?"

Yami sniggered. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to." Marik mock growled. "Now go, keep an eye on Seto, and don't forget, lets see how much we can make that exterior of his crack." He smirked.

Yami grinned darkly before exiting to the earthly plane. Marik on the other hand took a few moments to steel himself for what he had to do. It was time to see Malik again.

* * *

Ishizu was busy finishing off the laundry while mail was upstairs in the shower. She always insisted that he showered after work at the bike shop. Quite apart from the smell of engine oil and grease, it got everywhere. Holy Isis knew that she had become an expert at getting the cloying substances out of his clothes. Talking about her brother, he had been in rather and upbeat mood for the past few days. Odd, because it seemed to start when he had fallen out with Ryou. Malik assured her that the friends had all made up, but that would not explain the extent to which Malik was… well he was downright chipper to tell the truth.

She had questioned him, to which he had laughed, flashed her one of his rare, genuine smiles, that in itself startling her. 'I've met someone,' was all the explanation that she had been given at the time, and all the explanation she was going to get for a while too by the look of things. She was roused from her thoughts by a knock at the door. When she opened it she was surprised to find a rather broad, tanned man, with wildly spiked platinum blonde hair, who looked not unlike her brother in a strange way. It was… odd to say the least.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"You must be Malik's sister." The stranger greeted smoothly. "A pleasure to meet you, though it was Malik that I came to see."

"And you would be?" She asked, smiling softly.

"Marik." He replied gently.

She found herself smiling at Marik; there was just something so… charming about him. "Alright, please do come in. He's just freshening up after work. I'll call him for you."

Marik followed her inside, suppressing a chuckle as he recognised various sights around the home. How he recognised anything was a minor miracle, considering that he had been otherwise distracted at the time. He heard the young woman calling for Malik as he wandered into the living room to wait, and mused on the two for a moment. While definitely family and they shared the same skin tone, she was dark where he was fair, though her blue eyes were an oddity considering their eqyptian heritage. Now he understood why Malik had commented on the fact.

"So you are a man of your word."

Marik turned to see Malik stood leaning against the door frame. He was not, however, prepared for the visceral reaction to seeing him again. Okay so it didn't help that his young lover was stood there in nothing but a pair of jeans and a smirk – he had established for a fact that Malik did not wear underwear the other night. Nor did it help that his skin and hair will still damp from the shower which only served to bring back memories of their wild night together. While he was a stranger to love in its many forms it became suddenly apparent to him, that despite their liaison being brief, somewhere along the line he had fallen and fallen hard for the bronzed youth before him. Fuck, this was going to be an issue. It was clear that Malik was awaiting an answer so he slipped back into being his usual self, answering his lover's smirk with one of his own.

"Well you did make it clear that I had little choice in the matter." He chuckled.

"True, true. But I am still glad that you came. On that thought, exactly why are you here?" Malik asked.

What he was clearly hinting at, but not saying with his sister within earshot, was that this was not a good time for a romp. Considering how loud they had been on their previous meeting, and that his sister was in the house, Malik would not relish the fallout if she were to be party to such an activity.

Marik chuckled, approaching him, and taking his face softly in one hand. "Don't worry kid, I get it. Another time perhaps."

"So this was just a quick social call?" Malik chuckled, secretly wondering what the future nature of their relationship was going to be. He wanted more than a bed partner, but at the same time would not say no if that was how things turned out.

"You said that you wanted to see me again, not how and when. Okay, I was in the neighbourhood, thought I'd say hi, touch base, that kind of thing,"

Malik chuckled. "I get it, so are you going to cut and run on me, or are you going to hang around for a while?"

Marik weighed up his options. He had come here to let the youth down gently, before realising that it was an impossibility. Being stood so close to him was intoxicating and his body craved more. All he could think about was getting another taste of that mouth, feeling the soft, yielding skin under his fingers again. Damn it, this was not supposed to happen.

"Look kid, I'll be straight with you, I have things to get back to, but since I was in the neighbourhood there was something I wanted to pick up, and I'm not going without – your number. Then at least perhaps we can arrange our quiet time." He purred the last sentence, leaning close to Malik.

"I'd like that." Malik purred in return.

Inwardly Malik's heart was doing somersaults. He could not believe that Marik had come back. Well he had hoped, allowed himself to dream, but now… Now he could not wait until they could arrange some time together. It was all he could do to not lick his lips at the prospect. He left Marik for a moment, quickly returning with a piece of paper with both the numbers to the house and his cell phone. He handed it over.

"So when do I get to spend some time with you?" He asked with a grin.

"When I get a chance." Marik replied with a chuckle. "I did tell you I am a workaholic, no word of a lie. Though something tells me I am going to be rearranging my schedule quite a bit from now on."

"I'm touched." Malik chuckled.

Marik sniggered. "You're too cute kid."

He looked Malik over one last time, damning himself for falling prey to someone like this and was about to go when Malik's hand on his chest stopped him. As he looked into those remarkable lavender eyes he realised that that Malik's feelings mirrored his own, he felt that same addictive pull toward the other. It had only been one night, a fucking wild one at that, but now they were in deep and all they could do was let it run its course. Yes, they were one hell of a match for each other. He gave up trying to hold back, grabbing a handful of Malik's hair and pulled him in for a deep, lingering kiss that was only broken by the need for air.

"Damn it kid." He chuckled. "Why do you always taste so good?" Like sin, he thought.

"I'll be damned if I know, but if you like it so much, you'll just have to hurry back for more."

Marik laughed. "I'll see you around."

Malik stood at the front door grinning as he watched Marik walk away. As she heard the front door close Ishizu made her way out of the kitchen to see the very pleased look on her brother's face.

"That would be the 'guy' you met then." She stated amused. "Why do I get the feeling that I will be seeing him around quite a bit? Oh and perhaps my social life will be blossoming quite soon."

"Why sister, what are you suggesting?" He teased.

"Nothing dear brother, nothing at all."

* * *

Akeifa was waiting for him when Marik made his way back into hell. One look at the Master of Hell's face told him all he needed to know.

"You couldn't do it could you?" He asked amused.

"No." Marik chuckled. "I wonder, how is it that one mortal human can affect me so?" He mused,

"Ask Bakura." Akeifa stated plainly. "After all, its because of you that he is now emotionally entangled with Ryou. Which in know was the object of the exercise."

Marik laughed, Akeifa did always have an objective viewpoint. "True. Though I am not sure Bakura will take kindly to me visiting. Not while he has a peeved Avenger to handle at any rate."

"Well it seems to me that you will have to let things run their course, and hope that the world is intact when the two of you are done." Akeifa said with a cheeky smile.

Marik shot his friend a mock warning glare. "Hmm, and we had both better get back to what we should be doing." He pointed out gently.

"But of course my Lord." Akeifa bowed gently and with a sweep of his tail he was gone.

It was only then that Marik realised something. When he'd been summoned by Seto he had ordered the watching pool to be unable to view him, and he had not told Akeifa anything of what had gone on followed said summoning. Akeifa had known and had asked! He suddenly to look for the Hellbound Fallen but he was long gone. Just how had he known? This went beyond an uncanny knack to supernatural and his suspicions flared suddenly, his eyes narrowing. Well one thing was for certain, he was going to have to watch Akeifa closely, there was definitely something afoot.

**

* * *

**

Okay, when I wrote this the original plan was to have more of the insults and blows in the showdown, but damnit Gabriel demanded lines. Well who am I to deny the Right Hand of God, after all the guy actually outranks Seto! Seto had a big ass flaming sword! What the hell could Gabriel do to me if he gets angry? I don't wanna know. But I am actually pleased with how this turned out, there are some revealing moments in there for later plot, oh and if anyone is confused by the King Rat reference go read the Nutcracker.

I will be freeing Bakura from Seto very soon I promise, and I am so looking forward to Seto's face when he realises how I am doing it. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:**

Okay peoples, I have good news. I finally finished the Marik and Malik encounter that was abridged in chapter 12 and it is available as side story here on www . mediaminer . org. If you search for my author name - cybergoth - and select the story 'Taming the Devil' you will have found it. The reason for me not putting it on fanfiction is becasue I would dertainly lose my account. So for all of you that have been waiting on it, go and enjoy!

* * *

Unlike Bakura, Ryou spent his Wednesday quite quietly. He had worked his shift at the library, but since it was quiet he had got to thinking on Bakura's predicament with his houseguest. So it was that he had stood at the front desk and reasoned it over in his mind. He and Yugi both had one bedroom apartments so that was a no go, plus if he took Seto on then things would just be as bad for the two of them as they were now. Malik and Ishizu did have a spare room, but it wasn't fair to foist another guy on Ishizu, especially one who could little round the house. She had enough on her plate with her brother. While Mai probably had room Serenity was currently staying there and he didn't think that Bakura could wait that long. He had chuckled when he thought of Bakura exploding with the stress. Then there was Tea, the bubbly girl and Seto would probably clash horribly and that was bound to end in disaster. So that left Joey. 

So he had called Joey on his break and agreed to meet up with him at the end of his shift. He had consequently met him outside after locking up and the two headed over to Joey's house, his two bedroom house. Somehow Joey managed to keep up with the bills for such a large place. It had been his father's and Joey had grown up there, but his father had decided to move to America. There were many things he had done in Japan that he regretted and so decided to wipe the slate clean for both him and his son. By the time that he left Joey had got his job at the repair shop. While Joey was not the sharpest tool in the shed academically, he was good with his hands and excellent at fixing things. As a result he had landed the job easily, and being good at it he was highly valued and paid well. Hence he had managed to keep the house he had grown up in.

Joey had invited him in, got him a cold beer and sat him down smiling. "So what's all this about?"

"Am I that transparent?" Ryou had chuckled.

"Nah, just a good guess. I know you Ry'"

"I just wanted to run something by you was all."

Joey smirked. "Why do I get the feeling that this has something to do with Bakura?"

"Well it does in some way." He admitted. "He's got a problem and I was wondering if you could help."

Joey eyed his friend quizzically. "Okay you got me curious. What can I possibly do for your boyfriend that you cant?"

"Joey!" Ryou whined at the suggestive tone his friend had used, now a little embarrassed.

"Ah Ry', you know I am only kidding with you. But seriously, what can I do for you?"

"Well I'm not actually expecting you to do it, but if you could at least consider it I'd be grateful, so would 'Kura and…"

"Wait." Joey interrupted. "So it's 'Kura now?" He asked with a grin. "I'm guessing you two have been getting closer. What you been up to that we don't know about?"

Oh was nothing sacred, did he really have to tell his friends every detail of his love life? He groaned inwardly, rolling his eyes at the question.

"We had a nice date last night yes." He replied, hoping not to be pressed for details. He wanted his private life to remain a little private at least.

"Ry' you are a sly one." He chuckled. "So quiet and yet you are a dark horse aren't you?"

"Knock it off Joey." Ryou complained.

"Sorry I can't help it, you amuse me."

"Okay, you've had your fun, are you ready to listen yet?" he asked with a little exasperation in his tone now.

"Easy Ryou, okay I'll be serious, but can you blame me?" He smiled at his friend seeing him instantly calm. All part of the Joey charm. "Now what were you saying before I got carried away?"

"Well you remember when I met 'Kura back at that club he works at?"

"Ikona, how could I forget? It was a hell of a couple of nights, look at you, you are now with Bakura. Though I am kinda hoping that you haven't leapt into bed with him at the same speed as Malik did with… Marik I think the guys name was." He couldn't help but chuckle as Ryou shot him a look that said '_what kind of guy do you take me for?'_ "I mean, even Yugi has met up with that Yami guy, though I think it wasn't intentional. And how could I forget the clumsy ass beanpole who managed to bump into me on both times we were there?"

"Well actually, if you recall said clumsy ass was named Seto and its him I want to talk to you about." He said honestly.

Joey's eyes widened. "Okay, now you got me interested." He chuckled."

"Well it seems that he's arrived in Domino to stay for a while, and having no other place to go has kind of landed on 'Kura. His is a one bed place after all…" He spotted Joey's smirk. "And no I have not been round there to find that out so you can wipe that smirk off your face, honestly! Anyway, The two don't really get on that well in closed quarters and to be honest 'Kura is getting more than a little stressed. If it carries on much longer I think they are going to wind up killing each other."

Joey chuckled. "Pretty hard to bed the guy when he's stress out like that huh?" He smirked.

"Joey! I swear you have been spending way too much time round Malik. While the two of you may only think about one thing, some of us don't! I asked him why he seemed so stressed, he told me and I said I would ask around so here I am." He huffed.

"Okay Ry'" He chuckled at his friend's rant. "Take it easy I was only teasing." He took a long swig of his beer starting to think on the matter. "I don't know, it seems to me that this Seto guy is a pain in the ass. Well okay I don't know him but Bakura seems nice enough and they don't get on? Well I don't know how they know each other or nothin' but it doesn't fill me with confidence."

"I know." Ryou sighed. "I didn't expect you to just say yes."

"Wait a minute, I never said I wouldn't, but give me some time to think about it okay?"

"Of course, and thanks."

"Oh don't thank me yet, I haven't said yes."

"I know, but even considering taking him in, I'm grateful in any case."

Joey sat thoughtfully for a moment. "I have to admit, the place is a little quiet sometimes. Why do you think I have Malik around so often?"

Oh yes, their friend could energise any space he went into. Malik was always the life and soul of the party.

"Has he by any chance been regaling you with tales of him and Marik?" Ryou asked with a grin.

"Oh yes, though fortunately I managed to stop him from going into too much detail, for now at least."

"Somehow I get the feeling that it has been a pretty difficult task."

"You don't know the half of it."

Ryou chuckled at hearing the same thing said twice in twenty-four hours. Well he'd asked Joey, all he could do now was wait and see.

* * *

Bakura had managed to get through the rest of the day following the fight with surprising ease. Seto had been quiet and thoughtful ever since the confrontation and the subsequent dressing down from Gabriel. It was a pleasant change, that much was certain, and for the rest of the day the two barely exchanged a word and there was a peace… of sorts. In fact Seto had said nothing when he headed out to work and when he got back from his shift he had found Seto quite comfortably asleep under a pile of blankets on the sofa. That particularly had him scratching his head but he had not been about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He guessed that it must have been the scolding from Gabriel that had fashioned this sudden change.

Now that it was morning, Bakura was sat watching Seto eat and was pondering. It was now painfully obvious that there was something on Seto's mind. Under the circumstances he had decided to tactfully avoid the subject. He was however carefully going over the events of the previous day trying to work out what could possibly have the Avenger worked up like this. Oh well it seemed that the big bad Seto had a weak point, but just what was it?

Ryou was killing time. Thursday, early closing once more but today had been particularly quiet thus far. He had done everything he could think that possibly needed done, and also those things that could be classed as 'nice to have done', and still he was bored. He hated days like this, but they only happened about once a month so he really shouldn't complain. One had to take the rough with the smooth. He was therefore happy when the phone rang.

"Domino library, good afternoon how can I help?" He answered cheerfully.

"_Hey Ryou."_

Ryou chuckled, there was no mistaking that broad Brooklyn accent. "What can I do for you Joey?"

"_well, I have been thinking on things ever since you left last night. To tell the truth I've come to the conclusion that I have nothing to lose."_

"You'll do it?" Ryou asked with a happy smile.

"_Yeah I'll do it. Why don't you call Bakura and get him to meet me at the shop before I finish at six. I have the shop to myself for a couple hours since Mr Nakimora has other things he's gotta do. We can make all the arrangements then."_

"Joey, you can be a saint on occasion."

"_Nah! But when Bakura expresses his undying gratitude remember who you owe."_ Oh he had to be grinning, Ryou could practically hear it.

"Just what am I going to do with you?" He teased.

"_Its what you are going to do with that boyfriend of yours that interest me."_

Ryou rolled his eyes but couldn't suppress his gentle laugh. "Right, I am stopping this conversation right there, and I shall see you later." He might be being firm but he was actually amused. "But thanks Joey, I mean it."

"_No worries. Later Ry'."_

With that Joey hung up. Well that was pleasant surprise and it meant he got to see Bakura into the bargain. Perhaps today wasn't such a washout after all.

* * *

Bakura was angry, mostly at himself. Why the hell had he felt the need to go and open his big mouth? Well partly because he was bored and partly because a moping Seto had been freaking him out. It was like that scab that you have that itches. You know that you shouldn't pick at it because it is only going to make it worse, but you always did it anyway. The result had gone something like this:

"Right, that's it." He said throwing the dishtowel down after he had finished washing up from breakfast.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Was Seto's tart reply.

"Don't fuck me around Seto." Bakura snapped. "In all the years I have known you in Heaven you have never moped like this, and your actions in the last couple of days tell me that this little sulky spell is a _very_ new development for you. For fuck's sake I caught you pouting a few minutes ago. You are seriously freaking me out here."

Well the look that he was getting in response to that little rant was comforting at least. True he was being looked at like he had suddenly transformed into primordial ooze and was about to try and eat the table, but at least this was the Seto that he was used to.

"I was not…. Pouting." Seto's eyes were narrowed, his tone venomous.

Okay that had not been a wise thing to say.

"Look, you are not yourself, that's for sure." He started offhandedly, trying to relax Seto a little. "Considering who you are, you have me worried."

Seto eyed him carefully before sighing. "Its nothing for you to be concerned about." He conceded with some difficulty.

"So you admit that there is something on your mind at least."

Seto glared at Bakura for a moment, but realised that fighting with him was pointless. "So what if there is."

"Well there is some stupid human belief that it does you good to talk about it." He thought back to his talk with Ryou a couple of days ago. No matter how vague he had been it had been cathartic. "There is some truth in it." He admitted with a soft smile.

Seto eyed Bakura warily. But he did wonder, could he really do such a thing? His thoughts began to crystallize and came into sharp focus. "My position is not an easy one." Those seven words hinted at so many things, his private worries, but that was as far as he was willing to divulge.

"Is this about the secret Marik spoke of?" he asked unthinkingly.

"I have said enough already." Seto replied sharply.

His tone should have warned Bakura off. But Bakura knew he was on to something and like a dog with a rag he was not about to let go.

"It is isn't it? Come on Seto, what could possibly be so bad that…"

"ENOUGH!" Seto roared, his aura flaring suddenly, causing Bakura to quail under the force of the emotions that were now radiating off the angel. "I have said more than enough already and I will speak no more of it!" He was shouting now, irrationally angry, and with that he had stormed out of the kitchen and indeed even out of the apartment.

Well that had been two hours ago and he was going out of his mind. At the time he had decided to give Seto some space, after all he had been damn fool enough to set him off. He had pressed him too hard he realised that now. Oh hindsight was such a wonderful thing, fucking useless though. The problem was that Seto had yet to return and he was practically tearing his hair out now. He didn't dare go out looking for him in case he came back as Seto had no key, and probably little notion of how to use one either. Just sat here waiting and not knowing was driving him mad. He had left the door unlocked just in case and almost fell out of his seat when he finally heard it open. He was in the hall like a shot, overwhelmed with relief when he saw Seto.

"Thank fuck for that, I was going crazy!"

The words died in his throat as he finally saw Seto's face. Neither of them would ever speak of it, the look that passed between them made sure of that. It had been deeply disturbing to see that Seto had been crying, the track marks on his face. Fuck, had he really pushed Seto to that? He stepped aside and allowed Seto to pass him without another word. He had then gone to the kitchen to make Seto a cup of tea before taking it to him in the lounge, handing it to the Avenger while watching him very carefully.

"I was an ass." He stated in apology.

"It doesn't matter." Seto said sincerely, though his tone held a hint of bitterness.

It shook Bakura up to see Seto like this. Where was the cold slave of duty they all knew? He was known for the emotionless expression, his single minded ruthlessness. The angel he saw before him seemed so sad, so forlorn in a way, a stark contrast to the unshakable clenched fist of the Lord. He realised that he had badly misjudged Seto, as had they all in all probability.

"It was a bad idea to come to you. I didn't have to and yet I did." He said breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Not that bad, it's just after everything you and I were never going to be the best of companions." He replied.

He was carefully skirting around the fact that Seto's sudden admission probably had a lot to do with the fact that in all likelihood he was the only one to ever see Seto's careful mask stripped away, even if it was only for a short while.

"I am still working on finding you somewhere else to stay, this place is too cramped and it would take too long to find a place to accommodate us both. That and I don't think you really want to live with me. Truth be told you are not ready to look after yourself, you need someone else around. You haven't come far enough to be able to cook."

Seto curled his lip in distaste at the memory of his brush with the microwave. "I may be the Lord's _preferred_ warrior, but even I feel that I was a poor choice for this task."

Okay, now would not be a good time to tell him that God thought he needed to get out of Heaven for a while. But nevertheless he chuckled.

"Now you know what I went through, and I had no one else to help me." He kept his tone light, good natured. "Be glad that you were spared some of the hardships that I went through." He smiled at Seto gently. He didn't miss the look in Seto's eyes, no matter how fleeting it had been. It had been of respect. "I promise I will do my utmost to get us out of this mess, but you will have to stay with a human. Unless you would prefer to live with Yami?" Seto snorted at that. "I thought not."

Preferably Ryou would be able to come through and Seto could be placed with one of Ryou's group of friends as this situation could then be more easily contained. While living together was fast becoming an impossibility he still wanted to keep an eye on Seto.

It seemed therefore that it was divine providence that made his cell phone ring. He even lifted his eyes to the Heaven's in silent question. Sure enough the number was Ryou's. He grinned as he answered the call.

"Twice in two days, Why Ryou are you missing me that much already? I'm flattered." He joked, though his jovial tone lacked a little of its usual warmth, still feeling a little jaded by event.

"_Oh but it will be worth your while."_ Ryou said with warmth. _I called in regards to your houseguest problem."_

Bakura's eyes went immediately to Seto, who did not miss the sudden shift in Bakura's attention.

"Oh yes?" He asked with genuine interest now.

"_Look I don't have time to talk, but meet me outside the library at four when I finish. We'll go over things then."_

"Sure thing." He was a little surprised but he was not about to complain.

"_See you later."_ Ryou said brightly before hanging up.

Seto looked at him questioningly.

Bakura smirked. "It looks like the problem has just been solved. I suggest you start looking forward to someone else's company."

* * *

Bakura made sure that he arrived early and therefore watched with a kind of nervous anticipation as Ryou locked up before turning to him smiling. The smile faded a little as he saw his boyfriend's face.

"'Kura, you look tired. " He said with worry, stroking Bakura's cheek gently.

Bakura chuckled before taking Ryou's hand from his face gently. "It's just been a trying couple of days. If your news is as good as it sounds then it will be easily mended."

"Seto been difficult?"

Bakura sighed. "Its not as simple as that unfortunately and it would take a _very_ long time to explain." He replied with a smile.

After all how did one explain away seemingly depressed angels, different planes of existence and daemons on the warpath?

"I'll take that as and 'I don't want to talk about it' kind of situation." Ryou chuckled.

"That's one of the things that I love about you, you are always so perceptive, though it can be a touch spooky on occasion."

"What can I say, it's a gift." Ryou joked. "Now come on, we need to sort things with Seto's new landlord.

"Gladly!"

With a smile Ryou took his hand, almost shyly entwining his fingers with the other. Bakura could only smile softly at the gesture, squeezing Ryou's had softly in return. Whether it was calculated or not it distracted him from trying to work out that he was being led somewhere, he didn't know where, to meet someone, he didn't know who, Bakura simply forgetting to ask. He had never done this with anyone, not even Akeifa, and this simple gesture enthralled him. It was what was running through his head when he finally caught on that they had been walking for quite a while, but that coincidently was when they arrived outside a repair shop. He looked at Ryou quizzically as he was led inside, the bell on the door ringing as they entered.

"Ryou, what is going on?" He asked perplexed.

"We're here to sort out alternate living arrangements for Seto of course." Ryou chuckled at him

Bakura looked at Ryou hard, trying desperately to work out if Ryou was up to something, but he could see no deception on the youth's face or in his aura. Still he had this feeling he couldn't describe.

"Why do I have a strange feeling about this?"

Ryou laughed. "I have no idea; perhaps you have a touch of ESP or something."

Bakura snorted in reply. Okay the truth would probably be stranger than fiction for Ryou, but damn, this kid hit close to the mark so often.

"Hey Ry', is that you?" A voice with a strong Brooklyn accent called.

He raised an eyebrow in question, vaguely remembering that he had heard that voice before. Hang on wasn't it…?

Sure enough Joey appeared from somewhere in the back wiping grease off his hand, though he seemed oblivious to the big smear of the stuff on his cheek.

"hey, good to see you Bakura, I hear you've been having issues with the 'pious git' who has a talent for walking into me."

Bakura laughed. "And then some." He agreed.

"Well since you are such a good influence on Ryou here, and truth be told a little help with the bills would never go amiss, I wanna help out my buddy." He sniggered as Ryou blushed. "Well I have a spare room after all and if it helps." He shrugged.

Silence fell and Bakura didn't move, didn't react. Ryou and Joey looked at each other worriedly at his lack of reaction. Ryou was on the verge of reaching out to him when Bakura suddenly started laughing. Oh this was perfect, too perfect. Oh it seemed Seto was the butt of some great cosmic joke. Ryou and Joey chuckled nervously, well Bakura's reaction was partly a relief, and yet the nature of his reaction was a touch scary too. Suddenly Bakura lunged forward taking Joey's head in his hands before kissing him firmly on the forehead before releasing him with a grin. Here was his deliverance and not only that, Seto was about to live with the only human who had ever had an effect on him. Oh he had an urge to summon Yami in the spot so he could share his amusement with him.

Ryou had burst into laughter as Joey looked distinctly bemused, the look on Joey's face as absolutely priceless. Joey looked the two like they had crazy. What the hell had just happened? Bakura was grinning like a lunatics, Ryou was sniggered helplessly and he was still utterly clueless.

"Does one of you two mad men wanna clue me in to the big joke?"

Ryou struggled to get himself under control. "Oh Joey your face was… oh my word that was so funny!"

Bakura chuckled at Ryou realising just how bewildered he had just made the blonde. "Joey I am just that immensely grateful that you would be willing to help me. Please forgive the strong reaction but it has been a very trying couple of days and while Ryou has been trying his best I find that it is you that is my knight in shining armour." He said grandly.

"Never figured you as a damsel in distress." Ryou sniggered, still not yet having been able to stop.

Bakura sent him a mock glare, but he was enjoying seeing Ryou quite so amused. Hell it was even cuter than when he blushed.

He turned back to Joey, "Please pardon my sniggered little dove." He said grinning through clenched teeth for comic effect. "But yes, I am incredibly grateful for this. Though I don't know how much Ryou has told you about Seto, but he isn't exactly housetrained." He said cautiously.

Joey was the one laughing now. "He's said nothing specific, why, has he never taken care of himself?"

"Sadly he has not, though I am trying my best with him it would be best if you don't let him near your kitchen. You may be able to repair your appliances but he has a…" He tried to choose his words with care. "…gift for destruction."

Oh that was an understatement. If Yami had not needed to transform back into a human form, he would have been walking around with scorch marks to his wings and tail for days.

"Okay I get it, keep him away from the electrical appliances if I value my home, simple enough and I guess it means I am cooking for two now."

"You got it." Bakura nodded. "Though of course since he won't be taking care of it himself, I will be helping you out with bills and such, you only have to ask."

Joey shrugged. "Its no biggie, though for some reason I feel that I have left myself open to a world full of trouble."

Bakura smiled. "Well he's not the most personable of individuals, but he is trying, and he's making progress." Yes today had been particularly revealing in that regard. "I suggest that you take it very slowly with him, don't expect him to open up, he's not that kind of guy. Perhaps keep out of his way until you start to get used to each other if you get my meaning."

"Ah, but he's never come up against the patented Joey charm. I'm sure he'll loosen up in no time." Joey grinned.

Bakura couldn't help but grin with him. Oh this one really did not know just how accurate he was. Seto was going to be changing alright, but in what way was yet to be determined. Oh he so wished that Yami and Marik could be here to see this, but he could hardly summon them here in front of these two, that would be a little too difficult to explain. He was just going to have to sit on the knowledge for a while. Until he was on his way home from here that is.

"I think we should leave things a couple of days, how about we bring him and his stuff over to yours at the weekend. It'll give me a couple of days to housetrain him some."

Joey laughed at that comment, but Ryou just couldn't resist adding his thoughts.

"So it's a crash course at the Bakura finishing school is it?"

Bakura blinked before laughing being assailed by and image that was too funny for words. Joey looked at Ryou bemused, while Ryou rolled his eyes at his ignorance.

"Finishing school is where young ladies of good breeding go to learn how to behave and impress in polite society."

Bakura had started out laughing gently but was now lost in a sniggering fit. It was due to the image of Seto in a knee length plaid skirt, knee high white socks, sensible black patent shoes, standing ramrod straight with a book balanced on his head. That and the strict old lady of a school mistress in this vision bore a disturbing resemblance to Yami for some reason. And Yami would whack Seto on the behind with a stick if the book fell as he walked, or the walk wasn't ladylike enough. And the look on Seto's face as he was whacked was one of incensed indignity. Damn! He knew Ryou could make him laugh but the unintentional image he had planted in his brain was a piece of art, and by Hell's Gates it was so funny. He eventually calmed down.

"Sorry." He apologised. "Just a random image I got in my head. Please don't make me explain it or I will never stop laughing."

The two friends grinned at him, Ryou smirking.

"I do wonder what things run through your head sometimes 'Kura."

Bakura suddenly sobered as Ryou managed to snap him back to the images of his dream. Oh there was no way he was ever going to be able to share that little scenario. Oh boy, how the hell had Ryou got him thinking about that again? Okay he seriously needed to get back on track here. Right serious face time.

"Okay, so how does Saturday afternoon sound to you?"

"Sounds cool to me." Joey shrugged. "It gives me time to sort out things my end."

My end too, Bakura thought, though another thought crossed his mind, better to get that over and done with sooner rather than later. "And since he is going to be around for a while and therefore in your social circle, you might as well bring your friends along. It might be tempting fate, but one set of introductions is easier than several, and is probably easiest as you guys are probably going to be seeing a fair bit of him." That and it gave him the perfect opportunity to corner Malik and get the gossip now he knew what was going on there.

Joey looked to Ryou. "He's got a point, might as well get him involved if he is going to be around."

Bakura nodded. "And I should get hold of Yami at some point. He's also in town and where ever Seto is, well he won't be far behind. Plus I have some serious catching up to do with the guy."

"Yami… oh the guy who looks like Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"One and the same. Seems quite a few of my old acquaintances have been dropping by as of late." He chuckled wryly.

"Funny how things like that happen." Joey shrugged."

"You should also find Yami easier to get on with than Seto, but I seriously advise keeping the two apart. The two are… rivals as such." He wasn't sure how else to describe their odd dynamic.

"Don't get on?" Joey asked with a smile.

"You could say that."

"Well Yugi will be glad to see Yami again I'm sure."

Bakura eyed Joey curiously.

"What? I think the little guy likes him."

Ryou chuckled. "Don't let him catch you calling him a little guy, you know he hates that."

"Look, he's a good four inches shorter than the rest of us."

"And a good four inches closer to your groin too." Bakura observed.

"Yugi would never…"

"Ahem, you guys managed to make me lose my temper." Ryou pointed out.

"Fair point." Joey conceded.

Bakura smiled. "Look, I'm going to have to head off. I need to feed Seto before he tries to feed himself and destroys my kitchen. I am already minus the microwave." He chuckled.

"I guess we had best leave you to it, though it might help things if you gave him your address Joey." Ryou put in.

"No probs." Joey agreed. He quickly wrote it down on a pad, ripping off the page. "Till Saturday then." He said to Bakura but turned to Ryou. "You gonna call Malik and Yugi or shall I?"

"I'll do it don't worry, and Joey, thanks for this."

"Yes, thank you, I am in your debt." Bakura added sincerely.

"Nah, you are doing me a favour too I guess. Just treat Ryou right and I will be happy enough."

Bakura chuckled as Ryou blushed. He took Ryou's hand in his much as the youth had done to him earlier and winked at his benefactor.

"Saturday, we'll see you then."

He led Ryou out of the shop before Joey could embarrass him any further. He put his arm round Ryou's shoulders as they walked, but there was still one question on his mind.

"I'm curious, just whose idea was this, yours or Joey's?"

"Mine, why?"

Bakura sniggered. "Oh Ryou you have made me a very happy man today."

Ryou looked at him bemused. "I'm glad." He said with a gentle laugh.

Bakura of course being the gentleman he was walked Ryou home, and when it came to a parting of the ways he stole a deep kiss from him.

"Till Saturday." He murmured as Ryou tried to recover from practically melting into a puddle of goo. "And perhaps Sunday I can return the favour regarding dinner, though if you want a move after you'll have to bring it with you." He chuckled.

Ryou smiled. "Till Saturday." He agreed.

With that they parted. Bakura deliberately waited until he was a fair distance from Ryou's before darting into a side alley. He was pretty sure that no matter how human Yami looked, him suddenly appearing out of nowhere in the middle of the street would not go down too well with the general populace. Now to find out if he was still capable of a summoning. In principle it required no powers at all, just knowledge of who you were trying to summon as well as their name – the two are not necessarily one and the same – and an intense desire to see them. So fair enough. He cleared his mind and concentrated.

"Yami." He called out.

Across Domino the daemon heard the call. In a flash he appeared in the alleyway beside Bakura.

"Why in all of Hell are you summoning me?" He asked a little peeved, he had been in the middle of planning his next move against Seto. "This had better be good."

Bakura shrugged. "Oh well, if you don't want the good news I'll be off then." He said starting to walk away.

"Good news?" Yami asked suspicious all of a sudden.

Bakura smirked. "Well knowing how you and Marik have a thing for watching Seto squirm, I thought you might like to know something."

Yami started to smile. "Well go on."

Bakura was smirking now. "Do recall a human that Seto seemed to be affected by?"

"The blonde, yeah I remember." Yami had joined him in smirking now.

"Now my dear, sweet and innocent Ryou has, completely without any influence, just arranged for our Avenger to move in with him."

Yami's eyes widened before the two started laughing together. Oh this was just perfect, and it promised to be so much fun!

**

* * *

**

Well I have mixed feelings regarding this chapter. Some parts of it I love, others… well I don't think they are that strong. Either way I have enjoyed myself and I hope you do too. Okay warning time:

**Next week's chapter will probably be your last for about three weeks or so as I am away on holiday in Cyprus for a fortnight**.

Did you get that? I will be writing by hand when I am out there and hopefully will have a few chapters in hand by the time I am done. I know some of you may have withdrawal but you will just have to cope as I need a break now and again too. So till next week later peeps.

**Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:**

Hey!!! Well guys I am back, I have not died, I am back from holiday and I have been writing while out there. I got back to my house on Monday afternoon and I have been frantically trying to type up this chapter while getting my life back in order. So what needs to be said?

Firstly a huge apology for not giving you this chapter before I went on holiday, I promised you this one but writers block struck, fortunately the break was all I needed to shift it and I now have the next two chapters after this written and just need typing up, so hopefully no more delays.

Secondly I am returning to the weekly updates unless something comes and smashes my schedule you will all be glad to know. Right, I think that is enough waffling, back to the story…

* * *

Saturday was such a dichotomy to Bakura, while it couldn't come quick enough, he found that he didn't have nearly enough time to go through all that he wanted to Seto. A crash course was an understatement. Topics included basic hygiene, normal day to day living, basic technology (an absolute must and by some miracle Bakura had lost no appliances during this), being in the company of humans and being civil, controlling his temper and his tongue… Hell they had gotten through quite a lot, Seto was a quick study when he applied himself, though somehow the art of smiling never managed to make it to the list, polite conversation and generally learning to be civil to other beings had taken priority. And yes, Seto had been trying hard to learn, but he had also been trying Bakura's patience who with the tight deadline and the volatile angel on his plate was now about at his wits end.

Right now was Saturday morning and he and Seto had packed all of Seto's belongings – oh yes, they had gone shopping again, though this time Seto had diplomatically kept his mouth shut. Funny, Bakura hadn't thought that Seto actually knew the meaning of diplomacy. But that fact alone told him a lot more about Seto than he had ever known about him. Bakura realised to his shame that he had severely misjudged him. Ever since the confrontation and Gabriel's dressing down Seto was a different angel. He was starting to think that there was a lot more to God's Avenger than met the eye, and wondered if anyone truly knew him. He had realised how truly isolated Seto was, something that he could easily identify with. Actually they had a lot more in common than he was willing to admit.

Now that Seto was ready and packed he turned to him, both worried that it was too soon, and his weary mind arguing that this hadn't come round soon enough. No matter how much he had joked with Yami on Thursday he was now feeling very apprehensive.

"Ready?" He asked the blue eyed angel.

Seto hesitated to answer. He was torn between '_as I'll ever be_' and a sharp comment along the lines of '_of course I am you half wit!_' As it was he settled for a noncommittal shrug. He too shared Bakura's doubts and the intense need to get away.

"Oh! One last thing before we go." Bakura stated suddenly.

He turned and was out of the room like a shot, leaving a slightly bewildered Seto in his wake as he headed for his room. Seto waited impatiently until Bakura returned carrying a box.

"Here." He handed it to Seto. "It's a cell phone. I've already programmed my number into it. I thought if there was an emergency, you have questions or you needed someone to talk to…" he trailed off as Seto eyed him like he'd gone crazy, and he chuckled at him. "Whatever, I'm just a quick call away."

Indeed, phones – cell and otherwise, had been part of basic human technology 101. What had possessed him to buy Seto a phone he didn't know, but he had a feeling that the lifeline would be needed at some point, and it also meant that he could ask Bakura the damn fool questions rather than look like a complete spoon in front of Joey and risk blowing his cover. Seto was actually rather touched by the gesture, though why he couldn't actually say, and he would rather die than admit such feelings.

"Thank you." He said reluctantly, knowing that a response of some kind was required at this point.

Bakura smiled and shrugged. "Come on, its time we got you to your new land lord's and introduce you to Ryou's friends, I think you'll be seeing quite a bit of them one way or another, so best behaviour please."

Seto growled at the patronising tone, and Bakura smirked but shut up. He had gone to the trouble of making the resemblance of Yugi and Malik to Yami and Marik, despite Seto's protestations that he had seen them across a dark nightclub dance floor. He did not want Seto gawking stupidly at them, though for some reason Seto and gawking didn't seem like a possible combination.

"Right, we'd best get a move on."

Seto merely nodded, picking up his bag and following Bakura out of the door. Joey's was relatively easy enough to find and was only a ten minute walk away. They walked in silence, though more and more often these silences had become companionable rather that stony. Fuck, if he thought he'd even be thinking anything remotely like that a couple of weeks ago he would have gone to have his head examined. As they approached the end of their short journey Bakura wondered just what they would find waiting for them. The group could already be gathered and he wasn't sure that would be a good thing. So it was with a little trepidation that he rang the doorbell. Joey was quick to answer the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey Bakura, right on time." He drawled with a smile and looked up at Seto, _everyone_ had to look up at Seto. "Hi, I'm Joey. Come on in, we'll get you settled, and I'll give you the grand tour before the others arrive."

Bakura breathed a sigh of relief. "They're not here yet?" He asked – okay bloody obvious question, but it would lead to useful answers.

"They'll be here in about half an hour or so, I thought you might want to get settled in first Seto. It could be a bit much with the introductions at the same time and all. Especially with Malik, he can come on a little strong at times." He chuckled.

"I'm grateful, thank you." Seto said simply.

"No sweat, now lets go dump your baggage in your room and I'll give you the tour. Bakura, why don't you make yourself comfortable on the sofa?" He jerked a thumb in the general direction of the living room.

Bakura nodded and with a smile headed off as directed while Joey led Seto down the hall and up the stairs. He opened the door to reveal a simple room, cream walls, dark wood furniture, nothing spectacular but pleasant and airy all the same. The bed was a double and looked very comfortable in Seto's opinion, but then again he had been sleeping cramped up on Bakura's couch. With his tall frame it had taken quite a few attempts to find of position in which his limbs could be made to fit on the couch, and he was comfortable enough to sleep in. It had sufficed.

Seto walked into the room nodding in approval. The space had a nice feel to it and he knew he could be comfortable here.

"Its not much." Joey shrugged from behind him. "But it's a space of your own at least."

"Its… nice." Okay, small talk and pleasantries had only been covered on a very basic level due to time issues, but this response should suffice shouldn't it?"

Joey just chuckled, he'd been warned that Seto could be closed off so it was nice to see him trying. "Dump that bag and I'll show you round."

Seto did as he was bidden with a nod. It didn't take long for Joey to show him around. His bedroom was opposite Seto's, the bathroom positioned at the top of the stairs. The kitchen diner was at the back of the property, a small toilet downstairs in the hall and the living room at the front. And that brought them back to Bakura.

"It's no mansion, but I've lived here since I was born." Joey explained as they rejoined Bakura, both opting to sit in chairs.

"This place holds a lot of memories for you." Bakura observed.

"And then some, the tales I could tell you of Yugi, Ryou and me when we were kids, Malik too once he and Ishizu moved to Domino. We were not quiet teenagers."

"You mean you weren't." Seto observed dryly.

Bakura shot him a glare but all Joey did was laugh. "Man! You've been here five minutes and already you have the measure of me. Am I that obvious?"

Seto was about to reply in his usual snappish fashion, but tempered his response at Bakura's sharp look. "You have been talking since we arrived. It stands to reason." He shrugged.

"I can well imagine. While I know Ryou is quite something when angered, she is normally quite shy and quiet, something that I doubt is a recent development. I think I am going to have to side with Seto on this one." Bakura chuckled, glad that Seto had the sense to take it easy.

"Okay you got me. Me and Malik together though… man our teachers used to hate it, they were forever trying to find ways to split us up. We got into no end of trouble, and sometimes poor Yugi and Ryou ended up along for the ride."

"Figures." Seto put in.

Joey chuckled at his new housemate. Okay, so he was dry and there was an arrogant streak a mile wide, but he was trying. He was sure that he and Seto could coexist well enough and given time, he'd get that hard exterior to crack and see who he really was underneath. Hell Malik had been one closed down asshole when they had met, but Joey had risen to the challenge and chipped away at him until the walls came down. Look at them now, thick as thieves and twice as dangerous. Though it had rankled a little when Malik had actually become closer to Ryou than anyone, but he understood that it was because Ryou was so good with Malik's insecurities. When their friend had started to tear himself apart with doubt Ryou had been there to pick up the pieces and soothe him, he had a gift for that kind of thing. On a day to day level though they two of them were a duo to be reckoned with and enjoyed each other's company immensely. They had the same idea of fun and sense of humour. Theirs was a strong bond of friendship that was bound to last.

Seto watched as Joey and Bakura talked, not yet comfortable to join in and they were happy enough to leave him to his own devices; and besides, the banter was inane at best. What he found himself doing was aura watching. Much like humans sometimes people watched, Seto watched angels' auras in Heaven, their auras, much like their human counterparts, are windows into their souls. Bakura's as expected was a complex many layered construct. Silver in hue it had both the simple clarity of his angelic nature and yet that intertwined with the core of emotions that his humanity had given him. He thought to sneer at this but checked himself as he was the one that gave him that humanity. As it was he saw into Bakura's core; there he saw bitterness at his existence, though that seemed to be lessening, as too was the loneliness he saw. In their place hope ran through his aura in fine tendrils of silver light, threading through the soft glow of the earthbound angel's aura, weaving a tapestry through it. In short, the strange mix was beautiful. Though if Bakura's was a sight to behold what about Joey's.

His breath caught as he saw it, such a complex thing he had never seen. Okay, he had glimpsed Joey's aura across the room in Ikona and had seen the strongest parts of his aura, but close up and in detail it was stunning! It rose around the youth in an amber glow, the colour matching the youth's eyes. It was shot through with a medley of highlights and lowlights in a many layered pattern of shifting weave that swirled and shifted, much like colour ripples across two colour cross woven silk. In that complex tapestry he saw so much in the youth. He had initially though him brash and loud, but now he saw the pains that he had suffered along with the joys in his heart. He saw the hard working nature at the core of his soul, that fierce loyalty and devotion to those that he loved, the very thing which had caught his eye when he had first seen him. He also saw the great capacity to love that this one had, and the patience which tempered his heart. Odd, because in nothing else in this youth could he see patience, quite the opposite. All that aside, if he had though Bakura's aura was beautiful, then Joeys was sublime. Did all humans have auras like this? The sound of the doorbell shocked him out of his reverie and promised to answer his question.

Bakura smiled, knowing that even if it wasn't Ryou just yet, it soon would be. Today he gained his freedom back, freedom to be with Ryou as he pleased without having something in the back of his mind. If the other night was anything to go by he would be needing his privacy with the youth soon enough. The thought had him smirking to himself; the young one was so quiet and shy, but steadily becoming bolder around him. Back to reality Joey was up out of his seat quickly and to the front door. Bakura quickly took the opportunity to look to Seto.

"Well?" He asked.

"He seems pleasant enough." Seto shrugged. "If a little fond of the sound of his own voice."

Bakura raised an eyebrow in surprise. Coming from the Avenger that was high praise indeed. Back at the front door Joey grinned.

"You're early Ry', let me guess, you want to say hi to Bakura before Malik starts making comment." He grinned cheekily.

"Ryou chuckled. "Okay, you got me. They are here right?"

Joey nodded. "Yep, already gave Seto the tour. He's a bit quiet and stiff like, but he'll come round in time. Come on, they're in the living room, though I'd best check the fridge if the others will be here soon."

With that he left Ryou to make his own way, he'd been here plenty of times before. As Ryou entered Bakura smiled broadly, getting to his feet to greet him. Ryou returned the smile, before shocking Bakura by firmly pulling him in for a deep kiss, the angel suddenly melting at the fierceness of Ryou's affection. Ryou turned from the slightly dazed Bakura to Seto who was observing the pair with a raised eyebrow. He was about to speak and introduce himself but Seto beat him to it.

"You must be Ryou."

Bakura blinked hard, was that amusement he saw on Seto's face? Well okay Ryou did almost turn him into a puddle of goo and no he wasn't sure how the snowy haired youth had done it but really, amusement?

Ryou smiled warmly at Seto. "It's a pleasure at last, after all Bakura has told me so much about you."

Seto looked at Bakura sternly. "I wonder just how much of it has been complimentary." He said dryly.

Ryou merely chuckled. "Over exaggerations I am sure. I know Joey will take good care of you, but if you need anything feel free to give me a call." He said sincerely.

"I'll bear that in mind." Seto nodded in gratitude.

He suppressed a smiled as Ryou sat on the sofa pulling Bakura down after him. After being at loggerheads with the earthbound angel for days, seeing how this one human softened and put him off balance was interesting indeed. Ryou so had him wrapped round his little finger, even if the two didn't know it. He could now begin to understand why this growing relationship pleased the Lord. Joey was just entering the room again as the door bell rang again. He chuckled and went back the way he came. Predictably it was Malik, but Yugi was also with him.

"Great, we are all here, come on in guys."

As the three entered the room Seto could see now why Bakura had given him the warnings as to their appearance. While he had seen them from afar, it was nothing compared to seeing the similarities up close. He suspected if Bakura had not spent the time (_annoying)_ preparing him his shock at seeing what appeared to be his two most firm adversaries would have been instantly visible for he would have been out of his seat and confronting them in an instant. As it was he forced himself to stay put and look twice. Yes, now he recognised them, the differences he and Yami had seen on that first night in Ikona were so much more marked close to, and now that he saw them like this he knew that it was a mistake that he would never make again. He deliberately committed the differences to memory, as it would not do to mistakenly challenge these two in his enemies' place. He rose from his seat as it only seemed to polite to greet them.

"Whoa!" Malik grinned. "Man you really are tall."

Indeed, while he had to look up a good six inches to meet Seto's eyes, Yugi really had to crane his head back to do the same. Bakura chuckled as Seto looked disconcerted at Yugi's wide amethyst eyes that appeared as if they might pop out from the effort.

"Now do you believe me when I say you are too tall." He sniggered.

Seto promptly sat down with a huff. Malik chuckled.

"The issue of height aside, I'm Malik and my short…" He winced as Yugi elbowed him. "My friend here is Yugi. Don't mention his height, it hurts. OW!" Yugi had promptly stomped on Malik's foot.

This time Seto could not completely hide the smile, it showing just at the corner of his mouth. The others were too busy laughing at Malik and Yugi to notice, but Bakura caught it, though he said nothing. Well wasn't that interesting? It seemed that all his hard work had been useful for something at least, and perhaps around the group Seto could learn to lose some of that attitude of his, particularly around Joey. Though Seto would rather cut out his own tongue than admit it, he had a begrudging respect for the blonde, and Bakura could only guess at the qualities that had led to that. Well this was going to be interesting at least.

Joey was the first to get his laughter under control. "Right guys, what do you all want to drink? I've got beer, tea coffee, soda, juice, milk…" he trailed off as his friends looked at him stunned. "What?"

"Juice, milk?" Yugi chuckled. "Are you sure you're feeling alright Joey?"

"Yeah, who the Hell has been doing your shopping?" Malik sniggered.

"What?" Joey demanded, flushing a little under the scrutiny. "I had no idea what Seto lived so I got a little of everything." He muttered.

Across the room cerulean eyes softened, Seto surprised to find himself touched by the gesture, hmm that was the second time today. That and the way the blonde flushed and rubbed the back of his neck suddenly had him wanting to ease his discomfiture. To this end he rose, crossing to Joey's side.

"If they are going to be so unhelpful, then perhaps we should chose for them." He said evenly.

Bakura's eyebrows shot up in surprise, was Seto offering his help?

Joey grinned. "Damn right, come on Seto, we can do a little mixing up I think." He sniggered.

"Oh no you don't!" Malik exclaimed. "The last time you did that I ended up with something green and alcoholic that made me throw up for four hour straight."

Ryou sniggered, the incident had been hilarious.

"Well you were being an ass." Joey chuckled."

"Was not!" Malik retaliated.

"What on earth was in it?" Yugi asked.

"Trade secret, but nothing poisonous I assure you."

"Yeah right!" Malik snorted it. "Hard to believe after drinking the shit."

"Well if was so suspicious why did you drink it at all?" Seto asked bewildered, it seemed he still had a lot to learn about humans.

"Well for one, Malik cannot resist a challenge, well when it comes to alcohol at least." Ryou put in.

"It tasted good I'll give you that much. It just wasn't so good on the rebound."

"Malik!" Yugi groaned in distaste.

Bakura was sniggering, Joey was grinning, Yugi was throwing a cushion at the offending egyptian and Seto rolled his eyes at the group. With a chuckle Ryou decided that someone should bring some sense into the proceedings.

"I'll have a soda thanks Joey." He said gratefully.

"Me too." Bakura seconded.

"Me three." Yugi added.

Joey nodded. "And whatever I can mix up for Malik." He teased.

"You dare and I swear to Ra I will be ramming it down your throat Wheeler, see how you like it!"

"Then just what do you want?" Joey snickered.

"I'll have a cold one with you as usual you freak."

Joey smirked at the insult. "Whatever you say desert boy."

Seto raised an eyebrow at the banter, well he was starting to see what Joey meant. The two of them together made an… _interesting_ combination and he was beginning to wonder what he had let himself in for. Still somehow he was the one that was leading the way to the kitchen.

"What about you?" Joey asked as he raided the fridge for the requested beverages.

"Tea." Seto replied firmly. "I like tea."

Joey shook his head at his new housemate's behaviour. Something about him was odd, but not in a bad way, just… odd.

"Well all the stuff is in the cupboard behind you, milk is in the fridge." He turned to take the others their sodas but suddenly remembered Bakura's warning about Seto and appliances. Seto was quick on the uptake.

"Whatever Bakura may have said, I am able to make a cup of tea without destroying the house." He said dryly.

"No offence meant." Joey offered with a smile.

"None taken." Seto replied gently, after all a couple of days ago it might have been true.

With a nod Joey turned back to his task, while Seto made his tea and helped him get the drinks together. It wasn't long before they headed back to the living room carrying drinks between them. The three friends were talking animatedly while Bakura sat back, his arm slung gently round Ryou's waist. In return Ryou leaned into Bakura as he talked. Bakura nodded at Seto with a genuine smile as Seto retook his seat. Joey joined the conversation while Seto joined Bakura in observing. Bakura was too relatively new to the group and preferred to take a back seat for a while.

Seto settled back into aura watching, his eye immediately drawn to Ryou's. It was pale gold in colour, intermingling and entwining with Bakura's silver as they leaned against each other. While complex it was much simpler than Joeys, it was also as pure and strong as the angel's next to him. It declared his pure heart, his calm and gentle nature, and easily explained why this one was such a soothing presence to others. His aura was so strong it could envelop others and ease their feelings, and yet the youth was distinctly unaware of this, motivated purely by a desire to help. Such a selfless being was rare.

His eyes slid to Malik's aura next. The egyptian was bathed in a red glow. In this one he saw conflict, and behind the outward confidence lay a sea of insecurities and doubts, adding more layers to the complexity of the construct, even more so than that of Joey's. He could see how he used the outgoing and fun loving parts of his personality to mask other aspects. But like the others, his bond to his friends was strong, particularly Ryou it seemed. But it seemed that those doubts were lessening slightly, there was a hope, a hope that seemed tied to Marik. He knew in that moment that Marik had not let him go as instructed. Oh by all of the Heaven's that was a disaster waiting to happen. He sighed, only time would tell in regards to that pair.

Lastly there was Yugi. In contrast to his companions' his aura was a light olive green. The little one's aura like Ryou's was a more simple thing, yet still more complexly layered than the white hair youth's. In this one he saw a strength of heart that more than made up for his physical stature, but along side that came a need to prove himself, a nagging doubt about his strength and worth. Seto nearly snorted at that. How anyone could miss the fact that this one was a fierce friends and a force to be reckoned with was an idiot. Wait a minute, just when had he become so bothered by humans and their opinions? The question troubled him as the afternoon wore on, the gathering finally breaking up as Bakura had things he needed to get done before work.

"Right." He said rising from the sofa. "I need to make tracks, but it was good seeing you all again." He nodded to Malik and Yugi in particular. It had been a diverting and entertaining afternoon.

Ryou looked at his watch. "Is that really the time?" He asked shocked. "Where does the time go? It runs away without me I swear." He muttered as he too got to his feet.

Bakura chuckled and ruffled his hair, earning him a sulky pout in return. "Come on then, you can walk me home."

"What?" Ryou asked confused.

"Well you'll want to know where you are going tomorrow." Bakura said matter-of-factly.

"Tomorrow? Now you've really lost me." Ryou shook his head thoroughly bewildered, especially as Bakura was smirking.

Bakura leaned into his ear. "And there I was hoping that I might return the favour from Tuesday. I was looking forward to feeling you squirm in my lap again." He purred so the others couldn't hear.

"Kura!" Ryou exclaimed in mock shock before talking his boyfriend by the hand and grinning. "Fine, I'll walk you home. See you later guys, it was good to meet you Seto."

"Likewise." Seto nodded at him.

Bakura took a moment to nod to Seto, Seto returning it. While the two were not exactly friends, there was a begrudging respect between them, and Seto was grateful for all his help, no matter how difficult living together had been. On Bakura's side he was seeing Seto in a new light and couldn't wait to see how much more would be revealed from behind the mask.

"Thanks again Joey." He managed to get out before Ryou yanked him away impatiently.

Malik chuckled. "Damn Ryou can get pushy when he wants something." As the white haired pair left.

Yugi nodded. "Oh you must remember what he was like when you met him. He'd been saving up for some rare book or another and was so impatient waiting for it to arrive."

"Yeah, there isn't much in this world he wants for, but when he wants it he goes for it that's for sure." Joey grinned.

Yugi got up and stretched. "Well Joey, its been a pleasure as always, and I hope we get to see more of you Seto." And hear more from you, he thought. Seto had remained pretty quiet throughout the gathering.

"Yeah, I'd best get going too." Malik agreed. "Ishizu will probably murder me if I am late for dinner three nights in a row." He chuckled.

Joey took a moment to see his friends out before returning to his housemate. "Well that was the gang. I hope that Malik didn't put you off us too much." He teased.

Seto smirked slightly. "He's a little brash but he's harmless." He observed, and not unlike his new landlord.

Joey laughed. "That he is, though I don't think that he'd thank you for saying that. They're good guys, I wouldn't be without them."

Seto nodded. "They seem like good companions." He agreed.

Joey was about to answer when his stomach growled loudly. He chuckled at Seto's raised eyebrow.

"You'll get used to that, but I'd say that its time for dinner."

With that the two headed into the kitchen to deal with the day to day business of cooking. Across Domino the friends headed to their various tasks. Currently Bakura was stealing a rather passionate kiss from a very willing Ryou. Yugi had made it home and was looking through his own cupboards for food. Malik on the other had had the furthest to go and was slightly startled as his cell phone began to ring. He frowned at the unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"_Hello lover._"

Malik grinned.

**

* * *

**

Okay okay it was short, and probably not very interesting but it was necessary. I promise the next one will be a bit more interesting. It will explain exactly why there was no way in any dimension of the universe that Yami and Seto could not be put together in a living environment. A nice little bit of back history. So without further ado I shall skip merrily away to type it up!


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:**

Yes, finally back to a chapter which has a point. I know the last one was just dealing with the what must happen or there are too many plotholes, but I promise this one has important points to make. And there is fluff. So hopefully after the utter dearth of reviews for last chapter this one will bring us back on track once more. Please people **Read and review!!!!**

* * *

Bakura ploughed through his Saturday night shift, watching the clock constantly. The arrangements for Sunday did not end with his now set date with Ryou; rather they started at three am after his shift. There was a certain daemon that he had arranged to catch up with. When the end of his shift arrived Yami was ready and waiting for him outside and grinning with anticipation. Bakura couldn't help but smirk in return. 

"Its good to see you Yami."

"And you. I believe today sees you free of the parasite."

Bakura frowned slightly. For some reason it did not sit right with him that Yami refer to Seto so, especially after the last couple of days. True the two were bitter enemies and Yami had more reason than anyone to hate Seto, but still.

"Seto is safely settled at Joey's, yes."

It didn't take a genius to sense the coolness in Bakura's tone. Yami knew that there would be a reason for it, but also knew that now was not the time to ask.

"Come on, lets get something to drink." He shrugged off Bakura's change in attitude quickly.

Bakura shook his head. "Most of Domino has shut down by now, and the rest will either be in the middle of closing or too loud." He flicked his head back to indicate the club he had just left. Yes such an environment would be way too noisy.

Yami shrugged once more. "My place then."

It was actually only a minute or two's walk to the new apartment. As they got inside Yami quickly headed to the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge while Bakura lit up a cigarette. Yami looked on in faint disapproval.

"What?" Bakura shrugged. "Its not like they are going to fucking kill me." He stated dryly.

"Does Ryou know?" Yami asked with a sigh.

"No, and to be honest it wouldn't matter if he dud. It's not a habit, just a wind down when stressed." And since meeting Ryou he had smoked a whole lot less to tell the truth.

Yami chuckled. "Living with Seto will do that to you I'm sure."

Bakura smirked. "It has been one hell of an experience I assure you. I've been wondering about him though; he's an odd one. I thought that I knew him, but he really fucking threw me a curveball the other day."

"How so?" Yami asked curious.

"Well after you three had your little showdown in the portal he really hasn't been the same. Fuck me I actually caught him pouting at one point."

Yami almost choked on his beer as he started to laugh. "You've got to be kidding me." Bakura sniggered and shook his head, Yami erupting into laughter.

"And that's not even half of it. I know that it had been a couple of days and we had been getting along like a house on fire if you add gasoline to the flames if you get my meaning, but the sulking really had me wigged out. I wondered if it was something to do with Gabriel at first."

"Well the fucker hates getting talked down to."

"Then it dawned on me how quickly he backed down when Marik mentioned knowing his secret. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know what the Hell that's about would you?"

"Not a clue." Yami shrugged. "You guess is as good as mine on that one pal."

"Well like the bloody idiot I am, because I am irritated out of my skull I barrel in there and ask about it. Firstly I was stunned because he answered me at all, though all I got out of him was '_my position is not an easy one_' or words to that effect."

Yami snorted derisively. "Figure the pretentious prick."

Bakura ignored him. "So I press him and bugger me if he doesn't storm out in a temper. I was worried out of my fucking mind knowing how unaccustomed to earth he is, but he eventually turns up about two hours later. What really got me was that he'd actually been crying."

Silence fell between them as Yami looked at him disbelievingly for a long moment before starting to snigger loudly. "For a second you had me there. Good one Bakura!"

Bakura on the other hand did not find it funny, his eyes narrowing, their crimson hue deepening to mahogany. "Are you calling me a liar Yami Wingsbane?" He asked acidly.

Yami physically flinched, instantly quiet and sober as Bakura used the name that had been coined for him during the Battle of the Heavens.

"It was not my intention Bakura Halfangel." He shot back, his tone equally venomous.

He was extremely unimpressed with the usage of his derogatory nickname given to him so long ago in the past. It brought back a number of memories. During the Battle of the Heavens that a number of angels earned names to go along with their given ones. Akeifa had been named Gentleblade as when he fought he did all he could to minimise the harm he had to cause to his opponents. He had received the name Wingsbane, as he had maimed and destroyed many an angels wings in battle. Fortunately there was no lasting harm for there are few weapons that can truly harm an immortal angel, but that had not stopped the battle from being brutal. It was obviously at this time that Marik became known as the Adversary and Seto the Avenger, though that was not the only name that Seto had earned for himself.

The Sword of Righteousness which Seto wields is one of the few weapons that can truly hurt angelkind, and was not the first weapon he had wielded in battle. No his weaponry had been much like the others, that was until God decided to put an end to things. On that last fateful day of the Battle of the Heavens God had armed Seto with the Sword and the battle came to a very abrupt end when Seto joined it. In moments Seto had felled the angel in front of Yami, leaving all horrified as they saw Kisara die. Unlike humans an angel's soul did not continue on in Heaven, they had nowhere to go, Kisara's soul was lost in the ether forever, denied entry into any realm and forced to wander between dimensions. Kisara had been a gentle soul, a lot like Akeifa in many ways, and it was a huge loss to the Heavens.

In the sudden stillness that came with her death Yami found he was the only one that could move, and in his shocked rage attacked Seto. With eyes like chips of ice Seto had quickly disarmed him and run him through. It was only Marik's quick surrender which had saved Yami's life. Yami however, would never forget the searing agony as the blue flame threatened to burn him up from the inside. He knew he had screamed, the sound burned in his memory. As it was the wound had taken many days and a lot of care to heal, and it was that which had delayed the day of judgement for them all, and he still bore the scars from that day. It was Kisara's death, and his own brush with mortality which had earned Seto his other name; the Angelslayer. No one had dared ever say it to his face, though he could not be ignorant of it, but this was the reason that he was feared by all of Heaven and Hell. Well, almost all.

Many had never forgiven Seto for taking Kisara's life. Amongst the Fallen there had been much bitterness when they realised the Lord had sanctioned, and in probability ordered the use of such deadly force, a move to force Marik's hand to end things. The Lord did not like to lose, but it had shaken even the good Lord himself. Perhaps that was why when the day of judgement came and his enemy knelt before him defeated he had granted Marik that which they had fought for, that Kisara had died for.

Yami found that Bakura's sudden dig at the past disturbed him, but it marked the strength of his feeling in the matter. Yami rubbed idly at the scar which sat just to the right of his naval, and felt a corresponding twinge in its mate just to the right of his spine. He felt a sudden spike of pain as he remembered how Seto had run him through with the entire length of the blade, the hilt pressed against his stomach. He swallowed hard, the pain leaving as quickly as it had come. He had not had his flaming scythe in those days, it was in fact forged by him later in the fires of Hell with Marik's help. He would have given Seto a taste of his own medicine if he had, he thought to himself. The scythe was another of the weapons capable of bringing lasting harm or even death to an angel or daemon.

His eyes flashed dangerously as he looked at Bakura. He did not like to be reminded about his brush with death. Bakura nodded in understanding. Yami had gotten his point and would not question what he said, and he was never to mention their past like this again.

"So the bastard actually cried. Who would have thought he would have had it in him?" He asked with bitter sarcasm.

Bakura rolled his eyes and ignored Yami's attitude. "It was strange to see him like that Yami, almost disturbing. We all have a picture of him in our minds, but I am beginning to wonder if any of us truly know him. I know I have no room to talk after all these millennia, and you have been in Hell with Marik and Akeifa, but still. Does anyone even in Heaven actually know him Yami?"

Yami shrugged. "Maybe they don't but who gives a shit? Who the fuck would want to? You said yourself how hard he is to live with."

Bakura couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Oh that he was and I can only hope that Joey has better luck with him. Though from what I saw earlier there is a good chance that will work out."

"Really?" Yami's curiosity got the better of him and he started to calm down.

"Seto's slipping, his emotions are starting to show, yesterday particularly."

"He actually has emotions?" Yami sniggered at little. "Well this is going to be a riot then."

"Either he doesn't want to control them anymore, or his control is slipping out of his grasp. Since he's been on earth I've seen him angry, upset, I've seen enjoyment and by the way has a weakness for pancakes and tea."

Yami chuckled, his good mood returning.

"Oh yes, this afternoon he really slipped, he forgot himself and nearly fucking smiled."

Yami was agog. "No fucking way! Shit is the world about to end?"

Bakura sniggered. "I know, I could hardly bloody believe it myself, he managed to hide most of it but not all. And he offered to help Joey earlier."

"He's actually deigning to work with a human?"

"Apparently. I know I drummed it into him about being polite and such, but it was beyond any expectations. Though its clear he connect with Joey on some level. True that it is not on the surface, they could be not be more different there."

"Too damn right. Its in his aura, the loyalty and devotion I'm guessing."

Bakura nodded. "I know you and Marik were hoping to use Joey to see how much you could make the icy exterior crack but I think he's already part way there."

"A piece of fucking genius that was too."

Bakura chuckled. "You can thank Ryou, all his idea apparently. I found it hard to believe but fuck me that one is full of surprises."

Yami chuckled. "He's done wonders for you. I've never seen you so settled since you were off exploring with Akeifa."

Bakura smiled remembering happy times. He still got that little stab in his heart, but the guilt and sadness no longer pained him like they used to. They would always be there but he was learning to live with them.

"Well there is hope for me yet it seems."

"There always was hope Bakura, you just lost your way a little."

"And ten millennia or so is supposed to be a little." He teased. "I'd hate to be totally fucking lost then."

Yami laughed with him. The two moved to more comfy quarters in Yami's lounge. Now the air was cleared between them they had a lot to talk about and not much time. Bakura did have a date later that evening after all, but for now the two caught up, talking on the past – well the bits that weren't painful for them, the present, those they knew and missed, and on the future.

* * *

Malik rolled over, nestling into the warm body of his lover. He smiled, beginning to trace random patterns lazily across Marik's naked back as the broader of the two lay on his front. Marik hummed softly in approval turning his head so that he could see Malik. There was a wistful look in those young lavender eyes and he could tell there was something on the youth's mind. 

"What is it?" He asked softly as propped himself up on his elbows.

Malik smiled broadly. "Its nothing." He reassured him.

"It has to be something or you wouldn't be looking at me like that." Marik responded seriously.

Malik chuckled softly. "Its enough that you asked, trust me."

Marik frowned slightly at the cryptic response then suddenly realised what was on his lover's mind. With a soft sigh he rolled onto his side and pulled Malik into his arms, nuzzling into the soft spice-scented platinum locks. Malik smiled softly pressing himself into the warm body of his partner, his arm tight around Marik's waist. Marik closed his eyes, loving the feel of Malik pressed against him, there was just something with this youth that made the simple pleasure of bare skin in skin an absolute joy. He wondered if he would ever tire of holding him, of breathing in his scent of… Fuck! He'd fallen hard, fallen losing his heart, one he didn't know he could ever feel like this, to the youth in his arms. That brought him to the matter in hand. With a gentle hand he raised Malik's face to meet his, claiming Malik's soft lips in a deep and tender kiss. Malik murmured in pleasure at this soft affection. As they broke apart Marik stroked the human's cheek softly with his thumb.

"I know we don't see as much of each other as we both would like." He began.

"Oh I don't know." Malik grinned, his eyes raking over his lover's body lasciviously.

Marik chuckled. "Yes, well rest assured there is more to this in my mind than just me bedding you."

Malik smirked. "Really, I thought that was all we had done so far." He teased,

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Marik couldn't help but grin though. "I really am no good at this." Too fucking right, he'd never tried to declare his feelings for anyone before. "Its just between work, my responsibilities and…"

Malik quickly quieted him by pressing his finger to Marik's lips. "I know." He murmured softly, grateful for the reassurance.

While he knew it was still early days for the two of them, his doubts still plagues him, and to have Marik express his feelings, or at least try, was enough to put his mind at ease. Marik chuckled.

"It doesn't fucking help that you look good enough to eat."

"Hmm you've taken a few bites already." Malik sniggered. "So its all my fault we end up fucking is it?" He teased.

Marik just grinned in reply, taking the opportunity to grope at Malik's taught ass. As he pressed his body firmly into Malik's he nodded in affirmation. Malik sighed and rolled his eyes in mock resignation.

"Its hard looking this good you know."

Marik chuckled. "Oh yes, very hard. There is always a price to pay."

Malik's smirk softened as he thought about things. While he was happy with what he had, he was curious by nature and once the question sprung into his mind he just had to have an answer.

"This job of yours, just what is it that you do?"

Marik groaned inwardly but took care not to let it show in his expression. "Its hard to explain." He said truthfully. "You could say that my work is humanitarian in nature." Okay, so it was in definition, but it was also stretching that definition by some way.

"So you help people?" Malik asked.

"In a manner of speaking." He was being evasive, but what was he supposed to say? "Its complicated at best, nigh on impossible at times, but the job has its perks."

Malik raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh yes?"

Marik sniggered. "Yes, if I hadn't been dealing with things in the neighbourhood I would never have run into you, and had the ride of my fucking life." He purred.

"Hmm." Malik sighed as Marik nuzzled into his neck. "I like the sound of those perks."

"I'll bet you do." Marik murmured as he nibbled at the sweet spot on his lover's neck.

Malik closed his eyes and groaned as Marik worked at the already marked skin. "How is you always know exactly what I want, even when I don't know it yet?" he asked breathlessly.

Marik chuckled darkly. "It's a gift." He answered cryptically.

Well it was the truth, it was amongst his powers of seduction to know exactly what his partner wanted, but he knew what he wanted too. Right now he wanted Malik to be a slave to his touch, to be his and his alone. He had no idea where this sudden possessiveness came from but gave in to it, already resigned to making this relationship with Malik work for as long as he could. Grabbing handfuls of spiky hair Malik pulled him in for a deep kiss, plundering the depths of his lover's mouth with his tongue. Marik willingly gave up control, his hand caressing the flat plain of Malik's stomach, loving the way the youth made him feel when he gave up control. Eventually they broke apart, the need for air compelling. Marik grinned as he ran his fingers through Malik's platinum locks.

"Hmm, when did you get so addictive?" He murmured softly.

Malik chuckled. "About the time you walked into my life I should think. No one else has found me to be." He said in all honesty.

Yes, that was where the insecurities had begun. He'd never had any trouble attracting others, his exotic colouring and toned physique had always drawn hungry looks and admirers. In the past he'd bedded quite a few of these, too many probably. The problem had been that none of them seemed to want anything more than a roll or two between the sheets. While Malik knew that he wasn't ready for deep commitment, he still wanted more than just something that casual and off hand. It had been others inability to see him as anything other than a pretty face and a good fuck that had started the doubts in the first place. He had begun to believe that he would always be alone, and with every encounter the more lonely and empty he felt. Well up until recently that was. Yes his doubts still reared their ugly heads, but the way that Marik complimented him – even if it was a little odd at times, the way Marik treated him, they were enough to keep the doubts at bay.

He had known from the very beginning that Marik was different. Hell even in the midst of their most wild coupling Marik made him feel secure in a bizarre way. It was this that made him crave Marik and his company even more, but this sudden dependency scared him a little. Just what did it mean? As his eyes met Marik's he put the worrying question aside. He wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could.

"You seem a little lost in thought lover." Marik observed softly.

"I know, Ishizu would be checking that I'm not sick right about now." He chuckled. "Just thinking about the past and such, nothing to worry about." He assured him.

Marik frowned a little. "They were all fools." He muttered darkly. "How anyone could not see your worth, they would have to be fucking blind." He growled.

Malik blushed. He had a tendency to do that round Marik, it had something to do with the things he said, and he had a knack for saying the right thing at the right time, though sometimes in an odd way. Marik grinned.

"You know you look so fucking hot when you blush like that." He purred,

Malik couldn't help himself and giggled. Oh fuck, he sounded like a girl right about now, but it seemed to leap right out of him. Marik nodded in satisfaction; he had successfully distracted his lover from the dark thoughts that were on his mind, and he had been telling the truth anyway. There was nothing he liked to see more than Malik flushed, his eyes half closed with lust and his lips parted and panting for breath in the throes of passion. Hell yes that was a fucking gorgeous image that he'd had the privilege of seeing on more than one occasion. But now was not the time for such things.

He rolled onto his back pulling Malik with him so that he nestled tight into his side. The air in the room was cool against their naked skin and after a little shiver Malik gave in and drew up the covers over them, then he smiled suddenly.

"What?" Marik asked curious now.

"Malik chuckled. "I was thinking about Ryou. I am so going to have to talk to Joey about betting on when he and Bakura actually get it together in the bedroom."

Marik sniggered. And there it was, the kid was so like him in so many ways and this was one of them. In fact he already had such a bet running with Yami already, much to Akeifa's chagrin. He said it was unseemly.

"Oh yes, and why's that?" He asked with interest.

"Just the way the two of them seemed together when we went to meet Seto today. Certainly Ryou seems to be opening up around Bakura, gaining confidence. It's good to see after he's been messed around so much."

Marik smiled softly. "Bakura's a good man. He'll take good care of Ryou I assure you." He stated sincerely, he knew his friend well enough to know that Bakura would tread very carefully, he had no desire to see anyone hurt because of him again, Seto had made sure of that.

"I know." Malik smiled softly. "That much is obvious and if he didn't, he'd have me, Joey and Yugi to deal with."

"But tell me, what did you think to Seto?" Okay, so he was curious now to say the least.

Malik thought for a moment. "Tall." He replied with a smirk.

Marik sniggered. "You don't say."

Malik chuckled, pleased to have made his lover laugh. "He's quiet, even aloof, but he seemed okay. He's no party animal that's for sure, but time will tell."

"That it will." Marik agreed with a grin. "I wish Joey the best of luck, I have a feeling that he's in for a rocky ride with that one."

"Well hopefully they will get on better than Seto did with Bakura. By the sounds of it the two of them were about ready to kill each other, or so Ryou say at any rate."

"They have a history those two."

"I'd guessed." And by the sound of it so do you." Malik teased, poking him gently.

"You could say that. But that is water under the bridge and all in the past I know how to handle Seto should the need arise, so I don't let him worry me."

"No, that's my job." Malik replied with a grin.

"Hmm. In more ways than one my gorgeous one." Marik muttered as Malik ran his finger teasingly up the inside of his thigh.

Malik sniggered. "Don't pretend that you don't enjoy it." He purred as he nuzzled into Marik's soft neck.

"You know I fucking love it, so stop fishing for compliments." Marik teased.

Malik pouted exaggeratedly feigning hurt, which in turn only made Marik laugh at him and draw him in for a tender kiss. He smiled softly as he skimmed his thumb over Malik's bottom lip. His smile broadened as Malik suddenly yawned.

"Have I been tiring you out?" He asked cheekily.

"You know damn well that you have." Malik groused. "Though I'm not actually complaining."

"No, I think you were merely screaming." Marik sniggered.

Malik whacked him on the arm none too lightly for that. "That's all your fault, you drive me fucking crazy."

"And you me lover, and you me." Marik crooned softly.

Malik yawned again, trying hard to stave off tiredness.

"Come on, you need your sleep, make yourself comfortable." Marik encouraged him softly.

"I am comfortable." Malik grumbled sleepily.

Indeed he was, tucked in tight into Marik's side with his head nestled into his broad shoulder he had one leg hooked possessively over his lover and his hand rested over Marik's strong heart. He felt like he could stay like this forever and be happy.

"How long can you stay?" he asked quietly.

"Not too long." Marik sighed. "Early morning at best."

"So you won't be here when I wake up?" Malik couldn't help but sound disappointed.

"Well that would depend on when you wake up." Marik chuckled. "If you can't move your lazy ass then no I won't be here." He chuckled, lightening the suddenly serious mood.

"Not lazy, my ass is pretty." Malik grumbled.

"That it is lover." Marik agreed, nuzzling into Mali's soft hair.

Malik had intended to talk more but he lost the battle with sleep, sinking completely into his lover's warmth. Marik sighed, smiling softly at the human sleeping against him. Yes he would stay for as long as he could, for both their sakes.

**

* * *

**

**AN:**

See, fluff. And the whole back story gig is important. Especially to me. I am known for being a meanie and so far this plot has not been very mean, well at least not for a good few chapters at least and I need my fix. Oh and finally I got to kill someone off. That does have a point in the future by the way but you shall see later. Right little rant over. Guys…. **Please read and review I miss my pretty little reviews!!!**


	19. CITRUS: BE WARNED

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters are merely borrowed for the purpose of entertaining myself, yourself and any other miscellaneous personages who might enjoy such things. I make no money from this yadda yadda yadda etc etc.

**AN: **Oh boy I keep forgetting that disclaimer, someone should slap me. Anyways, wow! I got a record number of reviews for my last chapter, maybe I should throw a hissy fit more often _-sniggers-_ but no, thanks to you all for giving me the buzz I needed. Oh and here is your reward. I was asked by quite a few about when Bakura and Ryou would get some time together and here we are a chapter completely dedicated to them. Though this one comes with a warning. **This is not for the underage and this is M rated for a reason.** That said I shall get out of your way because I know you want this really. Enjoy!

* * *

As Sunday arrived Ryou was filled with nervous anticipation, even more so than when he had invited Bakura round to his place. Despite his initial assertion to take things slowly their relationship seemed to be progressing a lot quicker than planned, but strangely he found himself excited by this. With Duke he had never felt this excitement. There was something constantly at the back of his mind during that relationship that had told him to be cautious. He was glad he had listened to that instinct, but with Bakura it just wasn't there. In fact he'd been surprised that it was Bakura that had called a halt to things on their last date. He had found himself completely comfortable with being intimate with him that he'd not even thought to stop. He had teased Bakura playfully at that point mainly because he was quietly pleased that he had gotten Bakura quite so aroused.

Well he didn't doubt his skills in that arena. His relationship with Duke had been a time where he had learnt quite a few tricks. He'd had to when he wasn't willing to give it all up in the bedroom. But he wondered idly if Bakura would be the one he'd finally take that last step with. Ah the last virgin in the group; he smiled wryly at that. Malik's status in that regard had never been in question. Joey and Yugi on the other hand had both taken that step together one drunken night to everyone's shock and surprise. How on earth the two had remained such firm friends after that was a mystery but he and Malik and wisely never asked them about it and that night was largely forgotten. The others all assumed that he had taken that last leap in his relationship with Duke. He had just never bothered to correct them.

He caught himself clock watching and chuckled to himself. It was official, he was way past the crush stage and falling fast. Andy why not? Bakura had never been anything but a gentleman to him, kind, gentle, understanding. He had talked more with Bakura in their few dates than he had in the whole relationship with Duke, and he'd actually lived with Duke for a while. What a mistake that had been. Still he didn't regret it, it had been that which had opened his eyes to how big a rat Duke really was. If anything he was sorry he hadn't done it sooner. So now he had Bakura, who at first glance was rougher with his wild hair and attitude, even a little scary with those blood red eyes, but underneath was the kindest soul he'd ever met. And not to mention dangerously gorgeous. Okay, enough mooning over his virtues, geez he had it really bad! He looked up at the clock and was relieved to see that it was finally time to leave.

He did a last check in the mirror. He was wearing his tight slacks again with a fitted turquoise t-shirt that showed off his lean frame. He finger combed his hair before stopping abruptly. When the hell had he gotten about his appearance? Probably about the time his kisses with Bakura had progressed beyond chaste. Enough already! He grabbed his jacket and was out of the door before another fit of vanity hit him, just remembering at the last moment to grab the DVD for watching (or not) later. The walk was not a long one, but it was pleasant, the sun shining as he made his way through the park. He reached the apartment block quickly and was soon standing nervously at Bakura's door.

When the door opened Bakura was grinning, dressed in a very tight blood red t-shirt which matched his eyes but oddly made them seem warm rather than scary. He had teamed this with a pair of skinny black jeans that hung dangerously low on Bakura's slim hips as well as his trademark smirk. Bakura was bloody gorgeous.

"Well good evening." He purred.

"Afternoon." Ryou corrected softly his brain on autopilot as he tried to process just how good Bakura looked. He was being very rapidly introduced to lust.

Bakura sniggered, pleased that his attire was having the desired effect. He was hoping to move things on a step tonight, and having Ryou hungry for him could only help things along. Taking advantage of the youth's slightly befuddled state he pulled him in for a searing kiss, his tongue plundering Ryou's sweet mouth. Ryou groaned as Bakura pulled him flush against his body, not used to having someone ignite his desires so, and was distinctly breathless when Bakura finally broke the kiss.

"'Kura" He moaned in disappointment.

Bakura chuckled. "Dinner first, dessert later." He murmured softly against Ryou's petal soft lips, brining their mouths together in a chaste caress.

Ryou sighed in contentment and flushed at the illicit promise held in those words. For once in his life he found himself sincerely hoping that they could skip straight to 'dessert'. Bakura led him inside where something smelled extremely inviting

"Its not much of a place." Bakura shrugged. "It does me, I hadn't exactly planned on such diversions when I came to Domino." He teased gently.

Ryou chuckled. "Ah yes, a self confessed wanderer. I'm hoping that you won't be wandering off anytime soon."

"I think I can be persuaded to hang around for a while." Bakura grinned, sliding a hand into the small of Ryou's back as he led him into the kitchen where the table was already laid. "Now can I get you something to drink while dinner finishes?" He asked.

"Sure, a soda would be nice."

Bakura nodded for him to sit as he got his quest the requested drink before turning back to a pan on the stove.

"So how are you finding having Seto out of your hair?" Ryou asked conversationally.

"Quiet, peaceful and fucking bliss." Bakura chuckled. "Though I am still on tenterhooks waiting to see if I get a panicked call from Seto."

Ryou grinned. "I have to admit, I am keeping an eye out fro a call from Joey. Though he does have a stubborn streak."

Bakura snorted. "So does Seto, and it is a mile wide, trust me on this."

"Oh dear." Ryou snickered. "In that case it could be going horribly but they are too stubborn to say anything."

"Quite possibly. I wonder if they can out-stubborn each other."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Ryou shrugged. "Though the fallout would be one hell of a mess."

"Tell me about it. I fucking hope Seto makes a go of it. I don't think I could deal with taking him back in after just getting my freedom back."

"Well if it falls apart we will work something out I am sure."

"I'm sure you will." Bakura chuckled. "Its thanks to you that my little problem is solved and hence, dinner tonight, amongst other things." He winked at Ryou suggestively.

Ryou felt the colour rise to his cheeks once more as Bakura teased. What was it about the man that excited him so much? Right now he didn't care, he was glad they were in a private setting though, because otherwise he would have been caught openly staring at Bakura's ass in those tight black jeans. He didn't have to ask to know that the garment had been specifically chosen to show off this particular part of his figure. Still his eyes seemed drawn to it as Bakura moved around his kitchen, much as Bakura had been watching him on their previous date.

"Like what you see?"

The sudden question knocked him out of his thoughts as his eyes shot up to meet Bakura's as the angel looked over his shoulder smirking. The colour rose to his face in a veritable flood when he realised that he had been caught.

"Don't pretend that you don't want me to look." He grumbled quietly.

Bakura sniggered. "Look all you want, I like your expression when you do."

Ryou buried his head in his hands now thoroughly mortified by his own actions causing Bakura to laugh. He decided to come to the youth's rescue heading to the fridge.

"Here." He handed him the bottle of wine he had chilling and the corkscrew much as Ryou had to him on his previous date. "Make yourself useful." He grinned cheekily at Ryou who rolled his eyes and turned to his appointed task.

Soon he had two glasses of whine poured while Bakura served up. He placed the plate of food in front of Ryou who in turn smiled as he took a deep breath taking in the smells. Pot roasted pork, rosemary roasted potatoes, buttered vegetables and gravy, altogether mouth watering.

"Wow 'Kura, I have to say I'm impressed."

Bakura smirked at the compliment. "You haven't tried it yet."

Ryou smiled and did just that, and it really did taste as good as it smelled. "You are quite the cook." Ryou stated.

"Well, you look after yourself for as long as I have and you learn, I'm sure you understand." Ryou nodded, it was a situation he was indeed familiar with. "Though I am more used to cooking for one." Bakura admitted.

"Its wonderful, though I am pretty sure you knew that already." Ryou smirked. "So you can quit fishing."

Bakura sniggered. "As long as you are enjoying it then that's all that matters."

"Of course I am, though perhaps the company could improve." He teased.

Bakura chuckled. "Lets talk of other things then."

"Like what?" Ryou asked cautiously.

"I don't know, I'd actually kind of hoped to get Malik on his own yesterday, ask him about Marik that kind of thing, but the opportunity just wasn't there."

"I thought Marik was your friend?" Ryou looked at him puzzled.

"Of a sorts and besides, you don't go to the person in question when you want the gossip."

In truth he wanted to know what had happened between the two after the little showdown and intervention by Gabriel.

"Ah gossip." Ryou smiled. "Well I should have known. In that case it might interest you to know that Marik stayed over at Malik's last night. Malik called me this morning… well early afternoon. I managed to stop him before he got to the gory details." He chuckled. "Trust me, Malik likes to share a little too much for my tastes, but in truth he sounds happy, happier than he has for a while."

Bakura nodded. Well there it was, Marik hadn't been able to break it off. He wondered if Yami knew. Well if Marik hadn't been able to pull away from his lover it could only mean one thing; he was getting drawn in by human emotions. Well that was rich; the high and mighty Devil, the ultimate seducer now seduced by a mere mortal. Well this would make interesting ammunition for later. As it was he sniggered.

"What?" Ryou chuckled.

"It's nothing." He assured him. "Just that Marik is the last person you would expect to see getting attached to someone, and yet here he is doing just that. No, I take that back, Seto is the least likely actually."

"He did seem very distant yesterday." Ryou agreed.

"It's self imposed I assure you. I've seen quite a few things these past few days that suggest there is a lot to him that even those of us who know him best don't realise."

"He strikes me as someone who is quite complex."

"You could say that."

"Though you realise that we have so far spent most of this date talking about Seto again." Ryou observed. "I didn't realise that there were three of us in this relationship." He teased.

"You are a cheeky little fucker sometimes you know." Bakura grinned.

Ryou almost choked at the vulgar statement. "Oh could you find a worse way to say it?" He snorted indignantly.

Bakura merely sniggered. "I never claimed to be a polite soul. Take me as I am or not at all I'm afraid."

"Potty mouth." Ryou muttered.

"Prude." Bakura shot back with a wicked grin.

"Am not!" Ryou protested hotly. "Just because I don't resort to such base crudity like you do makes me nothing of the sort."

Bakura raised his eyebrows at Ryou's choice of words, but then again, he was dating a librarian he supposed. "Well not all of us can be as erudite as you." Well two could play at that game.

Ryou was a little surprised at the comeback but grinned pushing his empty plate away; game on! "Maybe not, but I wonder where one learns to be so vile with such alacrity."

"The school of hard knocks." Bakura shrugged. "I suffer from disenchantment in my wandering existence. Unlike you I have never been studious or prone to bouts of deep elucidation."

"Shame, perhaps if you had been you could have garnered a less pugnacious turn of phrase. A little learning and reading never hurt anyone."

"A little perhaps, but someone seems to have been over doing it… librarian."

Ryou frowned. "Cad."

"Snob." Bakura smirked

"What!" Ryou was incredulous. "Peasant!"

"Bookworm."

"Swine."

"Mouse."

Ryou was completely thrown by that last one and floundered for a moment, but he was determined not to be outdone. "Toad!" He blurted out.

Bakura roared with laughter. The indignant look on Ryou's face coupled with that last insult had been too much, it was just so funny. But on the other hand… He shifted out of his seat and approached Ryou smirking.

"A toad is it? Well I think it's a case of mistaken identity. I am but a poor humble frog, but perhaps you would care to kiss me and see if I turn into a handsome prince?" he purred provocatively.

Ryou was fighting a losing battle with the urge to smile. "Already tried that, still the same old toad." The smirk was creeping onto his face now, no matter how hard he tried.

Seeing this Bakura leaned against the table, leaning in close to Ryou a wicked grin on his face. "Perhaps you haven't been doing it quite right. Why don't you try again?" His voice dropping to a low growl that sent shivers up Ryou's spine.

"Is that an invitation I hear?" Ryou teased as he moved close enough for them to feel the other's breath against their lips. "Because I might just take it." He murmured.

"Please do."

Alright, enough playing, Bakura's tone was seriously turning him on, combined with the sultry looks he was giving him and the way he was dressed he just couldn't hold on any longer. He slid his fingers into the elder's wild locks and pulled him in for a kiss, his tongue sneaking daringly into the angel's mouth eliciting a sigh from him. It was Bakura who broke the kiss by pulling Ryou upright and flush to his body.

"Well?" He murmured huskily in his young paramour's ear.

Ryou leaned back pretending to consider the matter for a moment. "Nope, still a toad." He said matter-of-factly.

"Little vermin!" Bakura growled as Ryou giggled.

With that he suddenly pushed Ryou out of his arms in a display of mock huffiness. Ryou laughed and chased after him catching him in the lounge.

"Wait!" He chuckled, pulling Bakura close and wrapping his arms round Bakura's slim waist. "I'm sorry, would it help if I told you that I actually quite like toads?" He asked winsomely.

Bakura grinned, enjoying this little game of their. "Perhaps." He conceded.

"Oh and I've gone and hurt your feelings, just how am I going to make it up to you?" He pondered out loud.

Bakura grasped his chin lightly making sure of eye contact as he looked down at Ryou through thick lashes. "I can think of a few ways." He pursed huskily.

Ryou grinned raising an eyebrow at Bakura's tone; this was too much fun and he was getting lost in the excitement rising between them. He shifted his hands, his fingers creeping under the hem of Bakura's tight t-shirt to skim over smooth porcelain skin, feeling the strength in the muscles beneath and earning him a soft sigh.

"Hmm." He mused. "Seems that I have a horny toad." He purred.

Bakura sniggered loving this bold streak Ryou had. Oh being around him was so much fun in so many ways. His breath caught in his throat as Ryou's hand suddenly drifted south, fondling at his awakening arousal.

"Just what am I going to do with my little toad?" He murmured against Bakura's lips before claiming them with his own.

Bakura couldn't help but groan as Ryou continued to fondle him through his jeans, the youth using the heel of his hand to excite him as the two kissed hungrily. He grabbed a handful of Ryou's hair, taking control of the kiss, his tongue exploring every detail of the youth's mouth while his other hand was immediately under the turquoise t-shirt and roaming over the soft flesh of Ryou's back. Forced apart by the need for air the two leaned against each other, Bakura now hard and his jeans uncomfortably tight, and Ryou flushed in pleasure at having Bakura quite so hungry quite so quickly, not to mention his own growing arousal.

"Damn Ryou, for someone who likes to take things slow you can be pretty fucking forward." Bakura hissed.

"Oh its all your fault. You're the only one I've ever wanted to be forward with. Its all your bad influence." Ryou teased.

"Well bully for me." Bakura grinned but suddenly groaned as she shifted his weight and his jeans cut painfully into the bulge of his erection.

"Hmm, quite a problem you have there." Ryou observed cheekily. "Maybe I could help you with that."

He didn't wait for a response not wanting his nerve to fail him since he had started this and was already guiding Bakura back to his sofa before the elder could think of answering him. Wordlessly Ryou encouraged him to lay back into the cushions, gently clambering on top of his lover. As he looked into Bakura's crimson eyes a shot of electricity bolted down his spine as he saw the colour had deepened in his desire and need. That was all for him and because of him, and that made his breath catch in his throat. He mewled softly as Bakura grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. A shudder of pleasure rippled through his slight frame as Bakura ground upwards into him, revelling in how he had his lover like putty in his hands. With a nip at Bakura's bottom lip he pulled away from the kiss.

He shifted so he could straddle Bakura's hips as he lay below him, pushing the deep red t-shirt up to bunch under Bakura's arms, exposing the pale and perfect flesh beneath. Leaning forward Ryou's hands drifted softly over the dips and hollows of Bakura's torso as he pressed his lips to Bakura's jaw line, noting that it was curiously devoid of stubble. Bakura drew his breath in through his teeth in a hiss as Ryou's questing hands found his nipples, deft fingers teasing them to hardness. His body positively ached for the youth above him and it was taking a huge amount of self control not to take over this scenario, as it was he wanted to encourage intimacy with Ryou not scare him off. As Ryou moved his kisses to his neck and throat he groaned softly, crying out in surprise as in his explorations Ryou found his sweet spot just below his ear.

"Fuck!" Ryou." He groaned huskily, his hands running over Ryou's thighs, grasping and kneading, holding the slim hips firmly as he ground upwards.

Without any preamble he brought one hand to gently grope at Ryou's arousal drawing a surprisingly deep groan from the youth on top of him. He was breathing hard as Ryou sat up once more, shifting backwards so that he was sat on Bakura's thighs, smiling softly down at the elder who was looking up at him with undisguised lust in his eyes. Bakura forced himself to lie still and enjoy watching Ryou as with a grin the youth moved his hands to his fly, undoing the button quickly before inching down the zip. He closed his eyes and groaned in relief as the pressure at his groin was removed.

"Next time, don't wear anything so tight." He teased.

Smirking Bakura looked up at him. "But they did the trick. After all my little prey seems to be doing an admirable job of getting inside them."

"Hah! I should just leave you like that my little toad."

"You bloody dare and this toad will hunt you down and eat you for his supper, after taking his fill of that pretty little ass of yours." He growled threateningly, loving the thrilled shudder it elicited from Ryou. "And that's enough of the toad references for one day thank you very much."

Ryou chuckled. "Oh but I already told you that I like toads." He teased but caught Bakura's warning look. "Oh alright, I'll just have to find something else to call you then, but for now I have other things I ought to be worrying about." He murmured as he slowly slipped his hand into Bakura's jeans to caress him through his shorts.

Bakura groaned at the sensation and buoyed on by Bakura's reaction and the adrenaline rushing through him Ryou decided to carry this on in earnest. Leaning forward pressed kisses into Bakura's chest as he encouraged him to lift his hips. As he did he pushed both jeans and shorts down over his hips, his hard length springing free causing his lover to gasp. With a little hesitation he took it in his hand, beginning to pump it in a slow leisurely motion that drew a deep throated moan from his partner.

"Better?"

"Yes!" Bakura hissed, crimson eyes flashing.

His eyes drifted shut and he was revelling in Ryou's touch. Oh fuck he'd wanted to move things along, but this was beyond his wildest imaginings. Okay, not quite beyond but this was definitely more than he'd dared to hope for. It had been so long since he'd had a partner – which seemed an awful word to use for someone who he'd simply slept with and never saw again – that every touch and caress seemed to burn and brand him with pleasure. No that wasn't quite true. He'd left it longer than this before and it had never been this intense afterwards. No this was because it was Ryou, because of this connection he felt for him, the way he was falling helplessly for the human. That and the fact that this sweet angel of a human was being so utterly fucking brazen. Something about this situation, with Ryou taking the lead seemed at odds with his character, but as Ryou's hand sped up on his cock he couldn't concentrate enough to think what. He almost yelped as Ryou suddenly sucked on a nipple.

"Shit Ryou! Where the fuck did you learn to be this wicked?" He groaned as the youth combined teasing the sensitive nub with swirling his thumb over the head of his cock.

Bakura's breath was coming in harsh pants and groans as he was drawn toward the edge.

"Maybe I have an inner demon." Ryou murmured against his chest, inordinately excited by having Bakura so at his mercy.

As Ryou dragged him ever closer to the point of release he had to agree. It was so hard not to grab the youth, pin him down and fuck him senseless. But he knew he had to give Ryou the reigns for now, previous conversations with him had told him that, and now the youth was having the confidence to get intimate with him he didn't dare scare him off. But it was such sweet agony trying top lie there passive as he was pleasured so sweetly. As it was he had hold of Ryou's thighs, grip tightening as panting he was now so fucking close to release.

"Shit! Damn it Ryou, if you don't stop I'm going to fucking come right here!"

Ryou chuckled darkly, his face flushed as he enjoyed Bakura's struggles. "That's sort of the point." He purred.

Bakura let out a strangled moan, his body tensing. Ryou nipped gently at his neck adding a sudden twist of his wrist designed to drive Bakura crazy. The move was Bakura's undoing and with a hoarse yell he climaxed panting hard. He groaned softly trying to catch his breath, before opening his eyes, crimson meeting chocolate.

"Fucking Hell." He ground out. "Did you know that you look far too innocent to know such evil tricks?"

Ryou chuckled sitting up. Bakura followed him upwards pulling his t-shirt off and used it to clean up the mess of his release from the two of them before pulling the youth in for a hungry kiss. He pulled Ryou flush into his lap the bulge in Ryou's slacks pressed against his stomach, something he fully intended to deal with. His hands slid under Ryou's t-shirt with a will, caressing the soft skin. Ryou let out a surprised mewl, breaking the kiss. He wasn't used to this pleasurable onslaught after pleasuring his partner. It was a welcome that was for sure, but no less surprising for that. Bakura's attentions moved his neck as his fingers dipped beneath the back of Ryou's slacks in a move that had Ryou tensing before he could stop himself. Despite his aroused state and what he'd just done he wasn't sure he was ready to go all the way just yet.

Bakura noticed the sudden change in Ryou's demeanour even though he was squirming delightfully in his lap. He was glad he was already nuzzling into his soft neck as it gave him a moment to think. As all the little things that had been bothering him fell into place he mentally slapped himself. It all made sense when he actually took a moment to think about it. It was bloody obvious, Ryou was still a fucking virgin and his sudden boldness had to have been the way he had maintained that during his relationship with Duke. From the talks they'd had already it was clear that Duke was the demanding type and Ryou had obviously learned quickly and adapted. Though Ryou's obvious surprise as he moved to pleasure him in return spoke volumes about his ex. The bastard probably lost interest in his lover the instant he got off the fucking selfish prick. All this realised there was only one course of action. Grasping Ryou's face gently he made eye contact with his young lover.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need you to get up." He murmured softly.

His heart clenched in his chest as he saw the twinge of disappointment enter his lover's eyes, but he'd soon fix that. Ryou quickly got up, allowing him in turn to get to his feet. Once there he pulled his jeans and shorts back up, doing up his fly. Once he got started he wanted Ryou to realise this would go only as far as he wanted. Ryou was looking away when in a sudden movement he pulled the youth into his arms.

"Now where were we?" He growled low as Ryou yelped in shock,

Not waiting for a reply as he claimed Ryou's lips with his own, earning him a strangled moan as he worked his tongue against the youth's. One hand in Ryou's soft snow coloured hair, the other massaging his straining erection through his slacks he did his utmost to drive him crazy. If as expected Ryou was a novice at being on the receiving end he wanted his initiation into such pleasures to be spectacular. Ryou was completely overwhelmed, dizzy with the suddenness of Bakura's onslaught. He pulled back from the relentless kiss desperate for air.

"'Kura!" He groaned loudly.

"Well will you look at that." Bakura teased. "I do believe that my guest has a little problem. Now what kind of host would I be if I didn't tend to the needs of my guest hmm?"

"I..I,I…" Ryou stuttered, completely thrown by Bakura's behaviour; one minute he'd been sure their little encounter was over, the next it seemed they were only just getting started.

Bakura chuckled. "Relax Ryou, you are in good hands. Now why don't you just enjoy yourself hm? If you want to stop, you only have to say." He assured him, stroking his cheek softly.

Ryou smiled softly, suddenly understanding the gesture of getting dressed, well half dressed, and flushed in pleasure at the consideration his lover was showing him. Not trusting his voice he nodded his agreement and allowed himself to be led back and laid down on the sofa, Bakura above him in a reversal of their earlier position. As Bakura claimed his mouth in a blistering kiss he closed his eyes, tangling his fingers into Bakura's hair and gave himself over completely to his lover. The elder made quick work of relieving Ryou of his t-shirt, hands running over petal soft skin as he kissed and nipped at Ryou's neck and throat. Ryou mewled as long fingers teased his nipples to hardness while choosing a spot the youth could hide later Bakura sucked at the junction of his neck and shoulder, marking him as his own. Ryou groaned at the sensation though once satisfied with the mark Bakura began to move down his body, lightly teasing a nipple with his tongue before lightly sucking on it.

Ryou gasped for breath, in awe at what he was feeling. Never before had anyone treated him like this, his own needs and desires having been ignored in the past, and he was fast becoming intoxicated by the experience. As skilled fingers made short work of the fastenings of his trousers he found himself moaning with abandon as a firm hand massaged him though his underwear. Bakura grinned to look at Ryou, head thrown back, eyes half closed and clouded with need, breathing hard, oh it was such a fucking hot image. He leaned forward into Ryou's ear.

"How do you feel?" He purred, smirking even as he did.

Oh he was loving every gasp and moan he could draw from the youth, every vocalisation telling him more and more about what Ryou liked and how to drive him crazy with need.

"Don't stop." Ryou begged breathlessly, nervous from experience that he might be left cruelly frustrated. "Please don't stop."

"No fear sweet one, not until you tell me to."

To Ryou's consternation Bakura got up off him, that wonderful touch leaving him, the action puzzling him as it was completely at odd with what Bakura had just said. Though he found himself yelping as with a swift tug Bakura divested him of both trousers and shorts, leaving him flushed, needy and naked on his lover's sofa. The flush deepened in hue as he realised that Bakura was staring at him shamelessly with hungry eyes. Seeing the youth's discomfort Bakura chuckled and covered the lithe body with his, bringing Ryou's eyes to meet his.

"Don't fret yourself. I couldn't help but stare because by God you are fucking beautiful." He breathed. "And never forget that. I hope to be seeing a lot more of you like this in future." Grinning wickedly he moved so their lips were almost touching. "In fact, you look so fucking edible I might just have to take a bite." He purred seductively.

Ryou whimpered at the innuendo laced in his lover's teasing words, gasping as long lean fingers snaked around his length in a ghosting touch. Bakura maintained the eye contact as his fingers gently teased.

"As of tonight you are going to forget every fucking selfish prick who has ever taken advantage of you, because I promise I will never do that to you. This is about you my sweet one, and I want to hear that lovely voice of yours scream out my name as you reach ecstasy, so don't fucking hold back."

Ryou lay speechless, completely captivated by those crimson eyes, unable to look away even as his cheeks burned in reaction to Bakura addressing his past and made his promise, the seriousness in his lover's husky voice piercing him to the core. All he could do was nod, though he was sure he'd gone beet red as Bakura growled out what he wanted. It wasn't the nature of the desire, but the sheer wickedness in Bakura's tone. Though he had no time to think as he was kissed firmly, though by now he was giving as good as he got, desperate to taste more of Bakura, to feel every inch of him, his desire and need tearing down his nervousness. He groaned loudly into the kiss as Bakura pumped his length slowly, his eyes rolling back into his head at the sudden pleasure.

At Ryou's groan Bakura broke the kiss, beginning to kiss his way down his lover's slender body. He paused to add to the mark he'd made earlier before kissing along Ryou's collarbone. As he made his way downwards he teased a hard nipple with his teeth, gently coaxing Ryou's legs apart with his knees. Lost in a fog of pleasure Ryou allowed himself to be manoeuvred to Bakura's satisfaction as kisses trailed down his stomach. As Bakura's hands ghosted lightly over his hips he mewled in surprise as Bakura found a hidden sweet spot. Grinning Bakura sucked at it, drawing pants and groans from his sweet one and marking the spot for next time.

Now he crouched between Ryou's legs, guiding Ryou to bend his knees and spread them wide, offering him a marvellous view of Ryou's manhood. He was a good size in both length and girth, but he couldn't help but look away a little embarrassed as Bakura stared wantonly at the organ. Sniggering at Ryou's reaction he bent to trail feather soft kisses up the inside of Ryou's lean thighs, quickly distracting him from his embarrassment. Taking Ryou's erection in his hand once more he started to pump slowly, knowing full well that his lover wanted more, but Ryou could wait a little longer. Panting and moaning Ryou was getting closer and closer to brazenly begging his lover to speed up and firm up his actions.

"'Kura." He whined in frustration and with a leer Bakura took pity on him.

Ryou let out a strangled yelp as Bakura's tongue swirled lazily round the head of his erection, the sensation completely new to him but oh by all that was holy it felt so good. Bakura's tongue dipped to taste the drop of essence that he collected but what drove Ryou toward madness was when Bakura's mouth closed round him. He bucked his hips as he cried out but Bakura had been ready and held him down with firm hands as Ryou desperately grabbed at fistfuls of his wild hair. Creating a soft suction he began to bob up and sown Ryou's length, looking up at the exact moment that Ryou looked down to see his crimson eyes blazing, the very picture of a seductive incubus.

"Oh God! 'Kura!" Ryou yelled loudly as his lover deliberately swallowed round him. "I… hnn!"

Whatever he had been about to say was lost as Bakura began to hum gently, this little trick having Ryou gasping for breath, fingers clawing desperately at Bakura's scalp. Ryou was lost, completely at Bakura's mercy as electricity shot up his spine, head tossing from side to side as he moaned without restraint, unaware of the sounds he was making. He was pretty sure he would go mad if he didn't reach release soon but at the same time he didn't want the sweet torture to end. He was so close to the edge, but never seeming to reach it.

"So… so close!" He moaned.

Bakura grinned mentally and decided to end this with style. He took a deep breath then suddenly swallowed hard, taking all of Ryou down his throat, Ryou shrieking in response. Still bobbing his head he went for the coup de grace, running a fingernail firmly along Ryou's perineum. The youth roared, twisting beneath him as he hit climax hard.

"Bakura!" He screamed so loud that surely the whole apartment block heard it.

Bakura swallowed a couple more times to take all of Ryou's release, Ryou mewling helplessly each time, before he finally pulled away, pausing to catch his breath as he knelt between his young lover's legs. Ryou by now had released his death-grip on his hair and lay limp, almost boneless, eyes half closed. He was truly a delicious sight to behold, skin shining with sweat, bangs sticking to his face, flushed with pleasure, panting for breath and spent. He regarded Bakura through heavy lashes, the chocolate brown orbs having deepened in hue to a rich black coffee. Hmm, now there was a sight he could get used to seeing. As Ryou struggled to find the strength to move he sniggered.

"Quite vocal when you get going. I look forward to making you sing that particular song again in future." He smirked.

Words being too hard for the moment Ryou hauled himself into a sitting upright before dragging Bakura into a firm kiss. Bakura chuckled at the fierce look in Ryou's eyes as they broke apart, and all this from one blow job? Damn he had a lot to teach Ryou yet. As shaky hands pulled at the fastenings on his jeans he grabbed Ryou's wrists firmly, pulling back quickly.

"Whoa, easy sweet one." He said sternly.

"But don't you want…"

"Of course I fucking do!" Bakura interrupted him. "You look hotter that the fires of Hell. Fuck Ryou I've never wanted you more but I want you to be ready, and no matter how good you feel right now you're not." He gently took Ryou's face in his hands, thumb skimming over a perfect cheekbone. "I promised you I wouldn't treat you that way." He murmured softly as he gently brushed Ryou's bangs out of his face.

Ryou was suddenly overcome by emotion, his eyes starting to fill with tears of gratitude, finally realising he had found exactly the kind of man that he'd been dreaming of. With a sob he launched himself forward and wrapped his arms round Bakura tightly, pressing his face into Bakura's neck.

"Thank you." He sobbed softly into Bakura's hair.

"Don't thank me, it's the way you should be treated love."

As the endearment slipped out without a thought Bakura's eyes widened. There had only been one other he had ever called that in all his long life. Had he really come to love Ryou, really love him? He shook the question off, now was not the time to worry about that, for now he had Ryou clinging to him, feeling warm and soft in his arms. As Ryou pulled himself together they parted and he hunted the floor for Ryou's clothes.

"Here." He smirked. "Before you get cold." He teased.

Ryou just chuckled, pulling on his shorts and slacks before drawing Bakura to him and kissing him tenderly. That one sweet kiss spoke volumes.

"Thank you." He said seriously. "No one has ever been bothered about me before."

"Worthless shits the lot of them!" Bakura spat. "You deserve so much more than that trash." He muttered darkly. He was close to ranting about the injustice of it all but checked himself in time. Talking about time… He held Ryou close gently.

"Look, its early yet, why don't you get that film of yours, I'll grab a blanket and we can curl up for a while?" He asked softly.

Ryou agreed easily. He would have felt horrible having just shared something so wonderful with Bakura and then just walked out. It just wouldn't seem right. He went to the kitchen to retrieve the DVD he brought while Bakura found a blanket. A few minutes later they were snuggled up warm together, bare-chested beneath the blanket and the film on in the background. Bakura wasn't overly surprised when Ryou fell asleep halfway through, and smiled softly to himself as he ran his fingers through the youth's hair gently. Ryou sighed in contentment, the little sound making Bakura's heart swell with pride, and as he looked down on his young lover, the youth seemed utterly at peace. Bakura knew he should rouse him, but just did not have the heart to wake him, or the will to have him leave him so soon.

He held Ryou gently until the film finished and he too started to feel sleep pull at him, lulled by the warmth, the comfort of having his lover in his arms, and of course their earlier activities. With a mental shrug he resolved to wake early and grabbed the remote, shutting off the TV. That done he nuzzled in tight to Ryou and allowed sleep to claim him. Side by side human and angel lay as content as they had ever been in either of their lives.

* * *

**AN:**

**cybergoth:** ...

**Yami:** _- pokes the still form of the writer -_ Okay, well she's only gone and fainted now hasn't she. Yes, Yami here, you got that right. Well since the bloody writer has gone and knocked herself out I suppose I'd better do this bit. Right, first things first I can't believe that this bet is still on. When the hell is she going to get Ryou to lose his virginity? Oh Hell's gates she is infuriating. Not to mention I have only met Yugi once. That is a situation I am planning to get remidied pretty quickly I assure you! Now one thing is for sure, she writes better when she gets reviews so come on, you better do the whole review thing so I can get some bloody time in this thing. Hop to it before I get the scythe out and no I am not kidding!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters are merely borrowed for the purpose of entertaining myself, I make no money from this yadda yadda yadda etc etc.

**AN:**

Okay okay, this is later than planned. Due to having a work life, I am actually finding getting these out weekly is getting so hard. I will endeavour to continue to do so, but I don't think I can realistically promise it.

* * *

As per the game plan Bakura woke up early. Well it was easy when you didn't need to sleep much to function. He was instantly aware of the scent of jasmine and the press of a body against him. Smiling to himself he extricated his nose from Ryou's soft hair while shifting so he could wrap his arms around Ryou better. Ryou sighed contentedly in his sleep, nuzzling against Bakura's bare chest. Now this was something he could get used to. But not for long today, there had been no intention originally to have Ryou stay over though he was not complaining. This must have been the only night he'd enjoyed sleeping on the sofa. But at the moment, Ryou remained resolutely unaware and probably had plans for the morning.

He looked at his watch; 8:22. Well plenty of morning left. He stroked Ryou's hair gently for a moment before shaking his lover's shoulders. Ryou snuffled serving only to make Bakura chuckle.

"Rise and shine sweet one or you'll miss the day."

Ryou stirred reluctantly. "What time is it?" He asked sleepily round a yawn.

"Almost half past eight."

"Oh but its early yet." Ryou frowned, promptly snuggling back into Bakura.

"Eight-thirty Monday morning." He clarified.

You was suddenly awake and bolt upright staring at him in shock. A quick look out of the window confirmed the morning hour.

"Oh Heavens! I'm so sorry." He blurted out quickly.

Laughing Bakura pulled Ryou back into his arms. "What ever for?" He teased. "For being too cute? It should be me I think saying sorry. Forgive me, I didn't have the heart to wake you, you felt so good in my arms." He murmured softly as he stroked Ryou's cheek with the backs of his fingers.

Ryou couldn't help but relax under the gentle affection, and now he thought about it, there was no reason to worry. His shift at the library didn't start for a couple of hours and he felt refreshed. He smiled shyly as Bakura regarded him soft eyes, full of care for him, and he dared to hope, perhaps even love. Bakura pushed the blanket back and sat up beside his lover.

"Now why don't you leap into the shower while I make us some breakfast. Then at least you won't have to work on an empty stomach."

"Sounds good."

Bakura showed him the way before heading to the kitchen. He stopped briefly by his room to get a hair tie, and tie his wild locks out of the way. As he worked on a breakfast of pancakes for the both of them he contemplated the events of the night before. To say that things had gone better than expected was an understatement. Not only had they come to trust each other, and as a couple deepen their bond, but he felt that the evening had done wonders for Ryou too. He knew that he had made the right decisions, no matter how willing Ryou had been, stopping had been an important step, that much had been made clear by Ryou's reaction to the decision.

Oh by God he'd wanted Ryou at that moment. He'd looked so utterly fuckable it was unreal, but to have taken that step would have been to risk utter ruin. Oh yes, he wanted Ryou, just hearing the shower run had him thinking about that lithe body, pale skin glistening in the spray, which in turn intermingled with images from his rather intense dream, and… of for fuck's sake stop torturing yourself! All in good time and you are a lot fucking closer to that now. Just play your cards right and all will be well.

The sound of Ryou coming back into the kitchen brought him from his thoughts. Ryou eyed Bakura curiously as he took in the messy ponytail.

"What?"

"Nothing, but it's a good look on you 'Kura."

Well it was, clad only in those sinfully tights black jeans that hung deliciously low on his slim hips, the smooth alabaster expanse of his chest and back were a glory to see. The wild hair barely tamed by the hair band could have made him look feminine, but did anything but, if anything it made him look roguish and dangerous. But there was one other thing that it did, it exposed two faint but strange scars just beneath his shoulder blades. They were well healed, but large and odd. What could have possibly caused them? Curiosity overcame Ryou and he stepped up behind Bakura as he worked, fingers brushing gently over the odd marks. Bakura tensed slightly all too aware of what Ryou was seeing and doing, and didn't wait for the inevitable question.

"It's a long story." He said, startling Ryou slightly as he turned to face him. "Very long, and hard for me."

If it had been anyone else Bakura would have snapped at them telling them that it was none of their business, but this was Ryou. While he couldn't give him the full explanation, he felt that giving him such a brush off was useless. Ryou could see how hard it was to say the little he had, his heart clenching as he saw the sadness and bitterness in those crimson depths.

"I understand. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He could well believe that the experience had been horrific to be left with such scars.

Bakura smiled softly, taking Ryou's face in one hand. "One day perhaps." He said absently, shrugging the subject aside before leaning in and kissing Ryou's forehead. "Sit, your pancakes are ready." He urged gently.

Ryou got the message, for the foreseeable future that part of Bakura's life would remain secret. Well he shouldn't be surprised, everyone has baggage, Hell he did. While he had given Bakura a brief outline of it there was a lot more that was unsaid, and some things he too may never share. He understood and was content to leave the matter be. His only concern was that he had unconsciously hurt Bakura. He slid his arms around Bakura from behind, holding him tight and kissing his shoulder in silent apology. The slightly amused murmur he got in return was all he needed and he settled down at the table as instructed, Bakura shooing him with a grin as he served them both breakfast and took his place opposite Ryou.

"Well last night didn't go exactly as planned." Bakura chuckled, brushing past the uncomfortable moment with ease.

"How so?" Ryou was pretty sure he was being set up but played along anyway.

"Hmm." Bakura affirmed. "The plan was to seduce you into my bed, not a cramped and uncomfortably sofa." He sniggered.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Oh so breakfast for two was always in the grand plan then?"

Bakura chuckled. "Of course it wasn't, but you looked so peaceful, we were comfortable, so I didn't see any harm in it. And it gave me more time to feel up that gorgeous body of yours." He smirked.

Oh Bakura was being so… lecherous, deliberately irritating and he knew it. Ryou refused point blank to rise to the bait. Instead he turned to his food, thinking of all that he had to do today. Though to be fair he was finding that a difficult task. Where his mind wanted to be was firmly in last night, back with burning kisses and branding touches. He smiled to himself, how could he not? Bakura had made him feel so wonderful, so special, so… loved. His breath caught in his throat and he looked up sharply at his lover. Had they really crossed that line? Bakura saw the sudden movement and looked up curiously as Ryou's sudden wide eyed stare.

"What?"

Ryou shook himself mentally and smiled at him. "Nothing 'Kura, just thinking."

"You think too much… librarian." He grinned wickedly.

"Oh don't start that again!"

With matching grins the two of them fell into teasing one another once more, simply glad for the other's company. Though time passed quickly as it always does when you don't want it to, when you are having fun, when you are with someone you love. Yes the answer to their mutual question is yes. Somewhere along the line they had come to love each other, though they weren't ready to admit it to themselves just yet, let along each other. As it was saying goodbye was hard at best, neither wanting to part, the connection they had now so strong that it drew them to each other. After stolen kisses and playful teases Ryou finally managed to turn away and head for home, completely unaware that he was being watched by a pair of green eyes.

By the time they had finally managed to part, Ryou had gotten home and done all that he had needed to he found that he was running late. He'd stayed longer than he should but he had been enjoying himself far too much. As it was he ended up running to work and made it with only a couple of minutes before his shift. On arrival he was flustered, his colleague on the early morning shift laughing at him.

"Late night last night?" She chuckled, looking at him over her glasses.

Ryou grinned sheepishly. "Something like that."

The blonde pushed her glasses up her nose and grinned. "Good to see you've sorted your love life out."

"Rebecca!" He moaned.

Oh for pity's sake, was there anyone who didn't find his romantic life a source of amusement and/or gossip? It was bad enough being teased, but even more so by someone five years younger than him.

"Oh Ryou, you're so funny sometimes." She giggled.

Ryou rolled his eyes and sighed, hanging up his coat. "So how's things?" He asked her, hoping to distract her from an interrogation.

"Oh you know, Grandpa is helping Ishizu with the new exhibit, they got some new artefacts arrive first thing this morning. And you know what he's like when he's got new thing to study." She smiled at him brightly.

Ryou couldn't help but return the smile. Indeed, Professor Hawkins could wax lyrical on ancient artefacts if one were to listen.

"Oh and Ryou, we got the new books in that you ordered on the same delivery. I've started the cataloguing, but I've got a class in half an hour."

Ryou chuckled. "You don't have to get everything done by yourself you know." He teased. "Go on, I'll be fine, it will keep me nice and busy."

Rebecca smiled at him as she picked up her coat. "Well I'll see you later."

"Say hi to your Grandfather for me."

"I will!"

With a wave and a last bright smile she was gone. Ryou shook his head. Despite being so young Rebecca was somewhat of a prodigy. As a result she was taking University classes at sixteen and working shifts in the library for funds like any other teen did. He on the other hand worked at the library full time, though his shift pattern wasn't exactly usual, certainly not your average nine to five, Monday to Friday. But that was what he liked about his job, that and the peace, and the books of course. Talking about books, he had some work to do. He headed out to the front desk to see the pile Rebecca had started, and a couple of boxes still to do. Well this should keep him occupied at least.

So he buried his head in his work. There were a few people in, mainly students using the computers and the large reference section. Even so he wasn't distracted from his task by those wanting to check out books more than twice on that first hour or so. So distracted he was that he nearly leapt out of his skin as someone slapped both hands down hard on the desk. He had at the time been bending down, picking up a pile of books, sorting and stacking them and about to stand.

"And where the hell have you been!" Came the roar that reverberated around the library, drawing looks from all the library patrons.

Ryou shot upright so fast that the books in his arms slipped and with a scramble me managed to catch all but one and not fall over.

"Impressive!"

Almost growling Ryou rounded on the owner of the voice.

"Malik! For Heaven's sake, why do you find it necessary to scare me like that?" he snapped. "Not to mention disturbing the whole library!"

Malik grinned. "Because scaring the shit out of you is funny for one, and because a certain someone didn't go home last night now did he?" He leered at his best friend, the grin turning wolfish.

Ryou sighed and put the books down, they were starting to get heavy. "How do you know that pray tell?" He asked, almost dreading the answer.

Malik chuckled as he saw the look on Ryou's face. "Well you know Ishizu has this new exhibit, typically she drafted me in to help with a delivery this morning. I thought since we were going in the same direction I'd drop by and we could walk in together."

"Therefore allowing you to grill me about last night on the way into work." Ryou surmised, arms folded across his chest.

"Okay, caught, but that little plan just happened to be foiled now wasn't it, because someone wasn't home." He smirked. "Want to talk about it?"

"Oh leave off Malik!" Ryou sighed.

He turned back to his pile of books, but in the scramble to catch them the top button of his shirt had come undone. As he bent down to pick up the book that he's been unable to catch with even his most impressive juggling, the collar of his shirt slipped, only expose a rather livid mark. Eagle eyed when it came to such matters Malik's grin spread wide across his face.

"Ryou, is that what I think it is?" He asked the very leading question.

Ryou stood up, book in hand looking bemused by what appeared to be a very random query. "What?"

Smirking, Malik suddenly leant over the desk and pulled at his friend's collar. Actually seeing it properly he whistled appreciatively.

"Man, now that is what I call marking your territory! Bakura's given you one hell of a mark my friend."

Ryou slapped Malik's hand away, feeling a blush stain his cheeks. "Oh for goodness sakes, you don't know when to stop do you?" He muttered hotly, quickly doing up the errant button to hide the mark from prying eyes.

Malik laughed. "I'll stop when you spill."

"And what makes you think that I'm going to tell you anything?" Ryou glared at his friend as he realised the two of them were being watched with interest by a pair of female students.

"Aww come on now, you know me, and therefore you know how annoying I can get if I don't get my way."

Malik chuckled as Ryou rolled his eyes knowing what was coming next. Any moment now Ryou would start to try and find ways to shake him off, but it was not going to work, not this time my friend. After seeing Ryou on his own and so painfully shy, the fact that he was out all night and sporting such a lovely love bite so soon after meeting Bakura, something was definitely up. Now that he had that bet running with Joey he was anxious to see if what seemed to have occurred really had. He had 1000Yen riding on this after all.

"Didn't you say that Ishizu needed you at the museum or something." Ryou muttered hotly.

Ah yes, now it starts.

"Nah, she and the Professor are closeted in a dark room somewhere with a statue of Bastet and sent me on lunch. They'll call me if they need me."

Ryou groaned inwardly. He knew Malik well enough to know that he was not going to be able to shake him off once he set his mind to it. He sighed.

"What's it going to take? You know I am not going to go into lurid detail like you do. Some of us just do not delight in it like you do. Pervert!" He added that last shot out of sheer petulance.

Malik sniggered knowing he'd won.

"For starters I already know you stayed over his place, unless you really are a dark horse and have another lover hidden away somewhere." He chuckled at Ryou's scathing look. "I thought not. So how come? Its not like you to do something like that, you've not known him long enough." He teased.

"Well just because some of us prefer to take a bit more care about leaping into bed with people doesn't mean anything." He retorted. "I fell asleep on the couch while we were watching a film okay. Sorry to disappoint." He muttered as he turned to labelling the book he was holding.

"Oh so the couch was it?" Malik replied airily. "Well that does not account for that hickey Ry'. Considering where it is, and knowing that in all probability you were wearing a t-shirt yesterday if I know you at all…" The slight groan from Ryou when he realised where this was headed was all the confirmation he needed. "The only way he could have marked you there, is if he got your shirt off and we both know it." He grinned as Ryou blushed heavily. "Come on, give it up. What happened between you two?"

Ryou started to get peeved with Malik, why the Hell couldn't he leave his private life private? In a fit of annoyance he slammed the book he was holding against the desk hard.

"Malik, I did not sleep with him okay!" He hissed. "We just… fooled around a little." He trailed off to a mumble not knowing how else to say it without revealing way too much information.

Malik laughed at his friend, grinning since the best was still on. "Chill out, Ra, keep on like that and you'll bust a blood vessel or something, honestly."

"Well stop being an ass already, I have work to do!"

"Aww, come on, you know you love me." Malik crooned.

"Why are we friends again? I seem to have forgotten." Ryou replied acidly.

Malik grinned and refused to bite. "Anyway, you had a good time right?" He asked, his tone turning more serious.

Ryou noticed the shift and looked up to see Malik watching his reaction closely. His annoyance drained away when he saw how Malik wanted to make sure things were alright for him. He smiled softly.

"I wouldn't worry, Bakura's great." His smile turned fond as he thought of his lover. "He's funny, considerate, and so sweet… even if he can be a bit vulgar." He chuckled.

Malik laughed. "Now that you should be used to."

"With you around I suppose I should be."

"He does you good Ry' we've all noticed it you know." He stated seriously.

"Well I could say the same thing about you. While I would never have leapt into bed with Bakura the way you did with Marik, its still obvious that you are happier with him than I've seen you for a long time."

Now it was Malik's turn to blush slightly. He smiled at Ryou sheepishly.

"Well I don't know, he makes me feel secure, like he wants to be with me for me if you know what I mean, not just the way I look." He said softly.

Ryou nodded, understanding all too well what his friend was talking about. It was a felling he'd known intimately in Duke's wake. Oh all the times they had talked on such things, both being used by the men in their lives, feelings bruised and crushed by those they wanted to be with.

"That's good." He said softly with a broad smile. "That's really good Malik, and I'm glad for you. Its about time someone treated you right."

Malik chuckled. "I know, I'm not expecting this to last forever, but the fact that it is lasting at all is just… Ra be praised." He added softly.

Ryou couldn't help bit smile warmly at his friend, glad to see one of his rare, genuine smiles. Well they were rare, but he got the feeling that he would be seeing more of them as time wore on if Marik stuck around. Malik on the other hand was contemplating Ryou once more.

"What about you Ryou, how does Bakura make you feel?"

Ryou smiled shyly. "The same I guess. Despite his roughness and his attitude he makes me feel so at ease. God the things I've done with him already that I never would have with anyone else, and definitely not so soon and…" He stopped suddenly as he saw Malik smirking at him. "What?"

"Fooling around huh?"

Ryou groaned.

"Sounds like you two have been getting pretty hot and heavy together, that mark of yours seems to be telling the same story." Ryou blushed again and he grinned. "Its okay, I believe you, you didn't leap into his bed, but I'd be willing to bet that you came pretty close huh? And no, I won't ask for the gory details."

Ryou sighed. "How is it that I like you so much when you are such a pain?"

Malik shrugged. "Part of my unique charm I'm sure."

Ryou chuckled. "Hey, have you heard anything from Joey yet? I'm wondering just how things are going for him so far."

Malik shook his head. "Nothing so far, why?"

"Oh I don't know, I worry I guess."

"Worried it won't work out and lover boy has to take Seto back in?" He teased.

"No!" Ryou retaliated hotly. "I just want them getting on okay, after all, they are living together and they don't really know each other."

Malik nodded. "And not to mention that it would cramp your time with Bakura if Seto had to move back in."

"Malik!" Ryou snarled. "Oh you are insufferable."

Malik laughed. "What's wrong Ry' did I hit a nerve?"

"Right, I've had just about enough of you, I've got work to do and you are distracting me big time. Now shoo and let me get on with this."

"Oh well I can't help it if you are in denial."

"Out!"

"See you later Ryou!" The sniggering egyptian called as he made for a quick exit.

He'd gotten what he'd came for and now would only be risking injury if he tested Ryou's temper further.

Ryou watched him go and took a deep, calming breath. Yes Malik was one of his best friend, but at times… With a sigh he turned back to his work. With any luck today would be quiet enough for him to get all the cataloguing done by the end of his shift. Sure he could leave some for Rebecca to finish tomorrow, but he'd like to think that he could get the job done by himself. Ironic considering what he'd said to her earlier. As he started on the top of the stack he didn't notice that he was being watched, and that he had been for quite some time.

Between the stacks and shelves , hidden by shadow, Duke watched his ex-lover, and had been throughout the entire conversation with the irritating blond. Green eyes flashed with jealousy as they talked over his relationship with his new… boyfriend, and how happy this… Bakura apparently made him. Who the fuck was this Bakura anyway? Just some nobody who worked in a nightclub. Huh, by the way Ryou talked you would think he was some wonderful star or something. His only consolation right now was that Ryou seemed as frigid as ever.

Not that having Ryou be so frigid in the first place had been an issue anyway. He'd been seeing Noa on the quiet for quite some time before he met Ryou. The minute he's laid eyes on the shy, white haired lovely he spotted the potential to boost his image. The delicious little morsel was just a pleasing add on to his life that the media had predictably snapped up. Nevertheless, there had been some pretty tense moments in the bedroom when Ryou had shied away from his touch, and the thought of him bedding another burned him. No matter. This… Bakura or whatever his name was may have won that battle, but in the end, he would win the war. Ryou belonged to him, he just refused to admit it.

**

* * *

**

Okay first things first there is more artwork available for this story once more…

Go to my profile and click on the link to my deviant art account to see. Trust me, the portrait of Bakura is well worth it!


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:**

Whee! Well at last I have another chapter for you. Battling writers block is no fun you know. You have no idea how much of this has been written in the last 24 hours. But at any rate, things are finally moving again so enjoy.

* * *

As the two lovers were waking up in a two bedroom house across Domino, Seto was cautiously getting up. While it was early he was being careful. Yesterday he had discovered that waking up his blonde landlord before he was ready was not a good idea. The resultant tirade had been long, fierce and varied and frankly had left him speechless. He had caught himself in time before he retaliated. After all, cries of '_don't you know who I am?_' would have gone down like a lead balloon, and also led to some rather awkward questions. As it was he resolved to be a lot more cautious today, and try and discover – in the least painful way possible – if yesterday was a one off.

So he got up quickly and quietly, washing and dressing in near silence. That done he headed to the kitchen. Well he was hungry, but at the same time he was still wary of the appliances. As it was he started by making some tea, a task he was becoming quite comfortable with, drinking a cup to brace himself for what he was about to do next. Inoffensive as a toaster may be to you and me, Seto was currently eyeing the one in front of him with a large measure of distrust. He had seen the infernal contraption used by Bakura on a couple of occasions but still did not trust how it worked.

Now was not the time for doubt however, now was the time to conquer the untrustworthy machinery. He had already retrieved bread from the fridge so now he gingerly put two slices of bread in the toaster and depressed the lever. He then stepped back quickly as if he expected it to explode or jump up and attack him at any moment. He practically glared at it, as if his stare would make the appliance do his bidding, never taking his eyes off it for a second. As the toaster popped up its browned offering Seto snatched the toast out of the device quickly and backed off. Knowing no-one was around to see him he breathed out a sigh of relief when the toaster seemed content to remain in its inert state.

He was now feeling quite satisfied with himself. He had managed to sort out both food and drink for himself with no assistance and the kitchen was none the worse for wear. The appliances had survived and he was starting to think that this wasn't so bad after all. Now his thoughts were returning to his landlord. On the back of his success perhaps he could make amends for yesterday, though some part of him was asking why the Hell he would want to do such a thing, he was the Left Hand of God and bowed to no-one. The other part of him replied with surprising calm that the human did not know that and besides the latter was not true. The Lord and Gabriel both held sway over him, though Gabriel only did so at the moment because he was currently so removed from God.

He shook away the thought not wanting to dwell on any part of it. Since he was on a roll perhaps now was the time to attempt to conquer the coffee machine

Joey eventually stirred an hour later. In his usual morning haze he was not aware that this time he had been left in peace to wake up on his own, in fact his tenant was the last thing on his mind. Had he been thinking clearly he would have been grateful for the peace. Nevertheless he stumbled out of his room and into the bathroom for a quick shower that only marginally improved his state of wakefulness. That done he pulled on some clothes in that haphazard autopilot fashion that meant it was a minor miracle everything was on the right way round and the right way out. As he headed downstairs to the kitchen his brain did not register the scent of coffee that greeted him beyond the immediate need for the substance. He also did not argue when by some miracle a mug of the strong black liquid appeared in his hands. Nor did he like to complain when a plate of toast appeared before him as he sat at the table. Gloriously ignorant of what those facts meant for the moment he set about consuming said breakfast, only vaguely aware of the quiet statue like presence that was watching him from across the room.

Seto watched Joey in silence from his chosen spot across the kitchen, where he was leaning arms folded across his chest. One eyebrow elegantly arched, he watched the blonde almost questioningly taking in all he saw. Well one fact was painfully clear, Joey was not a morning person. As it was he felt it wise not to address the blonde until he was spoken to first, and so with the patience that only an angel could possess, he remained quiet and still and waited.

Joey on the other hand was starting to wake up as the food and drink slipped down his throat. The coffee was strong, stronger than he usually made it but he found that he liked it, and it gave him the kick he needed to stir himself into true wakefulness. Now that his brain was beginning to function properly he became aware of his new tenant standing across from him, though the realisation knocked him even more into alertness with a jolt.

"Good morning." Seto said quietly, feeling confident that with the blonde's eyes on him he could now risk a greeting.

"Morning." Joey responded with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I really can't function before I've had that first mug of coffee." He apologized, remembering the debacle of the previous morning.

"Glad you liked it." Seto stated with deliberate dryness.

Joey looked at him blankly as his brain scrambled for understanding. Groping around as he was, the realisation dawned on him that his breakfast had somehow materialised as soon as he had entered the room, a fact that he had not questioned. Now he knew he hadn't gone through the usual muttering and grumbling that usually ensued as he stumbled around the room on autopilot. His eyes widened as he did a sudden sweep of the room to find everything as it should be, everything intact.

"Surprised?" Came the lightly scathing question from his right, though as shocked amber eyes met cool blue the blonde took a moment to register the amusement he saw in those crystal blue orbs.

"Thank you." He blurted out suddenly, feeling guilty for being caught doing such an obvious check.

Seto merely shrugged. "What all the fuss is about appliances I really don't know."

Joey was struggling to take everything in. Firstly, he'd been made breakfast, secondly, his house was still intact, and thirdly, was the brunette actually teasing him? It was hard to tell when you were working with a character as stern as Seto was. So far that face had not deviated from the serious expression that he had come to expect from his tenant, though it was those eyes that showed a little sparkle of something else that suggested he was anything but bored with his landlord. He was utterly confused.

Seto on the other hand was masking his amusement at the blonde's confusion. Ah, now he was in his element. Having the human exactly where he wanted him put him back in a position of power, and it was a welcome feeling. Ever since he had been sent to earth he'd felt utterly powerless, even when he'd been manipulating the situation with Bakura. Nope, he'd not felt this good in days. And so he made a decision, not consciously of course because even Seto is not that big of a prick, but nevertheless, somewhere deep down, he had decided that keeping the blonde off guard was going to be his new past time. Though at this stage he had no idea how far he would be willing to go to keep this sense of power or just what he might be risking. Then again he didn't know because he was not aware of having made a decision at all. But in all likelihood it would prove a momentous decision none the less.

Also blissfully ignorant to the machinations of his tenant's subconscious, Joey was hit with the realisation that he had to get to work soon, that thought cutting through the fog of his confusion as Seto abruptly left him to finish his breakfast alone. Though he was a little thrown by the fact that he had more time on his hands than usual. Somehow he'd gotten out of bed earlier than normal and found breakfast awaiting him. You never know, this might be the first morning in a while that he didn't need to rush to make it to work on time. Actually that raised a good point. He and Seto had not actually discussed him being out at work, yesterday having been mainly spent ignoring each other in a foul mood. He'd not even gotten as far as to give Seto the spare house key. Well that at least was easily remedied.

He quickly got up and headed to the living room to find the brunette sat in an armchair, semi laid back in long limbed grace and reading a book. Wait a minute, a book? Okay, Joey Wheeler was no academic but he was also not illiterate, though it was also true to say that he would never list reading amongst his past times. As such he was impressed to see Seto with the object in question because as far as he was aware, he didn't own any books. His brain suddenly slammed into gear and told him Seto had probably brought it with him. Pushing his shock aside his eyes suddenly met Seto's that were regarding him questioningly and had been for a long moment while the blonde had been lost in his thoughts. As a result Joey had to force some kind of focus in order to spur himself into action.

"Erm… I have to go to work, but I'll be back at six. I just thought… that is… if you wanted to go out or something…"

"Yes?" Seto asked as Joey petered off.

"Oh the key!" Joey exclaimed. "That is I thought you might want a house key, for if you wanted to go out… or something."

Feeling utterly flustered and completely unable to comprehend why he tore his gaze away from Seto's, suddenly unable to maintain eye contact under the intense blaze of blue. Seto on the other hand was fighting the urge to smirk having well and truly gotten the blonde on the back foot.

"That would be very welcome." He replied smoothly.

Smiling sheepishly Joey eased the set of spare keys off the bunch he always kept in his pocket and approached Seto with a nervousness he didn't understand.

"This one's the front, and that's the back." He explained as Seto stretched out his hand to receive the keys, and all the while he found himself rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture he'd not used since his teens.

"I'll… I'll just go then." He mumbled before walking out.

He quickly grabbed a jacket before heading out to work, scratching his head, wondering just what the hell was going on with him this morning. Back at the house the Left Hand of God permitted himself to smile. This sojourn on earth might not be so bad after all.

* * *

On the borders between dimensions, mere steps from alternate planes of existence, two figures stood side by side. One sighed wearily and the rustle of wings could be heard in the silence.

"I know that they are getting somewhere with Bakura, but all this game playing, someone is going to get hurt." One sighed.

The other hummed softly. "There isn't much we can do, with tacit approval from the Lord, Marik and Yami cannot be reined in. Thankfully Seto is in the mix."

The first snorted softly. "That is supposed to be a help?"

The second chuckled and drew his companion to him, arm round his shoulders, and encouraging him to rest his head on the first's shoulder.

"It will all work out in time you'll see."

The first sighed softly once more, glad for the comfort from his companion.

"Time we have in abundance, and I have faith, I do, but it doesn't stop me from worrying."

"I know, and you're not the only one, but all we can do now is wait."

The first one chuckled wryly. "I guess a few more years can't hurt right?"

Once more the gentle whisper of feathers could be heard as wings moved and stretched, furling and unfurling slightly, the only sign of agitation in an otherwise calm façade. Beside him, his companion's tail switched from side to side in a much more obvious display of anxiety.

The second tightened his hold on the first. "I've never seen Seto like this before." He murmured softly.

"That's for sure." The first chuckled.

"The Lord is pleased by this development."

The first cocked his eyebrow. "And well he may be, Seto has not been himself since the Battle of the Heavens."

His companion paused for a moment. "I forgot, you are one of the few that got to see the angel beyond the role."

"Kisara…" The first murmured, sadness now evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry." His companion crooned. "I didn't mean…"

"Don't apologise." The first interrupted, his voice strong once more. "I came to terms with losing her a long time ago."

"You've actually forgiven him haven't you?" Came the soft question.

"Of course I have. Look at him, he's not been the same since. I think it actually hurt him more than it did me."

"But to lose your twin." The second exclaimed softly.

The first sighed heavily. "I'm not saying that it wasn't hard. Losing that connection we had was excruciating, but you know as well as I do that I couldn't afford to let it affect me. Not with judgement hanging over our heads."

The second nodded and moved to embrace his companion properly, the rustle of wings the only sound in this lonely place. The two remained that way for a long while in silence, just content with each other's presence. Though eventually the first pushed back from the gentle embrace.

"You know, I think it was having to act out the Lord's judgement that really did it for Seto, I've never seen him so cold. He actually became his role on that day."

The second nodded. "It almost broke him, I think it's good what's happening. He might just come back to himself."

"Not that he will ever admit that this visit to earth is helping him in any way." Came the soft chuckle.

"Oh no, I don't think that even the Lord could get him to admit to that."

The two chuckled, content with sharing the other's company for a time. These were stolen moments that no-one knew about, and something that they both treasured, but they knew that their time was running short. The second stretched his wings.

"I must go."

"I know."

"I'll try to come as soon as I can."

"I know you will." The first replied softly. "And I will be waiting as always."

The second smiled softly, leaning forward to capture his companion's lips in a chaste and loving kiss. Nothing more was said, the two merely gazing into each other's eyes for a long moment, before as one they turned away from each other.

* * *

Back in Pandemonium, Akeifa made his way through the halls quietly. As usual his absence had gone unnoticed. Well he was nothing if not discreet. It was a talent that he had cultivated, even when in Heaven. How else would he have been able to slip away to meet Marik in the run up to the Battle of the Heavens? Though as he turned back to his tasks he was unaware that someone was on to him, that at last his behaviour had roused suspicion. As it was he was unaware of a pair of violet eyes watching him from the shadows. His illicit meeting had gone unobserved this time, but the Master of Hell was not about to let that be the case for much longer. Marik stepped out of the shadows after his friend had passed by his hiding place.

"Just what are you up to old friend?" He questioned quietly.

At that moment another Fallen approached and he turned at the sound of leathery wings folding in and settling.

"Ah Odion, just the daemon I wanted to see." He grinned.

"You sent for me Master Marik." The other responded seriously with a bow of respect.

Marik snorted softly. Odion was nothing if not loyal, but he could be formal to the point of irritation at times.

"I have a job for you." Marik smirked. "It seems Akeifa has been slipping off somewhere when we have not been looking. I want to know why."

"You wish for me to follow him?" Odion asked.

Marik nodded. "I want to know what he's doing."

"Do you suspect betrayal?"

Marik laughed, sniggering at his companion. "No, not Akeifa, he's even more loyal than you, but something is definitely going on where he is concerned. I want to know just what it is he's hiding."

"As you wish Master Marik."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Just make sure that you are not seen." He stated firmly and quickly dismissed him.

Well whatever his friend was trying so hard to keep secret would not remain secret for much longer.

* * *

Back on the earthly plane Yami was slowly going mad, or at least that was what it felt like. He was bored fucking rigid. Nothing of interest had happened in the last couple of days. Bakura was quickly getting all lovey-dovey with Ryou, Marik hadn't been seen on this plane for a couple for days and Seto… Well now he was shacked up with the blonde and there was nothing of interest to report on that front. He probably hadn't set foot outside the door as yet. That in itself made it nigh on impossible to wind up the Avenger without storming round there to do it, something that neither the Lord nor Marik would look upon kindly. Actually he didn't know whose wrath would be worse. So he was trying to pass the time slowly going out of his mind.

He had sat tight for two days, behaving impeccably, which considering how much daytime TV he'd watched it was a miracle that he wasn't psychotic by now, and he simply could not go on like this. He needed something to do for fuck's sake. He either needed to be doing some good for souls in Hell, or tempting humans into Hell in the first place. Considering that the first was not an option – a trip back to Hell just to relieve his boredom would not go down well with Marik – the latter was the option that was on his mind. Besides, Marik could hardly complain if he got on with some work on the side while he was here. So where to?

He grabbed his coat and strode purposefully out of the door, on the lookout for an easy target.

* * *

Yugi eyed the clock as the day lapsed into early evening. His shift at the casino would start soon and it was time that he got going. He picked up his bag, his work uniform carefully packed inside as always, and headed out of the door. He loved the walk to work, it was a time of peace and calm, a time to reflect and to think. Right now his friends were on his mind and they often were, Ryou particularly. His white haired friend was going through somewhat of a transformation of late, his relationship with Bakura blossoming and he along with it. It was good to see and they had agreed to catch up over coffee in the morning. Then there was Malik. It seemed that he had jumped with both feet into a wild whirlwind relationship with Marik… who at the moment only Malik had ever laid eyes on. Though apparently Bakura knew him. Well it seemed to be doing him good at any rate.

Oh that was a point, he really must call Joey and see how things were going there. Hmm Seto, he seemed like an odd one, but there was something about him that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Ha, it was funny, they had all met up with their doubles – okay in Joey's case the very tall Seto – that they'd first seen in Ikona, and already there were two couples in the mix. Though there didn't seem to be much likelihood of Seto and Joey getting anything started. Well that just left him. Actually, he'd seen neither hide nor hair of Yami since they had met in passing on Ryou's first date with Bakura and that was nearly two weeks ago. Oh well, maybe he would never see the enigmatic man ever again, but he couldn't help but wonder, didn't Bakura say that wherever Seto was Yami wouldn't be far behind?

The thought no longer mattered as the casino came into view and he entered through the side door. He had no time to think on it at any rate. Oh well, time to start another evening.

* * *

Yami had spotted his target in a bar. Nervous and on edge, he could sense his soul as being one that would be easy to manipulate. So he'd started the evening out with a couple of drinks as he observed his chosen prey. He took his time, loving the pleasant buzz that his now more human form got from the alcohol. It was at this point that he'd approached his prey and became his new best friend. He'd started his victim talking over a few more drinks, taking great care not too get too drunk, searching for the weaknesses, the vices, much like a lion looks for the perfect spot in which to hamstring the gazelle in its sights.

It was going pretty well so far, Yami putting little suggestions into his ear, a nudge here, a gentle push there, opening his prey up, making him more vulnerable to his attack. Now it seemed the half drunk man wanted to play cards. Now gambling was always a good vehicle for temptation. Gamble all their money away, get in deeper and deeper, push them to strip themselves of all they care about and hold dear, then… well then you had a man willing to do anything to get it all back. And that was the perfect time to talk business. If he was any judge this one was already pretty far along the process without his help, and with his help it wouldn't be too long before he was ripe for the picking. Now it was time to go play cards.

* * *

Yugi went straight to the locker room as soon as he arrived. Well this was all pretty much routine by now. He would always arrive, get changed into his uniform, then take a couple of minutes to himself to get into the mindset he needed for the coming shift. As dealer in a casino he had to remain reserved, aloof and distant from the clientele. He had to be watchful, try to spot if anyone was attempting to use a system to cheat the casino. He'd actually spotted more than one card shark in his time here, but it took a very wary eye to do so. His job also required a certain amount of flair. He had always been good at games, particularly anything involving cards, and his small but nimble hands were capable of some of the most complicated shuffles and deals, not to mention some of the most entertaining. Thinking back on it, that was what had swung his interview. He recalled that the boss had asked why he should employ someone so short and apparently so unassuming. Yugi had picked up the deck of cards on the desk and shown him a few deals. He'd been hired on the spot. Not to mention he knew the rules better than anyone.

It was a strange job. Card games were always a matter of probability, and much like the cheats who tried to use a system to beat the house Yugi was constantly calculating the odds of a hand. Be it poker or blackjack, no matter the hand, Yugi knew instinctively if a gambler would win or lose on a hand before they did. He was not the kind of maths genius that could quote the odds to the nth degree, but more he knew by feel just what was going on. It was what got him through his shifts. It also made him nigh unbeatable, because he always knew when to hold, fold or walk away. Which was more than the average patron ever did. But it also made him a valuable asset to the casino, and it meant that after two weeks of trying Malik had given up playing him at poker.

Now changed and calm he stepped into the manager's office with a gentle knock at the door to check where he would be this evening.

"Good evening Mr Uematsu." He greeted softly.

"Ah Yugi, on time as usual. I'm afraid that we are a man down tonight, so you will be on your own on the blackjack table tonight."

"That's alright, I'll manage."

"I know you will. Now have a good evening."

"I will Mr Uematsu." Yugi agreed and left.

He wasn't exactly paying attention as he headed out into the casino, it was just another evening after all. Flashing lights, electronic noise, the occasional shout of joy as someone won; well… these were now just background white noise to him, he'd been working here long enough to filter them out. He headed straight to the table and without a word and with quiet professionalism relieved his day colleague as the hand was completed. He picked up a fresh deck of cards, there were always several at the tables, and it was always the best policy. He went straight into a complicated shuffle ending in spreading the cards out in a line, taking the top one and using it to flip over the whole deck in a wave like motion to prove that the cards were well mixed. Predictably this brought murmurs of appreciation, Yugi did know how to please the crowd.

With that he gathered up the deck once more and looked up, now taking a moment to examine every player at the table, as was part of his routine, it gave him a chance to gauge them, know what he was dealing with. As his amethyst met a pair of striking violet eyes he was so shocked he nearly dropped the deck of cards.

"Well hello little one, we meet again."

**

* * *

**

Ah yes I've cut it off again but it was either that or this became a monster and you had no chapter for a month. At least you have something guys. Anyway, the beginning of the next one is buzzing at my brain so I am off to carry on writing while I can and before the writers block sets in. And guys, check out my deviant art account through my profile page, I have a new picture of Marik up… shirtless…


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:**

Okay okay this is late, but I have an excuse, a good one. I have been holed up in bed with the flu for two weeks straight, and as a result the brain has been a no go zone when it comes to writing. Fortunately Thursday proved to be the turnaround day and I hand wrote this chapter, typed it up and got it beta'd in record time to get it out to you guys. I am now hoping that nothing is going to get in my way and stop me from updating on my normal schedule. Excuses aside, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Yami had been in the casino for some time. His 'friend' had shied away from poker so they were currently sat at the blackjack table. For the moment he was simply watching and seeing how the man's luck ran. If need be he could subtly influence things to go the way that he wanted them to. At the moment, the game was one of watching and waiting. Though this in its own right could be a somewhat boring task, something he had been attempting to get away from. But he had patience, the anticipation overriding the boredom, and so his eyes roamed around the room, taking in the world around him. Well it was a far cry from the dark gambling dens of the past, but no less of a hunting ground for a daemon of his calibre. Gambling was highly addictive no matter the setting and it was quite easy to feed and nurture that addiction as this night had so far proved.

He was therefore distracted when the dealer at the table changed over, though the somewhat flashy deal caught his eye. He looked up, raising an eyebrow in pleasant shock, as the other hadn't registered his presence as yet. He smirked; well this evening was about to get so much more interesting. As amethyst eyes met his he allowed the smirk to grow wider.

"Well hello little one, we meet again."

Yugi swallowed hard, shaking off his shock as he realised just who he was looking at. Had he really been thinking about this man mere minutes ago? And yet he was sat here in front of him. That was the last thing he expected. Well that is to say that he had no idea as to Yami's character in their brief meeting so everything was probably going to be a surprise and… oh bloody hell get on with your job - he's just another paying customer.

"It's good to see you." He replied smoothly, but Yami hadn't missed that moment of shock and disquiet.

He quickly dealt out the hands, including the house's of course. Other than Yami and the man to his right that Yugi did not know, there were two other men seated at the table. As the round progressed the two to his left both went bust, the man to Yami's right held, and Yami himself didn't even look at the cards before calling himself out of the bet much to Yugi's surprise. The house however won in the round, twenty to the bettor's nineteen. Yami thought to himself for a moment, seeing that his companion seemed to be losing quite well on his own. So his attention turned to Yugi, and thoughts of how he could have some fun. He smirked to himself watching the young man closely, biding his time over the next few hands as Yugi relaxed into his familiar and comfortable role, despite Yami's unexpected appearance.

He watched and waited, patient as any predator might be, the time sliding by until he felt the moment arrive. Now: this hand. Yami kept his eyes locked onto Yugi's, that was important, even if the youth was looking elsewhere he had to feel his eyes on him. As the cards were dealt he took the small window of opportunity. It was simple magic for him, merely swapping around all the face down cards to his satisfaction. It was almost imperceptible but to those sensitive to such things, the slightest curl of shadows round the deck just for a moment then it was gone. Yugi didn't react though he could have sworn he'd seen something, the only sign that he'd seen was the slight furrowing of Yugi's brow. Ah, so Yugi was sensitive to angelic and daemonic magic… now there was an interesting trait.

Yugi looked at the deck, but there was no sign of what he'd seen before. Shaking off the puzzlement he turned to the players. The first went bust, the second stayed at eighteen, Yami's companion almost went bust and then Yami himself… he held without looking at his face down card. On the reveal Yugi's eyes widened slightly as he could have sworn he saw a demon drawn in red and black on the card, but that was impossible, and blinked in a double take. Once more he could have sworn he saw a wisp of shadow ghost across the card, but he had to be seeing things. Now he looked again he saw the card turned over was the Jack of Spades, to match the Ace he had of the same suit. Twenty-one and it beat the house which stood at twenty. That was not surprising considering the Ace had been the face up card, so why did he feel a little shaken? Yami chuckled.

"Something the matter little one?"

Yugi shook himself out of the moment and looked sharply at Yami.

"No sir, I'm fine, thank you." He replied politely, he was working after all.

Yami smirked until his phone rang suddenly. Surprise, surprise, Akeifa could be such a worry wart and a tattle tale, and there was no doubting who this would be as a result. He picked up his chips and got up from the table.

"I'll see you later little one." He said in parting before quickly walking away.

Yugi watched him for a moment, a little puzzled by all of this. Why were all his meetings with the man so short and so odd? As Yami walked he answered the still ringing handset.

"Alright already." He said with annoyance as he handed over his chips to be cashed in. "I couldn't just answer it right then and there."

"_Yami, what in the deepest damnedest pits of Hell do you think you are doing_?" He was snarled at in that deep bass rumble that he knew so well.

"Things have been moving so slowly, so I was putting in a little extra fieldwork." He replied curtly, as if his actions shouldn't be questioned.

Back chatting like this was dangerous and he knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to care, he wasn't in the mood.

"_That is not what I am talking about and you damn well know it_." Came the dangerous tone. "_It was getting too involved with humans that got Seto embroiled in this little situation in the first place and for fuck's sake are you trying to make things worse_?"

"Chill Marik." He walked outside to get away from prying ears. "For fuck's sake, this coming from you who is fucking a human, and I don't see you getting into any trouble." He shot back.

"_Don't try my patience Yami. I never protest innocence when it comes to amount of contact, but that had to be handled one way or the other after I'd begun. You could leave the kid alone with no ill effects and you know it."_

Yami snorted, knowing Marik was being a pain just because he could be. Then again he knew he had this coming.

"_But that isn't the issue in question here is it? Using your powers for a start, and he noticed_!" Marik hissed at him. "_He cannot be allowed to see into our world like that, it must not happen again. You cannot afford to blow your cover, now is that clear_?"

"Crystal." Yami replied dryly. "Though how was I supposed to know that he was going to be sensitive to my magic?" He asked acidly.

Marik sighed and Yami could almost hear him kneading his temples in agitation.

"_Alright, you couldn't have known. Look, I am the last one to forbid you contact, though you need to tread carefully, but no more magic, especially in front of him. That I will insist upon_."

"Alright, I get it. Do what I want as long as it doesn't interfere."

"_Hasn't that always been the way_?"

Yami snorted bitterly. "Hah, they keep fucking changing the rules every few hundred years."

Marik chuckled darkly. "_He is God_." He stated simply.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Fine, you've made your point. I've had my hand slapped now can we just get on with things?" he said moodily.

"_Fine_." Marik sniggered. "_Just play nice and by the rules. I don't want to be forced to do something we'll both regret_." The warning was deadly serious.

"I won't."

Yami ended the call abruptly, more than a little angry, though not entirely rightfully so. Fine, if that's how Marik wanted to play it then… Well since he wasn't forbidden contact, he'd wait.

* * *

Yugi's shift had gone quietly enough after Yami's exit, the rest of the evening proving to be extremely ordinary. What was not so ordinary was to find Yami leant up against the wall waiting for him when he left for the night, his usual smirk on his face. Said smirk did seem to suit him, and was attractive on him even, but it was more than a little surprising to find him here.

"I said I'd be seeing you soon little one." Was the greeting he got.

"Yami?"

"Ah, so you remembered."

"Well… yeah." Yugi was starting to sound as nervous as he felt. "It's just that earlier…"

"I know, you were working, the right attitude and all that. I didn't take any offence."

Yugi relaxed a little. "Good, I'm glad. I'm sure you know what it's like."

"Yeah, don't worry."

"So what are you doing here?" Yugi asked. "Though as I understand it you're going to be in town for a while. Or so Bakura says at any rate." He said with a slight blush.

Yami chuckled. "Well Bakura's right, though at some point I am going to have to peel him off Ryou so we can go and have some fun together." Yugi couldn't help but chuckle at that. "But in answer to your question, though it should have been obvious, I was waiting for you."

"But you didn't have to wait out here all night." Yugi protested.

"I know, but I did intend to leave with some money tonight, so I quit while I was ahead. " And before his uncanny luck aroused any suspicion.

Yugi chuckled. "Walk and talk?" He asked.

It was a little chilly at this time of night and despite his coat he was starting to feel the cold as they were stood talking. Yami nodded and fell in step beside his younger companion.

"So how did you find me?" Yugi asked curious.

Yami grinned. "Dumb luck, fate, whatever you want to call it. I didn't really, I was here for other reasons, but seeing you here was an added bonus I have to admit." He said with a genuine smile. "I have been hoping that I would run into you again."

"Why?" Yugi blurted out, his face colouring a little when he realised how forward he'd just been.

Yami smirked at that. "I wanted to give you this." He held out a small object for Yugi to take.

Yugi's brows furrowed in question as he was handed the item. Closer inspection revealed it to be a playing card.

"Jack of Spades, otherwise known as the Knave." He said with a chuckle. "But why this?"

"Check the back." Yami replied with a smirk and started to walk away.

Yugi turned the card over to reveal a cell phone number written in a neat copper plate script, looking at it for a long moment in wonder. He looked up to Yami, but he was almost out of sight. He chuckled to himself. Well he had been complaining that he hadn't been involved in the strangeness. He should be careful what he complained about.

* * *

Ryou couldn't help but chuckle as Yugi related the events of the previous evening as they sat drinking coffee in the cosy little coffee house they had chosen to meet in.

"Welcome to the Twilight Zone, home of strange doubles and mysterious happenings." He grinned.

Yugi chuckled. "Yeah, says you, and you are revelling in it. How did things go with Bakura on Sunday?"

Ryou couldn't help himself and pinked a little at the question, no matter how innocent it was.

"It was a great night." He said quickly.

Yugi smothered a snigger with his hand, Ryou's reaction telling him everything he needed to know. Okay not everything but he could make an educated guess.

"Oh really?" He asked, trying to sound sincere.

Ryou sighed, knowing his body, or more accurately his cheeks had betrayed him.

"Okay, so things got a little… heated."

Yugi raised his eyebrows in question, not really daring to ask what Ryou meant by that.

"What? I didn't sleep with him okay, we just… fooled around." He said defensively.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, I know you wouldn't." Yugi soothed. "But you two do seem to be doing pretty okay."

Ryou smiled softly. "Yeah, it's good." He said contentedly.

Yugi smiled at his friend, happy to see him like this after such heartbreak.

"But enough about the two of us." Ryou said quickly. "What are you going to do about Yami?"

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know, I need some time to think about it I guess."

Ryou nodded. "Take your time. Please, I don't want to find you like I did last time." He teased.

Yugi groaned at the memory. Yes, that one drunken night where he and Joey had ended up in that one night… thing and Ryou finding them in a tangled heap the next morning. God he didn't think the blush had left his face until he had been at home on his own several hours later.

"That is never happening again." He said pointedly.

Ryou chuckled. "I sincerely hope not. I never want to have to see that again."

He swiftly dodged the kick that Yugi aimed at him under the table.

"Alright, too far I'm sorry." He apologised quickly.

Yugi sighed and relaxed. "It's alright, I never want to be in that position again either."

Ryou couldn't help himself but managed to restrain himself enough just to raise an eyebrow and smirk a little causing his friend to groan.

"Nice choice of words, but moving on swiftly, have you heard from Joey since Seto moved in?" he asked.

Yugi thought about it for a moment, realising that no one seemed to have heard from the loudmouthed blonde.

"Actually, now that you mention it, no. That's a little odd for him don't you think? I would have thought at least one of us would've heard something by now, even if it was just for him to complain."

Ryou nodded. "Hence why I am asking. In that case I'll call him later."

Yugi smiled to himself as a thought crossed his mind. "You don't think they've murdered each other already do you? They seemed to get on okay at least."

Ryou chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose it's possible but I doubt there is any trouble, just that Joey has been thrown by the change around is all." He checked his watch and sighed softly. "Anyway, I'd better go and do the whole weekly shopping thing, before I run out of food."

Yugi nodded. "Okay, but keep in touch Ryou. Don't get so absorbed in that boyfriend of yours that you forget all about us."

It was only a tease, but the way things had gone with Duke that situation had nearly occurred. Partly it had been because Duke had a tendency to be rude to his friends thinking them to be beneath him. Ryou recognised the tease for what it was and ignored the flicker of hurt that threatened knowing that it was incredibly out of place.

"I won't." He replied firmly, saying his goodbyes and then leaving.

Though as he left the coffee shop he suddenly paused for a moment, puzzled by the sensation of being watched that washed over him. He looked around quickly but saw no one. With a sigh he shrugged and carried on walking, wondering just what had gotten into him.

* * *

Chores done and now back at his apartment Ryou checked his watch. He and Bakura were meeting up in a short while and he was looking forward to it. They had decided just to take a walk and see where their feet took them. But he still had time to make the quick call, Joey would be at work anyways. He quickly dialled the number and listened to the phone ring.

"_Hey, Nakimora Repairs, what can I do for ya_?" Came the chirpy sound of the blonde as Joey answered the phone.

"Hey Joey, how's things?"

"_Hey Ryou, good to hear from ya, but I won't really be able to chat_."

"No that's alright, this is just a quick check in anyways. I just wanted to see how you were getting on with Seto."

"_Well I haven't buried him in the garden or nothin' if that's what you're asking_." Joey chuckled. "_But we're doing okay I guess. Things are odd, but okay_."

"Yeah?" Ryou asked, his tone a little concerned.

"_Don't sound so worried Ry'. He's trying to be helpful and all, its just… I dunno, I get this weird feeling off him. I can't put my finger on how, but I sometimes feel really off balance around him_."

"I'm sure that will settle as you get used to each other." Ryou soothed.

"_I know, it's just taking time to adjust I guess. Look, I'm gonna have to go, but we'll get together soon alright_."

"Sure thing, and keep in touch Joey, its been kind of weird that we've not heard from you the past couple of days."

"_Yeah, yeah, I will. Later Ry'_."

Ryou chuckled to himself as he hung up, that was obviously a very abridged version of what was going on. Oh well, he would probably get the whole story later, and knowing his friends, that would probably be over a few beers. The buzz of his doorbell told him that Bakura was downstairs waiting for him and with a grin he grabbed his keys and his jacket before heading downstairs to meet him.

Their walk was a pleasant one. Bakura claimed his hand with his own, fingers entwining and making Ryou blush, which in turn caused Bakura to comment on how the silliest things seemed to make his lover blush. Not that Bakura was complaining of course. Ryou blushing was always a pretty sight and it also brought back memories of the flushed and panting state Ryou had been in on his sofa just two nights ago. Something which he gently reminded his lover of. Thus with giggles and laughter they weaved their way through Domino with no clear direction. They paused in the park, kissing under a tree, and in Bakura's case, groping Ryou's behind shamelessly, which earned him a whack round the head for being so crude in public in broad daylight. Bakura had simply laughed at him, taken his hand again and led him away.

"Ryou, you are going to have to learn to be less nervous about things like this in public I'm afraid." He teased.

"I know, I know." Ryou said heavily. "I'm just not used to this is all. You're the first person that I've been like this with." He explained sheepishly.

"Well aren't I the lucky one?" Bakura grinned. "But my sweet one, I think there is only one cure. I am going to be all over you when we are out in public until you learn to get over it." He purred into his lover's ear.

Ryou couldn't help it and giggled. "Oh stop it, you are making me sound like a girl."

"No, that's just you giggling."

"Stop making me giggle then." Ryou pouted.

"No." Bakura smirked.

Ryou whacked him playfully on the arm, to which Bakura just sniggered, slung an arm round Ryou's shoulders and pulled him close. As they walked he fell into contemplation, thinking about the two of them. He wasn't sure where it came from, but suddenly his mouth was running away without him.

"You know sweet one, I'm rather glad you were willing to chase me. I had no mind for a relationship, I never had, I never saw the point. But I was wrong. Thank you." He said fondly.

"Bakura, I…" Ryou stammered, a little overwhelmed. "That's so… sweet."

"Shush." Bakura silenced him before he could say anything further. "No need to say anything." He kissed his lover on the temple gently. "Just let it be, and me be silly."

"It's not silly, it's sweet." Ryou murmured in protest and pulled Bakura in for a deep kiss. "Even if it's not the most romantically worded declaration I've ever heard." He teased,

"What? First time for me okay, don't expect perfection oh little mouse. I've never done any of this meaningful shit before."

Ryou could only roll his eyes as Bakura slipped into his usual foul language.

"One day I might get lucky and you'll lose that potty mouth of yours."

"Keep dreaming sweet one, keep dreaming."

Ryou sighed and shook his head. Though momentarily he was struck again by that feeling of eyes on his back. He looked over his shoulder worriedly but once again saw nothing to concern him. Bakura looked at him in question.

"Its nothing." The youth reassured him. "I'm just being jumpy."

Bakura did his own scan and saw nothing amiss, so with a shrug the two carried on.

* * *

Later that day, in the board room of his company, Duke Devlin was having a very private meeting.

"Well?" He asked sharply.

"So far it appears that he spends any spare time which they both share with him. Otherwise, this Bakura works nights at a local nightclub. As for the rest of his time, it is pretty soon to tell, but he seems to spend it with his friends or home alone."

"And how do they seem together?"

"Sir?" The other asked in question, it seemed an odd enquiry.

"You heard me man, how do they seem together?" Duke snorted.

"If you please Mr Devlin, you pay me to report facts, not conjecture." The other countered smoothly, stalling because he knew his employer probably wouldn't like the answer he got.

"Well for once you imbecile I want your opinion, no matter how pitiful or meaningless it may well be." He snapped.

The man opposite the green eyed empire leader swallowed hard, and tried to compose himself, to deliver the news as best he could.

"Well sir, they do seem rather affectionate, and they laugh a lot together from what's been seen so far. I suppose… well they seem happy." He said, watching his employer's reaction carefully.

Duke growled at this, but his companion knew that it wasn't aimed at him. Well not entirely at any rate.

"Little ingrate. I give him everything he could possible want and I get nothing in return. Damn the little shit left me. Yet with this… Bakura, he's all lovey-dovey and making the moves. I don't get this shit." He muttered angrily.

The green eyed man aimed his glare at his employee.

"Get out, that's enough for now. Though I expect more in a week." He stated sharply.

Quite grateful for the dismissal the man quickly rose and left. So… this Bakura had a hold on Ryou. That was going to be an obstacle to getting Ryou back and into his bed. He wanted the white haired youth back on his arm, and he was used to getting what he wanted. But Ryou had already proven obstinate. Who had known such a placid youth hid such a temper. It had been quite the surprise to discover that little trait. But on the other hand, what would Ryou be like if not with Bakura. Probably upset and vulnerable, and that was something he could take advantage of. Hmm so the key to this was to get Bakura out of the picture. Fine, so approaching Bakura it would be, and they would come to some sort of agreement. After all, he had yet to find a man that couldn't be bought.

The thought was comforting. No matter how socially inept he really was, Duke was a businessman and he knew how to push peoples' buttons to get what he wanted. Hell he'd kept Ryou by his side for six months, the poor kid clueless as to what was going on behind his back. Back then he really hadn't given a damn about Ryou other than his usefulness in front of the press, and he was a good bit of fun too… though frigid. But now he'd had the temerity to leave him, and that Noa had deserted him, he found himself in the trap that so many seemed to fall into; wanting something he just could not have. Hah, such a thing did not apply to him. He would get what he wanted, he always did. Having this much money and power had its uses after all. And if for some reason Bakura refused his generous offer, there was more than one way to force the two apart. Though god forbid the man might actually have scruples. Everyone had something they wanted, everyone had a price. All he needed to do was find Bakura's. And then, when everything fell apart for the snow haired youth, he would be there to pick up the pieces.

Ah yes, nothing like a good plan, well except perhaps when they come to fruition. A grin crossed his features, broad and predatory, it made him look like a cat on the hunt. Yes, he was hunting alright, and soon he would have a little mouse in his claws.

**

* * *

AN:**

Whee villain is starting to play his part, little by little drip by drip. Okay folks new fanart is available, you need to check out my devart account and also the account of a friend so without the spaces…

www . x-cybergoth-x . deviantart . com

www . feathersinmyhair . deviantart . com – you will have to search the gallery as she has done pieces for others too, but there are three pieces of art she has done just for me bless her heart!

Right, I am already working on the next chapter so hopefully no more delays. I am starting to wind up this middle section, and in a few chapters time we can start getting to the real drama of the story. Oooh I can't wait!


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:**

Okay okay people I know this is deadly late. There are a few of you that know why. Last week my mother had a serious operation, one that was very risky and to be honest the stress of the bad odds and looking after everyone's feelings kind of killed the writing for a while. The good news is that the operation was a success, she's back home and yelling at dad as normal and trying to plan Christmas for us all, not a lot wrong with her now, but it will be weeks before she is on her feet again.

Either way hiatus over and in theory it should be regular updates until Christmas, but bear in mind I am having my wisdom teeth out on the 8th of December so the following week may be productive or not… see how things go. Anyways after enough waiting… enjoy.

* * *

Time passed quickly for them all. During the week Yugi agonised over calling Yami, but didn't actually do it, much to the latter's disappointment. Yugi just kept putting it off, not knowing what to do about it, he was a bit of a novice when it came to this kind of thing. Ryou and Bakura spent Sunday with each other, something that was rapidly becoming routine, though this time he managed to make it home. In a completely unexpected move Marik met up with Malik not once but twice, and had actually taken his young lover to a movie which made a change to simply fucking when they laid eyes on each other. As for Joey and Seto…

Seto had quite enjoyed himself artfully keeping the upper hand with his blonde landlord, and the blonde was completely at a loss as to what was going on. He was getting less flustered by it as time went on, but he was finding Seto frustrating. He couldn't explain why but he had decided it was the attitude. True, Seto was learning quickly, picking up odd jobs around the house and being helpful. And yet there was the attitude, the arrogance and an air of almost… superiority. It was never overt, more of a subtle thing, but it was constantly in the background. Not to mention the brunette had him off balance something awful and he had no idea why. It was driving him nuts because everything about the man seemed to be completely at odds.

Joey's thoughts were regularly turning to his friends but hell, if they asked he wouldn't know where to start explaining about all of this. Speaking of his friends, for whatever reason he'd had no time to see them since Seto had moved in, something that he regretted and was starting to crave time with them badly. Well Tuesday was almost here so Ryou would not be working and neither would Yugi. Malik was free on any evening so long as he wasn't with Marik, so he was all set for Tuesday night with the guys. Well that was if he could arrange it of course, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem.

With that in mind he started to phone around - Malik first, who agreed easily, and Yugi too. Ryou on the other hand hesitated at first, but agreed after quickly realising that he could spend the day with Bakura and the evening with his friends. The knowledge of the upcoming evening did a lot to settle Joey and he was much happier from that point on, though why he couldn't put his finger on, a feeling he was becoming very familiar with. They had arranged to meet up at Malik's place and see what happened from there. When presented with the news Seto had merely shaken his head wondering what all the fuss was about. Either way it was something that Joey was heartily looking forward to.

As it turned out when Ryou met up with Bakura on the Tuesday afternoon the youth was typically thinking of others. As Ryou helped Bakura cook the latter couldn't help but notice that his lover was a little distracted.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Hmm?" Ryou responded surprised from his musing.

"You're miles away today sweet one."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"That much I'd noticed." Bakura teased. "Care to share?"

Ryou chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, well I guess… I guess I feel a little guilty for spending tonight with my friends in time I've come to see as yours." He said softly, squeezing Bakura's shoulder as he looked him in the eye.

Bakura chuckled. "Only you could worry about such a thing. As much as I enjoy our time together I'm not your whole life Ryou." Bakura ruffled his hair gently. "We both had lives before we met each other. Your friends are important too you know."

Ryou smiled feeling a little better knowing that Bakura wasn't upset by him cutting their time together short. Though Ryou didn't come out of his thoughts like Bakura expected him to. Was there still something on his mind?

"Come on, spill it." He ordered gently.

Ryou blushed, though didn't entirely understand why, and neither did Bakura. He eyed his lover with curiosity. Eventually after a little bit of casting around Ryou managed to find his voice.

"Well I was just thinking - well, if all of us are meeting up that kind of leaves you at a loose end, and perhaps you should spend time with your friends too, Yami, even Seto."

Bakura snorted softly. "Seto? I may know him Ryou but that does not make us friends as such. It has been a very long time since we were even on anything other than civil terms."

"Oh sorry." Ryou apologised. "It's just… Joey says that he never does anything but sit in the house, never socialises or anything. It's not healthy, plus he seems to weird Joey out a little."

Bakura sighed, finally realising where this was going. "And you want me to have a word with him right?"

"Would you? That would be great!"

He flung his arms around his lover much to Bakura's surprise who had no time whatsoever to protest and say that he'd not agreed to anything.

"But…" He tried to slip it in.

"Oh 'Kura what would I do without you?"

Bakura groaned inwardly. _I would probably lead a simpler life and you would be blackmailing someone else into doing things for you. Who knew you could be so manipulative?_

"So what are you going to do, take him for a drink somewhere?"

A light suddenly came on in the now slightly glum angel's mind. Seto… never spent time on earth… therefore had never experienced alcohol and ergo… has never been drunk. The grin that started to spread across his features steadily was downright unholy. Oh he might just have to get Yami in on this after all. This was turning out to be a good… no a great idea. He'd have to thank Ryou for it later.

"Yeah, something like that." He agreed.

Oh Seto with a hangover, what a sweet image. Though he might have to consider not inflicting him on a poor unsuspecting Joey, it wouldn't really be fair after all. Well, perhaps it would be worth having Seto over for the night in order to savour that little pleasure in the morning. Oh he did love it when a plan came together. Ryou on the other hand was distinctly worried by that smile.

"Bakura. Just what are you thinking?"

Oops, had that smirk crept onto his face? Oh so it had.

"Nothing sweet one, it's nothing for you to worry about."

"'Kura, why don't I trust you?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

According to plan the four friends met up at Malik's that evening. Joey was glad to be in their company again at last. It was so relaxing to be in familiar company that didn't stress him out. He had no idea how Seto did it either, got him so on edge, it was nothing specific, he knew that he'd thought about it enough. It didn't change the fact that it was there.

"You know it's great to be round you guys again." He said to them with a grin.

"Is Seto really that bad?" Yugi asked.

"Well no, it's just… I don't know what it is, he's helpful and all that, really pulling his weight around the house, but he also seems so… smug. On one hand he's great to live with but I don't think I've ever met anyone who's ever put me so on edge before. It's a little hard to explain." He sighed.

"Maybe he just needs to loosen up too." Yugi replied with a shrug.

"You're one to talk." Malik put in. "have you called Yami yet?" he asked pointedly.

Yugi blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well no…"

"And why not?" Malik pressed him.

"I don't know if he even likes me, maybe I'm being a little hasty and all, presuming…" He mumbled.

Ryou shook his head. "Yugi, he waited till the end of your shift, a late night one if I recall, just to give you his number. I think you can safely say that he likes you." He chuckled.

Yugi blushed a little further, causing his friends to smile at him.

"Come on Yug', it's Ry' who's supposed to be the shy one. You weren't so backward about being forward when we got it on now were you?"

"Joey!" Yugi moaned now beet red. "We were drunk, it's not the same thing at all."

"All I'm saying is that you started it, why are you so shy now?"

Yugi groaned not wanting to delve any deeper into the subject, but knew that nothing he said would deter the blonde. Ryou too did not like the way the conversation was turning so jumped in to Yugi's rescue.

"Anyway, Yugi's right. Maybe all Seto needs is to wind down a little. So I asked Bakura to take Seto out somewhere tonight."

"Really? I didn't think them two got on that well." Joey questioned.

"Well Bakura agreed to it, even if the way he was smiling at the time was disturbing." He admitted.

Malik chuckled. "Well who'd have thunk? I wonder what they are up to right now?"

* * *

"No fucking way Bakura. I don't care which way you slice it I am not spending the evening with him!"

"Oh come on Yami, it'll be fun. Think about it, Seto has never been to a bar and never _**ever**_ had alcohol. Are you telling me you are going to pass up the opportunity to see him drunk?"

Yami froze. Seto… drunk… oh the possibilities! He turned to face Bakura, a wicked leer on his face.

"Okay, now I'm interested."

"I thought you might be, and this would be so much easier with a partner in crime, not to mention a pleasure better shared. If I can't convince him to drink something alcoholic you can distract him while I spike his drinks."

Yami laughed loudly. "Bakura, are you sure you are not a daemon? Because you realise that you are being positively wicked."

"Too much exposure to humanity." Bakura shot back flippantly.

"You know, I think Marik's going to like this one. Come on then." He said as he grabbed his jacket. "We'll drag the bastard out if we have to."

* * *

As expected, when the two of them turned up at Seto's front door the Avenger was not impressed to say the least. He was even less so when they announced the reason for their visit. The resultant argument had been entirely expected. Seto had stated that he would, in no uncertain terms, rather rot in the darkest, dankest pits of hell for an eternity than spend the night in Yami's company. Yami had chuckled and said that the feeling was mutual but they had all been comrades once upon a time and this was for old time's sake. Seto had shot back asking why he should deign to spend time with heaven's rejects, something that Bakura had actually taken offence to and threw it in his face that he was only doing this as a favour to Ryou, which predictably stopped Seto in his tracks because of the overwhelming confusion that came with that comment.

Bakura had then smirked and explained that Ryou had asked him to take Seto out tonight because he was driving Joey nuts. A slight exaggeration on his part but he was not about to tell Seto that, speaking of which Seto had started to growl. Bakura chose this time to add that perhaps he still needed a lesson or two in how to interact with humanity and should see this as an extension of their previous lessons. Glaring at him Seto had muttered something about deliberately unsettling the mongrel and Bakura and Yami suddenly decided to develop selective hearing at this point. So with a lot of arguing they finally managed to get Seto out with them both and into a bar. Well phase one of this little plan was complete at any rate. Now they actually had to get him drunk.

"So what are you going to drink?" Yami asked Seto as he sat between the two of them at the bar, Yami doing his best to look bored. Now that he was here, the urge to smirk in his trademark daemonic way was overwhelming. He must resist it though or give the game away, and he sure as hell was not going to blow their one chance at this.

"I like tea." Seto stated flatly.

Yami groaned. "This is a bar, they don't serve tea."

Seto glared at him, but Bakura already had a plan for this one.

"Well they don't do tea the way you know it at any rate. But they do serve Long Island Iced Tea."

Yami's head came round so fast he ought to have whiplash. He managed to temper down the predatory grin to an interested smile, but only with a lot of effort.

"That's true." He agreed. "Seems like as good a place as any to start." He shrugged.

Yes, the cocktail in question did not have a strong flavour, and the alcoholic taste was nicely masked by its other ingredients. It looked and tasted enough like tea to probably fool the ignorant Seto who had no knowledge of the drink. Seto eyed the two of them warily before sighing.

"Fine."

Both his companions felt a strong surge of triumph, things were going nicely. Bakura ordered the cocktail for Seto, and a bottle of beer each for him and Yami. He was glad to see when the cocktail arrived that it was served in a plain manner rather than the gaudy way in which some bars chose to serve it. As such it did not raise too much suspicion with the Avenger. Said angel still eyed it as if it were poisonous, which on some level was technically true Bakura supposed. But on the other hand it was not going to bite him… much… yet. Both he and Yami feigned disinterest knowing that displaying the interest they truly felt was a sure fire way to get Seto suspicious. Resigned Seto gave the drink a try and was pleasantly surprised. It had a tang to it he had never come across before, but the taste was pleasant. He could get to like this.

"Well?" Bakura asked.

"It's fine."

Suppressing grins his two companions shared a knowing nod. Phase two had begun.

Three drinks later and the effects of the strong cocktail were beginning kick in. For his first time with alcohol his companions were surprised that it didn't take longer, but then again who drinks cocktails as their first drink? Seto was blinking slowly, feeling more than a little strange. Everything seemed… fuzzy, yeah fuzzy was a good word for it, and he felt strangely relaxed, not a bad feeling, but something wasn't right about this.

"Why… why do I feel different?" He asked in a characteristic growl.

Yami grinned. "It's absolutely normal. Humans drink all the time to attain this feeling. Chill out and enjoy it." He shrugged.

Bakura nodded. "You're far too fucking uptight anyway." He stated, handing Seto another drink.

Oh yes, phase two of the plan was proceeding very nicely indeed. Set growled softly at him but started on the drink anyway. By the end of drink number five Seto had his elbow on the bar, hand propping up his head as he felt woozy.

"Humans choose to feel like this?" He grumbled.

"Damn straight they do." Bakura nodded. "There are two reasons why people come to the club where I work. One, to feel like this, or two, to get laid. Sometimes both."

"Get laid?"

"Fuck Seto!" Yami laughed. "Have sex, reproduce, all that shit. Don't you know anything?"

"Fornication?"

Bakura sniggered. "What have I fucking told you about updating your vocabulary?" he couldn't help himself. "But yes, essentially we are talking about the same thing."

"Wouldn't hurt if you got laid, might loosen you up a little." Yami muttered. "A good fuck with a pretty girl might be just what you need, there's been enough here giving you the eye though fuck knows why."

Suddenly Yami found himself the recipient of a glare that could have nailed him to the floor then torn him limb from limb. He quailed a little at the intensity of it, looking to Bakura in confusion. Seto suddenly got to his feet and headed to the men's room. The two watched in stunned silence as he staggered a little, swaying quite a bit as he walked. It would have been fucking funny if the two hadn't been utterly thrown by the sudden icy turn in the Avenger's mood. True Seto was a cold fish normally but in that moment he had turned positively arctic.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Yami snapped, though his sudden foul mood was not meant for Bakura.

"Fucked if I know, but my guess is that you hit a nerve, a fucking big one."

"You can say that again, who knew the ice prince could get any colder."

Bakura sniggered. "Well this is Seto we are talking about, you really shouldn't be surprised."

But Yami had dropped into thought. That was strange in itself, enough for Bakura to lean over and kick him in the shin to get his attention.

"What's with you? I don't think I can cope with the two of you being moody shits at the same time."

Yami glared at him. "Well if you must know I was thinking about something Akeifa said about him." He snapped.

Bakura arched an eyebrow in question but remained silent.

"Something about him not always having been this way. What was it he said? '_He's always been stoic but the Battle of Heavens changed him'_ or some such crap."

Bakura growled in annoyance. The implication that anything Akeifa said could not be trusted angered him, especially because Yami was around him all the time. Akeifa was the most trustworthy person… angel… Fallen he knew.

"That mess changed us all, but if Akeifa said it I'm sure you can trust it." He said acidly.

Yami flinched. Okay, he'd kind of forgotten in the heat of the moment that Akeifa was a sore spot for Bakura, not a road he wanted to be travelling.

"Sorry." He apologised. "It's just a little hard to believe."

"Is it?"

Yami looked at Bakura, his expression clearly suggesting that his companion was not right in the head.

"Think about it." Bakura explained. "Before the Battle of the Heavens, before he was given that freaking sword, did he really have that reputation, that fear we all felt on the day of judgement?" he posed taking a long swig of his drink.

Yami scoffed instinctively but then found himself thinking about it, and when he did Bakura actually had a point. Well shit.

"So what the fuck are you saying?"

"I'm saying that our favourite icy, arrogant shit-head was known for his superiority complex and being aloof, but otherwise unknown. He only seemed to become such a colossal prick about the same time you became such a shining example of daemon kind and I ended up trapped on this fucking plane."

A crash and a shout behind them caused them both to turn to see Seto swaying, and glaring at a small human who was on the floor after bumping into him.

Yami chuckled. "Looks like he's making friends."

Bakura nodded. "He's also a fucking Weeble. Considering how drunk he is he should be on the floor too."

"You can't have everything."

The two watched amused as Seto made his way back to them. Their smiles only grew as he swayed, ah now this was what they had dragged him out for. Seto was muttering in his annoyance at the human and as he sat back down on his stool at the bar he hadn't counted on his current lack of coordination. As he slipped off the stool he fell like only one of his height could. He went down in an ungainly tangle of long limbs, joints folding, like a puppet with its strings cut. The look of utter astonishment on Seto's face was too much and his two companions almost fell themselves as they howled in laughter. Oh now this was just perfect.

Seto for his part could do nothing besides glare at them. If he yelled at them it would only add to the indignity of the moment. So he did the only thing that he could and got up as elegantly as possible. He was forced to ignore the childish sniggers from either side of him, his expression one of forced, calm dignity and try to sit down once more, this time successfully taking his seat with no further mishaps. Bakura and Yami just about got themselves back under control though Yami could not resist the cheeky dig.

"Comfy?" He smirked.

Seto tried to growl and glare at him but found that he could not do both at the same time and therefore failed miserably at both tasks. Bakura coughed, hiding his amusement at the scene, but only just.

"Bastards." Seto snapped quietly, taking a long swig of his drink.

The drink was odd, and it was almost certainly responsible for the strange feeling in his head and the way that his limbs did not respond in the crisp and timely manner that he was used to. Yet despite knowing this he actually found himself enjoying the drink and wanted more. Hmm….. this feeling wasn't so bad. He was jolted out of his thoughts as Yami sniggered.

"I bet I know where you picked up that bad language from."

"Well you can fucking talk, you have a foul mouth yourself." Bakura shot back. "But I shouldn't complain, I have been trying to get him to modernise his vocabulary."

"I'm still here." Seto snarled from between them, suddenly angry, and irrationally so, but he would not be the first or last drunk to get that way. "Don't ignore me." His tone turned dangerous. "After everything I have done to get where I am don't you dare ignore me!"

Yami was having none of the sudden attitude. "Where you are right now is drunk Seto, it looks like the high and might Avenger can't handle his drink. Oh I wonder what God is thinking now? You've sunk a little low tonight." He said with a satisfied leer.

"Low? You haven't got a clue daemon. This is nothing compare to how low I have sunk, no one knows, knows my sins."

Bakura and Yami looked at Seto their eyes wide as the Avenger's voice slipped to barely a whisper, his head hanging dejectedly. Well this was the last thing they had ever expected from Seto. The quiet, sad tone, and him speaking of his own sin. They both knew what he was hinting at, the Battle of the Heavens - hell that little topic seemed to be coming up more and more these days. But in particular it was the loss of one of their own they were all thinking of, Yami feeling a twinge in his gut beneath old scars. They knew the story, had seen it with their own eyes, but the way Seto spoke was as if there were more to it. Both sets of eyes met for a moment behind Seto's back and they wondered what they had unleashed by getting him drunk. Alcohol affected one's inhibitions and Seto had a hell of a lot of power at his command. They realised that they had a potentially dangerous loaded weapon on their hands.

Seto sat before them and in a single gesture, him putting his hand to his face as his eyes suddenly screwed up tight, they saw the mask that he had worn for countless years fall away, and as he opened his eyes again true sadness flooded normally icy cerulean orbs. Now that all pretence of strength was gone, Bakura in particular recognised the expression that had replaced the hard and cold mask: it was grief. It was also so intense that he forgot himself and cautiously reached out to him, placing his hand on the angel's shoulder gently.

"Seto?" He asked quietly.

"You were right about me Yami." Seto said, his head snapping up suddenly, the daemon flinching as he actually used his name. "I do follow orders, it's all I do and it's all I have, the Lord's good grace, but it's doing that which took everything I cared about. It's why I hate you, Marik, and all the rest of the Fallen scum."

Both Bakura and Yami were a little freaked out by Seto at this point, that little speech having been delivered with an eerie calm. And it seemed that now Seto had started talking he wasn't about to stop.

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have been fighting, and I wouldn't have been ordered to fight to kill. If it wasn't for you then she wouldn't have been my enemy rather than my ally. If it wasn't for you she would be alive and I wouldn't have had to choose."

Seto turned to Bakura, his eyes deep pools of blue slightly glazed over with more than just drink that captured the red orbs of his companion.

"And you, yes you were right. I've caged my heart, what little of it I have left, and yet there is not much point in protecting it any more." He muttered as he turned back to his drink.

Bakura breathed out slowly, not realising he had been holding his breath in the first place. Well that was fucking weird. Yami on the other hand really didn't know when to leave well enough alone and was about to prove that.

"Don't tell me you are actually holding us responsible for Kisara?" He asked incredulously. "You're the one that killed her you heartless prick, and _now_ you're upset? I really don't believe this shit!"

"Yami!" Bakura snapped in angry warning, eyeing the way that Seto had tensed, his hands balled into fists, the knuckles white as he clenched them so hard.

"What Bakura? What right has he to mope and whine about it when it was at his hand for fuck's sake. I know you are an arrogant shit but this is way too much." Yami spat.

What happened next was so fast that Bakura couldn't track it. How Seto managed it considering how drunk he was he would never know, but in a lightning fast movement he had whipped round and punched Yami so hard they all heard the bone crack, catapulting Yami to the floor. Bakura was on his feet an instant later, grabbing hold of Seto and quietly praying he wasn't about to regret this later.

"No right!" Seto snarled, the strength of his fury sobering him a little. "I loved her you filth!" he yelled the whole bar looking at him, Bakura looking round at the crowd and swearing to himself. "I loved her with all my heart and you made me choose you bastards!"

"Okay Seto, that's enough, time to go." Bakura put in as he could see Security coming.

He was thankful that Seto was drunk otherwise he probably wouldn't have been able to drag him away and outside. Inside Yami was picking himself up and brushing off the worried onlookers who insisted that he should get some medical attention. In truth he needed to get out of there fast before he healed right before their eyes. As he got outside he could just make out the distant figure of Bakura leading Seto away. Well who would have thought? Even drunk the bastard had one hell of a right hook.

It had taken ages to get Seto back to his apartment. He was angry and predictably had swung at Bakura a few times, but considering that the anger wasn't meant for him the attacks lacked both the strength and speed of the rage-fuelled blow that he'd landed on Yami. Eventually he managed to get the emotional man back to his place, get some water down him to ease the coming hangover, and for the sake of an easy life settled him in his bed. Once there Seto fell asleep quickly as many drunks often do. Bakura actually sat and watched the avenger sleep for a while, thinking on the events of the night and what they had learned.

Well it certainly wasn't what Ryou would have had planned, and it wasn't what he'd planned either. Hell, the revelation Seto had yelled in the bar explained a few things, though it raised as many questions as it had answered. Hmm, it seemed that come the morning the two of them would be having a long chat. By Seto's total breakdown this was long overdue for him. It also seemed that they weren't so different after all.

**

* * *

AN:**

Hah! Why is it that came out more serious than funny, funny was in the plan people. Anyways, important stuff I think, well actually I know, I had to set up a shift in the Bakura and Seto dynamic so here it is, drunk Seto! Hope you all enjoyed that. Anyways **Read and Review please I have missed you all**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:**

Hah, don't faint with shock, it's an update. Well what with technical hitches, being separated from a PC over Christmas and… oh yeah! **Happy New Year to you all**. Well I must have started this chapter six damn times and each time it was different. It didn't go to plan, Seto ended up hogging the damn thing. Oh well never mind.

**Now Beta Read**. For now, enjoy a dose of angst.

* * *

Seto woke with pain rattling, or more accurately throbbing resoundingly, through his skull. What the hell? He groaned and rolled over, the movement only serving to add to his discomfort. He was seriously considering not getting out of bed ever again when the bedroom door opened. He growled softly in annoyance; he was in no mood to deal with the cheerful blond.

"As much as the animalistic growl suits your temperament Seto it will not wash with me." A deep voice said, highly amused.

Seto opened his eyes in surprise and instantly regretted it as pain lanced through his skull. He knew from the voice that it wasn't Joey, and opening his eye with a little caution this time confirmed that the owner of those deep tones was none other than Bakura. What in all of Heaven? So he wasn't home… or back at Joey's… whatever. His mind started to piece together the events of the previous night and he had to suppress the stream of curses that threatened to spill from his lips. His attention was quickly grabbed as Bakura placed some objects on the bedside table next to him.

"Take the tablets with the tea. The tea will help you wake up and the tablets will help your head. Drink the water after the tea; if you get too dehydrated you will only feel worse later." He instructed Seto, the Avenger scoffing at being treated like this, but he was in too much of a bad way to argue. "I'll have breakfast waiting for you when you feel up to it, but there's no rush."

Seto sighed heavily, making Bakura smirk when he saw how he was struggling with the after effects of a night's heavy drinking. He started to leave but was stopped at the door.

"Wait." Seto called out. "Did I really hit Yami last night?"

Bakura chuckled. "Yeah, you cracked him a good one, but if you ask me, he was asking for it."

Seto groaned inwardly. Bakura's confirmation meant two things. Firstly that he remembered the events of last night correctly and therefore he had revealed far too much. That meant that secondly he was going to have to dish out some serious punishment to the two for getting him into that state. Well, he had been gullible enough to fall for it and that only made him angrier. Oh, and thirdly this meant that he probably wasn't going to get out of this morning without a meaningful conversation on the subject. Wait, wasn't it two things when he started out thinking? Crap, this pain in his head made it hard to think.

Back to the point, this meant that he was going to have to reveal more than he had ever before to anyone. That was something he hadn't wanted to do… ever. That aggravating thought only served to make his pounding head worse and he had to lie back and close his eyes to stave it off. Curse this human form! Bakura chuckled at the amusing picture Seto made and left him to it. In the darkness behind his eyelids Seto strayed into other thoughts, his mind consumed with images of bright blue eyes and long white hair.

"Kisara." He whispered the name to the empty room.

Images from his memory that he had long ago pushed away and forgotten made themselves known. Her gentle smile, the knowing twinkle in her eye, and the laughter that rang with the sweetness of a clear mountain stream, silvery on the ear and a sound that lifted his heart. Never did a harsh word rest on her tongue; she was logical, kind and fierce when it came to what she believed in. In that way she'd had more strength than he would ever possess. It was his lack of will to choose his heart over his sense of duty that had led to him taking her life. He felt his sorrow and his grief well up inside him once more. He deserved it, this pain; he deserved to suffer for taking her light from the worlds. And therefore, no matter how much it galled him, he deserved the pain of giving an explanation to Bakura.

He opened his eyes with a sigh knowing that he had best get on with things. He picked up the two small white objects that lay on the tray. He wondered what infernal substance they were made of, but he trusted Bakura enough to do as instructed... just. Wincing as his head throbbed nastily he grimaced and forced the two round items down his throat.

* * *

In the kitchen Bakura busied himself with breakfast as soon as heard the shower begin to run. He tried not to think too much on Seto's admission of the previous night. He would be getting an explanation in time, of that he was certain. It was in the resignation he had seen in those shockingly blue eyes earlier. He made a silent promise to himself and Seto to just listen and not to question him when the time came, or press him either. He saw the pain the other was in from carrying his burden and he recognised it, a reflection of his own, though his own had been lessened by his blossoming relationship with Ryou. While all of Heaven and Hell knew of his pain, the stoic angel had been carrying his grief and the weight of his actions alone, unrecognised by a single soul. No wonder he had such a huge stick up his ass.

Okay - that thought nearly had him sniggering and that was seriously inappropriate in this somewhat delicate situation. He managed to get hold of himself and was calm and serving up breakfast as Seto finally walked into the kitchen. Bakura had a dicey moment when the sight of a slightly dishevelled and distinctly hung-over angel assailed him. Seto had no idea how funny he looked and it took great effort, but he managed to get it down to an ill disguised smirk that the blue eyed seraph snorted at as he took a seat at the table. Bakura couldn't help but take pleasure at the look of disbelief on Seto's face when he placed the plate of food in front of him.

"And what is this pray tell?" Seto asked as he poked something that looked vaguely recognizable -it might have been eggs - as if it might go off.

"That, is a greasy fry up. Otherwise known as a universally recognized hangover cure." Bakura replied with a grin.

"And how is eating..." He poked at the food gingerly, "this... supposed to help?"

Bakura chuckled. "Beats me if I know how, but being on the receiving end of a few there is something in it, but I'm fucked if I know what it is that makes it work."

Seto sighed. Oh well, he might as well get on with it he supposed. Bakura sat opposite him and the two seraphim, one earthbound and one heavenly, ate in silence Bakura sensing that this was for the best. It gave him time to compose himself knowing that the time for Seto to talk was drawing near. He did not say anything to encourage him or press him but remained quiet. It was an unspoken agreement that Bakura would not ask, and that Seto would talk when he was good and ready. When they had finished their food Bakura got up and began to wash and clean up, leaving Seto to stare at his hands that were clasped around a warm mug of tea. Bakura had spent so long getting into his task and Seto had been so quiet that he had almost forgotten about him when Seto finally broke the silence.

"She was the most beautiful creature in all of the Heavens, with the kindest nature that anyone has ever seen, though her brother's comes close. She never minded my roughness, my fierce devotion to my duty, never once complaining that it was my duty that came first."

Seto sighed, Bakura having stopped what he was doing and had turned to face Seto, though from his position at the sink Seto had his back to him. Not that Seto minded, in some ways that made it easier for him to talk, sensing that he had Bakura's full attention anyway.

"She could always calm me, temper me, she made me a better person. I don't recall when it happened but I lost my heart to her. It was something that we kept quiet at my insistence. Her brother was the only one who knew, though neither of us ever told him."

Suddenly the memory of him challenging her about it angrily after Akeifa had mentioned it in passing came to mind. He had been furious at Akeifa's amusement and the fact that he had known at all. Kisara had merely laughed at him prettily, her amusement shining in her eyes, her voice a gentle melody.

_"We are twins my love, we are connected. Did you really expect anything less with a bond such as ours? I never tell him anything, I don't need to, he just knows, just like he knows that I love you dearly, and he never had to tell me that he fell for Bakura and loves him with all his heart. It's one of those glorious works of the Lord."_

When she said it everything seemed so simple, so logical. He had taken her into his arms and held her tight, grateful for every moment in which he got to hold her. He pushed the memory aside and continued.

"When the Battle of the Heavens came it was a choice. Follow my heart and stand beside her, consequently betraying God, or do my Lord's bidding as I was created to do. My duty and the Lord had been everything to me for my entire life. From the moment I became aware. It was the strongest drive within me, so in many ways it was no choice at all. "

He paused for a moment trying to collect himself for what he was about to talk about.

"I admired her for having the strength to stand up and fight for what she believed in. If I am honest, when it came to humanity's souls I couldn't have cared less either way, my business was with the Heavens. But even then I resented Marik and the others for ensnaring her, or that was what I told myself at the time. Her betrayal of the Lord hurt and while I knew better, I refused to believe that she would do it without having been coerced."

Bakura nodded behind Seto even though he couldn't see it. He was beginning to understand a little why there seemed to be so much hatred within the Avenger for the Fallen.

"When things got bad, particularly with Yami hacking off angels' wings in battle, you have no idea how much that upset the Lord - that was when I was summoned into his presence. I had been fighting hard on the front lines, Yami had nearly had one of my wings on more than one occasion, and we had all been fighting hard, well... all except you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a coward." Bakura snapped waspishly.

Trust Seto to get a dig in, even at a time like this.

Seto bit his tongue, refusing to be drawn off point. He would deal with that small detail later. Ignoring Bakura's outburst he continued.

"It was then that I was given the sword. I knew the instant I touched it how deadly it was, the chill went straight up my spine and froze me to the spot. It's a moment that I will never forget."

* * *

Seto stared disbelieving at the sword he held in his hand. The instant he had touched it, the blade had been wreathed in blue flame that snaked round his wrist as it recognised its owner, and the chill that ran up his spine had frozen him to the bone. It frightened him, the power that he felt pulsing through the weapon in a background hum that only he could _**hear/feel**_. To his knowledge no blade existed that could cause lasting injury to an angel, even after losing their wings to Yami's blade they grew back though it took a few painful days... but he knew with every fibre of his being that this weapon could do just that and more. It could take an angel's life. His distress at the feelings he got from the blade must have shown in his expression as the Lord spoke, shattering the silence and quieting the sword's unnatural hum.

"The blade was forged for you Seto. It was forged to amplify your power and when you wield it, it will give you immeasurable power. You are my Left Hand, my Avenger I name you, you are the one I trust to dispense my justice, to be my spearhead in battle. You have proven yourself many times over already. You will do my will, be my Lieutenant."

Seto swallowed hard, feeling the weight of the responsibility he was being given. Had the sword not been in his hand he would have been very proud, felt every last part of the honour being bestowed upon him. But with the horrific weapon in his hand he only felt cold, afraid of its power.

"I am honoured Lord that you would bestow such trust in me, much less have such a gift made for your humble servant." He said with all due reverence. "But my Lord, this blade… I cannot use it in battle. I can feel what it is capable of."

Seto shivered when the Lord's gaze met his and he got the sense of infinite depth one always felt when the Lord gave true eye contact. It was not unlike falling - or that was what it felt like to look into those dark eyes. But not only that, they now shimmered with a slow burning anger. Seto could understand that emotion, being betrayed by the very angels that he had created and in particular by Marik, who he had been uncommonly close to. Angry just didn't cover it.

"I am aware of what it is capable of Seto my child, and that is why I have entrusted it to you. I trust you to wield it with due care, and wield it in battle you will. That is my desire."

Seto was stunned, his eyes dropping once more to the blade, the flames now having coiled round his arm and up to his shoulder. He didn't even feel them, though while they were there they made the weapon feel like it was actually a part, an extension of himself. Not a feeling he was entirely comfortable with. Truly it had been forged for him for it recognised its master, and in no other hand would it have such great and terrible power.

"Has it really come to this?" He asked softly.

Normally he would have been horrified that anyone would dare question God, but now he found himself doing so without a second thought. He knew that if he carried this blade into battle an angel, maybe several, would die and they would die by his hand. If he was to do such an evil thing he had to know the Lord's mind, even if questioning him, invited his wrath. But the Lord smiled softly, recognising the question for what it was. He approached the disconcerted angel who dutifully knelt before him. He rested his hand on Seto's head to comfort him.

"Seto my child, we both know this battle is not proceeding anywhere. Neither side is stronger than the other. Something had to tip the balance. Marik has made his stand and it is time to end this foolishness. Such fighting is for humanity. I will not have my divine angels emulating them."

His voice at first it was soft and soothing, but deceptively so. Seto was not stupid, and he could hear the subtle undercurrents in his tone.

"But such a cost to end it?" He whispered, not daring to look up now, afraid of what he might see in the dark and infinite eyes of God.

"Do not fret yourself my child. Steel yourself for what I ask you to do in my name. You will be bringing an end to this terrible business. Soon it will be over and I will have won. Marik will learn his place and be punished for his actions. You will be my strong Left Hand and strike the final blow that ends this. Once more we shall have peace and order. Things will be how I wish them to be again."

With those final words the Lord turned and left, leaving Seto only with a sense of disquiet. Now that the Lord had departed he finally dared to raise his eyes from the ground and get to his feet. Form this meeting he knew that the Lord was angry and it was apparent that he wanted to win at any cost. Evidently God did not like to lose.

* * *

"There you have it. No-one else besides the Lord, myself, and now you, knows of that meeting. Despite my misgivings it was a simple matter really. The Lord had commanded so I would obey. I hadn't counted on Kisara to be the one to stand before me in that last battle. She probably thought by doing so she could stop me. But she didn't know the power of that blade, she couldn't have known."

His voice wavered, cracking with emotion, sudden and unfamiliar and yet so intimately tied and constant to the pain that he felt every day. To Bakura it was palpable and had him crossing the gap between them to gently lay his hand on Seto's shoulder in comfort. The Avenger flinched slightly at the contact but did not brush him off.

"When it came down to it I could have turned from her, I could have pushed her away but…"

He suddenly remembered with sharp clarity the Lord's words echoing in his mind, the weight of the responsibility he had been given pressing down on him, the sounds of battle all around him, and if by some will other than his own – he'd had a momentary impression that it might have been the sword's own will but that was preposterous – he had thrust the sword forward with all of his might. He remembered all too clearly the shock in her sapphire eyes, her clumsy last minute counter that glanced off the glowing blade, her fright showing as she saw the burst of flames from the blade engulf his arm. Even in this moment she was more afraid for him than for herself, and then finally he saw the almost questioning look in her eyes as the sword ran her through, clean through her chest.

He remembered being captured, frozen in place by her eyes, seeing her realise that she was about to die, a fate that no angel had ever yet comprehended. He was unaware of the sudden stillness on the battlefield around them, the heavy silence that hung in the air. There was blood on her perfect lips, and on himself he would later discover to his horror. As the light faded from her eyes, her perfect aura fading forever into nothingness, she must have seen something in his eyes that pleased her, because the last thing she did before she died was to smile at him.

He stood stunned, one arm holding her body to him, the other still holding the terrible weapon that had snuffed out her very existence. He had known that killing another was going to hurt but he felt… _**anger/sorrow/fear/disgust**_… so many emotions running through him. He felt that he might weep… _**grief/loss/pain**_… what have I done? No, not here, he had to harden his heart, this was battle. His expression hardened to the cold mask he would be known for in the coming years and tore his eyes away from her. It was then that he heard the enraged and pained scream to his side. In an instant he had pulled the sword from her lifeless form and thrust it straight through Yami. The shock on Yami's face did not hurt him, he felt… _**numb/cold/empty/used**_… nothing. He was aware of Marik hurriedly calling the surrender and his eyes closed as he realised his awful work was done. Relief, sweet relief as the order to stand down came. No more killing, no-one else had to die but… Kisara… what had he done?

Seto sighed heavily. He couldn't even begin to put those memories into words for Bakura, but the earthbound angel could read his emotions in his aura as it shifted and fretted in his distress. He wasn't entirely surprised to feel a tear track its way down his cheek, his eyes full of them by now. It was with great effort that he pulled himself together enough to have voice to speak.

"So yes, I hate Marik and the Fallen. I hate them because if Marik had not led his stupid rebellion I would not have been forced to betray my heart, to destroy the only one who ever meant anything to me, who made me happy, showed me love. Had he not angered the Lord then I would not have been sent out there to kill."

Bakura didn't know what to say, he could only nod with a heavy heart. He could understand those feelings. Had he been in Seto's place and it had been Akeifa standing before him what would he have done? How would he have felt?

"God rules with a heavy hand. We have always known this." He said solemnly.

He did not speak of his newfound respect for Seto. Standing up to God and questioning him as he did. He knew how hard it had been for him to refuse summons after summons to fight, how much of a struggle it had been to stand his ground, stand up for what he believed in. For someone like Seto to question the Lord's wishes must have taken more than Seto would express. He looked down at the Avenger who by now had silent tears running down his cheeks, his heart twisting at the sight. How long had he been shedding them alone, in secret, with no comfort from anyone, bearing his pain and guilt alone? It is said that everyone has their cross to bear, much as their Lord did when he was born to man as Christ - this part of Seto's past was obviously his.

"I hated you." Seto said quietly, shaking Bakura from his thoughts. "I hated you for so long, because you did the one thing I could not. You simply refused, turned away rather than fight against someone that you loved. You have a strength that I can never possess. You've even survived your punishment when I would have gone mad long since. And now you have found love again." He said bitterly. "Do you have any idea how galling all of that is?" He snapped suddenly.

Bakura stepped away from Seto and sat down in the chair opposite him. He knew that this rant, while it was aimed at him, was Seto finally getting things off his chest. Though it explained a lot. Fucking hell, the whole thing made a truck load of things finally make sense. He'd simply had no idea, but none of them had.

"Yell at me all you like Seto, but envy and anger will only bring you more pain. It is time that you moved on. I think you have punished yourself enough." Yeah, through a few millennia. "It is time you let go. You had absolution from the beginning and I doubt Kisara would want you to be doing this to yourself."

Seto sighed heavily. "I know." He replied softly. "It is easier said than done."

Bakura chuckled dryly. "Tell me about it. Fuck, you think I haven't beaten myself up over Akeifa's punishment over and over again throughout the years? I've just been lucky enough to have him telling me the only way that he can to get off my ass, quit moping and get my fucking act together. I know Kisara would do the same if she could. But I know where you can start, and it's probably the hardest fucking thing for you to do right now, but the only way forward is to forgive yourself."

Seto's eyes met his sharply, tears now gone, and gave him a look that told him to stop treating him like an imbecile or that sword that they all feared would be taking his head off. Bakura only laughed at the look.

"Glare at me all you want, but it's the truth. Just think on that for a while. For now let's get you back to Joey."

Seto groaned. "Bakura, I am not in the mood to handle him. If I try I might kill him."

Bakura chuckled. "He is Mr Cheerful, I'll give you that. Don't worry, I'll handle him and you can go and lock yourself in your room and mope to your heart's content."

Bakura merely smirked at the answering growl but Seto didn't really mind. He had actually talked about it openly and instead of ridiculing him or using it against him Bakura had understood and actually tried to help. Yes, as the two sat across the table from each other their eyes met and he could only see respect and understanding in Bakura's eyes. Was that really so surprising? They weren't all that different when it came down to it. But something else also needed to be said.

"You are the only one who knows about all of this Bakura." He said in a warning tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." He had to fight not to snigger at Seto's warning glare. "Seriously. What was said here will remain here and between us. You have my word on that."

Seto nodded, it was enough for him. Though he frowned when Bakura chuckled.

"You know, for once we have actually spent time round each other without it degrading into a huge argument. I think we are making progress."

Seto was about to snap back some catty remark but he too saw the funny side of it, though his smile was barely visible and only lasted a moment or two.

"How's the hangover by the way?" Bakura asked as he got up and finished clearing up after breakfast.

"Hangover?" Seto genuinely didn't know the term.

"Yeah, killer headache, general feeling of malaise, general pain in the fucking arse any way that you look at it." Bakura said with a smirk.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Better."

"Good, it's time to go then."

It didn't take long for them to get ready to go. Seto was in the clothes he went out in the night before, and despite the shower he was looking forward to getting into clean ones. Yes he could have used his powers to conjure up new ones but he didn't have the will to do so. That and he was cautious that such an expenditure of energy would set off his headache again. Bakura quickly got his coat and the two headed out. The walk was not a long one and passed in silence, though for once it was not tense or oppressive. A seed had been sown between them, and while the two would never be the easiest of friends, an understanding was now between them, one that would become an unbreakable bond. As they arrived at Joey's house Bakura stopped Seto before he could put the key in the lock.

"Look, if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me. I know how hard it can be carrying it around on your own. And think on what I said."

Seto nodded. "I will."

With that he slid the key home and opened the door. At the sound of the front door opening Joey got up and stepped out into the hall. He grinned at Seto.

"Good night? I have to say I was surprised to find the house empty when I got back last night."

"He bunked with me. It was closer." Bakura shrugged with a grin. "You know, what with the getting drunk, starting fights, the usual night out with the lads kinda shit."

Joey was shocked and looked to Seto questioningly. "Really?"

"It was… eventful." Seto muttered before stalking off to his room.

Bakura chuckled and looked to Joey. "Don't mind him, he's feeling a little delicate. Good to see you Joey, and I'd like to see you again, so take my advice and keep out of his way today. He has a mean right hook, trust me on this." He said with a grin.

Joey laughed. "Sure thing. Though starting a fight? He really did that?" He still didn't quite believe it.

"Cracked Yami a good one, though the idiot was asking for it at the time. We all had a few too many last night."

Joey sniggered. "Reading you loud and clear pal."

"Have a good night yourself?" Bakura asked, he was curious as it would give him a good idea as to Ryou's mood.

"Yeah, a lot quieter than yours, but it was good to spend time with the guys again."

Bakura nodded. "Isolation is not good for anyone." Oh how true those words were. "Anyway, I just wanted to see him home since I was the one who got him drunk in the first place. I'd best be off, stuff to do before work tonight, laundry and all that shit. Seriously though, I'd leave the fucker be today. Let him come to you if you know what I am saying."

"I hear ya'." Joey said with a grin. "Hope to see you soon, though with a bit more time to talk. Ryou does seem to monopolise your time."

"You don't see me complaining." Bakura smirked.

Joey grinned as he saw Bakura out and was just closing the door as Bakura turned to him.

"You never know, you might find that stick up his ass might've been dislodged." He said with a smirk.

Joey laughed loudly. "And miracles will never cease."

"We'll see." Bakura said wisely and walked away.

Joey shook his head. If Bakura expected him to believe that in one night Seto would change then he really must take him for a fool. Nope, no way in hell. He wasn't going to fall for that. For that much of a change to occur… well in his mind Hell would freeze over first. But hey, he professed to be open minded, he'd wait and see. Seto might just surprise him.

**

* * *

AN:**

Okay, apologies for lack of drama as in Duke confronting Bakura but it wouldn't go into a single chapter, and the above chapter is over 5000 words long already. Wasn't up for a monster. But I am currently working on that little event now. For now I ask you all to bear with me and please Read and Review.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: **

Holy hell I hate writer's block, but at last! This came to me in a huge rush today after four hours sleep and I am so grateful it did. I have finally got the laptop I wanted and it may be that which has finally given me the kick start that has resulted in me churning this chapter out at such a great rate of knots. So at last the long awaited confrontation, not quite as I had planned it but I am kinda used to that by now. Anyway, I hope this lives up to expectations.

* * *

Bakura found himself in an oddly good mood in the wake of what had been an… interesting night out. That and the resultant heart to heart with Seto which had done a lot to ease the tension between the two. As well it might. Fuck, who would have guessed they were actually so alike? It certainly explained the attitude. Not that he was expecting that to let up in the presence of others, though he suspected Seto might be less guarded and more open around him when they were on their own. Oh that reminded him, he really ought to check up on Yami. But that could wait; let the bugger stew, he could tear himself out wondering what the fuck was going on, not that he would be telling him anyway, but at the very least he would allow Yami to have his personal rant. He was actually quite looking forward to the whole 'I know something you don't know' part of things. He knew it was childish of him but hey, didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it.

The good mood stayed with him throughout the day, dealing with the boring chores and incidental tasks that came with everyday life. It also remained with him as he made his way through the streets of Domino that night to start his shift at Ikona. So buoyed up was he that he didn't notice the eyes on his back as he walked, the figure that was always a few yards behind him. As he arrived at the club he entered quickly by the side entrance and the dark figure shadowing him stopped to watch him for a moment before pulling out his mobile phone and dialling. After three rings his call was picked up.

"_What?_" Came the snappy greeting. "_This had better be good._"

"He's started his shift. Do you want me to find out what time he finishes, sir?"

There was a thoughtful pause for a moment.

"_No, I will be there soon enough. I want to get a good measure of him first._"

"As you wish, sir. Any further instructions?"

"_Stay there until I arrive just in case he leaves. If he does I want to be notified immediately - do you understand?_"

"Yes sir."

The call was ended abruptly, not that he had expected anything else of his employer. All he could do now was wait for his dismissal. He had a feeling he didn't want to be around when whatever it was that was planned came to fruition. If he didn't see it he couldn't talk about it. It's called deniability. With a sigh he leant against the wall to wait.

* * *

Wednesday nights were always busy at the club despite it being midweek. That might have something to do with it being student night, and all the drinks promotions that were on kept the place busy. It also meant that it was an aggravating night for Bakura at best. It was an hour into his shift and he was already irritated. Barely dressed girls trying to catch his eye, flirting and generally being annoying, the endless stream of people to serve… It was a feeling that only increased when he felt someone's eyes on him. It was an odd feeling considering the girls surrounding him, but he knew with absolute certainty that he was being stared at; he could feel their gaze boring into him. As the rush seemed to calm down a little he took the opportunity to slow down, his eyes scanning the clientele.

He was beginning to think he was just being paranoid and should give up having failed to identify who was watching him when suddenly his crimson eyes met a pair of green and locked. He could have been human and been fairly sure this was the culprit, but with his improved senses he knew it with his very fibre. He took a moment to take in what he could, but the owner had sunk into the shadow as soon as their gazes had locked. Oddly though they hadn't looked away, daring to hold his gaze and immediately making Bakura wonder who this was and what they were out to achieve. He couldn't tell if they were male or female; no they were so well hidden now, though he could feel those eyes on him still. He was forced to turn away to serve another customer, but the feeling remained. So whoever it was really had something for him, huh?

It was strange; it gave him a feeling of disquiet. Normally such a thing wouldn't bother him, but he got the vaguest hint of malicious intent from this one, though why he couldn't understand. Not that it bothered him, he could hold his own in any circumstance but he couldn't shake the feeling of unease. When he got the chance he looked back to his observer, still hidden, the eyes no longer visible, but he knew that they were there. This time he reached out with his other senses, bringing the auras of everyone around him into focus, instead of hovering on the edge of his vision. No shadow would hide the aura of his watcher, even if it would obscure the details some. He used his powers to tap in, to sense the other in the deepest possible way, perplexed by the malicious feelings coming off this one. Jealousy, anger, superiority, possessiveness… it struck him as familiar, when had he last felt that mix of emotions?

He turned away from his observations, turning back to his task on autopilot as he wracked his brains for it, stiffening slightly as his mind made the connection. Green eyes, those feelings… it was his first date with Ryou and the ugly little scene with his ex. So that was who was watching him? But why was the little shit here and what the fuck did he want? He was pretty sure this was not a social call and by the end of the night he would have his answers, however unpleasant they might be. He shot a quick, warning look at his observer, one that told him that he knew who he was and what he was up to. Well the latter was not strictly true but keep the bastard on his toes. Now all he could do was wait for him to make his move.

Three hours later it was perfectly clear what was going on, the bastard was waiting for his shift to end. Great, so he could be expecting a little 'chat' outside, possibly more. The bastard was a rich one and who knew what he had in mind. Great, just great. He could really be doing without this shit. And he already knew what said 'chat' would be about. Ryou, that could be the only explanation. He wasn't aware that Duke had approached Ryou since the last incident but if the bastard was here practically stalking him and… wait just a minute. Hadn't Ryou complained of being watched? They had both brushed it off at the time, but now he was starting to think he was wrong. Suddenly the end of his shift couldn't come quick enough and the time seemed to drag. Throughout the whole of his shift Duke hardly moved, choosing to silently observe him.

Finally the time came and he was free, rushing out to the back to change his shirt and grab his coat. That done he marched brusquely outside, wondering how long it would take for Duke to accost him. He didn't have to wait very long for as soon as he stepped out of the side door he could see the unmistakable silhouette of the young man as he leant against the wall at the entrance to the alley, arms folded across his chest, an amused smirk on his features. Bakura glared back at him as he closed the distance. He already had the distinct urge to punch the arrogant little snot but he couldn't do it without reason - and even with it, he suspected that doing so would only land him in a world of trouble.

As he reached the other he quickly took control of the situation.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped, still fighting with the desire to floor the young man before him.

Duke chuckled and smirked. Well it had been an interesting game so far. It had become clear early on that Bakura knew he was there and it hadn't taken him too long to recognise who he was, despite his hiding place. He had to give his rival credit for that. But now for the game to really begin.

"Well good evening… I apologise, morning … to you too."

Bakura merely sneered in distaste, hating that the green eyed youth was drawing this out.

"Can we just get on with this?" He demanded sharply. "I'm not in the mood for bullshit."

"Fine." Duke replied evenly. "Why don't we take a walk?" He suggested.

Bakura was finding that he was rapidly exiting irritated and heading straight for pissed off at the superior and smarmy attitude the youth was giving him. It was clear he thought he had power and influence here and felt that he was in control of the situation. Just what this little situation was wasn't entirely clear at this point.

"Whatever." Bakura snarled. "As long as you get to the point. I think you've been messing me about long enough watching me all damn night."

Duke chuckled and Bakura didn't like the sound of it one bit. Fuck his back was up and they hadn't even really started to talk as yet. As they walked Duke was definitely getting the better of things. He was keeping his cool, though there was a smug smirk on his face that was getting to Bakura in a bad way. The silence between them seemed to stretch out forever. It nagged at him the longer that they walked. He wasn't stupid, he knew this was going to be a pointless and fucking annoying talk and he had no idea if he was going to maintain the patience to get through this. In fact he was rapidly running out of patience fast. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Okay, let's quit the fucking around and get straight to the point. What the fuck is this about?" Crimson eyes met jade. "Surprise me." His tone dripped sarcasm.

Duke chuckled, enjoying every moment of his rival's consternation.

"Well if you hadn't already guessed I want to talk to you about Ryou."

"Well that wasn't fucking predictable!" Bakura snapped.

Duke's smug and obnoxious attitude really grated on him at this moment, and that was only adding to his already quite deep seated dislike of the man before him. After everything Ryou had told him and that he had witnessed with his own eyes he really couldn't see anything good in the jade-eyed businessman.

"Patience." Duke soothed. "I just want to talk business."

Oh now that just about did it for Bakura.

"Business!" He snapped dangerously. "Ryou is a person, not a commodity."

Duke wasn't stupid, while he was enjoying seeing his rival for Ryou's affections so wound up he knew that if he carried on in this vein he was going to lose any chance he had of making a deal with Bakura if he didn't handle this right. His reaction told him a lot about Bakura, and told him that this was not going to be easy. Still, he liked a challenge or he would not be bothering to attempt to get Ryou back at all. As much as he disliked Bakura, he had to work with him, not against him if he wanted to get what he wanted.

"Alright, I apologise." He said gently, showing all the signs of backing down. "I admit I haven't been handling this the best that I could. Perhaps watching you during your shift was not the best way to open this discussion."

"Is that what you call it? You were fucking stalking me, and I am pretty sure that you have been doing the same to Ryou too."

Duke almost swore as he realised that the man he'd hired to track their movements had been noticed. Shit, he'd be taking it out of his fucking hide later. Duke being the consummate businessman he was showed no outward sign of the sudden anger and annoyance he felt at this knowledge, but he hadn't banked on Bakura being anything other than human. What he could hide outwardly with all of his skill he could not suppress in his aura, and Bakura noticed the sudden flare. Bakura realised in that moment that he would need to keep a close eye on Duke's aura to actually be sure of what Duke was thinking, or at least have a good indication if the bastard was lying or up to no good. Seeing the sudden spike put Bakura on guard and made his simmering anger only increase as it confirmed what he had only suspected a short while ago.

"Once again, not the way I should have handled it, but now we are here perhaps we can talk reasonably." Duke said smoothly to try and calm Bakura and gain him some control in the conversation again.

"Perhaps." Bakura conceded gruffly.

Duke felt a little spike of triumph that he hid flawlessly, though his aura betrayed him again and Bakura felt that enough was enough.

"Right, let's get down to business. You want Ryou back, I am in your way and you are here to either warn or buy me off - am I right?"

The surprise actually did show in Duke's deep green eyes, but only for the merest instant before it was covered up again.

"I would not have put it quite so bluntly." He started but got no further as Bakura was on him in an instant.

"No shit you wouldn't have, you'd have dressed it up in an attempt to hide it all in something that seems reasonable. I think it's time you and me get a few things straight right here, right now."

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the young businessman, who met and matched his gaze, refusing to back down, but Bakura could be as scary as any daemon if he so chose and stepped up to Duke in slow, menacing steps.

"Listen shit for brains, you hurt Ryou and you hurt him bad. Fuck, he's the forgiving type and yet he cannot forgive you, that's how bad you fucked him over. As a result he hates your fucking guts and I can't say I blame him after what you did. He ain't ever coming back to you no matter what - you got that?"

Duke knew that figuratively his back was up against the wall, though if Bakura kept up this slow advance it would be literally too. But he was not about to give up; so Bakura was playing hardball, he could handle this.

"Look, what happened between me and Ryou is our affair, and my problem to handle. I just need a chance to earn his forgiveness is all, he still has feelings for me I am sure. Only if I am to get anywhere with Ryou I need a clean shot at him. You're right, you are in my way."

Okay, that was incredibly blunt but Bakura had been the one to have started that, and he got the feeling that being honest like this was going to serve him better in the long run.

"So what is it then, trying to buy me off, or threatening to run me out of town are we now?"

Bakura knew that it was one of the two, both situations annoying the fuck out of him, his simmering anger now so close to boiling over it would not take much for him to lose his temper completely. Duke was likewise getting annoyed with the way Bakura didn't seem to be backing down.

"Alright." He said softly. "What is it going to take for you to break it off with Ryou and give me my shot?" He asked.

Bakura smiled at him all of a sudden, and while on first appearances the expression was a friendly one, anyone who was truly observant would notice the subtle undercurrent running underneath the flawless expression and be immediately on guard.

"So, what kind of deal is this, money... favours?"

Duke inwardly grinned as Bakura's tone turned soft, reasonable, something that he could handle. It seemed that he was coming around. He felt a stab of triumph; he knew that everyone had their price.

"Anything, if it is within my powers to provide then it is yours in return for breaking up with Ryou."

Bakura appeared to ponder for a minute, thinking over the proposal that Duke had given him. Even as Bakura's gaze met his, Duke did not notice the dangerous glint in Bakura's crimson eyes, the colour deepening to the hue of blood.

"I know, how about this?" Bakura said with a smile. "How about you cut off your dick and eat it so then you can truly be dickless, that should do it I think?"

It took a moment for what Bakura had said to actually hit him, because the way Bakura had delivered the insult had been so matter of fact that his brain failed to register it all at once. He felt the heat rising to his face as he realised he was being toyed with, now feeling angry with his rival.

"What did you just say?" He growled.

Duke might have wanted to start a confrontation but Bakura was way ahead of him and was grabbing him by the front of his shirt before he could even blink. He grunted as Bakura shoved him against the wall.

"Take your damn hands off me or you are going to regret it." He snarled.

"Listen here you shitty little asshole and listen good. I hope to God that you don't seriously take me for such a fool as to actually seriously consider that revolting offer of yours. Do you really think I care so little for Ryou that I would just throw away his feelings because you want me to?"

Duke opened his mouth to say something in reply, but it was a bad move and only resulted in Bakura shoving him against the wall roughly, the earthbound angel's anger now starting to show.

"You arrogant shit, you don't give a damn who you trample on do you? You insult Ryou by suggesting that he would fall back into your arms if the way was clear for you, assuming that you are really that worth forgiving, you insult me by suggesting that I care nothing for Ryou and would sell up. Well let me enlighten you to a few things. Firstly that not all of us are emotionally retarded little pissants like you, and are not so shallow as to think feelings don't matter. I also happen to love Ryou, but then again someone who has the emotional range of dog shit might not understand the concept."

Bakura was ranting and he knew it, but Duke had him angry. He wasn't much more than a spoiled little brat who wanted everything his own way and would do anything to make sure he got what he wanted, but he hadn't any idea of who or what he was dealing with. It was about time someone took the obnoxious prick down a peg or two and by all the Heaven's Bakura was in the mood to do just that.

"Ryou is never coming back to you whether I am in the picture or not, you screwed that up a very long time ago. So I suggest you just get over him and your own ego and just swallow it. Oh, and if you ever come near him again, I don't care how rich or powerful you are, I will rip your fucking head off!"

With a last shove that sent Duke's head into the wall behind him Bakura finally stepped back. He was about to walk away, but then again he wasn't the only one here who was pissed off.

"Well good luck with the little rat." Duke hissed at Bakura as he rubbed the back of his head, losing his composure at last.

Bakura froze even as he had been walking away, a shadow falling over his face as the bastard insulted Ryou.

"I hope you have more luck than I did getting the frigid little bastard into bed, it's a shame that someone so pretty has the sexual instincts of a sloth."

Bakura didn't see red, that had happened ages ago. Duke didn't see Bakura move. One moment he was standing yelling insults at the white haired man's back, and the next he was on the concrete, his face a mass of pain, with the taste of blood in his mouth and sticky, wet warmth on his face. Bakura had punched Duke so hard he had actually dislodged a tooth, split his lip and, as would be discovered later when cleaning up the blood that was pouring from his nose, actually broken his nose too. Angry didn't cover it, it had been pure rage behind that punch. Duke put his hand to his face, staring at the crimson fluid on his fingertips in dumb disbelief. That was a mistake because it meant that he didn't see the booted foot coming his way in time to avoid it, and it connected to his ribs, causing him to cry out in indignant and pained shock. As he lay on the ground, clutching at his wounds, he looked up at Bakura and felt a stab of fear, the angel looked anything but angelic, dangerous and feral.

"That's for Ryou." Came the quiet and dangerous growl, which promised more pain if Duke even so much as twitched in a way he didn't like. "That's for making him think that his lover's pleasure comes before his own. And you will never understand how precious what you lost is. If I ever hear you insult Ryou like that again, you will be contemplating the idiocy of your actions from a hospital bed while eating your meals through a straw. If I ever lay eyes on you again I won't be so gentle."

Bakura walked away leaving Duke a mess on the concrete. He had to, he had to walk away right then or risk tearing him apart with his bare hands he was so fucking angry. He knew Ryou would be angry with him when he found out about this, and find out he would no doubt, he had just smashed the face of Domino's most well known and influential businessman, but the bastard had deserved it. He didn't like the rage which was bubbling and coursing through him right now, nor did he like the feeling of satisfaction that he got from hurting Duke, for doing what he supposed no-one else had the guts to. As he struggled with his emotions, trying to calm down as he walked he idly wondered if anyone had ever had the temerity to say no to Duke before.

Duke on the other hand was picking himself up off the floor. Bakura had only delivered two blows, but that had been with a force that had first left him gasping and left him almost trembling in pain. He stared after Bakura as he walked away with hate and jealousy burning in his eyes, the green eyed monster of envy personified. His anger matched Bakura's in strength and ferocity, and while Duke did not know what he was dealing with in Bakura, Bakura likewise did not realise how dangerous his actions were. As Duke tried to staunch his bleeding nose round the pain it caused him he swore to make Bakura pay for what he had just done. Who did he think he was? No-one did this to Duke Devlin and got away with it.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and called his staff to come and pick him up, snapping nastily as some damn fool asked him if he was alright when he plainly wasn't. It wasn't long before the car arrived and he was inside, brooding darkly on all that had just happened. Plans and scenarios started to run through his mind. What he lacked in social skills and empathy Duke made up for in intelligence and as such he was running through his options. True emotions were clouding his judgement as he did so, he had a deep seated need for revenge after Bakura pulled that little stunt on him. That need only grew as his personal physician checked him over, pronounced on his injuries and told him off like a child for getting into a fight at all. His nose had to be reset then and there if he didn't want his profile to be mangled forever.

It had been a painful process, even with the best pain medication money could buy cushioning him through it. He had sent everyone away and was sat in his study in the dark alone with his anger and the throbbing pain. He was bruised and would be stiff and sore for days as a result of Bakura's ire. He couldn't believe that two blows had banged him up this much. He sure as hell couldn't be seen by the media for days, dark circles were settling under his eyes as bruising formed as a by product from the injury to his nose. It also meant he was going to have to cancel several meetings as he could not afford to be seen like this. One thing was for sure, Bakura had merely been the thorn in his side, now he was the focus of every negative emotion the green-eyed man had. All of a sudden Bakura was responsible for every negative thing that was happening to him at the moment, like the spider in the web that surrounded him, keeping him from his desires and humiliating him in the process. This was a situation that could not be allowed to go on. Bakura had to pay for what he had done, for being such a bastard and not bending to his will, for daring to lay his hands on him like he had. Bakura had to go.

He opened the desk drawer beside him, pressing the button to open the secret compartment below the false bottom. He looked at the object that lay there for a moment before reaching in and taking it into his hands. Its weight was a comfort, seemed to offer him the answers he was seeking and calmed the rage in his soul. He smiled softly to himself and sat back, seeing in his mind's eye how things would go. He would take Bakura out and then deal with Ryou, charm him and bring him back to his side. Yes, with Bakura out of his way all would be well. All he had to do was wait for the right opportunity. He closed his eyes smiling, pondering on the future that he was going to carve out for himself, the weight of the gun resting in his lap like the presence of a dear friend.

**

* * *

AN:**

So there we are, we have an angry villain wanting vengeance and apparently willing to go to the extremes to get it too. What will happen? Who only knows, well actually I do, and you will all have to wait and see. Hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next instalment and this writing bug will stick. Who knows, I can but try. **Read and review perhaps?**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:**

:crawls in on hands and knees:

Okay time to grovel. I know this has been over a month, and therefore about a month overdue in coming. But trust me, you can blame that squarely on my work. I have been working constant overtime since early December and have been constantly tired and uninspired. It is so not helping my usual writer's block.

But at last the bridging chapter is out. Now I can get onto the good stuff

:cough:smut:cough:angst:cough:

Ahem. I seem to be developing a nasty cough. Well the tension is rising. My apologies for taking so long. I am planning to work on the next chapter today since I have some free time, so I am crossing everything (bar my legs, not conducive to trying for a baby) I have in the hope that the next chapter will not be so long in coming to you all. My sincerest apologies and love to you all!

* * *

While Bakura was going about the rest of his day that would ultimately end in the nasty little confrontation with Duke, Jou was trying to get used to Seto all over again. He couldn't believe it, Bakura had been right, once he had gotten over his hangover Seto had surfaced and it was immediately obvious that there was something different about him. It took him a couple of hours to be able to come to some kind of conclusion as to what it was, and he was at work before he figured it out. It was the air of coldness that surrounded the other man, somehow it was gone. Something about him seemed to have softened as well. Just what had happened on that night out? What was even more of a shock was to come home to find dinner awaiting him on the table. It wasn't anything complicated, but it was edible, and actually quite nice. It didn't stop him from checking the kitchen though. 

"I'll think you'll find I still haven't destroyed anything." Seto said dryly which made Joey jump, not having expected Seto to be right behind him at that precise moment.

"Don't do that!" Joey yelled, though it was poor retaliation and yet he felt embarrassed at being caught checking up on things.

"It's nice to know I have your trust." The angel said with a smirk, turning to walk away.

"Wait a minute… that is, I… I…" He stumbled and stammered, mainly because of the amused look on Seto's face. "Okay, thanks for dinner I mean, and sorry… I guess I was just a little surprised."

Seto smiled, a real and genuine smile, though why he was doing so was beyond him. What was clear was that Joey was completely thrown by it. The expression lit up the angel's face even though he didn't know that. For the first time Joey felt he was seeing behind the arrogance, seeing Seto shine with a radiance that even reached into his stunning sapphire eyes. Joey found himself swallowing hard as he realised just how beautiful the man before him was… correction, could be… when he let himself relax. But his staring had not gone entirely unnoticed. Well it had been pretty bloody obvious all told, his jaw had even gone slightly slack as he had been staring and now the dazzling smile was gone, replaced by a look of annoyed concern.

"What?" Seto asked tersely.

Oh yeah, the attitude was back, not gone for good then, merely on holiday… can't have been anywhere nice, wasn't gone for long enough. Joey suddenly realised that it was his brain that was in the middle of a serious meltdown and needed to be dealt with as a matter of urgency. But being who he was he managed to pull on his own game face and shrug.

"Nothin', just surprised to see you smile is all. Don't think I ever have before."

Seto's look softened, Joey inwardly feeling a surge of triumph, he had obviously managed to say the right thing for once, instead of his usual putting his foot in it.

"Yeah well, don't expect it to happen again." Seto threw back, though the come back was lacking a little of the punch it could have had, possibly because Joey had a point and didn't really mean it.

Mind you that in itself amused Joey, he was quite enjoying this new side to Seto, though he spent every moment wondering how long it could last, it couldn't possibly be permanent after all. But with their little… moment… or whatever the hell it was… now over, Joey made his way past Seto and towards his dinner before the kind effort went to waste. Though once past Seto a cheeky grin crept onto his lips and he just couldn't help himself.

"Shame really, might've liked to see you smile again sometime. Makes you look kinda cute."

Joey thought that he could actually feel the temperature drop and couldn't help the smirk. He turned to face Seto who was now openly glaring at him. If looks could kill that one would have nailed him to the floor and dismembered him. Ah… so he had finally gotten under the other man's skin… he was going to have to remember this.

"What?" Seto demanded coolly.

"What can I say?" Joey shrugged, just to further wind up his tenant. "When you relax, you're actually quite the hottie."

He didn't wait for the reaction, merely went to his dinner. He didn't have to see Seto to know that the taller man was practically foaming at the mouth in indignation, utterly at a loss for what to say and generally completely off kilter. As he tucked into his dinner he chuckled to himself as finally with an exasperated sound Seto stormed off to his room and slammed the door. Jou grinned. After feeling completely out of sorts around Seto all this time, to actually turn it back on the other man was a nice change and he was enjoying every minute of it. And besides, it wasn't like he had been lying… He stopped dead, fork halfway to his mouth. Wait just a minute, had that thought really just crossed his mind? To his dismay he realised it had. But Joey Wheeler was well practised in the art of being able to deal with unusual situations, and while he couldn't figure out just when he had started being attracted to someone quite so arrogant and difficult to be around that didn't really matter. What mattered was that it obviously bugged Seto and it was going to be a lot of fun messing with him. Oh there was nothing quite like payback.

* * *

That night, long after Jou lay asleep and while Bakura was getting rather… heated… in his 'discussion' with Duke, Seto was lying awake. He was trying to tell himself that it was this damned human body and the circ… circa… whatever rhythm or other they were supposed to have and his wasn't working. Might have been due to the nap he'd had while Joey was at work and he had been sleeping off the after effects of the alcohol. Oh yes, note to self, at some point punch Bakura and kick the shit out of Yami for that stunt. Mainly hurting Yami more because that made him feel better. Why? Well he didn't care. But since he was lying here awake and staring at the ceiling he was also grinding his teeth. That was because of a few things. Frustration at being unable to sleep being one thing, annoyance at his blond landlord being another – his comments still were on his mind and as a result that brought him to the third thing. 

Unwittingly Joey had brought up memories of Kisara, which was probably why his comments bugged him in the first place. Kisara had been the only other he had ever known dare to call him cute. He had been equally thrown by it the first time she had said it too, and when the blond had uttered the endearment, for an instant he had seen her face instead of his. In his mind's eye he could see her face, achingly blue eyes shining as she giggled girlishly at his shock, an elegant hand coming in front of her mouth. It was that instant in which he had lost his heart to her, he knew that. That smile, her silvery laughter, and the warmth in her eyes… He felt a spear of pain pierce his heart and he sighed. Part of him wanted to yell at Joey for making him feel like this, for stirring up something he shouldn't, but it wasn't his fault, he couldn't have known.

And that wasn't the only thing bothering him. He couldn't help the feeling that there was more to what was going on around him than he knew, that there was some deliberate design to everything. He hardly found it coincidence that he somehow ended up living with the one human that had caught his interest, whose aura fascinated him. What Joey didn't know was that in the time he often spent staring at the youth – to unbalance him and carry on his little power game, and this was surprisingly effective at achieving those goals – he was also doing it just to watch that golden aura, the complex layers within it, moving, shifting, every bit a living organism as the man it belonged to. He had been doing this blissfully unaware of how he was becoming more and more drawn to the youth.

Now that he had been jolted into the realisation there were a few things pulling at him. Guilt was foremost, he was wondering how he could be drawn to another after his beloved Kisara, it wasn't right, she deserved his love throughout eternity. There was also a certain amount of curiosity he didn't want to admit to. The breadth of human emotions being wider than an angel usually experienced, curiosity was not one he was familiar with and it was disconcerting feeling it in the first place. There was also annoyance. Why Joey? He was loud, annoying… well not all of the time…and far too damned cheerful for his own good. Well actually that last one could be endearing on occasion… He slammed the brakes on that train of thought very sharply. No, if he went down that road he would start musing on the blonde's virtues and that would not do.

And yes, there was that feeling of deliberateness. One did not work as the Left Hand of God for as long as he had and not come to know that sense of deliberate plan. It was a subtle feeling, barely there, and most angels would miss it, as they did not spend the sheer amount of time round the Lord as he did. But he knew that feeling, and while he doubted that the Lord would be engineering things as such in this case, he could not see the motivation for it quite frankly since it was not to the greater good all told. But still, that stamp was there, he got the feeling that he was just a pawn, being manoeuvred into place, but to what end he really did not know. It bugged him this feeling, but it was not about to go away. So instead, he laid there, staring at the ceiling alone with his thoughts. Just what was going on though, he wondered.

* * *

Come morning Bakura was still as grouchy as hell. The confrontation with Duke was still pissing him off. Okay he had simmered down some since but the bastard was under his skin now and he really, really wanted to smash that face in some more. Not a good feeling he knew, but he couldn't help it if that was genuinely what was on his mind. He wished it wasn't but the way Duke had been about Ryou, _his_ Ryou had gotten under his skin in a way that no-one else ever had done before. He'd been angry in his many years on earth, though nothing like this. It burned and ate away at him like acid erodes everything it touches, and this was still with him, even though the confrontation was over. On more than one occasion throughout the morning he had to stop, take a few deep breaths, and calm down some. It was either that or he was going to storm over to the smug bastard's place and rearrange his features a little more. He didn't even know where to find him but still… 

He found himself anxious to see Ryou, partly because it was now plain that Duke had either been following Ryou himself or had paid to have him followed. And the eerie way he had watched him for hours at work… he was concerned for his love, and considering the way he had seen Ryou round Duke, he was pretty sure his young lover was going to be pretty pissed at the news. He didn't like seeing Ryou upset and he sure as hell didn't want to be the one doing it, but he really did deserve to know. Well it was Thursday, he'd have a few hours with Ryou after his shift finished and before his own shift started. He would feel happier knowing his lover knew what was going on, though this was not going to be a comfortable experience by any means.

Even so he found himself clock watching, the time to see Ryou not coming soon enough for his liking. To that end, and after finding out about the stalking, he decided to be there early and wait for Ryou outside, his crimson eyes scanning for any sign of anyone watching him, or who might also be waiting for his lover to come out. Ryou on the other hand was blissfully unaware about what was going on. Actually he had not arranged to meet Bakura, so when he stepped out of the library humming quietly to himself it was a total shock to see him there. That was a worrying occurrence in its own right, but more so was the expression on his lover's face. He didn't like it one bit.

"'Kura?" He said anxiously, stepping up to his lover quickly. "What's wrong?"

Bakura inwardly cursed for his lack of ability to control his facial expression. "Hush." He said softly and placed a reassuring kiss on soft lips. "I'll tell you everything when we are inside somewhere. My place or yours?" He asked, adding a little leer to the question.

Ryou chuckled, reassured by his lover's somewhat normal behaviour presenting itself once again. "Well I do believe the plan was your place." He said with a teasing tone. "Though I think I was supposed to just turn up there, I can't say I mind the escort."

"Good." Bakura said pleased.

In the couple of moments he had been in his lover's presence he had instantly calmed down, Ryou having an immediate soothing effect on him, or more accurately his aura did. Not that his young lover was aware of his aura or the inherent ability but that didn't matter. It was a lot easier to be calm around Ryou and he would feel a lot better knowing he wasn't walking alone after last night.

It didn't take them too long to get to his apartment, Ryou noticing how much more relaxed Bakura became when the door was closed behind them. Something was definitely up with him, but Bakura wasn't acting too unusually. Still he wondered what on earth could have him looking like he had outside of the library. Once they had settled in the living room with a mug of coffee each he was glad to see Bakura looking himself again. Well he'd ask about what was going on but first things first.

"So how did taking Seto out go then?" He asked, he'd not had chance to speak to Joey as yet and to his pleasure the question had Bakura's face lighting up.

"Eventful. I don't think he's ever been drunk before."

"Oh Heavens." Ryou shook his head, dreading to think what Bakura was going to say next.

"The part where he fell off the bar stool was hilarious, and in a strange way, so was the part where he punched Yami."

"No!" Ryou was looking at him with big wide eyes completely disbelieving.

"Oh yeah, and to say the chat we had yesterday morning over breakfast was something else entirely, man I thought I knew him, more fool me. Explains a hell of a lot."

By now Ryou was hanging on his every word, his earlier behaviour forgotten, making Bakura chuckle at the attitude.

"I'm going to have to tell you everything now aren't I?"

Ryou grinned and nodded. With a sigh Bakura began to relate how they had sneakily gotten Seto drunk and all the events that occurred, avoiding the specifics on what was said, and glossing over the chat he'd had with Seto as not his business to discuss. But for now the two were laughing and enjoying themselves all unpleasantness forgotten.

* * *

On the other side of Domino, Yami was growling to himself. While it was now long since healed, having his cheekbone broken really had left a nasty taste in his mouth. Sure that was two days ago but he was daemon, he held a grudge, and he'd already had one against Seto in the first bloody place. So he had been stewing on it for days. He really wanted to shout about it, let off steam, but Marik was nowhere to be found, and even when he was on this plane he really didn't want to find him, because the noises coming from Malik's bedroom were enough to put anyone off attempting to disturb them for life. Bakura on the other hand was busy working or with Ryou, and besides, he was a little ticked off at him for siding with Seto in the first place. So when his phone rang he was about to growl into the handset until he saw the number come up as unknown. Who the hell had he given his number to recently? 

"Hello?" He answered cautiously.

He could have sworn he heard a nervous squeak from the other end, but it was so faint he could have been imagining it.

"_H, hi… it's Yugi._" Came the soft reply from the other side.

Suddenly his annoyance melted away to be replaced by a grin. Well what would you know, the little one had managed to pluck up the courage. His day was rapidly improving.

"Well hello little one, I was beginning to think that perhaps you weren't going to call." He said teasingly.

"_I, I… that is… I did mean to call you it's just…_"

Yami chuckled. "Easy, I'm only teasing, I am sure you had a lot on or something of the sort. Don't worry. But I am glad you've called. What can I do for you?" He asked.

Well the answer to that question was bloody obvious. He'd given the youth his number in a gesture which screamed 'call me for a date' and here he was doing just that.

"_Well… I wondered, maybe… if you might… you know… want to meet up sometime, go for coffee, or something like that_."

Yami grinned. He could hear how nervous Yugi was right now, and could only imagine how cute the young one looked right now. Pretty damned cute he was willing to bet. He would be blushing, probably looking at the floor fidgeting uncomfortably… The only problem with his current imaginings was that in doing so he hadn't answered Yugi who was left hanging.

"_Umm, Yami?_" Came the unsure question at the silence.

Yami was jolted out of his thoughts and into reality quite harshly by that. He chuckled softly.

"My apologies little one, I was distracted, not your fault. I would love to." He said softly.

"_Really?_" Came the excited response from the other end.

Yami couldn't help but chuckle at the tone the other displayed, that hopefulness that was in his voice.

"I tell you what, when is your next shift?"

"_Well, I am working later on, and tomorrow I have the early shift so I finish at six, early evening._" Yugi replied.

"Then why don't I meet you at the casino after work?" Yami suggested.

"_Sounds good._" Yugi agreed, sounding a lot more confident now that he had actually initiated the phone call and it was going so well. "_Well I guess I should go, I have stuff that needs to get done before work. I wish I could talk more but..._"

"Don't worry, I shall see you tomorrow." He reassured him. "Thanks for calling, I look forward to seeing you."

After a few nervous attempts at hanging up the two finally ended the call and Yami sat with a smile on his face. He had been honest when he had said he had just about given up on Yugi calling him, but the fact that the youth had overcome his nerves and done the deed pleased him immensely. It certainly had driven all thoughts of Seto out of his mind. Now he was thinking only of his meeting with the youth and just what he might be able to get away with…

* * *

Back with the white haired couple the laughter had come to an end and the mood had settled some. Enough for Ryou to have questions, ones that Bakura was anticipating, and was currently mulling over how to tell his lover about happenings. 

"'Kura? Just why did you come to meet me at the library today? And just why did you look quite so scary?" Ryou asked softly.

Bakura sighed and looked hard at his young lover.

"Duke." He said quietly.

"What?" Ryou asked incredulous.

"Yeah, he came to the club last night."

"No!" Bakura nodded solemnly which only had Ryou flabbergasted. "Why?"

"Because of you." Bakura said honestly. "He stood and watched me from one spot all damned shift, fucking creepy." He didn't like the dismayed look on Ryou's face one bit but he deserved to know the truth.

"Please tell me that he didn't threaten you?" Ryou said desperately.

Bakura sighed. "Not really." Ryou looked at him confused. "Look I am just going to have to come out and say this. When I got out of work he was waiting for me - well of course he was, he had been watching me all damn shift. Anyway, he states we should take a walk and you of course are the topic of conversation. Well he basically asks me to break it off with you, and he will give me whatever I want in return."

Bakura really did not like the look on Ryou's face. The wide eyed disbelief, the way he had paled, and yet there was a fire in those normally calm chocolate brown eyes, two flushed patches of colour in the too white face as the anger burned within him.

"That bastard. Ooooh! I could wring his neck I really could! How dare he, the barbaric ignoramus! He has no right, who the hell does he think he is?!"

Bakura couldn't help but chuckle; Ryou was actually a little cute like this, it was the insults that were doing it.

"What did you say?" Ryou was rapt by now, mainly because he wanted to hear what the hell Bakura said.

"I told him he could cut off his own dick."

"'Kura!" Ryou squealed shocked.

"What, you want me to lie?" Bakura asked seriously. "What would you have done?"

Ryou was floored by this question, mouth opening and closing in a mildly fishlike manner, still torn between shock and anger at what Duke had done. Bakura sniggered.

"Well you know I would never do that to you. But I did lose my temper. You know that feeling you had when we were out, that someone was watching you?"

Ryou nodded, looking horrified at what he was suggesting.

"Yeah, the bastard admitted it. Didn't take too kindly to being told no. I was so fucking angry at him, especially when he started insulting you, I tell you smashing that nose of his was bloody satisfying."

"You what!!" Ryou exploded.

Bakura faltered. While Ryou had seemed cute when angry earlier, having those angry eyes on him, being the focus of that anger was actually quite scary.

"Please tell me that you were not so bloody stupid as to actually hit him." Ryou said dangerously.

Bakura couldn't do anything other than shrug.

"You idiot!" Ryou yelled getting to his feet. "Do you have any idea what you have done? This is Duke Devlin we are talking about! He has money coming out of his ears and he's not a nice guy. Do you have any idea about some of the stuff I found out he was up to? I am not sure he has any scruples. Do you realise what he might do now?"

Ryou really was off on a rant, part through anger, indignation, and also a certain amount of fear when it came to his ex. He wasn't lying. At the end he had come across some of Duke's shadier deals. There were also dark rumours surrounding him and his business, they cropped up from time to time but were very short lived.

"I don't give a damn who he is, Ryou, he had it coming and don't tell me that you wouldn't have wanted to do the same?" Bakura retaliated.

"So what, I threw a Ming vase at him, I was bloody pissed when it missed I was that mad at him, but I was already seen as the highly strung boyfriend because I hated having my picture taken, he could fob that off in the media as me being a… well I don't know what he brushed it off as and I don't bloody care. You've hurt him personally, he's not just going to leave that alone."

Bakura snorted. "Yeah well I'd like to see him try. I gave him a good dose this time and I will gladly do it again, the prick needs putting in his place."

"Bakura will you just listen to yourself." Ryou scolded.

The angel didn't know what to make of it. Ryou was being really fierce and it was so unlike his normally placid lover. Yes he knew Duke had a tendency to set off that reaction in him, but right now they were arguing, really arguing.

"You are talking about taking on the biggest businessman in the whole of Domino. I am not going to be melodramatic and say people that have opposed him have disappeared, because that isn't true. But they sure have left Domino in a hurry. He gets very, very jealous and you have just pushed his buttons. I suggest you get over there and bloody grovel."

"I fucking won't!" Bakura snarled, incensed at the very idea. "What happens if I do that huh, then he expects me to break up with you and he starts trying to sneak his way back into your life? Apologise to make things easier? - I don't fucking think so. What are you gonna do, be his boyfriend again just to make things easy? You won't be able to keep your virginity from him this time you know, are you really willing to whore yourself to him for an easy life?"

Bakura regretted it the instant he had said it, but Ryou had hit a nerve however unwittingly, and having been wound up by the whole situation prior to this… discussion, his temper was already short. But the look on Ryou's face as those words escaped him cut deep into his soul. He should have hit him, it would have been kinder and less painful to the youth.

"Ryou… Ry', I'm so sorry… I didn't mean…"

"Shut up!" Ryou snapped. "I think you've said enough already. Time I went I think."

With that he stormed to the hall where he had left his coat, Bakura hot on his heels, catching him by the wrist before he managed to flounce out of the door.

"Please sweet one." Bakura begged, desperate to undo the hurt he had just done to his lover.

Ryou merely wrenched his arm out of his grasp. "I don't want to see you till you start thinking sensibly." He hissed, before marching out of the door, slamming it behind him, Bakura wincing at the force of it.

"Shit!"

Well that was an understatement, talk about fucking up. Bakura remained by the door in the hall for a while, not able to bear the thought of watching Ryou go, angry at himself for hurting the youth like that. What the fuck had gotten into him? He knew what, it was his temper, it had been short for so damned long that he really had very little control of it any more. Which was ironic considering how well he had managed to keep his hands off Duke in the first place. He had shown immense restraint right up until the point Duke had pushed things too far, and even after; he had wanted to rip the bastard to pieces with his bare hands and he had refrained. The scary thing was that even in this human form he was probably capable of such a deed. Humans were quite fragile compared to angels.

After a while and with a heavy sigh Bakura made his way through the apartment, a couple of hours yet to kill before his shift started. It should have been no surprise that a pack of cigarettes and a lighter were soon in his hand and he could be seen leaning out of the window, looking utterly miserable, a lit cigarette between his lips. He knew he was going to have to do something to patch things up with Ryou at some point but he didn't have a fucking clue of where to start. And the youth had raised some worrying thoughts. Was Duke really that ruthless? If so, he worried for his lover, wondering just how far the bastard would go. Only one thing was for sure, he wouldn't let the green eyed little shit get anywhere near him, he would do whatever it took to protect his love. He had failed in doing that once, he would not fail again.

* * *

**AN:**

Well there we are, I think I have the tension rising nicely as it should be. Well they need to make up do they not? Well that is going to be… lemony. So yes, long awaited smut coming your way peeps. I've had that scenario in my mind for six months now… finally I get to write it. And you shall hopefully all enjoy it.


	27. FULL LEMON: NO UNDER 18s

**AN:  
**Well after an argument what is there to do but make up. This was harder to write than it seems as I was trying to incorporate emotions in a way I have never attempted before, and hell the whole aura's thing… well you shall see I am sure. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Finally, I got the two of them into bed…

**WARNING: The following chapter involves sex between two men, if you do not like it turn away now. Flames based on the content will be ignored as this warning obviously has been**

* * *

Arguments are never pleasant, even less so if one of you storms out because crossing the bridge and making up becomes even harder. So it was that both the white haired couple were equally miserable and equally angry. In Bakura's case that was all down to Duke… and a little at how he had handled things with Ryou too. In Ryou's case he was mad at Duke, Bakura, himself… and probably a few other things to boot too, not that he could actually work out what they were right now. But Ryou having been the one to storm out couldn't be the one to go to Bakura, and Bakura was utterly relationship clueless as to what to do in this situation. He'd never before been in a relationship, let alone ever had to fix one. He was going through cigarettes rather quickly as a result.

It was now Saturday. Yesterday, in a fit of utter frustration he had called Yami for ideas – ill advised thing to do at the best of times but Bakura really was desperate – only to be told to push off because he was on a date with Yugi. Well didn't that just take the biscuit? He could ask Marik, but considering the relationship he had with his lover, his advice was likely to be verging on dangerous territory - and this was Ryou, he was nothing like Malik. He sighed as he flicked another cigarette butt out of the window, the grey skies reflecting his mood quite well in the scheme of things. He hated this… feeling, it lingered between them, keeping them apart. He never thought he would miss that smile, or even just having him around, in his current mood the soothing presence of his aura was badly missed, but it really was his fault that he couldn't just go and see Ryou.

To say that he was aggravated and irritated was an understatement, it really was. Fuck this, he really needed to clear his head. He didn't think about the dark clouds, heavy with imminent rain, if he got wet so fucking what. He was out of the door before he could think about anything further, the door slamming shut behind him and echoing his dark mood.

Across town Ryou was similarly occupied by thoughts of his lover, quietly berating himself for being like that with him. The problem was that he had a fair point and they both knew it. It meant that while it was killing him that they had fought and he had effectively slammed a barrier between them, he couldn't go back on what he had said or negate the value of his point. It didn't stop him from feeling miserable. He had just finished his shift at the library and was walking home, looking up at the gloomy sky. He held out his hand as he felt the first spots of rain and sighed. Why was it always the case that he felt like crying when it rained? Even more so today when he was already feeling low. Maybe it went back to a conversation he'd had with his mother when he was small. He had asked her why the sky cried.

But that memory only served to hurt him further, as the pang of longing for his parents hit him as it sometimes did. It had been years, but he still missed them terribly. He walked with his head down, hands shoved into his pockets, probably looking as glum as he felt. He wondered about calling one of the others, but Malik wasn't good with this kind of stuff, Yugi was working this evening and Joey… well for some reason he really wasn't in the mood to tell the truth, even though he desperately wanted to know what to do in this situation. It was that confusion that had meant when Bakura had tried to call him yesterday he had just ignored the phone even as guilt tore at his heart, he just didn't know how to be with Bakura right now.

Part of his ranting on Thursday had been out of worry for Bakura, but it wasn't easy to say that. He had seen with his own eyes Duke's darker side and feared for him. He knew that no matter how jealous or obsessed Duke became he was safe, it was an odd thing, but because he was the object of Duke's desires he was immune. Duke was very blinkered like that. As the rain started to come down properly he walked faster, getting inside just as the rain really started to come down in earnest. He was glad to be inside the apartment with such nastiness outside. But just what the hell was he going to do with his evening? He really wasn't in the mood for anything. Even cooking up something had little appeal. It was then that his phone rang. As he pulled out his handset he saw Bakura's name on the display. He bit his lip, debating whether he should answer, not knowing what he would say to him or even handle what had happened between them. It just rang and rang, sitting heavily in the palm of his hand. In a sudden movement he had the phone to his ear just before Bakura could ring off.

"Hey." He said softly after a moment's hesitation.

"_Hey yourself_." Bakura replied sounding relieved.

To tell the truth he was feeling very relieved himself, just hearing Bakura's voice again settling him somewhat after everything.

"_I was worried you were still pissed at me_."

"_I still am_." Ryou said with a stern tone, though it was softer than it might have been and Bakura knew it.

"_Yeah well, fair enough. I shouldn't have said what I did_."

Ryou sighed. "Surprisingly that's not why I am mad at you, I knew you didn't mean it, it was just the thing that got the better of my temper."

"_Huh, you and me both, dare I ask why you are still mad then, or am I about to get some crap about if I don't know then you aren't gonna tell me?_"

Ryou couldn't help the slight chuckle that bubbled up from his throat.

"_Hmm, don't tempt me._"

Bakura too chuckled, and Ryou could practically feel how much happier Bakura was now that they were talking again.

"_I guess I'm mad because I worry about you_." He admitted softly.

There was a slight snort on the other end of the line.

"_You don't have to worry about me sweet one, I am not easily gotten rid of, I can fucking assure you of that. It's going to take more than scare tactics from some prissy rich boy to make me walk_."

Ryou smiled softly at the sentiment but was not about to let Bakura know that.

"_I should hope not, but I hope you realise that you may have made things really hard on yourself now you know_."

He heard Bakura sigh. "_Yeah I know, but the bastard really had it coming. I won't even repeat what he said about you_."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "While in some strange way I am honoured that you would stick up for me Bakura, very chivalrous I am sure if very ill advised, do not for a minute think that I condone this behaviour, I am a big boy you know, I can look after myself."

"_I know love, it's just he really got under my skin is all_."

At the endearment Ryou felt himself soften, he couldn't help it. With Bakura he felt every time that he said it that he meant it, which was a first for him. He wondered if Bakura realised just how much hearing him say it affected him.

"Oh he has that effect on people when he is not trying to charm your pants off."

Bakura laughed on the other end, which served to make Ryou smile broadly. They did share their opinion of Duke, even if how Ryou would handle things would be very different to his lover's methods.

"_Look Ryou, about Thursday, I'm sorry, I really am. I would have said so sooner if I could have reached you. Okay, I might not have been as ready to say it but it is amazing what a walk to clear your head can do_."

"I know 'Kura, I knew immediately, it's just I have a bit of a temper too, and okay, I'm sorry too. Perhaps I was being a touch unreasonable in a way, but I had a point, still do."

"_Tell me about it, yeah you have a point. But what's done is done, I'll just have to deal with the fucking consequences I guess. I'll try and keep you out of it if I can_."

Ryou was grateful for the gesture, but wasn't sure Bakura could really do anything of the sort.

"'Kura… sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

"_Well I can think of a few ideas_."

Ryou swore that he could hear the grin that was currently on his lover's face.

"Oh I bet you can, doesn't mean that I agree with those ideas." He said curtly.

"_Shame, could have been fun_." Ryou was about to answer with a smart comment but a soft sigh from his lover stopped him. "_I want to see you_."

Ryou suddenly felt the need to see his lover pull at him. He wanted to reach out and touch him, hold him, feel reassured after they had fought. He stepped up to the window looking outside at the awful weather.

"Where are you?" He asked, wondering if he could save Bakura a walk in this rain.

"_Look down_."

"What?" Ryou asked confused and looked towards the street, gasping as he saw Bakura stood there without a coat looking back up at him.

A few things ran through his head, things like what the hell was he doing outside of his apartment block – which was obvious really – why was he out there without a coat and… oh stop it, he's out there soaking wet and probably freezing to death.

"Oh 'Kura!" He breathed in shock. "Get inside this instant before you catch your death of cold!" He ordered sharply, the inherent concern he had for his lover flaring in that instant. "I'll take the latch off the door."

With that he hung up, stood by his entry phone until he heard the ring from the doorbell and let Bakura in downstairs. That done he unlatched the door so Bakura could walk in unhindered and started grabbing towels for him. He must be soaked to the skin and what with work coming up for him and… ooh sometimes he could be so reckless. He placed the towels in easy reach and headed quickly to the kitchen to boil the kettle for a hot drink, thinking through all the things he could do to warm up his lover… oh and he was going to have to either dry his clothes or lend him some, there was no way he could send him home or to work in wet ones. At the sound of the door closing in the hall he grabbed a mug from the shelf, and turned as he heard Bakura in the kitchen doorway behind him, but as his eyes rested on Bakura his breath stalled in his throat.

Leaning against the doorframe as he was, the pose careless and nonchalant, his already fitted t-shirt clinging to his skin, water dripping from his hair, running down his neck, and those crimson eyes… oh hell the sight just went straight to his nether regions. He wasn't sure that Bakura had ever looked so hot. For an instant a snide little part of his mind sneered that Bakura had planned this, but the rest of his mind quickly silenced it. Though he was kind of moving on autopilot, that much was obvious, his feet moving without conscious thought, a question awaiting him in those crimson eyes as he approached. He didn't think about it as he pressed himself against Bakura, didn't care that he was getting wet as he did so, all that mattered was kissing him at that point in time. Bakura was slightly shocked by Ryou's sudden advance, but was not about to argue, not when the one he had been craving for two days was here and kissing him, rather firmly to boot. He sighed when Ryou stepped back.

"I've missed you." He murmured, taking his lover's face in his hands.

"'Kura, you are as cold as ice!" Ryou hissed.

"I don't care, just warm me up, all I need is you."

He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but he did, he crushed his mouth to Ryou's in a hungry and possessive kiss, needing to feel and taste his lover, to show him how much he cared for the youth. Ryou moaned into the kiss, rapidly getting lost in the sudden passion his lover was displaying, all thoughts going out of his head as a hungry tongue lapped at his own. He tilted his head back, allowing Bakura to deepen the kiss further, his fingers digging into the tops of Bakura's arms as they kissed. Heat was rising between them even though one of them was soaking wet, and with it came a need, that desire that had been there the last time they had been intimate, though they had paused then for Ryou's sake. Eventually Ryou had to break off the kiss to breathe.

"'Kura." He moaned, trying to get a sensible thought back into his head, failing miserably. "We need to get you out of those wet things, you'll catch a chill."

"Good idea." Bakura growled, his tone making Ryou swallow hard.

It was the feral look in his eyes, the sudden passion of his kiss, he was getting uncomfortably aroused. That situation was not helped when without a second thought Bakura stripped off the sopping wet t-shirt, letting it fall to the kitchen floor with a wet slap, instantly forgotten by both of them as he advanced on Ryou, backing him out of the kitchen, into the hall and against the wall, mouth fastened hungrily against the youth's making Ryou mewl. The mewl turned into a groan as Bakura ground his hips against the youth's pinning him hard to the wall. Ryou wasn't quite sure how this turn of events had come to be, but as Bakura's growing arousal ground against his own he couldn't bring himself to care about it either.

His hands had found their way to Bakura's waist, caressing the chilled skin, feeling it rise up into goose bumps at his touch. Bakura had a hand wound tightly in his hair, the other pulling his shirt out of his slacks and slipping underneath. Ryou gasped as that cold hand ghosted over his skin, leaving a burning trail behind it. Bakura was completely lost in what he was doing, though somewhere in the back of his mind, he had enough sense to pull back and ease off despite his body screaming at him for doing so.

"Shit Ryou." He breathed. "I don't know what got into me, I…"

He was cut off suddenly as Ryou yanked that mouth back against his own in a forceful kiss. As the two broke apart Bakura looked at his lover a little stunned.

"You've given me quite the problem." Ryou stated, grinding his hips against Bakura's to demonstrate what he meant, enjoying the sudden intake of breath that came with his action. "Considering you are dripping all over my floor I think it would only be polite if you finished what you started."

Bakura practically melted, this attitude from Ryou intoxicating. It seemed he enjoyed the youth being a bit forceful which would explain the shower dream from a little while ago… But back to the matter in hand.

"Hmm." He purred. "Looks like I got your clothes wet, wouldn't want you to catch a chill now would we?"

Ryou shivered at the huskiness of his lover's voice, so obviously laced with arousal, and he wanted him and only him, right now! He couldn't wait to get the buttons of his shirt undone, merely helped Bakura yank it over his head sharply. He pushed Bakura in the direction of his bedroom, thinking of anything else completely impossible. For some reason he wasn't nervous, he didn't care what this might mean. All that mattered was that being touched and kissed by Bakura made him feel so damned good and he didn't want him to stop. As they got into his room Bakura was more than a little surprised to find himself sat on the bed, Ryou standing before him. Even more so when the youth dropped to his knees, parting his legs with insistent hands.

"Damn it 'Kura, you are getting my bed wet, we'd better get these off you." He said as his hands reached to the fastenings of his jeans.

Bakura was all too eager to oblige, lifting his hips and helping his lover push the wet and resistant denim over his hips. Ryou frowned puzzled as he pulled the wet jeans off, taking considerable force to do so, as he found no shoes at the ends of those legs to hinder him.

"Kicked them off by the door." Bakura said quickly as he swooped in to steal a hungry kiss from his lover's willing lips.

There was something in the air between the two this time, and Bakura opened up all his senses so he could feel and see their auras more clearly. Both were flaring, crackling against each other and sparking, every time they did one or other of them would shiver as the energy between them arced and grounded. Bakura's silver caressed Ryou's gold, and now that he had opened himself up to it, the sensation added an extra dimension to the touch against his skin. He was breathing hard as he looked at Ryou, on his knees before him, and taking in the sight of his lover naked for the first time. Bakura actually found it quite difficult to stay still and allow the examination, understanding why Ryou had been so embarrassed before. It wasn't the same emotion for him, but he could well understand where the discomfort came from.

Ryou swallowed hard as he took in the sight before him, hands resting lightly on the inside of Bakura's knees, so that he could settle comfortably between them. His eyes drank in the sight of his pale lover, crimson eyes half closed and clouded with desire and fixed on him, the sight making him swallow hard. He needed this man, wanted him more than anything he had ever wanted, his whole being positively ached to be merged with him. He was nervous yes, but that was not holding him back like it had been. Because it wasn't, he found himself sliding his hands up the inside of pale, strong thighs, feeling the muscles beneath the skin flutter at his delicate touch. He could see in Bakura's eyes just how much effort it was taking to remain still, to let him just take his time, be comfortable with this. He could see just how strongly his lover yearned for him and it made his heart swell inside his chest with an aching love for the elder.

As Ryou finally touched his throbbing need, his caress feather light, crimson eyes slid closed and a groan escaped parted lips. A strangled moan caught in Bakura's throat as his lover tentatively took him into his mouth, the wet heat bringing him such pleasure, the two auras beginning to combine at the edges. It took all Bakura had not to grab hold of that silky hair and thrust into that soft mouth. But he was unable just to sit back and do nothing as Ryou slowly explored how to pleasure his partner in this way, what made him moan. His hand made it under Ryou's hair to caress the back of his neck, the other propping him up against the bed as his back arched, moaning as Ryou sucked gently. He knew Ryou was just being tentative, working things out slowly, but oh by all that was holy, it was heavenly torture.

"Fuck! Ryou." He groaned loudly as fingers wrapped round him, soft mouth sucking harder. "Please sweet one." He almost pleaded with his lover.

Ryou stopped, looking up at Bakura with worry in his eyes, only to have it washed away as he saw his lover, panting, sweating even, a look of desperation in those burning eyes. Firm but gentle hands ushered him to his feet before quickly undressing him, grasping him firmly by the hips and pulling him into his lap. Ryou gasped, crying out as for the first time he felt his naked flesh against another, their arousals grinding against one another in delicious friction. Bakura was kissing and sucking at his lips, his neck, his shoulder, anywhere he could reach, desperate to touch and taste all of his lover. One hand kneaded the youth's firm buttocks, the other slid over his chest and downward, ghosting over his abdomen, his hip, before gently taking his lover's length in his hand.

"'Kura!" He cried out, his breath taken away by the intensity of what was happening, his lover pleasuring him, kissing him with a hunger he'd never experienced before, that was swallowing him whole.

"I need you so much." Bakura groaned against his lips. "Oh Ryou I need you!"

Those words falling from his lover's lips made him groan in want. He too wanted more, but he didn't know if he could, the nerves flaring in him again as Bakura's hand brushed over the small of his back, lower, gently exploring the valley between his buttocks. Bakura felt him tense slightly and looked up, crimson eyes meeting deep cocoa. He saw it all in those eyes, his aura, the want for more, but the fear. He could push Ryou into this and most likely he would be okay, or he could give him more time. But his body needed this, needed more, positively ached. But there was another way.

"Take me."

Ryou gasped at the softly spoken words, laced with such need he had never heard before.

"What?" He asked astonished, his heart beating a rapid tattoo inside his chest.

"Take me!" Bakura growled, almost an order. "Please Ryou!" The last words whispered fervently.

"B, but I don't know how, what if I…?"

"Hush." Bakura silenced him with fingers against petal soft lips. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried, or mess up. I'll guide you. But if I don't get something more than this I'll go crazy." He admitted. "For me?" He asked gently.

Swallowing hard Ryou found he wanted this, and really wanted it, he'd always wanted more, but had been too frightened, his partners all wanting to be in control, and he hadn't enough trust in them for that. With Bakura he was coming close to having that trust, but Bakura was asking, no pleading with him to go further, and giving up control to him, understanding him better than any partner ever had before. He nodded, not trusting his voice right now. Bakura smiled at him reassuringly, brushing hair lout of his face gently.

"Do you have anything that will make this easier, it's been a while." He admitted.

It was no lie, he had not bottomed for quite some time, but he had nothing against it. He was not someone who particularly needed to be in control. Ryou blushed and nodded, getting out of Bakura's lap. As Ryou got a tube of lubricant from a drawer in the bedside table, Bakura settled himself on the bed. In some ways he was glad he was doing this with Ryou. The youth would not want to rush preparation and he was going to need it. Ryou was looking shy as he brought the needed lubrication to the bed, nervous and unsure.

"Just because I haven't yet doesn't mean I'm stupid and not prepared." He said in a quick explanation of owning such an item.

Bakura chuckled, stroking his face gently and kissed him softly.

"You don't need to explain anything to me, I'm going to be glad of it."

He took the tube from his lover, squeezing a little onto Ryou's slender fingers, coating them.

"One at a time, just take it slow." He instructed Ryou softly as he lay back.

Ryou bit his lip softly in his nervousness, worried that he would mess up or hurt Bakura, but his lover was smiling up at him gently, his trust and love for the youth shining through, and unbeknownst to him, Bakura's silver aura was gently caressing and soothing his own, calming the youth. And so Ryou took a deep breath before making that move. Bakura moaned softly as the ring of muscle was breached gently, Ryou's touch gentle, but not hesitant, the youth having been determined not to be like that. It was amazing how you forgot this feeling between times and yet your body remembered it again in an instant. The slightly disconcerted feeling at first when something slides inside you, but then it starts to move, and the odd feeling is gone replaced by that heavenly feeling of friction.

Bakura's eyes slowly closed and Ryou watched in fascination as his lover's breathing deepened, tossing his head back, fidgeting in evident pleasure. He had been equally as rapt the first time he had been pleasuring his lover, but he couldn't get enough of the fact that he was the one giving his lover this pleasure. After a while he plucked up the courage to work in a second finger, a moan getting caught in Bakura's throat, escaping broken and fractured, a sound that went to his own throbbing need, but concerned him as well.

"'Kura?"

"So good!" Bakura breathed, his chest rising and falling in deep gasps.

He winced a little as Ryou began to stretch him as he knew he should, hell he'd been round Malik and his lurid tales long enough, the pain was momentary, and nothing too much in the first place. It was as Ryou added the third and accidentally brushed against his prostate that he cried out sharply, back arching.

"Yes!"

It had been so long since he had felt anything like this, and he needed to have Ryou inside him. Opening his eyes, he stopped Ryou, silently lamenting the loss of the fingers pleasuring him, but he knew he was about to have something much better. This time when he took up the tube of lubrication he squeezed it into his own palm, before reaching out to coat Ryou's length in it. The youth cried out at the intensity of the sensation, that slick hand moving up and down his shaft, but he knew it was merely preparation, that there was more to come. As Bakura lay back he drew Ryou on top of him, wrapping his legs high round Ryou's waist to give him the best access and angle he could. He wanted to make love like this, face to face, where he could see his lover, and that flaring golden halo that was his aura surrounding him.

Ryou bit his lip softly as the tip of his length rested against Bakura's entrance, feeling more nervous about this than he had about anything else in his life. But Bakura was drawing him in, urging him onwards, both crying out as Ryou slowly penetrated Bakura until he was fully inside his lover. Both were gasping for breath, Ryou overwhelmed by the sensation of being one with his lover, Bakura feeling the pain at first before it lessened. As they both caught their breath their auras began to weave themselves together in a living breathing tapestry of infinite complexity, becoming as one as the beings they belonged to. Ryou needed something to hang onto, threading his fingers into Bakura's, both grasping onto each other tightly.

"Oh 'Kura!" Ryou whispered, overcome by the feeling of being joined.

They lay like that for a while, until Bakura could stand it no longer.

"Please sweet one, for the love of God move." He pleaded, unable to wait for Ryou to collect himself any longer.

The sound of Bakura begging him like that shocked Ryou, but as he looked into his lover's eyes, he understood, that need, the mass of emotions taking over them both, united as he was with the one who had stolen his heart. He locked lips with him in a searing kiss, rolling his hips, thrusting gently, experimentally into his lover, earning him a groan of appreciation. Slowly but surely they found a rhythm together, their love making slow, sensual, and just what they both needed. The angel needing to cement his love for his human, to become inextricably tied to him, bonded in such a way that even he did not understand. The youth found through the angel his faith in humanity, in love, in all of the ideals he had believed in, having had his faith rocked and battered in the past. All that was swept away now as they moved as one. Around them their conjoined auras pulsed and grew in an expanding cocoon that was filled with love and sounds of pleasure that was building up inside them both.

Bakura had become incoherent, even failing to swear in this situation, never before had making love ever felt so good, but never before had he been in love. It was no longer just sex, but it meant so much to him. This was Ryou, his Ryou, and not only that he was Ryou's first. Ryou felt it too, his muscles trembling under the effort as they moved as one, each stroke making the coil of pleasure in his gut grow and build, coiling tighter and tighter. This was Bakura, the one who made him feel special, who never pushed him, who loved him for who he was, and he was determined to make him feel as much pleasure as he could through this. Their grip on each other's hands tightened as they both neared the edge of that precipice of pleasure that always seemed so far away, and yet so agonisingly close at the same time.

In a slight shift in angle Ryou suddenly hit Bakura's prostate dead on, an action that had him crying out loudly, tossing his head back, back bowing in pleasure.

"Fuck yes!" He roared out, Ryou determined to hit that spot again and again, loving the pleasured paroxysms it pushed his lover to.

It only took a few more well aimed thrusts to push Bakura over the edge, muscles tightening around Ryou and pulling him over with him, Ryou crying out sharply, Bakura roaring, and their joined auras exploding in a flash of blinding light. And after the searing bliss came the peace. The moment in which the body goes almost boneless in utter release, and the mind is utterly still, aftershocks of pleasure going through both flesh and soul. It soothed them both in ways they hadn't realised they had needed, but both savoured it as it succoured them. As Ryou caught his breath and came to his senses he found that he had collapsed on his lover, and moved to amend that.

"Don't bother." Bakura said tiredly. "I like you where you are." He murmured.

Ryou smiled, nuzzling into his lover's neck, sighing in utter contentment. Their hands slowly untangled, Bakura wrapping his arms round his lover, even as his grip with his legs loosened and settled into a more relaxed position. Both either ignored the stickiness between them or didn't care. They were just too blissed out to care about anything much other than being together, about letting the moment go on for as long as possible. But eventually muscles started to cramp and Ryou had to move. With effort he collapsed at his lover's side, Bakura rolling to face him, crimson orbs gazing lovingly at the quiet youth before him.

"Was it… was I?" Ryou asked nervously.

"Not bad for a first timer." Bakura quipped, quicker to recover and be himself than his lover.

Ryou choked a little, not knowing how to react to that statement, it not being the answer he had been expecting.

"Relax sweet one." Bakura smoothed, stroking his cheek lovingly. "It was absolutely wonderful."

And before Ryou got a chance to question his lover's words Bakura was drawing him close, and kissing him softly, in a deep and tender kiss that seemed to reach down into his very soul.

"I love you Ryou." He whispered against those lips he couldn't get enough of.

Ryou's breathing hitched, utterly overwhelmed by the heartfelt declaration, a tear of joy coming to his eye. As Bakura pulled back he saw it, and smiled, a heart felt contented smile he wasn't sure he had ever worn before. As that tear escaped he smoothed it away with the pad of his thumb before drawing Ryou close and holding him tight.

"I love you too." Came the small voice from the youth snuggling tightly into his neck, the sound muffled from where his head was and cracked with emotion.

"I know sweet one, I know." Bakura murmured happily.

And every last care and worry that both of them had was forgotten as they lay in each other's embrace. Nothing else mattered, they had each other and that was enough for the both of them. And in this glorious moment, where they both achieved a peace they had never felt before, nothing could touch them. Wrapped up tight in the warmth of their love the world ceased to exist, and they could be together forever.

**

* * *

**

AN:

Hell, well, I guess we are really starting to get somewhere now no? Well now I have them at this point in their relationship the real drama can begin. So be warned, this is going to get a bumpy ride from here on in. So my lovelies, if you would be so kind… **read and review please!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: **

Yes yes I know it has been an age since you had a chapter from me. But I have a good reason. The last six weeks have been three weeks of packing my life into boxes, moving house, finding a job, and another three weeks of taking my life out of boxes again. And throw a side order of urgent gardening that needed doing and I was either exhausted or out of time/will/inspiration to write. But at last I have settled in the new place and I can write again and I have a shiny new, extra long update for you. But I don't think you are gonna like me for it…

-goes and puts armour and helmet on and hides in a bunker-

* * *

Whilst the two lovers were making up in the best way possible, in another part of Domino friends were getting in touch. Yugi had actually been fidgeting by the phone for a while debating on who he should call. His immediate thought had been Ryou, but all of the group knew of the fight he'd had with Bakura, their friend had spent quite some time talking with them all in the wake of it. And as yet none of them knew that the two were currently in each other's arms. But he just had to talk to someone, and given Malik's propensity to make any of them feel uncomfortable when talking about relationships, dating or anything remotely related to the subject, he was looking for another option. He hated thinking that left Joey as if he was a last resort as he was anything but, a good and safe pair of hands in this kind of field, even if he did have a slight tendency to tease as well.

Across town Joey was in a similar predicament, though for slightly different reasons. He was utterly frustrated, the atmosphere in the house was stifling, being around Seto was unbearable but he had an issue. It was his day off and he had already done every chore conceivable as a distraction, and finding something plausibleto do so he could avoid speaking to his tenant was nigh on impossible. But going out without a valid reason was as bad as running from the problem so he wasn't doing that either. In consequence when the phone rang he didn't care if he looked eager as he picked it up.

"Hello." He answered it as cheerfully as he could.

"_Hi Jo_ey."

"Hey Yug' good to hear from ya' what can I do for you pal?"

"_I… I was hoping to just talk you know, Yami and I had a dat_e_..._"

Joey grinned, glad for his friend and equally glad to be smiling for the first time that day.

"That's great… so you want to talk it over?"

"_Yeah, I wondered if you wanted to come over or something, you know how the phone is…_"

"I know, not very personal, sure thing." Joey interrupted, thinking that there had to be a God and he was answering his prayers as he now had a valid reason to get out of here. "I'll get my coat and I'll be right over."

But Yugi was no fool, had picked up on the over eagerness in Joey's voice.

"_Is everything alright?_" He asked concerned for his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine," he brushed Yugi off. "We'll talk when I see ya'."

Yugi got the message; something was bothering his friend, but not something he wanted to talk about over the phone, possibly because someone might overhear.

"_Okay, I'll see you soon then_."

The two rang off and Joey took a deep breath. Okay… now to tell Seto he was going out. He took a deep breath and headed into the living room where Seto was sat scowling. Yes his tenant was in a foul mood and had made that very plain from the moment he got up. He also knew he was the cause of that ill temper. He had hoped that Seto might just retreat to his room and stay there to sit and stew till he calmed down enough to talk to, but he had not been so lucky. It seemed that Seto refused to 'hide' from him so he was having to weather the storm. But thanks to Yugi he had a get out clause to get out of the house for a while. He stood in the doorway and looked on nervously at Seto who was absorbed in a book. Or so it appeared. In reality Seto could not concentrate on the words on the page, currently in turmoil. When Joey cleared his throat his head snapped up, his attention easily gained, he might as well have been holding the book upside down for all the reading he was actually doing.

"I'll… I'll be going out for a while, Yugi wants me to help him out with something."

Seto eyed him coldly before turning back to his book, or rather the pretence of reading. Joey was too desperate to be out of there to notice that he wasn't actually reading. Joey sighed.

"I'll… I'll just go then shall I?"

"Hnn," came the terse grunt of reply.

Well that was more talkative than he had been all day, which was progress… wasn't it? Seto just sat staring at the page until he heard the front door close behind Joey. Then finally he put the book down and growled slightly.

"Damn you Marik!" He snarled.

This was all his fault, it had to be, everything about this situation was. The Devil and his bloody games. But now that Joey was gone he could do some talking of his own. He'd sat back too long. There was a simple way to bring an end to all this and he was going to take action. He grabbed the cell phone that Bakura had given him and dialled the only number in its memory.

* * *

Bakura was lying staring at the ceiling, Ryou's ceiling in fact, and was smiling. Why shouldn't he be? He had Ryou currently lying next to him, head resting on his chest, the scent of jasmine filling his nose, both having an arm wrapped around the other possessively. They were just content to be holding each other, not saying anything, and Bakura could feel the happiness radiating off his lover. It made his heart swell with pride to know that he was the one who made his beautiful partner feel that way. He was gently running his fingers through Ryou's hair while the smaller of the two was tracing random patterns on his chest with gentle fingers. This… this was heaven on earth in Bakura's mind, and he didn't give a crap if that was blasphemy. So he was lying here with a satisfied, and possibly slightly silly, grin on his face while his lover listened to his heart beating. It only beat for him anyway.

When his phone rang from within a discarded pocket somewhere he groaned and thought to ignore it, content to be where he was. But by the third ring Ryou was getting up.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked his lover, grabbing at him just a little too late to stop him getting up off the bed.

Ryou chuckled as the swipe missed. "To get your phone, though I am surprised it is still working with the soaking you gave it," he teased as he went through Bakura's pockets having found the wet jeans where they had been discarded on the floor.

"Pff, not like you were complaining," Bakura threw back.

"Answer it, I am going for a shower." Ryou smiled before he tossed him the ringing device.

Bakura watched as Ryou walked away picking up one of the towels when he went. With a sigh he answered the call.

"Hello?" He answered without looking at the display.

"_You took your time._"

Bakura's heart sank as he recognised the voice and moreover the tone with which he spoke. Fuck Seto, way to kill the mood.

"Well, if you are calling it must be the end of the fucking world or something. What's up?"

"_We need to talk_."

Bakura couldn't help but notice the unusual amount of venom in the angel's voice.

"Did something happen?" He asked curious.

"_Just get your ass down here_," Seto growled.

Normally Bakura would just blow him off, but there was something in his tone that made him think he should actually give him the time of day.

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly. "But you are in for a bit of a wait, I need to clean up and shit."

"_What?! No don't answer that, just do it alright. Joey's out and I don't know when he'll be back, I don't want him hearing this_."

Ah, so this was about their true identities, not something he could take lightly, well not if he wanted to live if Seto's tone was anything to go by.

"Okay, I'll be as quick as I can."

With that he rung off, and started to worry about the subject of clothes. He was a mess and his clothes were wet. Great just great, why did he have to pick now to have some fucking crisis or another? He was staring at his wet clothes and wondering what to do when Ryou returned.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Oh Seto is just having some fucking crisis, needs me there now and my clothes are soaked," he muttered.

Ryou chuckled. "Go have a quick shower and you can borrow some of my clothes." He looked outside for a moment. "Well the rain has stopped at least and you have to be about my size."

"You don't have to do this." Bakura was grateful but he didn't want to put Ryou out.

"Don't be silly, I can wash and dry your clothes and you can have them back later. Now go, I put towels in the bathroom for you anyway."

Bakura smiled, Ryou bringing his mood back up again. "Thanks love," he murmured before stealing a quick kiss and heading to the bathroom.

He cleaned up quickly and when he got out of the shower clothes were waiting for him. Well that was going to save him a side trip home at least. He dressed quickly and found that he and Ryou were a very close match in size, okay the trousers were a touch loose on him for his liking but he could handle this. He regretted having to leave Ryou's side at all but he would have had to go home at some point anyway. So it was that he left Ryou with a heavy heart, not liking at all what this meeting with Seto was likely to hold.

* * *

Yugi smiled when there was a knock on the door, knowing who it would be. Sure enough, when he opened it, a slightly worn looking Joey was stood there.

"Goodness Joey, you look tired." Yugi was instantly worried for his friend as he stepped aside to let him in.

"I'm alright, just didn't sleep that great was all."

"You better tell me about it."

Joey chuckled. "Not until I get to hear bout this date of yours." He said with a grin.

Yugi looked away shyly. Next to Ryou, Joey was the one he felt most comfortable talking about things like this. Possibly the reason why Joey was not higher on the list was also the reason he was comfortable at all talking to him, their rather drunken night together. Neither regretted it, though it was a strictly one time thing, that had been agreed upon in themorning by both of them with ease. In fact the reason for any misgivings talking to Joey about this kind of thing at all was that he felt it might hurt Joey that he was talking to him about other guys. Maybe he was being stupid he didn't know, but that was just who he was in the scheme of things. But either way they were getting comfortable and for all his tiredness Joey was smiling and looked happy to be here.

Yugi opened his mouth only to close it, laughing to himself for a moment.

"Look at me, I ask you over here and now I don't know what to say. I mean it wasn't anything special and I have gone to all this fuss…"

Joey chuckled. "Look Yug' even if I hadn't had the night from hell last night and wanted out of the house, you could've had the most boring date on earth and I will still wanna know about it. We're pals, so quit with the doubt and tell me how it went already."

Yugi chuckled. This was precisely why Joey was so good for this kind of thing.

"Oh it wasn't anything much. Took me to see a movie, a horror no less, you know what I am like with those."

Joey laughed, he had been the one who had nearly ended up with a lapful of Yugi in previous attempts at horror movies - he, Marik and Ryou were all fans but not Yugi.

"Oh man, he had you pegged from the get go. Spend the whole thing hiding in the safety of his arms?" He asked with a smirk.

Yugi blushed slightly, nodding shyly.

"Oh I was so embarrassed you wouldn't believe. He must have noticed, I… I didn't mean to be funny with him after, I really didn't but it was just… oh those movies get to me. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea, he had been so nice. Yeah I was clinging to him but he didn't try to take advantage or anything, he was really nice the whole way through. But just being round him… I dunno I just feel..." He trailed off not knowing how to describe it.

"It's not something you can describe, but it's this kind of pull, like butterflies in your stomach and yet it's not. It's an ache, one that only seems to get stronger with time…"

Yugi sat astounded as Joey, in softly spoken words had managed express something he could not. And the tone… it was as if he knew what he meant intimately and he wondered just what had happened last night for him. There was definitely something going on in his life that he had not been telling his friends about.

"Yeah," he said softly, not wanting to set off his friend. He worried about what had brought on this change of mood, it was so strange and sudden.

But as suddenly as the strange mood had come, Joey brightened as if he had never been contemplative.

"So come on, what happened?" He asked with a grin.

The quick 180 back to his usual self left Yugi reeling a little and it took him a moment to get his train of thought back to where it should be.

"Oh… well, he was so sweet. He was actually worried he had done something wrong. I was blushing so hard when I explained what was really on my mind. He just laughed, you know he's got this gorgeous laugh, so deep and rich and free…" He trailed off as he realised how he sounded, and yep, Joey was chuckling. He coloured a little as he continued. "But that was when he kissed me. Oh Joey I thought I was going to melt right then and there."

Joey was grinning. From where he was sitting Yugi was like a crazy schoolgirl in love. It was cute, it was adorable, and he was happy for him.

"That's really great Yug'. So you gonna see him again?"

Yugi nodded shyly. "Though I only agreed as long as I got to choose the next movie."

"Good man." Joey grinned.

But Yugi's concern for his friend had not abated. "Now come on, you have to tell me what happened. You aren't yourself."

The blond sighed, resigned to his fate, but also glad to be talking about it too.

"Last night… let's just say I did something stupid…"

* * *

Bakura was stood outside the front door to Joey's house. The reason for that was that he was currently bracing himself. When Seto got like this it could not be good news. He hated to put a dampener on such a good day. He had not felt so at peace as he had when he had lain with Ryou in his arms in post coital bliss. It had felt so right, like it was meant, and now he had to deal with a snarky Avenger, just an hour or so later. It didn't seem fair. But he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was opened a mere three seconds later, Seto with a face like thunder as he did.

"Get in." He snapped.

Bakura raised an eyebrow in surprise and disdain of being spoken to in such a way. Well this was a far cry from the angel who had broken down and spoken of Kisara. What the Hell had brought this on? He followed Seto inside, who walked straight into the kitchen. As he walked in he pulled out a chair and took the time as he was sitting down to observe Seto. Yup, this was not going to be good. But he didn't get the chance to question the angel, he was already venting.

"This has to end Bakura. We are all getting too involved. Yami and I shouldn't even be here and what Marik is up to is ludicrous."

Bakura sighed. "Well you better tell me what the Hell happened, because you seemed fine the other day. Now this? What the fuck shoved the stick back up your ass?"

Seto snarled at Bakura for that but he was right, and so he began to relate the events of the previous night.

* * *

Joey was marvelling at the situation. The past couple of days round Seto had been… well he couldn't define it. But he just loved the atmosphere between them now that his tenant had lightened up some. He was starting to see a softness in him that hadn't been there before. And hell, he had even seen him smile once or twice and the expression was wonderful on him. Though the worrying thing was that on occasion he had caught himself sitting there watching Seto just to see if he might smile, and even if he didn't smile he didn't mind, he just enjoyed watching him. He wasn't stupid, he knew what this all meant, he just couldn't figure out when in the scheme of things he had become attracted to Seto. It wasn't the ideal situation. He didn't know which way the tall brunette swung and he was his tenant. The situation could get messy. But that wasn't entirely what was on his mind right now. Nor was it on the mind of his tenant.

Seto was wondering just how they had gotten here as well. When making dinner Joey had suggested they have wine to drink with it. He had been a little dubious but had not wanted to cause trouble. He had found to his surprise that he liked red wine, and after dinner the two had continued to share a couple of glasses of the rich drink. He was currently sitting slouched in the arm chair, feeling mellower than he could ever remember being, though in some part of his mind he was thinking he had never been mellow, that was a human emotion and state. But he liked this feeling. And it was in this state that the mask was slipping, his face becoming more expressive than it had been in millennia.

"You know, you are really quite pretty when you aren't hiding yourself away."

Joey's words cut though his thoughts, making his awareness sharpen, draw him from this internalised state. Joey was immediately musing that he might be acting too obvious or forward but the words had just escaped him.

"And you're more attractive when you are trying so hard to be liked." Seto shot back in kind.

He was naïve enough not to spot the subtext in Joey's words, or to realise the subtext in his own, which while unintentional, was also an accurate representation of his feelings towards the blond.

"Is that your way of telling me I should shut up more often?" Joey chuckled taking a sip of his wine.

Seto smirked. "Maybe."

Joey shook his head. Oh he had no idea how attractive he was when he teased like that. That light that came into his eyes, the softness to his features. And under the influence of the wine, blue eyes that seemed to bore into your soul closed slightly, lending him a sensuality that the man before him had to be unaware of it was so unaffected. But Seto's attention had now slid to his empty glass, frowning ever so slightly, making him pout a little, an expression utterly adorable on the normally stern and stoic features. But Seto's mind was on another glass of the delicious substance that he knew he could procure from the kitchen. So herose elegantly from his chair, unaware of amber eyes watching him go.

He quickly identified the half empty bottle – their third for the evening – and was pouring himself a generous glass. Sure he recognised the signs of intoxication from the last time he had been drinking, the incident with Yami and Bakura was burned into his mind, but like many an inexperienced drinker, thought that he was in control of it. So focused on his task was he that he was unaware of his landlord coming up behind him.

"Mind if I…"

Joey had been reaching for the bottle, but his words had stalled as his hand accidentally closed over Seto's, the angel stiffening at the contact. It wasn't the contact as such, but that in this state he was much more sensitive to the other's aura. It was in contact with his own, making the contact more intimate than the human would ever realise, and making the angel aware of the blond's attraction to him with sudden acuteness. Joey withdrew his hand feeling stupid for somehow having made Seto feel uncomfortable, the brunette turning to face him. But as cerulean eyes met amber ones, gazes locking, neither could move. In an electric moment to Joey's eyes, the brunette looked a little confused, his feelings finally wide open to be seen, and the way the taller man had to look down at him as they stood in such close proximity, he had never looked so attractive.

He wasn't sure what possessed him, but in that moment he was so utterly drawn to the other man, leaning forward to softly kiss slightly parted lips. The normally logical Avenger found that he couldn't think. It wasn't his first kiss by any means, but as an angel all his kisses had been chaste. Now he was in a more human form, complete with hormonal responses and emotions he didn't entirely understand. The shiver that ran through him was new to him, and he wasn't really aware of leaning into the kiss, something primal within him longing for that affection and wanting more. The soft sound that escaped him was a mixture of surprise and desire for more, and was elicited by Joey's tongue softly entering his mouth to stroke his own.

His body felt like it was on fire, suddenly burning with emotions and sensations he didn't know and didn't understand. All he knew was that it felt good and he wanted more. Joey was surprised to find how hesitant, how inexperienced Seto seemed in the kiss, but was more than happy to take the lead. Though as gentle hands slipped to softly grasp at his waist the angel froze. Suddenly he was all too aware of what he was doing, what the implications of this were. No! He couldn't do this, he was an angel, he would not sink to the depravity of daemons! But it wasn't just this thought that had him shoving Joey away roughly. He was overcome by anger.

If he had been calm enough to examine the situation objectively then he would have realised that his anger was not at Joey, but at himself. He had allowed this to happen, had missed the subtle signs of the other's attraction to him and not actively discouraged him. He should not have let it get this far. But even under all of that there was anger at something else. Something within him screamed that kissing someone else, and worse, enjoying it, the other being human no less, and had even felt a flash of carnal desire that had scared him, that this was a betrayal. His heart belonged to Kisara, even though she had been gone so many long millennia, this was a betrayal of all they had shared. And not only that, after what he had done, he didn't deserve the warmth of another's love, having destroyed it once before.

Though at the hurt look he saw in amber eyes, Joey looking for all the world like a kicked puppy, something inside him that he didn't know he had twisted painfully. But he was already storming out, unable to alter his course now he had chosen it. Joey was left standing dejected, flinching as the door to Seto's room slammed shut.

* * *

"…and things have been weird ever since. I just… I don't understand. One minute he was enjoying it, the next he looked panicked, utterly freaked on me. That look is what kept me up last night."

Yugi nodded, knowing this had to be rough on his friend.

"Has he said anything?"

"Not a word, he just closed down, a grunt if I am lucky. He's been in a real foul mood all morning, but that's my fault I guess. It's been impossible. I just wish I knew what about it set him off."

Yugi sighed sitting back in the armchair.

"I'm not so sure that you did anything wrong. We don't really know him. Who knows why he got so upset."

Joey sighed. "Yeah, I've had some rejections in the past, but this has to be the roughest."

"Well trying it on when you've been drinking, especially with someone you live with was possibly not the best of ideas," Yugi said lightly.

Joey chuckled. "Told you it was stupid."

Yugi smiled, only Joey could remain joking when he was as miserable as he evidently was.

"What are you going to do?" He asked gently.

"Learn my lesson not to make the moves on the wrong guy?" He asked only half joking. "I guess I'll let him calm down a bit, getting out of the house for a while has probably helped. But yeah, apologise when I get back I guess, as long as he'll hear me out. Though this is so not gonna do us any good that we are livin' together. It's gonna be awkward but I'll try at least."

Yugi could only nod sympathetically. His heart went out to Joey. Rejection was tough on anyone but that was quite the way to be turned down. It had to hurt.

"Maybe he's a little scared. I mean, I know he looks tough and all but doesn't he seem a little… I don't know… naïve to you?"

Joey nodded, he knew exactly what he meant.

"Yeah, he's odd like that. Trust me to fall for the handsome but weird guy," he joked at his own expense. "But I guess I'd best get back and get to apologisin'."

Yugi smiled softly. "Do you want me to walk with you?"

He was a little concerned for his friend right now, but Joey brushed him off.

"Nah, I'll be fine. The walk will do me good, give me some time to think of something to say."

Yeah, while it had been good to get out and talk he needed some time on his own to think, something that had proved impossible on the way over here. Thinking just wasn't his strongest point, and boy did he have a lot to think about. Though as he got himself together to leave he paused at the door.

"I'm happy for you Yug' you gotta know that. It's great that you and Yami are coming together. Don't let my problems upset ya' pal."

Yugi was about to tell him that he had done no such thing but Joey was already walking away and all he could do was watch. He hated the way his shoulders drooped in a physical expression of the pain he felt within. But there was nothing he could do other than be there for him when he wanted him to be. He just hoped that this situation could be resolved.

Joey was glad to be out in the open air and on his own for a while. Things did not seem so bad now he had talked them over a little. Sure it was going to be hell apologising, trying to work out the awkwardness between them, but he could do it. And maybe, just maybe, hemight get to understand that look in Seto's eyes and he might get to fix it. _Yeah right pal, wishful thinking much?_But as he neared home he recognised a head of white hair. What was Ryou doing in his neighbourhood?

"Hey Ry'!"

Ryou turned startled at the call, immediately relieved to see who it was.

"Hi Joey." Though now that his friend had come up beside him he could barely look him in the eye.

"So what're you doin' in my neck of the woods?"

Ryou sighed knowing he would have to fess up.

"Well Seto called Bakura earlier, and going on how annoyed he was I'm a little worried about him."

"Wait a minute. Aren't you and Bakura fighting? How did you know he called?"

Though right about know he was feeling a tight knot in his gut. Three guesses what Seto had called him to talk about…

"Um…" Ryou looked away sheepishly gaining his attention. "We kind of… sort of… made up?"

Joey just couldn't help the grin that split his face.

"Ry' you really are a dark horse aren't ya'? Way to go. Good to see you two sort things out. You're doing better than me anyway."

"Why, what's up Joey?"

The blond sighed. Well Ryou might as well know, Bakura would probably tell him anyway.

"Long story short and all, we had a few glasses of wine last night, I then was an idiot and kissed Seto, who the kinda freaked out."

"Oh my. Are you okay?"

Come to think of it, Joey was looking tired and unhappy, and he was ashamed that he was only just noticing that.

"I'm fine, just cursing my lack of judgement is all."

Ryou reached out to stroke his friend's arm comfortingly, more than a little guilty at feeling so good when his friend was having a rough time of things. It was Ryou's nature that he connected to people so much emotionally, something that had always been ever since he was little. Resultantly right now he was keenly feeling his friend's pain. But Joey was smiling, Ryou didn't need this.

"So you're hanging about wondering how Bakura is. Stalking him much?" Joey teased.

Ryou blushed quickly at the accusation, no matter how gently meant it was. He was mortified that there was some truth in what Joey had said, made all the more embarrassing by Bakura's comments in the past. But Joey spared him a response, which was a good thing considering that he seemed incapable of producing one right that moment.

"Come on then. I'm sure you can find a reason to drag Bakura off. I need him outta the way so I can do some serious apologisin' anyways."

With that Ryou was grateful to fall in step beside his friend, utterly embarrassed at being caught like this, but Bakura had been so obviously upset after Seto's call and after their spat recently… and of course the make up, well he just wanted to be close to Bakura. He followed Joey up the path in a world of his own thoughts.

* * *

Bakura groaned.

"Okay, now I know you have severe social interaction issues but did you have to be so fucking brutal to him? It's not his fault you are an antisocial asshole."

Seto growled at him, which Bakura ignored. It was kind of expected of thebrunette anyway.

"I think you are missing the point."

"Am I? I think the point is that you are an emotionally retarded bastard who doesn't know a good thing when it jumps up and kisses him."

Oh if looks could kill Bakura would be dying a thousand excruciatingly painful and exceedingly horrible deaths right about now. Through clenched teeth the Avenger was determined to make his point.

"We are getting far too involved. Its bad enough that Yami and I are here in this ridiculous plane of existence at all, but Marik has this… relationship with that boy, even Yami is getting involved. The whole situation is unbearable given what we are and it has to come to an end."

Bakura snorted. Well someone was evidently freaking out. Seto continued to glare at him, utterly unimpressed for his lack of enthusiasm at his pronouncement.

"We are divine beings, even if Marik and the others have Fallen. We both know this situation isn't tenable. We will have to leave soon enough."

But Bakura was not blind, he unlike Seto could spot the subtle undercurrents in what the other was saying and leapt on it.

"Ah, is someone attracted to a certain blond?"

From the look he was given Bakura got the feeling that Seto was dearly wishing he had his sword to hand and could cut him down where he stood. He wasn't quite sure why he hadn't been punched yet, he was seriously pushing buttons.

"That doesn't matter!" Seto snapped.

"So you admit it."

"I did no such thing!"

"Yeah right."

"By all that is Holy stop that!" Seto yelled. "We can't all be like you. Unlike you the rest of us have certain duties and obligations. Even Marik will have to stop playing these silly games sooner or later and get back to doing his job."

Bakura merely shrugged at the rant, though secretly he was enjoying watching Seto lose his cool like this, and getting that admission, however vague, was absolutely priceless. But neither of them had heard the front door opening quietly, or this conversation would have been shut down. Both were lost in the moment, and Seto's anger was getting the better of him.

"And what about you and your little lover?" He sneered. "Told him yet?"

At the tone that question was delivered in, Joey and Ryou froze where they stood in the next room.

"I don't know what the fuck you are on about." Bakura snapped back, beginning to get annoyed himself now that Seto was pushing back.

"Have you told him what you are, that you are living a lie, and this little thing you have going is more fantasy than reality?"

Bakura growled darkly, wishing he could shut Seto up.

"Of course I haven't. You know full well that I can't."

"And that makes you the biggest fool of us all. You claim that you care for him but you are letting this charade go on, only to be hurting his feelings later. When are you going to tell him that you can't stay, that you have to leave? A few weeks, months even? Don't tell me you had years in mind."

Bakura was angry, but mainly that was because Seto was right. There was the major flaw with his relationship with Ryou and one that he had been avoiding facing. After a few years his lack of aging would become apparent, and before that the way he healed would most likely be noticed. Now, sticking around in a relationship for any amount of time wasn't feasible and he just didn't want to admit that it might have been kinder to let the relationship end after their recent fight. No matter how earthbound he was, he was still an angel and it was only a matter of time until hewas forced to move on.

"How long do you think you can keep this up before he notices?"

Suddenly Bakura had just about all he could take of this. Seto was hitting a very raw nerve and he didn't want to hear anymore. It was the truth and damn it hurt.

"You know fuck this shit, you can have your little crisis on your own. I've had it up to here with…"

His words trailed off into stunned silence as he turned to storm away only to see hurt brown eyes shining with tears and betrayal. What the fuck was Ryou doing here and oh crap, oh fucking _shit_ he had just heard what Seto had said! Oh by all the agonies one could suffer in Hell this was _bad_. But before he could find out just how much had been heard Ryou was pushing past an equally stunned Joey and bolting out of the house.

"Have you any idea what you have just done!" He roared at Seto. "Damn you to fucking Hell to rot and burn!"

He was after Ryou as fast as his legs could carry him. Shit, shit, shit, fuck, shit, mother fucking son of a bitch! Oh fuck, God only knew what damage Seto had just done. Even if he hadn't heard the angel and daemon part what Ryou had heard would still be hurting him badly and now he had to try and repair that. Yeah right, like that was going to be possible. Ryou should not have had to find out like this - it just wasn't right! He was running after the youth with every ounce of speed he had but by God's wounds he was fast.

"Ryou wait!" He yelled after him, even knowing the futility of such an action.

Oh shit this was one fucking spectacular mess. Once he caught up with Ryou and did his utmost to deal with this he was going to march right back to Joey's, drag Seto out by his hair and tear him limb from limb. No matter how hard he chased Ryou, he never gained any ground. But as he spotted an alley he saw his chance. He had a damn good idea of where Ryou would be going, and if he shot down there then he could cut Ryou off. It was a gamble but seeing as a straight chase was getting him nowhere he took the chance. Though as he ran he was so focussed on getting to Ryou that he didn't notice the figure stepping out of the shadows until too late and barrelled into them.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" He snarled, pushing past the obstructing figure.

"I think not."

The words were delivered in a tone that was as cold as ice and as sharp as steel, and the voice was one that he recognised. It was that which made him pause long enough to hear in the silence between them the sinister click, and feel something blunt press into his back. Bakura froze, turning ever so slowly to see Duke stood behind him, a nasty grin etched onto his features, gun in hand.

"What the fuck?" Oh shit, things had just gone from _bad_ to _fucking terrible_.

Duke's smile widened, turning sickly sweet and rotten.

"No one lays a hand on me and gets away with it," he purred with that same cloying sweetness.

Oh fuck, this was the last thing he needed especially not now. While he really didn't have time to deal with this fucking head case, right now the gun was a pretty damn unavoidable issue. If Duke shot him things were going to get so fucking complicated. Even he wouldn't be able to a avoid the consequences of a bullet to the brain

"Now take it easy…" He said gently, starting to back away slowly towards the end of the alley, looking for an escape.

Duke merely responded by raising the gun to head height and pulling the hammer back, making Bakura freeze in place.

"Good, I think we understand each other."

"Look, I'm sorry alright. I didn't realise how much I upset you." He was willing to say just about anything to get out of this situation sans bullet.

Duke just shook his head, green eyes shining. "I didn't want it to come to this. You could have just walked away, you could have named your price. But you just had to be fucking stubborn now didn't you?"

"Look, I apologise for hitting you, it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it," he said with as much sincerity as he could muster in the circumstances, frantically trying to buy time and find a way out of this.

Duke just chuckled darkly. "You fucked with me, nobody fucks with me." Green eyes flashed with anger and hate. "Oh, and one last thing. I always get what I want." The smile turned almost serene. "Bye-bye now."

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

Ryou could barely see through the haze of his tears but ran as if he had the Devil on his heels. He felt so utterly betrayed, so used. How could Bakura have done this to him, to lie to him from the start? When he heard Bakura call his name he only ran harder. He didn't want to hear it, hear the excuses, the lies. He'd heard enough of them to last him a life time, each one a shard of glass piercing his heart. Why? Why did he always manage to get involved with people who use him like this? But what made his heart shatter was that he had thought Bakura was different, and he had been. He'd been so kind, so attentive and understanding, and he'd been happy with him, making the betrayal hurt more than it ever had. He had even slept with him, given up his virginity at last. Bakura had played him worse than any of them.

Though in some ways he wanted Bakura to run after him, part of him wanting to reject what he had heard. Bakura cared about him, loved him, he knew that in his heart. But why, why would Seto say these things? And worse, why didn't Bakura deny them? He looked over his shoulder to see if he was still behind him, proof that he mattered to his lover, and to his shock he wasn't. He stopped, hurting and confused, looking around not understanding until he saw a head of white hair. Something in him lifted as he realised Bakura was still coming for him, but then he registered what he was seeing and his blood ran cold. Duke's horribly serene smile, gun pointed at Bakura. All the anger and hurt suddenly vanished, his heart clenching in fear. No! This couldn't be happening. Then he was moving, feet moving of their own accord, running into theroad, his eyes fixed on the horrifying scene before him.

"Bakura!"

Then the world went impossibly still, the sound draining away until they were all swallowed by an eerie silence. The choking lack of sound was punctuated by blood pumped by racing hearts, whooshing loudly in their ears. In agonising slow motion Bakura's head whipped round at the sound of his name cried so desperately. Ryou gasped as Bakura stiffened, a deafening report shattering the strange silence surrounding them. Tyres screamed and smoked as a driver slammed on his brakes as the figure stepped out in front of him, the vehicle's movement ending in the sickening sound of metal meeting flesh, the body arcing high into the air, before falling to the tarmac limply. Then everything was quiet, still. Nothing moved, nothing was heard, then the agonised scream rent the air, full of grief and sorrow, fear and anguish. You could hear the heart breaking, the sound ripping into the minds of those that heard it.

The world was still, snow white silk stained by spreading crimson.

**

* * *

**

AN:

Yes I did leave it there. Now you might recall warnings about cliff-hangers. Well here is the first, and I am gonna run for it before the rocks start flying. -throws Duke at the mob as a distraction and runs for it-


	29. Chapter 29

**AN:  
**Well to my complete surprise I was not murdered in my bed after that last cliff hanger. That has enabled me to get out the next chapter in less than a month – and hell the next one should come sooner than that as it only needs tying. But… -_checks that she is wearing her Kevlar and armour_- I don't think you are going to like this any more than the last one…

* * *

The street remained in stunned silence. Joey and Seto both surveyed the scene in shock, Joey having dragged the angel along after him after yelling at him loudly about sorting out his mess. They had arrived just in time to see the ghastly events unfold. Ryou stepping out into the road, shouting Bakura's name, the angel's head whipping round at the sound, his body twisting, Duke firing the shot in that same moment. Blood sprayed in the air as the bullet tore into Bakura's upper arm, tyres squealed as brakes locked out, the car trying to avoid hitting the figure who had run into the road, the sickening thud filled the air as the car hit Ryou full on. Then came the heart wrenching scream that chilled everyone to the bone, wrenching out of Bakura in a wail as Ryou lay unmoving in a spreading pool of crimson. Then everything was still.

That awful moment broke as Duke suddenly fled the scene, knowing he couldn't afford to be seen here, unhindered by the shocked bystanders, all rendered motionless by what they had witnessed. Nobody cared about him right at this moment, their concern lay with the still figure in the road. Bakura staggered forward clutching his bleeding arm as an afterthought, collapsing to his knees by Ryou. He didn't want to think about the blood that was soaking into his jeans, was unaware of the tears streaming down his face. All that he knew was that he couldn't breathe as he looked at Ryou, his face horribly peaceful and calm in unconsciousness, and yet it was so obvious that something was terribly wrong. There was so much blood, crimson staining white, the car's windscreen smeared with blood, crazed in a nasty indent the shape of a head.

Behind him Joey was calling for an ambulance, Bakura reaching out with a shaking, bloodied hand to stroke at that porcelain, peaceful face, deliberately not looking at the awful concavity in the back of his head, skull obviously crushed by the blow. The youth was still breathing in soft shallow breaths. The pain in his arm didn't register anymore, his whole world consisted of Ryou right now. He didn't know how long he knelt there, shaking hands covered in Ryou's blood as he cupped his face and stroked the youth's arm crooning soothing words, not knowing if his lover could hear them or not. He just stayed that way, unwilling to break contact with him, had to feel that warmth, feel him breathing, even though it meant ignoring the wetness at his knees, the crimson smears marring porcelain skin and snowy silk. In the midst of this soothing nonsense hands suddenly were pulling him upright.

When had the ambulance arrived, he had not heard the sirens and didn't understand why. People swarmed round Ryou as firm but gentle hands pulled him out of the way. He refused to move out of sight from his lover as the florescent coats scurried around him. They were talking to him, but their voices were muffled to his ears, hands on him as they tended to his arm. Some kind of awareness came back to him in this moment, watching them move Ryou onto a stretcher bundle him into an ambulance. No, they couldn't take him away from him! But then those hands were guiding him forward and into the vehicle too. In a moment of clarity he turned to Joey who was right there, and had been as soon as Bakura had moved to Ryou's side. The blond assured him that he and Seto would follow the ambulance.

"His friends, you must call his friends." Bakura demanded in a daze.

But then the doors closed, sirens wailing as the ambulance lurched into motion. The feeling of being unable to breath only increased as he sat, eyes locked on Ryou's still form, the paramedic never leaving his side. A second paramedic turned to him to ask how he was but he just shook his head. He didn't care about himself, he would heal in time, a remarkably short amount of time, and normally this little detail would have him concerned that the humans around him would work that out. But all he could give a damn about was the fact that Ryou was fighting for his life. He refused to acknowledge the cold, sinking feeling in his gut that had lodged there since he had seen the terrible wound at the back of his love's head. Ryou would be fine, he told himself over and over, Ryou would be fine, he just had to be.

But they were at the hospital and they forced him from Ryou's side, only serving to anger and upset him further. He angrily and forcefully shoved off the nurses that tried to tend to him, marching to the trauma bay, sitting outside the double doors refusing to move. Then was the waiting, endless waiting, anxious and numb at the same time. Time… he had no concept of how much time passed, only that Seto and Joey turned up, the blond looking pale and shaken, and even Seto looked drawn. A while later Yugi came in looking frightened and worried, Joey stepping away from the wall he was leaning against and speaking to him in hushed tones, before Yugi was sitting down too. They had barely done so when Malik barrelled in at a run, full of questions, having to be calmed, Joey taking up the task again, before finally stilling as he saw Bakura sat there, staring lifelessly at his blood stained hands.

Time ticked by, the clock on the wall marking it in tiny measures, the sound of the second hand for no good reason reminding Bakura of the sound of a grandfather clock, the pendulum swinging like a scythe, culling time little by little**, **a reaper taking from everyone. The morbid metaphor was surely indicative of the fear that lay heavy in his heart and he tried to push it away, unwilling to dwell on it. Hehoped… he _prayed,_ his lips moving silently as he poured his heart, his very soul into his plea. Seto watched his fervour dry mouthed, not understanding the feelings running through him at this moment. Something was building in this place, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach in a visceral way he had never experienced as an angel, but he knew from whence this feeling came and understood all he could do was watch events unfold.

Then the double doors to the trauma bay swung open and out stepped a doctor, and while the disposable gown he had worn was gone spots of blood still marred his scrubs, all too visible to worried eyes. Seto and Bakura both stiffened at the same time, the Avenger averting his gaze quickly. The doctor hadn't said a word but to them both it was plainly readable in his deep blue aura. Bakura was pushing past him before he had a chance to speak and the doctor didn't stop him, somehow knowing that Bakura understood and would not prevent the distraught man from seeing his loved one. In the corridor hespoke in hushed and regretful tones. Bakura didn't need to hear it as he stood looking at his love, feeling weak and broken inside as he was able to see what no human could, it taking all of his strength not to collapse at the sight before him.

Ryou's friends all stood stunned as the doctor spoke of how Ryou's skull had been crushed, how they had done all they could to release pressure on the brain, and how he would need surgery to piece it back together again but that would have to wait. Tears fell down Yugi's face, Joey white as a sheet, Malik looking ill as he spoke of brain stem activity tests that would have to wait till the next day. Only if they were positive would they proceed. It was the middle of the night, they had been fighting to keep Ryou alive for that long. Then the doctor spoke of how those tests were merely a formality, that they had best say their goodbyes. Bakura had not heard a word of this, did not need to as he held onto Ryou's limp hand.

To the nurses eyes the youth in the bed lay with his head swathed in bloodstained bandages, connected to drips and life support machines, and that was all they saw. They looked in pity at the broken and weeping figure beside him. They were waiting for confirmation of what Bakura already knew. What he saw when he looked at Ryou was different. The pale gold aura was in tatters, beginning to dissipate in ghostly wisps. Light no human eye could see gathered around Ryou's heart as his soul clamoured to be released from the prison of flesh that was only kept functioning in the most meagre of senses by the machines surrounding him. The moment the devices were switched off the body would die and the soul would be freed. The medical staff knew it, but didn't dare say it until the tests were done. Ryou was dead.

The nurses started as the pale, almost wraithlike figure beside the body in the bed stood up violently. The three friends and Seto all jumped, Yugi actually yelping as the double doors were thrown open with force. Bakura stood before them with a fire in his crimson eyes none but Seto understood. Joey flinched as that inferno was turned on him.

"Whatever you do, do not let them let him go."

Bakura's voice was so harsh, so full of finality that it sent shivers up their spines, even Seto was not unmoved by it.

"Stay with him, don't let them do anything."

Joey swallowed thickly before asking the question raised by those words.

"What about you?"

Bakura turned to Seto. "I have something I need to do."

Nothing else was said but as crimson fire remained locked to icy cerulean, recognition softened the blue as the Avenger now understood what Bakura meant to do. He would have said something about it being futile, but given that this was Bakura and his importance to the Lord he remained quiet. He knew how long the host had been waiting for this, though it choked him that it had to happen like this. But Bakura was marching out of the corridor with a determination rarely witnessed in any being on this earthly plane. Bakura's feet carried him through the hospital at a fierce pace, though as he stepped outside he broke into a run.

_I've been dreaming for so long,  
__to find a meaning, to understand…_

His feet pounded against the asphalt, only one destination in mind, only one thing that he could do. It was desperate but he had to try.

_the secret of life.  
__Why am I here to try again?_

As he ran images flashed through his mind; Ryou's smile, his laugh, his soft brown eyes that could express so much, the youth's loving heart that had captured and ensnared him.

_Will I always, will you always  
__see the truth, when it stares you in the face?_

He had hurt him. He hadn't meant to, he loved him with all his heart, just as he had loved another. He had not wished harm on either of them but because of him, his actions, his mistakes, both had been punished.

_Will I ever, will I never free myself  
__by breaking these chains?_

Why? Why was it that when it was his mistake someone else paid the price? Why did he have to stand and watch as they bore the brunt of what hehad, or hadn't done? It broke his heart, could feel it shattering even now. What did he have to do to stop this?

_I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul,  
__I'd turn it back, it's my fault._

But he knew the answer, what he had to do was live, live in his own pain, unable to soothe pain of those that he had hurt.

_Your destiny is forlorn,  
__have to live till it's undone._

But he couldn't just stand by and do nothing. He'd stood by for millennia, searching for answers he couldn't find, looking for a way forward, waiting for inspiration and guidance that never came. But no more. Now he would demand answers, demand action. He couldn't stand by to watch an innocent lose his life just because they had gotten involved with each other.

_I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul  
__I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way._

He was no longer aware of running, his body and mind detached as he searched the memories that spanned the ages, looking to see if there was something that he had missed, searching vainly for an answer he so desperately wanted.

_I've been living for so long,  
__many seasons have passed me by._

So many years, so much time and nothing, no clues as to what he wanted to know. How could so many years be wasted, fruitless? How had he existed for so long like this?

_I've seen kingdoms through ages  
__rise and fall, I've seen it all._

How could it exist, such cruelty? Wasn't what they stood for, faith, religion, angels, daemons… wasn't it all for the good in the world? So where was it now, how could such travesties happen to the innocent?

_I've seen the horror, I've seen the wonders  
__happening just in front of my eyes._

But this life was a lesson, he just didn't understand what this lesson was. As pain, anger, loss, desperation and agony all tore at his heart, he just simply didn't comprehend.

_Will I ever, will I never free myself  
__by making it right?_

As he ran through the gates to the church yard, the edifice of stone and stained glass looming before him, he refused to see the graves and the markers of death he passed, consumed with only one thing.

_I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul,  
__I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
__Your destiny is forlorn,  
__have to live till it's undone.  
__I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul,  
__I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way._

As he pushed the door open to the church he stopped dead in the open doorway, his throat tight with emotion, his mind and heart full of so much. In this house of God his thoughts drifted to Akeifa, tearing him in two. Guilt filled him, guilt at having moved on from his angelic love, guilt at thinking of a past love when he was here for Ryou.

_Jillian, our dream ended long ago.  
__All our stories and all our glory I held so dear._

It was too late, there was nothing he could do for Akeifa. He'd tried, searched for answers for so very long, done all that he could to understand and he had still failed him.

_We won't be together  
__forever and ever, no more tears._

He had failed Akeifa, but he wouldn't fail again. Ryou… he couldn't fail him now. Just because this was his fate did not mean he would give up.

_I'll always be here until the end._

He closed his eyes in silent apology to Akeifa as he stepped slowly over the threshold.

_Jillian, no more tears…  
__Jillian, no more tears…_

He walked up the aisle of the empty building, the Parson asleep in the rectory, but the church door was always open to those who sought solace and sanctuary. As he reached the altar rail he sank to his knees, silent tears streaming down his face.

_I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul,  
__I'd turn it back, it's my fault._

In this place, the house of the Lord, a place close to God and all that was Holy, he turned his attention to the Heavens.

_Your destiny is forlorn,  
__have to live till it's undone._

Bakura had no idea of how many were watching him at this point, from so many places. He never heard the softest of footsteps behind him over his own heaving breathing.

_I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul  
__I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way._

One figure remained by the door as the other approached Bakura, lifting his wings out of the way of the pews, feathers rustling softly over the simple seating. Bakura's hands gripped the dark polished wood of the altar rail so hard they were white, bloodless, a stark contrast against the old grain. But the fierce grip was to try and stop the trembling, stave off the awful sobs and further tears threatening to wrack his body. He didn't think he had ever cried so much in his long, long life. But he couldn't block out the imagery of Ryou, broken, limp, kept alive by machinery, his soul ready to leave the already dead shell of flesh that the doctors were keeping alive by inhuman means. It made him so angry.

"Why!" He demanded, his eyes turned to the heavens. "Why did you do this to him? He's an innocent, surely he couldn't be meant for this." He only wished that he was in God's very presence for this, though he might have attempted to strangle him if he was. "Why do you have to destroy something so pure? To punish me? You have fucking eternity to do that, don't do that to him, not him."

His voice trailed off from his rant, wavering as tears ran freely from crimson eyes. Of all the horrors he had seen throughout the years this was by far the worst.

"It's not right!" He roared eyes fixed on the effigy of Christ on the cross that hung over the altar. "This is because of me, you can't take his life because he got involved with me. You want to punish me then do it, don't make innocents like him pay for my mistakes. Why would you do this I don't understand? What do you want from me?!"

Behind him, unheeded by Bakura in his tirade the figure closest to him looked to the tall figure that stood by the door, arms folded across his chest, the two exchanging a look. They both knew this moment was pivotal. After so many millennia the time had finally come.

"Tell me what you want, I'll do it just… just don't do this to him. Give him back, give him the chance he deserves please… please I beg of you." Finally Bakura had broken down into harsh sobbing, his head in his hands. "Don't make me live when he's gone," he whispered.

Marik took a deep breath, steeling himself for this. He had a job to do here and the time was now. He stepped forward, Seto sighing softly as he leaned against the doorframe to watch events unfold.

"Bakura."

The earthbound angel looked up quickly, snapping out of his weeping at the stern summons to see Marik stood above him in his full form.

"You want him to live?"

The question was harshly asked, the unsaid implications ringing off it. It hadn't been on Bakura's mind when he had come here, but for a price Marik did have the power. He had been making bargains since he had taken on the role as Master of Hell, and he was here now, asking him if he wanted to bargain.

"Yes."

Marik hated how broken Bakura sounded right now, but could not afford to let his own emotion show.

"What would you be willing to do in order for him to live?"

"Anything." The reply was soft.

"What would you be willing to give?"

"Anything." Stronger this time.

"Anything?" Marik's tone was almost disdainful.

"Everything that I have, all that I am." Bakura returned fiercely.

Yes it was time indeed for the Devil to go to work, to tempt the soul from the rightful path and in doing so, help it find the way to Heaven. Marik dropped to one knee beside Bakura so he could more easily look him in the eye. Though now he could also more easily see the desperate hope in those crimson depths. It was hard to ignore who Bakura was, that they were essentially friends. Now, in this moment, in this place, they were beyond whatever ties they had once had.

"And what do you have to give?"

Bakura swallowed thickly.

"I don't know!" He growled in frustration.

"Oh I think you do." Marik countered utterly serious. "Are you willing to sell your soul to the Devil, to do anything I ask of you for all eternity, to fight God, tear the Heavens apart if that is what I demand, turn your back on the Lord at my very whim?"

"If you can bring Ryou back, take me to Heaven and I will crush it with my bare hands."

"Ah, yes, Ryou." Marik smirked darkly. "What if I gave him his life back and you could never see him again, what if that is the price I demand?"

Bakura shook his head. "I don't care as long as he lives. He has to."

"Why? Why do you come looking for a miracle, what is it about this boy?"

"I love him you bastard!" Bakura snapped, anger flaring inside him as well as desperation. "Don't fucking mess with me. Don't come here and fucking offer me this then ask why. You fucking want me for your cause then fine. You've wanted me from the beginning, so fine you can have me."

Bakura was ranting, clutching at the slight hope, but he knew Marik could do it, it was within his power as long as he was willing to pay the price, and yes, he was willing to do whatever it took. Marik chuckled.

"So eager to deal, and for love no less. But in that case I am not done." Lavender eyes turned cold. "Would you really give up everything? If I made the price your life, would you pay it willingly, would you still fight for the boy then? No hope of an afterlife Bakura, you know this, such is an angel's fate. Are you willing to fall and die while falling, to become nothing in this universe, to never see your love again, is your _love_ that strong?"

Marik watched as Bakura's eyes grew hard with conviction.

"Yes."

Marik nodded. He was almost there, and at the door Seto shifted, fidgeted as he sensed it too.

"Even though it consigns Akeifa to Hell, never to be released after you promised you would help him?"

The question hit Bakura like a double round of buckshot deep in his belly. Akeifa… no he had not forgotten him or his promise. He was suddenly torn by the longing to see him one last time, to reach out and touch what he only remembered in slowly fading clarity, to feel those wings around him, wings which were now gone. Wings did shift round him as Marik leaned in close like a hawk mantling its prey, black feathers moving against each other in menacing susurrations, the sound both enticing and chilling in the stillness of the church.

"You would never see him again, lose your chance to release him from Hell, as well as your life. Would you really give that up for this boy? Do you really love him enough to give up your hope of redemption for you both?"

Bakura was shaking, no longer looking at Marik as yet more tears ran down his face. Where did they come from? Surely he should have run out of them long since. But he couldn't halt their flow as he looked at his hands, looking at the blood that had dried there. Some of it was his, but most of it was Ryou's and it was beginning to flake off. Ryou's blood… He thought of Akeifa, his soft smile, his kindness, his conviction and his love. Then he thought of Ryou, the short months they had shared, the sheer joy of being with him, the love that he had felt. Was that short time they had shared worth more than the eternal bond he shared with Akeifa?

"Forgive me," he whispered as he already knew his heart, and no amount of guilt could sway his feelings.

"Who do you choose Bakura?" Marik asked, his voice quiet and soft, the final push.

"Ryou."

* * *

In the hospital where the three friends sat beside the fourth, pale and fearful, faces stained with tears, they all leapt as the still form beside them began to convulse. Alarms sounded, nurses rushing in, ushering them out in a hurry as they set to trying to save their broken friend who was arcing off the bed. As the doors swung closed blocking him from sight Yugi broke into fresh sobs, Joey drawing him into his arms, holding him tight. Malik was deathly pale as they feared for their friend. Was this it? Where was Bakura, he should be here for Ryou now. Silently Joey begged for Bakura to hurry his ass up and get back here. Part of him wondered where Seto had gone, he had slipped out shortly after Bakura had left, but he had more important things to worry about. He stared at the double doors and hoped with all of his might that in this day of horrors, something might go right.

* * *

Bakura roared in pain as it tore through him. Fire blazed in his back with such intensity that everything - Marik, the church, the very ground fell away from his senses. It registered that he was now alone, that all he knew was gone, that there nothing else but the pain his body was suffering. But even as he could feel hot blood running down his back, as he was screaming out his agony, the pain did not compare to that which was shredding his heart. He didn't understand and frankly just didn't care. If this was all part of the deal that would save Ryou then he would gladly bear it. But as soon as it had come the pain was gone leaving him feeling hollow, a heaviness at his back in place of the pain. After a few moments of breathing hard he realised that the sensation was both unfamiliar and yet one he knew, and yet it just could not be.

Tentatively he lifted his head to take in his surroundings and gasped. How? How could he be here? It just made no sense. He looked to his side and saw something else that was utterly impossible. But as he got to his feet he couldn't deny the weight at his back that he had missed for so very many years, or the feel of feathers moving against each other, that delicate sensation that was impossible to describe to another. He was stood at the very gates of Heaven and he had wings again. It seemed like an impossible dream, one that he had thought was unattainable after so long. Hadn't he just agreed to give up these things forever? But in the halo of a brilliant golden aura a familiar figure appeared.

"Gabriel."

The angel approached him with open arms and a warm smile.

"Welcomehome Bakura."

Then he was pulled into a gentle embrace, so different from the last one they had shared and yes… it felt like home, all he had longed for.

"Why? How?"

Bakura was confused as they parted, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Do you not remember?" Gabriel asked kindly. "Well it has been so long I suppose," he said with a chuckle. "You were confined to earth until you found something you were willing to fight for, give up everything for. In doing so you would find redemption in the Lord's eyes. I'd say you found that something."

Bakura swallowed thickly, understanding starting to seep through the fog.

"And Marik?"

Gabriel chuckled. "He always knew the day would come when that would be the role he would have to take. He just didn't know when, or even how you would come to this point. It has taken a lot longer than we expected. But the most important journeys are often long and hard. But come, the Lord is waiting to see you."

Bakura nodded numbly, it was all he could do. It was so hard to take it all in, so much was happening and at such a time. As he followed Gabriel it felt so strange, having to adjust to having wings again, drawing them around him to confirm that they were indeed his. The tips of the brilliantly white feathers were edged in the finest sliver of crimson to match his eyes rather than the tan of his first set of wings. Such a cruel irony that colouring, bitterly reminding him of blood staining jasmine scented silk, Ryou lying broken in the road, the blood spreading. Was this the price of his redemption?

As they stepped into the Hallowed Hall, approaching the Seat of Judgement on the dais, he passed faces he had not seen in millennia, all smiling benignly, welcomingly at him. Ahead, to God's left of the throne stood Seto in his due place. Well that would please him, no more fucking about on Earth. But then Seto moved to the side and Bakura's heart froze in his chest. No! Please almighty God no! He'd asked Joey to make sure that nothing happened to him. But there was no doubt about it, stood with Seto was a brightly shimmering soul, its light so bright from being released from life. As the soul turned its attention to him and its identity could no longer be denied Bakura didn't know how his knees didn't collapse from under him.

"Ryou."

* * *

**AN:  
**Yes, I killed Ryou, you read that right. No sissy or cliché comas for me pal. I don't do anything by halves. But on that note I think it is time I made a very swift exit!

P.S. Lyrics come from Jillian by Within Temptation (I do not own, do not profit etc etc) and many thanks to **Paniwi** for selecting the song as Redemption's theme a year ago. Love you precious!


	30. Chapter 30

**AN:  
**Okay, naughty girl that I am I have had this back from my beta days ago, but then had far too much to do and didn't get round to updating. But I am here and doing it now, so sorry about that. So, time to reveal what I have been up to all along…

* * *

Just as Bakura thought his knees were about to go out from underneath him there came the weight of a hand on his shoulder to steady him. And with it came a presence, one that he had long missed with every fibre of his angelic being, and one that seeded in him such peace he had not felt since before the Battle of the Heavens. As the hand left him, only echoes of that peace remained, his pain and anguish rising in him again. But there was only one who could seed such ease with a gentle touch, and he turned wide eyed to see the serene features of the Lord himself.

"Be still my child." He said softly. "He has a right to know and so I brought him here. Now there is much we must discuss." He turned to the angel at Bakura's side. "Gabriel, would you take care of this young man for us."

The angel nodded, bowing slightly before crossing to where Ryou's soul stood. With a kind smile he directed Ryou out of the hall. The lovers' eyes met for a moment, Bakura's gaze full of pain and longing, only to be eased by Ryou's kind and understanding smile. He longed to reach out and touch his lover, his form whole and healthy in this realm, but as a soul Ryou had little physical substance. While he might be able to brush against him, he would not be solid enough to reach out and hold. But Gabriel had already guided Ryou out of the Hall, and the Lord was gently ushering Bakura forward. Seto gave him a gentle nod in greeting, his expression and eyes softer than he had seen for a while. Bakura smiled tightly at the Avenger.

"So much for you working out with Joey. It's a shame, he had such a good effect on you. You'll never know what you've missed."

The Lord watched this exchange with interest, the way Seto looked away almost with shyness, even a little guilt. It seeded thoughts, possibilities, but that was not for now, he would mull on this later. The sound of wings beating the air behind them as others arrived had Bakura turning to see who the new arrivals were. The Lord was taking his Seat as the breath stalled in his throat at the sight of the familiar figure that Yami and Marik were bringing in between them.

"Akeifa." Bakura breathed in wonder as all three touched the ground, Marik and Yami releasing their charge.

Akeifa smiled in utter joy to see Bakura again, the angel running to his daemon, taking him into his arms fiercely in an embrace that encompassed Akeifa in wings and arms alike. The daemon clutched onto the redeemed angel tightly, tail coiling slightly in his joy. They remained that way for a while, unwilling to let go lest this prove to be a dream. But eventually Bakura pulled back, taking Akeifa's face into his hands.

"I thought I was never going to see you again."

His voice cracked with emotion and he was close to tears. Seeing Akeifa like this after being in so much pain, the joy that wanted to fill him fighting with his anguish, tearing his heart in two. He didn't know if he could stand it. And after all that had been said in that church…

"Just doing my job Bakura." Marik said lightly.

Bakura's attention shifted to Marik as he spoke and the guilt filled him. His eyes met the long missed steel grey as he wanted to explain, to beg forgiveness for what he had said when he had been on his knees and utterly broken. But he was stopped before he could even begin.

"No, don't." Akeifa murmured gently. "I saw it all, did you think I would not be watching you both?" He asked with a soft smile. "I understand, and you need to know, I have never been jealous of Ryou, just happy for you both. It has been such a blessing to see you back to yourself."

"'Keifa…" Bakura breathed, leaning into the soft caress at his cheek, utterly humbled by his words.

"I am a touch jealous of you though."

Bakura stepped back a little, utterly confused by that comment, but Akeifa chuckled softly, the sound as delicate a gossamer bee's wing. Had he forgotten that sound, was it so beautiful to him because he had missed it for so long? With that soft laugh came a smile, a proud smile as he regarded the man he had loved through the ages.

"You, you have learned to love like no other divine being has. It's a unique experience."

Bakura softened as he understood at last. Though he shook his head; only Akeifa could be jealous of such a thing. His eyes met Seto's, the Avenger's face a mask, but if you looked carefully you could see the sadness in the cerulean depths.

"Well some would treasure it more than others it seems," he said softly never breaking the eye contact with the tall angel.

At his words the Avenger could no longer maintain their locked gaze, turning away looking faintly embarrassed. Bakura had no desire to add to his discomfiture so turned back to Akeifa who was reaching out to gently caress his wings.

"They're beautiful," he breathed softly, "even more so than before."

"They're bigger than I remember."

But as he spoke there was an absence in his tone, his heart and thoughts elsewhere, even in this joyous moment. Even this reunion, as happy as it was could not stop him worrying for the youth he loved. Did he have to accept his death, that Ryou was now beyond his grasp forever? But no-one seemed to want to address his pain and when he had drawn the necessary courage to ask, the Lord called Akeifa forward.

"Come my child, it is time that you regained your freedom."

Bakura watched wide-eyed as with that serene smile he had loved and missed for so long, Akeifa left his side and approached the dais. As he reached the seat of judgement he gracefully dropped to one knee, bowing his head in genuflection, his tail moving in long, languid strokes of happiness. The sight gave Bakura pause. Akeifa was utterly content whilehe was the opposite, in complete turmoil. He was overjoyed at seeing his love again, but in agony at the death of his lover, torn with guilt and pain, going through the motions on autopilot. But even he could not hold back the awe at the magnificence of the sight when the Lord gently placed a hand on Akeifa's head, and the daemon grew the most glorious set of creamy white wings imaginable.

Akeifa was quite the sight. He had both the colouring and the spiked tail of a daemon and yet a perfect set of angel's wings. As he was now, he was as unique in form as Marik. But they could both fly again, their wings restored as if they had never been lost, though both found their wings different to before. They were no longer restricted to a single plane. Freedom at last, but at such a cost.

As the brightness of the Lord's powers receded Akeifa withdrew and the Lord leaned forward.

"Akeifa, you remain one of the Fallen, that is your place, given to you because of the choices you have made. But long enough have you been banished from my presence. You will be my liaison between realms. I think it has been proven that it is high time I had such contact. Some of the events of late have been disturbing and I need more visibility in the involvement of the Fallen in human matters," he said sternly, his gaze resting heavily on Yami and Marik.

"As for you Bakura, Heaven has been a long time without you. You will remain here, your powers fully restored to you, you are my angel again indeed."

Bakura remained on the verge of tears. He should have been overjoyed but instead he was overwhelmed with grief. Oddly enough it was Seto's gaze that met his, with unlooked for sympathy, as the Lord continued.

"Go my Fallen. You have work to do. Akeifa my child, enjoy your wings again, but there is someone I think you should see before you leave."

Akeifa nodded knowingly, and turned to leave, pausing a moment to turn Bakura's face to his, and press a comforting kiss to his brow.

"Have faith," he murmured before he had to go.

And in this moment, standing in this Hallowed Hall, where he had longed to be for so very long, Bakura felt more alone than he had done in all his exile on Earth.

* * *

Ryou smiled softly at Gabriel, but no matter how warm the expression was, it was tinged by sadness as well.

"Yes, I understand. It's… it's incredible to see him like this. I would never have thought…"

"That he could be, or is an angel?" Gabriel asked amused. "No, with that foul mouth of his I would imagine not."

But Ryou's face fell. There was something he was struggling to understand, frightened of knowing even.

"What happens now? Am… am I dead?"

Gabriel smiled kindly.

"Actually in your case things are more complicated than that."

Ryou nodded, knowing that the situation with Bakura was unique.

"Things are not entirely decided," the angel continued. "Right now not even I know what is going to happen next. The Lord's mind is often unfathomable, even to us, his firstborn children that have known him for so very long."

Ryou sighed but accepted it. It was like a dream, almost impossible to take in. There had been that awful moment when the shot rang out, seeing Bakura's blood spray in the air, and then nothing. Well that was until he had 'woken' in a place made entirely of light. Seto had been there waiting for him, winged, in strange robes, with a sword and dagger at his side, and he had brought him to Heaven explaining a little on the way. Since they had left the Hallowed Hall Gabriel had explained it all, the Battle of the Heavens, Bakura's punishment. Suddenly he understood what Seto had said, not that he hadn't forgiven Bakura already, but now… he could only view his lover with awe. His only regret was that they had not been able to have more time together.

But a couple of familiar figures were heading their way, familiar if you discounted the wings in the silhouette of course. He had never actually met Marik or Yami he knew instantly it was them, the likeness to his friends was unmistakable, though they definitely were harder, darker versions of the friends he knew so well. But he did not know the third of the group. Gabriel was smiling at the stranger in a soft way he didn't quite understand, but the angel was turning him to make the formal introductions. Ryou shook his head as the bigger picture came into view. Just how had he and his friends gotten involved in something like this?

"This is… it's a lot to handle." He said softly.

"Well this wasn't exactly how I was planning on meeting ya' kid, but there you go." Marik shrugged.

"The Devil?" Ryou asked timidly, still finding it hard to swallow.

Marik nodded with a smirk.

Ryou sighed. "Malik is going to have a fit."

It was bizarre enough to see the two of them standing before him, one very plainly a demon, the other a dark angel – the Adversary himself - let alone realise that his friends had been dating them. Though he was one to talk of course. But Gabriel was bringing his attention to the third of the group, motioning him forward.

"Akeifa?" Ryou asked softly, Realising that this was the man… angel… demon… that Bakura had spoken of in the past. Strange to understand that.

"Yes young one," the Fallen affirmed softly.

"I… I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"What for?" Akeifa asked smiling. "For making Bakura happier than he has ever been? For helping him find love, a love that no other divine being will ever know? For helping him find redemption? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But he is yours," the youth protested.

The Fallen smiled kindly shaking his head. "No Ryou, he is yours. I am merely fortunate to be in his heart, even after all this time. His heart belongs to you, and I do not begrudge you that."

But Gabriel was stepping forward.

"Marik, you recognised at the outset of things that Ryou was special. I think I know why, but Akeifa, only you can confirm my suspicions with your power. With your permission Ryou, I want him to touch you deep in your core. It will feel strange as you are merely a soul right now."

Ryou wasn't entirely sure what was being asked of him, but Gabriel was so serene, and Akeifa was looking curious, so he nodded, not knowing of any reason why he should disagree. So the odd mix of angel and daemon approached him slowly.

"Relax, I promise this will not hurt."

Yes, he was incredibly curious as to why Gabriel would ask him to do this. His talent was unique amongst the divine, he had the ability to judge souls, to see within them and what was hidden in their core. It had been this ability that he had discovered on his first contact with a human soul that had prompted him to take the stance he had in their short lived war. But in the wake of that battle and their fall from grace, it had been his task countless times over the millennia he had dwelt in Hell; to judge the souls in their care when the way to guide them to Heaven was not so clear, the case more difficult.

So he gently ran his hands over Ryou's shoulder in that barely there touch that was possible with all souls to soothe them, a touch he was adept at. As Ryou's form visibly relaxed under the influence of his aura he placed his hand over where his heart had laid in life. Ryou gasped as that hand sank into his spiritual form, and he had a sense of _merging_, of being part of the being before him in a way that he didn't understand. But as quickly as it had happened Akeifa was withdrawing, looking at him with wide eyes full of astonished shock.

"Kisara." He breathed incredulously.

It wasn't possible, but there was no mistaking the presence of his twin within this youth's soul. But Gabriel was smiling gently.

"Just as I thought."

Looking slightly distraught Akeifa turned to God's Right Hand seeking understanding.

"How?"

"We always knew that when an angel, or indeed a daemon, died that their energy would dissipate into the universe. We had all assumed that said energy would not remain cohesive, but disperse and become part of the fabric of everything we know. Apparently we were wrong. Somehow after all this time Kisara found a way to be reborn, inside of Ryou."

"I'm… I'm someone else?" Ryou asked timidly, as shocked as the rest of them.

"No Ryou, you are very much your own unique person. But in essence you are part angel."

Ryou was stunned, not knowing what to make of this. So much that was impossible was happening. Akeifa looked like he was about to weep, though whether it was with sadness or joy was not entirely clear. But Marik was shaking his head.

"Well that explains the aura."

But Akeifa was shaking his head, actually looking disturbed.

"This is wrong, he shouldn't be here, not like this, in this form."

They all looked at him in alarm.

"If he is dead, because of Kisara within him, he should be an angel himself, he should have ascended."

Ascension happened rarely with certain special souls within humanity, though usually it was impossible to tell who would ascend or why. But in the stunned silence that followed Akeifa's words a soft chuckle broke the moment. They all turned toward the sound to see Gabriel smiling.

"I did say it was complicated."

* * *

The Lord had not been blind to his angel's distress, he had been but biding his time, waiting to deal with it in the right moment.

"Bakura, why does your lover's death upset you so? He is in Heaven, should you not be rejoicing?"

The angel bit back the angry snarl that rose within him, mindful both of whose presence he was in, and that he had a lot to be thankful for right now. It would not do to anger him again so swiftly.

"He died because of me," he countered. "He should have had a long life, and a happy one. Instead he got me, got involved in all of this and he died because of it." He only just managed to stifle the cry of 'it's not fair' and avoid sounding like a petulant child. "You can't tell me that this was in your plan for him?"

The Lord smiled.

"What Ryou did was off his own back. Much like you were willing to give anything to save his life, he rushed out unthinkingly without any concern for himself to save yours."

"But I can't die, not like that."

The Lord laughed. "He didn't know that remember? All that he knew was that he loved you, no matter how angry or upset at you he was, and he wanted to keep you safe. He didn't want you to suffer for his mistakes."

"His mistakes?" Bakura was incredulous.

"Yes Bakura, he is just like you. He sees his relationship to Duke as a mistake, a bad one. You have seen for yourself what kind of man he is."

"I dread to think of how many he has hurt." Bakura growled.

"He will be punished."

Seto's cold tone startled Bakura, he had just about forgotten he was here too. The Lord smiled benevolently.

"Indeed he shall. But now I must deal with business. So even now Bakura, when Ryou's soul is assured of a place in Heaven, you would still fight for his life, tear down Heaven with your bare hands?" He asked with a touch of amusement.

Bakura unimpressed, answered in all seriousness.

"If I can save him by doing so then yes."

The Lord smiled softly, Bakura actually getting annoyed by the entertainment he seemed to be getting out of this situation.

"Then my child, are you not glad that I just brought him here as there was something I needed to confirm, that others are discovering for themselves at this very moment?"

He rose to his feet as Bakura looked at him stunned.

"But in the hospital…"

"I know, but miracles do happen, small ones everyday. It has been a while but I imagine that this one will go by relatively unnoticed. Raising the dead does not have the impact it once did in this modern world."

He had reached Bakura now, placing a hand on each of the angel's shoulders.

"Go with my blessing, and use your power to work that miracle. Say your goodbye to him and have patience. He will return when his mortal life is lived and he will be at your side for eternity as he is meant to be, as he will ascend. So be at peace my child and do my work. Return to my side, we have missed you so much."

Bakura sighed, a soft sob of relief escaping him as he realised what was happening. The Lord reached out to wipe away the tears rolling down Bakura's cheeks. He thought to bid his child not to weep, but they were tears of joy, and he would not deny his beloved don the emotion, not after so long hurting. Instead he drew him into a gentle embrace.

"Go my son, all will be well."

With that he released him, Bakura bowing his head in gratitude before striding out of the Hall. As he walked it took some getting used to, the feeling of his wings at his back, air moving through his feathers, but it felt like home. It didn't take him long to find Ryou, and therefore the others too.

"What are you three still doing here, I thought you were sent back to work?"

He was surprised to see them there, though the Lord's comment about others discovering what he had confirmed made sense now.

"Well we came across some interesting information, we wanted to see how this played out." Marik said with a shrug.

But Bakura only had eyes for Ryou now, so glad to be seeing him, but his heart twisting in his chest at the knowledge that this was goodbye, though he did not know for how long.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I never…"

"Shh!" Ryou stopped him. "It's okay, I know everything."

But Ryou saying that made him realise something and he looked to Gabriel.

"He always intended for Ryou to live."

Gabriel nodded. "Stepping out into the street was of his own free will. Because of that you have rejoined the Host. The Lord, like you, does not believe that death should be the price of that. And as Akeifa has discovered, he's not truly dead."

Ryou still looked confused, even fearful.

"What is going to happen to me?"

"I am taking you home," Bakura said softly. All eyes were on him, Ryou's in particular. "I don't think it will be easy. I will help you along as best I can but there is only so much I can do. You have a long recovery ahead of you," he said sternly.

"That's okay, you'll be with me."

Bakura sighed. "No Ryou, though I wish I could be. If I was to stay on Earth I wouldn't age, it would get noticed. My place is here, and I have a few millennia of work to catch up on."

Ryou's face fell and Bakura knew that if he could his lover would be weeping. But a soul does not have enough substance to be able to cry even if the emotion was as acute as in life.

"We will be together again in time." Bakura soothed. "Have faith and patience my love."

Ryou hung his head. "You'll… you'll be watching over me?"

"Always, don't ever doubt it."

And that was enough for the youth, well it had to be to tell the truth. Bakura was about to leave with Ryou but Marik made him pause.

"Look kid, it's up to you what you tell your friends when you get back, but to be honest I doubt me and Yami will ever get to come back. If you can find a way to tell Malik it ain't my choice I'd be grateful."

"Likewise," Yami said softly. "And it was just starting to get interesting too."

Marik elbowed Yami sharply.

"Can I tell them the truth?"

Bakura sighed, only Ryou would think like this.

"That is up to you." Gabriel said. "But nothing and no-one will stop you. But it really is time that you left."

Akeifa turned to Bakura, approaching him and taking him into a gentle embrace.

"Finally I will get to see something of you."

Bakura chuckled. "Be careful, you might get sick of me."

But that said the three Fallen did have to leave, all taking wing to traverse the dimensions. Bakura watched with a smile as Akeifa flew for the first time with his new wings. He had longed to see that for so very long and it was a joy to see. But Gabriel was turning to them.

"And it is also time I took my leave. But on an interesting note, Marik is a daemon and like all daemons can be summoned quite simply. You merely have to want to see them with all your heart and call their name. Even God won't stop a summoning. It is a shame angels cannot be summoned also."

With that Gabriel turned and left them, Ryou turning to Bakura shyly.

"Will we be flying too?"

Bakura shook his head. "As a soul you do not have a solid enough form. Hell I can't even hug you or kiss you goodbye. I guess we will have to wait until you have had a long and varied life."

Ryou sighed softly.

"Promise me you will live life to the full Ry'. Please sweet one, I want you to be happy."

Ryou looked to his lover. "As long as you promise to watch over me every day."

"I will always be there for you," he reassured him.

"Then yes."

"Now I need to get you back."

He stepped up to Ryou, circling his large wings round the soul, holding his hands out, drawing the power from within for the direct transport between dimensions.

* * *

In the hospital the three friends were sat with Ryou once again. The convulsions had stopped and Ryou was still again. They all sat afraid. It was only supposed to be two visitors at a time but none of the nursing staff had the heart to make one of them wait outside, not when they were so sure of the youth's imminent death. So they quietly got on with things around them. But the scene suddenly slowed, coming to a halt, everyone and everything freezing. It was at this moment that Ryou and Bakura appeared in a flash of light. Time was stopped, well at least temporarily, so events would remain unseen. The transfer had been quite harsh on Bakura, after so long he was not used to his powers, flying was by far easier and took less power. But now they were here Ryou was looking at himself in horror, only now aware of what had happened to him.

"Oh Bakura, it's bad isn't it?"

"Yes." He replied truthfully. "Your skull was shattered at the back. I will help you along as best I can, you will be whole in mind, and your body will be yours to control again in time, you won't be paralyzed, but that is all I can promise. It's going to be hard for a while and you will have to be strong love."

Ryou shook his head. "They're all here." He said looking to those sat at his bedside.

"Of course. Treasure them, you will need them now."

"I will miss you." Ryou breathed, sounding choked.

"I know sweet one, and I you. But it is time."

Yes, he could only hold them outside of time for so long.

"What do I have to do?"

"Just relax and close your eyes."

Ryou did as he was bidden, Bakura smiling softly. He drew his power forth, enveloping Ryou's soul in it, softly guiding the soul back into the body it belonged in, Ryou having the strangest sensation of floating. He watched as the soul merged with flesh once more, beginning to anchor inside. Good. Now he stepped forward, holding his hands over Ryou's body much as a reikei healer might. But his power could be seen, a glow emanating from his hands. He sighed as he imparted his own energy into Ryou's body. This was why he had been pressed so hard to join the Battle; his gift had been to heal and would have been invaluable. It was also why in his time on Earth he had healed so quickly from any injury. So now he gave what boost he could to Ryou's healing, focussing on the brain to take away any damage done by the accident, placing a hand on Ryou's forehead to do so. As he did so he suddenly felt power of an amazing strength rise up within him, and he knew the source, who was lending it to him.

But the moment passed leaving him feeling spent of strength, having done all that he could. He looked to the figures of Ryou's friends, frozen in time, all with such sorrow and concern on their features. Soon that sorrow would be gone, even if his own heart would ache in the coming years. In the meanwhile he had to entrust Ryou to their care. He smiled softly as he looked down on his love. Now he could really say goodbye. Unable to kiss his lips due to the respirator, he pressed his loving kiss to Ryou's forehead, squeezing his hand.

"I will wait for you love, have faith, we will be together again."

His throat tightened with emotion, but he had to go. So he spread his wings, opening the portal between dimensions, and taking wing for the first time in millennia. As his presence left the earthly plane time reasserted itself. The three friends looked up in fear as a new alarm went off. Puzzled, a nurse came across to check the machine. Surely that couldn't be right? But as Ryou suddenly moved, raising a hand to the device in his mouth there was no doubting it. She caught his wrist before it could get there.

"Easy. Give me a moment and I will take it out for you. Just don't fight the machine okay."

The three friends watched in stunned silence, open mouthed as Ryou's eyes opened slowly, the nurse pulling on some gloves. She turned off the machine and eased the tubing out of his throat, rubbing his chest gently as he coughed.

"Welcome back," she said, her voice full of wonder. "I have to say that this is a very pleasant surprise."

But Ryou was turning as well as he could, reaching out to his friends. The three were on their feet at his side in an instant. Yugi was crying again in relief and the joy on Malik's face was obvious. Joey looked pretty close to tears himself, his voice trembling with emotion.

"Damn it Ry', you gave us all a heart attack."

That was an understatement. The doctor had been talking about brainstem function tests and saying their goodbyes… now look at him, awake and alert.

"Bakura left to do something, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"No he won't." Ryou's voice was dry, raspy from the irritation in his throat from the tube. "But that's alright."

Joey turned away not knowing what to say. After seeing that blow out in his own house, well he couldn't say that he would be surprised, though that would be a pretty shitty way to treat Ryou. But his friend seemed far from upset which was exceedingly odd, his expression quietly serene. But Yugi was looking at Ryou's hand.

"What's this?"

Ryou ever so slowly, the movement such an effort, lifted the hand he had not yet moved so he could see the object he was holding onto so tightly. His friends could not understand how it had got there or why it made Ryou smile so happily. The presence of the huge feather, so large it was hard to comprehend what kind of bird it had belonged to, white and tipped with the merest sliver of crimson was a mystery. But Ryou's smile was beatific as he simply smiled and explained.

"It belongs to my angel."

**

* * *

**

AN:

Oh yes I have separated them again. But thestory is not over. I have a few loose ends to tie up (Duke, Akeifa's secret meetings…) a few promises to keep, so keep with it, this is not the end. But look, no evil cliffhanger. 


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: **Okay guys, time for the really long and involved apology. I know this is late veeeeeery late. I beg your forgiveness and patience. The story is not forgotten or abandoned, but I find it very hard to write anything of substance with half a brain. To explain, for those of you who do not know, I am pregnant, veeeeeeeery pregnant, roughly the size of a house at almost 17 weeks along. It takes an awful lot of energy and therefore time from me, but worse, it also takes a lot of my brain power away. I am now clumsy, forgetful, and I swear the baby ate my muse and my inspiration. I am however soldiering on through this story, determined to finish it, so watch this space and stay with me, still got things to do before this ends…

******************************************************************************

Ryou's recovery was hard. He was still in the hospital a month after the accident. He had gone through the surgery to piece back together his shattered skull, and he was lamenting the loss of his long hair. They had been forced to shave it away entirely from part of his head, and in an attempt to give him something easier to manage when he was recovering, in a brace so he could barely move, the rest of his hair had been shorn off at the neck. He was pretty certain that was to be of more help to the nurses than anything, but he did not begrudge it. His friends were visiting daily, but the absence of Bakura in his life left a gaping hole that he didn't know how to handle. He knew they would meet again, that it was not forever, but it still hurt.

The others did not understand how he could be so forgiving now that he Bakura had disappeared. But his friends were all suffering too. Joey, in a way, had it easiest because after the spat he'd had with Seto, the fact that when he had got back from the hospital his lodger's things were gone, and the spare keys were on the table, just did not hurt so much. Yugi, while disappointed, was handling that Yami was not returning his calls well enough, Ryou was more important, and things had not progressed far enough between them for it to really matter anyway. It was Malik who was really struggling with the loss of Marik. Sure they had never said this was permanent, and yes, Marik had sounded heartbroken himself as he called to say that he wouldn't be able to make it to Domino anymore, work was demanding his time and it would be impossible.

It was hard to see Malik upset, though the Egyptian was putting on a brave face for him. He knew what was going on, and the knowledge was actually quite hard to bear. In the hours where he lay alone, staring at the ceiling, visiting hours over, he debated whether to tell them, and what to tell them if he did. It was a hard choice, they may not believe him, and they may brush him off saying he was sick. But Malik shouldn't have to be in this much pain. He just didn't know if he would be making things worse if he said anything. As much as it eased his heart to know the truth, to know Bakura was waiting for him, the knowledge was also a burden, a leaden weight on his heart. It left him with difficult choices, decisions he didn't know if he could make.

He had tried to console his friends, saying that he was certain that the others hadn't wanted to go like they had, with all the suddenness and with so little word. They had agreed, but he could see in their eyes that was just to placate him, thinking him kind, especially so after everything he had been through. But they were all glad that they still had Ryou. They had all voiced what a rat they thought Bakura was for running out on Ryou at a time like this, only to be surprised when their friend had rounded on them with surprising ferocity. Ryou had refused utterly to hear a bad word spoken against Bakura, had them thrown out, and that was after a verbal tirade they would have never thought him capable of, even if he hadn't been bedridden with a broken skull. That last part had made it even more remarkable in their minds.

In his hands he held the feather that Bakura had left behind. It grounded him, somehow gave him peace in these moments, the times when he was utterly alone, unable to sleep, despairing at his inability to move or do anything, not being able to explain the truth to his friends. It was then that he missed Bakura the most, but was comforted knowing that he was watching and waiting, and their time would come again. He was probably going to have wings of his own one day, but that seemed so very far away. But he would not forget his promise; he would live his life to the full, or as full as it could be without Bakura in it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Three months after his accident his skull had mended, and after endless hours of pain and physiotherapy he could walk again. Okay it was not very far and it exhausted him, but he was finally deemed ready to leave the hospital as long as he had someone to care for him. Malik had been the one to step in there. It was a surprise, but Ryou suspected that it was because he had never quite gotten over the loss of Marik and needed the distraction after his sudden unexplained disappearance out of his life. His friend had become quieter since his disappearance, and it hurt to see him like that. And it was true that he and his sister had the room, and it meant that when one was out, the other could be with him, or at least close should he need anything. They would be best suited to help him through the rest of his recovery, or at least until he was well enough to go home again.

But settling in with Malik was hard. He held a lot of guilt about being the only one who truly knew what had happened. Seeing just how much of the light that was in his friend had now dimmed he found himself coming round to a decision. He might just get away with it given that Malik's belief system was barely existent. Sure he swore often enough on the names of gods from an ancient civilisation, but he only loosely believed in it. And as it wasn't a Christian belief system he might just get away with this. Malik could be surprisingly open minded, and he was going to need to be to believe a word of what he was going to tell him. But it had taken him a week or two to build up the courage to tell him, and the energy in fact. It was such a strain doing anything anymore. But he got there day by day.

So one morning, mind set on what he was about to do, he asked Malik to join him while Ishizu was at work. Well they were going to need some privacy for this. As they sat in the living room he was nervous, Malik looking at him worriedly.

"What is it Ryou?" he asked concerned for his friend's wellbeing.

Ryou sighed heavily.

"I've been sitting on this for a long time Malik, thinking that no-one would believe me. But I just can't watch you be so upset. I've known all along why Bakura, Marik and the others disappeared after the accident, but it's going to be very hard to swallow. If I hadn't seen every moment of it I wouldn't believe it myself, it's so fantastical."

Malik sat back, curious as to what Ryou was talking about, and more than a little concerned by what he was saying.

"How could you know? I mean you were unconscious, well actually they told us you were brain dead. It's a miracle we have you with us at all."

Ryou nodded gravely.

"I know, I know only too well," he said with such seriousness that Malik was about ready to believe him. "You know my feather?"

Malik nodded, Ryou had it in his room. It was a worrying thing though he would not be parted from it, but the bloody thing was an impossibility. It didn't belong to any bird in existence and there was no way that it could have gotten into Ryou's hand. It was a perturbing mystery to say the least.

"When you asked I said that it belonged to my angel."

"Yes," Malik said gravely, not sure he was liking where this was going.

"Well I meant it, literally." Ryou took a deep breath bracing himself for this. "You see, Bakura, Marik, Seto and Yami aren't of this world. We all just got caught up in something bigger."

"Not of this world?" Malik plainly did not believe him.

"Please Malik, just hear me out. If you can just trust me, then there might be a way you can see Marik again."

The words had an immediate effect, capturing Malik's attention in an instant and Ryou knew he was doing the right thing. If he reacted so fiercely to the idea then he had to give Malik this lifeline.

"This may not be easy for you to hear, but angels, Daemons, even God exists. I found this out when I was in the hospital, when I was dead."

Oh God, saying that last part was so difficult and Malik's look was starting to look disbelieving again, but Malik sighed and resolved to hear Ryou out. True or not, it looked like his friend needed to say this.

"I did die, and my soul did leave my body. I know because I got to look at myself lying there after everything was over. I saw all of you, how frightened you were."

Malik felt his blood run cold, there was no way that Ryou could know that, he really couldn't, it wasn't possible… _unless what he is saying is true…_ He batted away the thought, it made no sense, though he got this gut feeling he just didn't understand.

"Any way, I'm getting out of order and in knots. Bakura is an angel, that feather is one of his, he left it for me. He… he's been on earth a very long time, thousands of years, as punishment. Our paths just happened to cross. Marik…" oh how did he say this to his friend? "Marik's been watching out for Bakura, it's been his job, part of what he does. Because of that he's been hanging around as Bakura and I got close, and… well he got involved with you too. He… he told me before I came back that he didn't want to leave you like this, but now Bakura has found his way back home, he's not allowed to come to earth anymore. He never wanted to hurt you."

Silence stretched out between them, Ryou feeling that his explanation was so weak, but just how did you say these things, how could you be believed? It sounded fantastical to his own ears and he knew it was the truth.

"It's quite some story Ryou," Malik said softly, obviously trying to be tactful and kind.

But that was just the wrong thing for Malik to do, and it seriously wound Ryou up. He was sick and tired of being treated like a baby because he was recovering, and this was just the final straw.

"It's not just some story!" he snapped with that same fierceness he had when he was angry. "Just because I have had a head injury doesn't mean I'm now funny in the head, that I hallucinate or anything, you've had more damned reports from the doctors than I have, you know damned well that I have a clean bill of health in that regard. So why the sudden disdain? When have I ever lied to you? When have I ever done anything so spiteful as to do something like this to you? I am telling you the truth because I can't stand to see you hurting, even at the risk of being called crazy. And unlike me, if you could just believe me, then you might get to see Marik, which is more than I can have!"

Ryou was shocked to find himself close to tears at the end of his rant, though as he looked up to see Malik looking confused and stunned by his outburst he felt a little smug satisfaction. Though he flopped back in his chair suddenly worn out. Damn his recovery was so slow, everything took so much out of him. He let his anger go, not having the energy to maintain it.

"Look Malik, you'll just have to trust me on this, humour me a little, suspend your disbelief and give yourself the chance. I don't know if it can make you happy again, but it could get you an explanation, set your mind at rest. You deserve the truth," he said softly.

Malik was trying to stop himself from trembling. Hewas frightened, mostly because he wanted to believe Ryou so much, wanted there to be a way for him to know the truth, to know how Marik really had felt about him, why he had gone. But the story was so fantastical it couldn't possibly be true, could it? He guessed the only way was to put trust in his oldest friend.

"So what's so different about Marik that I might be able to see him?" He asked, careful to keep his tone serious.

Ryou sighed, well this was not going to be easy now was it, he was having enough trouble getting Malik to swallow this much, but he had started down this road and there really was no going back.

"I said earlier that that angels and Daemons exist right? Well Bakura is an angel, and Marik… well Marik is a Daemon and so is Yami. But Daemons aren't bad or evil or anything like this. They started as angels too, but there was this big battle and…" Okay, slow down Ryou, you are actually losing him now. "The point is that Marik is a Daemon, and they do their work on earth, and… they can be summoned."

Malik massaged the bridge of his nose in consternation, he didn't know how he should be handling this. Ryou had a point, he had a clean bill of health mentally when he left the hospital, and he evidently believed every word that he was saying, the only problem was that it couldn't possibly be true, it made absolutely no sense. Should he be humouring Ryou as the story got only more fantastical or should he challenge him? It also didn't help that this did stab at his heart. He missed Marik more than he cared to admit. Pretty stupid considering there had been no big declarations of love or affection, no commitments made between them, noexpectations… and still he had felt so lost when he had disappeared. It had just felt… right. He couldn't explain it.

When he was with Marik he felt complete, like whatever had been missing in his life was finally there. It had been a hard blow to realise that he was in love, and had never told him. He had asked himself so many times, would Marik have stayed if he had told him? But then again it may have sent him running sooner, that would have been just his luck. He couldn't help the burning resentment he felt towards Bakura as Ryou spoke of him as an angel, when said 'angel' had disappeared and Marik had obviously gone with him. Part of him said there was some sense to Ryou's story, that if Marik had been looking out for Bakura, when Bakura had to go so did Marik, but that only added to his bitterness in the end, Bakura becoming the scapegoat for his upset and frustration. But he couldn't tell Ryou this, not when he was obviously struggling, though what with was the question. Was he having a breakdown now, when after so long he had been alright?

"So Bakura is an angel and Marik is a Daemon, as in those guys who run hell?"

While his own belief systems were seen as outdated, believing in the ancient Egyptian gods as he did, he was well aware of the belief system of his friends and peers. He'd had enough idiots knocking on his door trying to shove their religion down his throat to know the basics at the very least.

"Very convenient Ry', that Bakura gets to be the good guy and Marik the bad one."

Ryou shook his head. "That's not it, it really isn't, Daemons aren't bad at all, they do so much good in this world, if admittedly by an unusual route. They are angels too, born angels anyway."

But his voice and protest sounded weak in his own ears, he was aware that Malik wasn't buying this. He couldn't make Malik believe it as much as he wanted to, and was beginning to regret having said anything. Now Malik was going to think he was not right in the head and this was going to cause problems the likes of which he couldn't even describe. But he knew he had done the right thing. If he could have brought his friend some ease it would have been wonderful, and he had to try, he wouldn't have been able to rest easy otherwise.

He sighed heavily, getting up laboriously.

"I'm tired, I'll go to bed for a while," he said weakly.

Though as he went to head upstairs he had to try one last thing, and paused in the doorway.

"You know, summoning isn't all that hard. You just need to want to see the Daemon with all your heart, really want it, and then speak his name."

His words were soft, full of remorse and the upset he felt at not being able to help, and they cut Malik to the core. But Ryou was gone to rest and Malik was left alone, feeling confused and for some reason upset. Though why that was he was unsure. He didn't move for a long time, just sat there thinking it over, Ryou's words going around and around in his mind no matter what he did. A big part of him didn't want to believe his friend, it was just too fantastical, it really was. And yet, even with that, hope was flaring in his heart and would not be ignored. It couldn't be true, it couldn't, and yet some little part of him was begging for it to be real, that he could reach out and touch.

He wasn't aware of consciously doing it, his heart simply ached for Marik so damned much, and after Ryou's words, his lover's name fell from his lips in a breathy whisper, unheard by his own ears.

"About time lover."

Malik froze, his blood running cold. He had been sat with his forehead leant against a supporting hand and his eyes closed. But that voice! There was no-one else it could be. But it couldn't be, just couldn't be real, right? It was just a figment of his imagination, a hallucination brought on by his high emotions and Ryou's story. He was afraid to open his eyes, frightened of what, or who he might see, that this might actually be real. But there was no avoiding doing it, and had he been watching himself, he might have hated the desperate hope that was in his eyes as he did.

Sat in the armchair opposite, having arrived without a sound, was none other than his lover who had disappeared without so much as a word that he was going, leaving him in pieces. Funny that, Ryou was the romantic one, huge epic romance with Bakura and all that, had a huge accident trying to stop Bakura from being shot. Bakura had disappeared and Ryou was positively serene about it, while he was slowly falling apart. Why did his life make no sense? Well it made no more sense than the apparition in the chair opposite did. Said apparition was seemingly content to wait for him to wrap his mind round the idea.

He seemed to move without realising it, on his feet and crossing the distance between them on autopilot. Marik held his gaze as Malik couldn't tear his eyes away. A shaky hand reached out to Marik's scarred cheek, trembling as contact was made, barely able to believe that this was real, that Marik was here. Marik dared to smile softly, he had missed Malik just as much as the human missed him. A loud crack broke the silence between them as flesh met flesh with bruising force.

"You never even called!"

Marik had to brush off the extreme absurdity of the situation. A disbelieving Malik had accidentally summoned him - and by God he had been wanting to be summoned for so damned long - and although he hadn't yet squared away the fact that all Ryou had said was true, that knowledge hadn't sunk in yet in his shock, he had however established that Marik was no hallucination, and bitch slapped him so hard the Daemon was actually seeing stars. Well he had expected the youth to be angry...

"Damn it kid, you have one hell of a right arm!"

But as he looked at Malik who was shaking, upset and completely overwhelmed, there was only one thing to do. He got up and took him into his arms pulling him tight against him. Malik tucked his face into Marik's neck and began to sob. He was angry, upset, confused and utterly overcome by it all, seeing him for the first time in months, and he couldn't help but let it all go in a rush, it was either that or go mad. Marik just weathered it, his own throat tight with emotion as Malik's heartfelt sobs tore into him. So much sadness, so much grief, and he had caused him this. It hurt to see, but it was his cross to bear. This was his fault and so he would see this through to the end. Marik let Malik cry it out, get all of that emotion off his chest, and Hell's Gates the youth had been carrying a lot. But eventually he calmed and Marik thought it best he spoke.

"You have to know, I didn't want it to be like this, to just disappear. I doubt it helps to say that simply my task was over and I was summoned back to Hell."

Malik swallowed hard and pushed out of the strong arms he had positively ached to feel again, almost fearfully looking up at his lover.

"So what Ryou said…"

"It's true, every word kid, though he could have done a more thorough job of explaining it. Can't blame him though, it's a rotten thing to have to do."

"So… you're a Daemon?"

The word felt strange in his mouth, though it had to be said if he was ever going to get used to the idea. After all, there was no denying that Marik had just turned up, and he had, somehow, summoned him.

Marik nodded slowly, though now they were on the subject of coming clean, he might as well tell him the whole truth.

"Not just any Daemon," he said softly.

He inwardly winced at the look on his lover's face, the confusion, the desperate want to understand, and the warring parts of him that wanted this to both be real and a dream. Oh this was not going to be pretty. He knew of the other's beliefs and so went with that.

"In your religion I encompass Anubis and Seth best I suppose, though there is no direct comparison."

He held his breath while the wheels turned in Malik's mind and he worked it out. The emotions that flashed across those extraordinary eyes were right across the spectrum, though the eventual outburst came as a surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me?" was the angry demand that came.

Marik couldn't help himself and laughed, it was a little preposterous, and, to be frank, a little cute too.

"What was I supposed to say? Hang on, before I jump into your pants, you ought to know I'm not even human and you are about to fuck the Devil himself. I am sure that would have gone down very well, and would you have believed me?"

Malik visibly deflated from his anger.

"No, no I wouldn't." He collapsed back into his chair again, head in his hands with a heartfelt sigh. "It's… it's a lot to take in."

Marik nodded solemnly.

"I know kid, I wish things could be different, but even I have to obey orders."

Malik swallowed hard.

"So you can come if I summon you?"

"Yeah, though I can't stay long. It's not something we can abuse, or that will be stopped too. So now and again, to touch base and all that. Not that I don't know what's going on with you."

"You… you watch me?"

"Of course I do kid, I'm rather fond of you," he replied with a smirk. "Same as Bakura watches Ryou."

Malik ran his fingers through his hair, slowly grasping all this.

"How is Bakura?"

"Fucking miserable, turned into a mopey bastard. But he's fine." Marik chuckled.

The familiar sound of that gruff chuckle made the corners of Malik's mouth twitch into a small smile, the familiarity of it so welcome. But thinking about Bakura he now thought of the feather Ryou so prized, and tried to imagine the man with wings. Curiously he turned to Marik.

"So, do you… you know, have wings and stuff?"

Marik grinned.

"Great big black ones, don't ask for me to reveal them here, not really enough room indoors, but yeah. Though the goat legs are a fucking pain."

Malik's eyes nearly bugged out at the very thought and the look was so funny.

"Seriously. You don't want to go round pissing God off I tell you, there are serious consequences. Bakura was banished to Earth for thousands of years."

"And do you have…"

"The fucking pitchfork? Hell no, I don't know when I got tagged as owning a piece of crap like that, but I wouldn't be seen dead with one. I'll stick with the fire and brimstone thank you very fucking much."

Malik blinked, shaking his head.

"This… this is something else."

"You can say that again kid." But it was his turn to sigh now. "Look, I can't stay long, and I'd like to say thanks to Ryou. It's a pretty brave thing he did telling you."

Malik cringed a little at the thought.

"I shouldn't have given him such a hard time."

"He won't blame you, it's not easy to swallow, but he saw it himself so he knows… he went through quite the mind fuck himself."

Malik nodded.

"He's upstairs resting. He gets tired easy."

Marik turned and left without saying anything else, leaving Malik reeling, and yet… he was happier. There was so much comfort knowing that Marik hadn't just left, that there was nothing wrong between them. But this… this was quite the barrier to get over.

Upstairs Ryou was just lying with his eyes closed, smiling softly to himself. He had heard Malik's outbursts and knew there was only one cause of them, and was happy for his friend. He certainly hoped that some of the depression Malik was in would lift as a result. And it would be nice to be able to talk about their situation freely, and not have people think he was crazy. It may remain just between the two of them, but it was a secret shared, and a burden eased. He turned as he heard a knock at the door, watching the door open to reveal Marik.

"Hey kid, thought I should say hi, and thanks," the big Daemon shrugged.

Ryou smiled. "It was worth taking the chance if it made him happier."

"I think it's going to screw with his head for a while, but I think he'll be happier for it. Anyway, I guess I don't need to tell you that Bakura misses you. He's a right mopey shit."

Ryou chuckled.

"That's my Bakura, but our time will come. I wish it wasn't so far away, but it won't be forever, I can live with that."

Marik smiled, a genuine smile of respect.

"Well you rest up kid, I can show myself out."

"It's good to see you again Marik."

"And you kid, I'll see you around."

And with a wave the Daemon was heading back downstairs, Malik waiting for him at the bottom with hopeful eyes.

"Will I see you again?" he repeated the question he had asked that very first night they had met.

"If you call me you will, just… just don't abuse the privilege or we lose it, okay?"

Malik nodded, noticing the worry in his lover's voice at the thought, confirming that what he felt for the other was mutual, even if they didn't say it. Well he could certainly pick them, couldn't he? But they both knew this brief moment was over, that for now it would have to be enough for them both. But Marik was not content to leave it at that. He cupped Malik's face in his strong hands, pressing his lips to the youth's in a soft kiss that, though short and sweet, spoke of his love for the young one. Malik's eyes had drifted closed, melting into the kiss, having longed for the touch, the taste, anything of his lover. Then there seemed to be a sudden gust of wind and the contact was gone.

He opened his eyes again to find himself alone in the hall, more than a little confused, but somehow lighter in his heart. Somehow, he just knew, no matter how complicated the situation was, everything was going to be alright.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN:**

I know, I know, this is so extremely late it is not funny. But here is the truth, pregnancy makes you tired, your brain scrambled and I just did not have time, energy, or inspiration to continue this. However it was never abandoned, I wouldn't do that to you. I am now 33 weeks pregnant (oh hell not long now) and have changed my working arrangement so I now have time, I now have energy, and as a result I am trying to get through my existing projects and finish them, so after baby is born its all new ones to work on. So many apologies, but have fun, I know I have writing it.

*****************************************************************************

The next few weeks were odd ones. Ryou continued to heal, and to say that things between him and Malik had changed was an understatement. Malik had slowly begun to ask questions about Marik, about what had happened after he'd been hit by the car – oh that had taken a lot of courage on his part to explain and a lot of failed attempts, but eventually Ryou had managed to get what it was he was trying to stammer out and just answered the question – or did bit by bit. It took quite some explaining, all the details, all he had learned in his brief visit to Heaven. Though he did gloss over the fact about himself, about having part of Kisara's soul, and what would come next for him when his life did come to its natural end. But everything else came out, the Battle of the Heavens, God's punishments, all these little details. It took time for Malik to accept it all, but he did, and he certainly did not question Ryou again.

Ryou was getting his strength back little by little, and his hair had grown enough so that he could have it cut more evenly and not have to hide where the surgery had left him bald in places for a while, though his now shorn cut did look alarmingly like Akeifa's when he caught a look unthinkingly in the mirror. But considering everything, the passing likeness should not be so surprising he guessed. He was beginning to look forward to moving back into his own apartment again, and starting short shifts at the library, his boss having been extremely understanding – he did wonder if that was more divine intervention – now that his strength was returning. And with it came more time with all his friends. But the only trouble with spending time in a group was that it slowly became obvious, no matter how he and Malik tried, that Joey and Yugi were out of the loop.

So the two of them arranged a night in together, much like they used to have before all this started. And between them they sat down and told Yugi and Joey. They were less sceptical than Malik had been, though that might have been because Malik had been telling the story too. Then again both of their friends had always been pretty open minded in the scheme of things. Yes it was hard to swallow, but in the end they did.

Joey sighed heavily, his head spinning.

"You know, I really shouldn't be believin' this, but considering how Seto was and all, it actually makes sense."

Yugi nodded.

"So does that card trickery now. I knew I had seen a shadow or something. I wasn't just imagining it."

Ryou smiled softly, feeling sympathy for them both.

"What makes more sense now is why you wouldn't let us badmouth Bakura," Joey went on. "You know that really messed with our heads, but we didn't wanna upset you or nothin'."

Ryou chuckled.

"I know, it was obvious you were humouring me. It hurt, but I couldn't hold it against you, I mean, it's not like you knew what was going on."

"Its harsh, you guys… well you love each other right? And you don't get to see each other again, I mean… well it's harsh." Words failed him, they really did.

In a way he was in shock, so was Yugi, though Ryou's story explained a hell of a lot of Seto's little idiosyncrasies. Well just look at how he was with appliances, now he at least understood. The real shame of it was that these were the very things that had attracted him to the tall brunette. The way he was so sure of himself, and yet, so very naïve. The combination had been so damned cute on occasion it simply wasn't funny. And Ryou's story… how Seto had lost the one he loved… well that explained the way he'd reacted to the kiss. Talk about carrying a torch, how many years had it been? Thousands. Thinking about it did funny things to his head. But it did ease the pain of how they had last seen each other.

He hadn't liked to talk about it, but going home to an empty house after leaving Ryou at the hospital, to find Seto gone, the keys on the table… it had hurt. And damn it he _missed_ him. He missed that stupid aloof attitude, he missed the sneering looks, and he missed the warmth that had been coming into those ice blue eyes towards the end. Oh yeah Joey, you really have it bad, for an angel no less, who you are never going to see again and who would never look at you twice because he's pining for a dead girlfriend. Oh this was surreal. Then he was roughly shaken out of his thoughts by Ryou calling his name.

"Joey, are you alright?"

He managed to grin regardless of the mixture of feelings he felt right that moment.

"Yeah, just getting my head round it all."

Ryou knew better, he didn't say anything, wanting to give his friend some privacy. Of them all, Yugi looked the least affected by this, maybe because he and Yami had only just started to tentatively date, and he hadn't gotten so emotionally involved. It was to Yugi he looked, who still was looking a little strained with all this knowledge. Though he didn't have to say anything to Yugi, his small friend already smiling softly.

"I'm okay Ryou, just a lot to take in. And I guess I thought there was a chance I might see Yami again. But it's best I know, not much point in hoping for something I can't have."

Ryou and Malik exchanged a look. Malik nervously shifting in his seat.

"Well in your case Yugi, that's not entirely true." Malik said softly.

Yugi and Joey looked at the two utterly intrigued, Ryou sighing as he knew he had best take this on.

"Well you see…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Miserable. There was no other word for it. Akeifa stood observing the dejected figure by Heaven's watching pool unseen, unnoticed. The fact that the moping figure had not sensed his presence and his aura was by far the biggest indicator of the angel's mood, if you didn't take into account how dull his aura had become. Akeifa sighed, walking slowly to join his friend, placing a hand comfortingly on his back.

"Were you this much of a mess after your banishment?"

Bakura didn't even look up, his eyes on the image in the pool, which unsurprisingly was of Ryou.

"Yes." He said dejectedly.

Akeifa stifled the chuckle that was bubbling up in his throat. Not good timing. He had been inconsolable too if he had to be honest.

"Well at least we know it will pass in a few years. You got over me eventually."

Suddenly Bakura rounded on him, feathers bristling in annoyance.

"I don't want to get over him," he hissed, for all the world looking like a territorial swan with his wings arched as they were.

Akeifa swore Bakura would kill him if he told him just how adorable he looked right now.

"I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been quite so frivolous," he apologised softly. "You know I hate seeing you upset."

Bakura deflated, going back to looking morose. Oh this really wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Bakura, you know you will see him again at the end of his life, he will ascend and then you can be together forever." Akeifa said softly, stroking the long hair back. "And he certainly wouldn't want you to be doing this. Look at him; see how strong he's being, just like you asked him to be. Is it so much that you do the same for him? It would break his heart to see you like this."

Bakura sighed, a sound with so much weight it seemed impossible.

"I just… I miss him so much."

Akeifa smiled softly. He could understand that at least.

"And I hate seeing him struggle back to health all on his own."

"He's not on his own Bakura, he has his friends round him, and they are doing a wonderful job."

"I should be there for him," he protested.

Oh sweet merciful Lord, Bakura was pouting. But under the frankly silly behaviour was something else, just a thread of it tracing through his aura.

"Alright, let's stop beating about the bush, what's this really about?"

Bakura sat quiet, refusing to comment. He knew Akeifa had this nasty habit of seeing right through him at the best of times.

"Revenge is an ugly thing Bakura. In the end the thing that led to Ryou being hurt is the very one that will mean you can be together into eternity." He reminded him. "Contemplating revenge on the one who hurt Ryou is not going to get you anywhere."

"Are you saying I should be grateful to the bastard?" Bakura snarled, making Akeifa sigh.

"Maybe a little, yes. Far better than eventually having to walk out of Ryou's life and never seeing him again. He would have ascended and you would never have known."

Okay that was a little catty, but Bakura's mood was getting to him. It was one of his more human moods which made it harder for him to understand and be sympathetic. That and this had been going on for months now. Seriously, enough was enough.

"Bakura, what is it that you want?"

He might as well try and get to the bottom of this.

"Apart from the next however many years to be over in an instant?" was the sulky retort he got back, but he weathered it. After a moment Bakura deflated. "Justice," he said softly. "He's been through so much because of that bastard. You never met him. He tried to buy me 'Keifa, tried to find my price to leave Ryou and hurt him. He's a nasty piece of work, and not only has he hurt Ryou but probably a whole host of others over the years, and yet he gets away with it because he has money. And that's not enough for him, he has to go on hurting people. I just… I want justice, for Ryou, for all that bastard has put him through."

Well that was a rant, but it at least got the truth out in the open. It was interesting though, seeing Bakura like this. Had he not been so preoccupied he would have realised that their conversation was being observed. But in his emotional turmoil he wasn't noticing things around him like an angel should. Then again, he had not been an angel for a great many years, it was taking some getting used to again Akeifa imagined. Not that he dare ask about that and set Bakura off once more. He turned for the briefest of moments, steel grey eyes meeting ice blue before shifting his attention to Bakura again.

"Well we can only see what the Lord has planned. It is not for us to decide such things. Now come, you need a flight, or a walk at the very least. You certainly aren't getting anything done moping like this. You can watch Ryou again later, he's not going anywhere," he promised.

Bakura narrowed his eyes in annoyance for a moment before letting the emotion go again. No, this wasn't getting him anywhere, he was simply moping and that was not helping anyone, least of all Ryou. So he let Akeifa draw him to his feet, the two walking away, Bakura still unaware of the third presence near the pool. When they were gone Seto stepped out from where he had been quietly observing. It would have surprised Bakura to find out that the Avenger had similar feelings to his when it came to Duke. Ever since he realised part of Kisara's soul resided within Ryou he had come to feel protective of the human.

To tell the truth, it took a bit of getting his head round that Ryou would ascend in time, that in a way he would be looking at Kisara again, and yet she would remain forever beyond his reach. He had done wrong by Kisara in her life, even if it had been doing his duty to the Lord. Even if she was beyond him forever he would do right by her this time, and that meant looking after Ryou in his human life and after his ascension. Thoughts of justice had been in his mind for a while now, but hearing Bakura's impassioned speech about it made him all the more certain. He would approach the Lord and see what could be bargained for. Though before he turned to leave an image in the pool caught his eye. He paused for a moment, the softest of smiles going unseen, as was the softening in his eyes whilst he gazed upon the face of the one who had started to melt his heart after all these millennia.

Suddenly realising what he was doing, he shook it off, his expression returning to normal, before sweeping away, the image of Joey in the pool fracturing as his wing caught the surface of the water. He had things to do, and Duke was living on borrowed time.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Said human had never been quite the same since shooting Bakura in the alley. If asked, his staff would say that he had become paranoid. Not that any of them knew what he had done. But he had suddenly become a recluse, much to the curiosity of the media. Truth be told, he was half expecting to have the authorities knocking on the door any day to arrest him for the shooting. The fact that Bakura or Ryou's friends had not reported him was very suspicious in his mind, and he knew they hadn't, he had hacked into the police database so he could know when they were coming for him. He had taken to doing things in the middle of the night, his staff seeing him slinking around. It had started with him stripping and dismantling the gun, disposing of it piece by piece so it could not be traced back to him. Then there was the burning of the clothes he had worn that day to destroy any traces of gunshot residue on him. And of course at night his staff could watch what he was doing less, couldn't see things he didn't want them to see.

But the real reason that he was doing things at night was the nightmares. He was struggling to sleep, his eyes taking on a hollow look, dark circles beneath them. He was not plagued with guilt for shooting Bakura, the bastard had been in his way, but Ryou's broken form in the middle of the road… the blood, the awful concavity in the back of his head… now that haunted him. He thought it might have improved since Ryou actually recovered and left the hospital, but he was having no such luck. He still had Ryou followed, kept tabs on his progress, though he wasn't quite sure why. He had no desire to approach him now, not when it could land him in hot water with the authorities. Not that there was any proof that he had done it, he had destroyed it all. But what was worrying in the reports about Ryou was that Bakura was glaringly absent from them. It was as if he had disappeared into thin air.

That was what he really feared, that one day Bakura would appear out of the darkness seeking retribution. His disappearance had him on edge, meant he could never relax, and only ever fell to sleep out of exhaustion, then to be plagued by nightmares. In short, this was why he was a paranoid wreck, and his staff did their utmost to avoid him if at all possible.

So it was one night he was sat at his computer, the room dark apart from the glow from the screen, giving his skin an eerie pallor, accenting the dark circles under his eyes. Then it was like his worst nightmares as a figure melted out of the shadows. Duke was on his feet in an instant when the figure in white became apparent, moving slowly. But it was immediately obvious that this was not Bakura. The figure was too tall, too thin, with short chestnut hair. But those eyes, those sapphires that burned with icy fire, boring into him, harder than diamond… Duke was frozen to the core.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" He demanded hotly, a hint of panic in his voice.

He had a panic button under his desk which would call security and he was seriously considering using it right now. Especially as he noticed that the willowy stranger wore a sword on his hip, under the long white coat.

"Who I am does not matter."

The voice was as cold as the eyes, and Duke decided not to wait to find out what he wanted, lunging for the button, to have the man apprehended immediately.

"It won't work."

Duke of course ignored the flat comment only to find that he couldn't depress the button at all. The man smirked, the expression cold and frightening. For him to be frightened of anything was big, but at that moment he was terrified, the cold certainty that this stranger intended him harm on a grand scale had hit him square in the gut and he found his knees shaking. He was beginning to wish he had kept the gun and that it was in his desk drawer like it used to be.

"What do you want?"

Damn it, his voice was not shaking. But the stranger was smiling, and he didn't like it, something about it made him sick to his stomach. Seto on the other hand was rather enjoying being menacing. He was enjoying it all the more when he could feel the presence of two demons turn up in the shadows behind him, unnoticed by his prey. So he had an audience, oh well no matter.

"What I want does not matter."

"Then why the fuck are you here?"

Then even more chilling than the eyes, the smirk, or the smile, was the laugh.

"I am the Avenger, and I am here to dispense justice."

The eerie sound of steel against steel as the sword was drawn, Duke staggering back in fear as the blade shone with blue fire, the icy flame illuminating the room in a baleful flicker. Oh fuck, he was so dead. Duke did what all spineless bullies do in nasty situations like this, he ran. But the problem was the door wouldn't budge, not even the handle, which was fucking odd considering he hadn't locked it. But that left him in the room with the sword wielding figure and he knew his number was up. He cowered frightened against the door, frozen in the absolute certainty that he was about to die. He whimpered as the avenging figure in white advanced on him, and there was no avoiding it. His only saving grace was that he didn't wet his pants awaiting his fate.

His attacker wasted no time, and he screamed as the sword was plunged straight through his belly. Surely someone would hear his scream and come. And oh fuck it hurt, it hurt so bad, the flames searing him as the blade cut him, but it hurt twice as bad as the sword was pulled out again. He instinctively clutched at his gut, expecting to feel the warm rush of blood, to have to try and hold in his innards after being run through, only to find that there was not a scratch on him. He was running his hands all over his front incredulously as he found that not even his clothing had been cut. But he had felt it go through him, the pain… the pain had been incredible. Just what the hell was going on? But the figure was stepping back, sheathing the sword, obviously feeling it was a job well done. Okay, so now he was starting to think he was going mad, that he was hallucinating from lack of sleep.

But cerulean eyes still bored into him, watching, waiting… and then it came, the first whisper in his mind. Duke shook his head to clear the sound, more convinced than ever that this was an illusion due to lack of sleep, though if he was asleep and having nightmares again, he really wouldn't mind waking up right about now, this was creeping him out big time. But the whispers started to come in a rush, multiplying into a flood of susurrations, actually becoming loud enough to block out all other sound. Forgetting about the man who had run him through… or had he…? He staggered to lean against the desk, one hand on his head.

The whispers transformed into cries, so many voices in pain, crying, in distress and he realised to his horror that he recognised them, voices from his past. Then it wasn't just their voices in his head, he felt his heart clench as he began to feel their distress. It was only a little at first, but it grew and grew and grew in an unstoppable tide, the voices now a crowd so loud in his mind. He clutched at his head, trying to shut them out but it was impossible, moaning as the mounting tide of distress and pain he felt tore at him. He was blind to all else as he staggered round the room, tears running down his face unheeded, as all at once he was made to feel every pain that he had caused others down the years, hear their cries of distress, collapsing to his knees, beginning to wail desperately under the onslaught.

It was at this point that Marik and Yami came out of the shadows, watching impressed as Seto basically tortured him with what he had done to others in his life.

"Creative." Yami praised.

"Got to hand it to you Seto, you haven't lost your touch when it comes to dishing out vengeance." Marik agreed.

Seto snorted, mostly on principle as he was not supposed to approve of the daemons in any way, shape or form. Yami whistled as Duke screamed as he was forced to live through the physical pain he had either inflicted through his orders, or had inflicted himself.

"Oh now that's a nice touch." Yami grinned. "Though you have a flair for the dramatic."

"It is what he deserves, justice and nothing more."

"Well killing him would have been simpler." Marik agreed. "But this is so much more poetic. You know this is going to send him out of his mind now don't you?"

Seto smiled cruelly.

"He won't be hurting anyone ever again."

The two daemons nodded. He would live out the rest of his life tormented by his own deeds. That was going to hurt for a very long time, quite the punishment indeed. But Yami was looking to Seto.

"Though the sound effects… If I didn't know better I'd say you wanted to scare him shitless before you administered punishment."

Seto permitted himself a small smirk, hand resting on the hilt of the sword. It had no sheath, so the sound of steel on steel as it was drawn was entirely fabricated. Marik was chuckling.

"So you have a mean streak, not that we didn't know that of course."

Both daemons realised that Seto had taken this personally. It was the revelation about Kisara's soul obviously, it just showed how deep his feelings ran. But the Avenger was speaking.

"A harmless indulgence, nothing more."

Yami laughed.

"I'm not sure he'd agree with you."

But the three remained for a little while longer, Duke now writhing and screaming on the floor under the weight of the sins of his past. But it was Seto who broke their silent watching.

"I think it's time we left him to his new life." He said sternly.

The two daemons didn't need any translation, time to push off, Seto was about to let time restart again. And so the portal between dimensions was opened, and the three flew into it, time reasserting itself in the wake of their departure. Now Duke's screaming could be heard, bringing his staff running to his aid, but it was too late. His mind had already broken, having been forced to feel all that he didn't care about all at once, and he lay there on the expensive carpet, a gibbering wreck. No-one would know what had happened to him of course, but had they known, they would have said that justice was served.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN:  
**And I actually managed to get an update to this out quickly, how good is that? As you might guess the story is winding up a bit now, so soon we shall have an ending and all will be revealed. So have patience and watch this space!

*****************************************************************************

Really and honestly, for human, angel and daemon alike, life was going on as it had before. Some were coping with it better than others but that was always going to be the case. Though certain things stood out of course. How could Duke's sudden fall be missed? He had spent quite a lot of his time in the media, and when the men in white coats came to take him away after he had been found a blubbering wreck on his office floor, there was plenty of media coverage. Ryou had turned off the TV at Malik's house not wanting to see it. As much as he didn't like Duke, had been hurt by him, and he'd shot Bakura, he really did not have the heart to see him in such a state. Of course it was all over the morning papers, he had been ranting as he went.

Malik currently had one of those papers open and was reading choice bits of the article out to Ryou.

"Says here he was raving about a man with a sword that flamed with blue fire that burned but didn't cut him, voices in his head that won't stop screaming… He's snapped that's for sure. I wonder why."

Ryou wasn't wondering, Ryou had seen that sword before and knew who would have wielded it. He also knew why. Strangely the whole thing made him extremely uncomfortable. No, he was not blind to all that the man had done over the years, he wasn't, and knew that in a way Duke deserved what had happened, but it disturbed him. The reason that Duke had been punished in such a way was because of him and he wasn't sure he was okay with that. It seemed that Malik had noticed his slight upset over the matter as the paper was put away and his friend was sitting close to him.

"Okay, why the long face?"

Ryou sighed heavily, hands fidgeting in his lap.

"It was Seto, he has the sword, he uses it to punish angels… and people too by the look of it."

Malik blinked, a little surprised, but he guessed it made sense.

"Okay, that I get, just about, but why does it have you down like this?"

"Duke got punished because of me, all that he's going through is because of me." He said softly with regret.

Malik suppressed the sigh, oh boy, it was going to be like this now was it?

"Oh come on Ry', you know better than any of us just what a rat Duke is. If he didn't deserve it for all the things he's done to you over time then he sure as hell does for all of the other people he's hurt down the years. He's bad through and through and you know it. It's about bloody time he got his you know."

"Don't say that!" Ryou pleaded, the thought making him feel worse.

Oh boy, what a thing to be touchy about. He gently laid a hand on Ryou's shoulder in comfort.

"Look, it's not like you wished for this to happen, you never asked anyone to do it, so this isn't your fault. If I have this right Seto wouldn't have done something like this without permission, which, if I haven't messed up the theology of this in my head, means this is what the big guy wanted for Duke, to pay for his crimes."

Ryou knew his friend was right, it just… well it felt horrible knowing that he was the trigger for this. Although this was not his fault, he couldn't help but feel responsible. Even though he knew just what kind of man Duke was he wouldn't wish his fate on anyone. It seemed… so cruel. Yet he knew all of Bakura's story, and this was far less cruel than that had been. One thing was for sure, God did not mess around when it came to dishing out the punishments. It kind of made him nervous about his eventual ascension. Oh he wished Bakura was here to soothe him right now. He'd know what to say to make it alright again.

Malik sighed. "You are way too sensitive Ryou. Yeah it's pretty creepy when you know how it came about, but Duke is rotten to the core, at least… at least he can't hurt anyone anymore."

Malik knew he was floundering, and Ryou… well he recognised that his friend was trying his best, he just couldn't quite understand how he felt, and he couldn't blame him for that. So he dragged up a smileto placate him and put the matter to the back of his mind for now.

"Yeah, I guess there is that."

That seemed enough to hold Malik for now at least, his friend nodding, and getting up to do some chore or other. It was a funny time, Ryou now being strong enough to contemplate actually going home, though his friends had all insisted they would take turns to come round and check on him, help out with any tasks that were overwhelming him. He knew he was inordinately lucky, he had the best friends he could ever wish for, and yet… he still felt desperately lonely. He knew what was missing all too well, and there was nothing he could do to change that of course. But it didn't stop his heart from longing, wishing…

_Oh Bakura I miss you…_

~*~*~*~*~*~

While Ryou was getting on with life, quietly pining for the angel he loved, said angel was far less graceful about things. If asked his opinion on the matter, God would have said how amused he was that Bakura was behaving like a petulant child. Though he was getting on and doing what he should, it was the sulking that many found adorable on him. But not all. Akeifa was of course a regular visitor to the Heavens in his role as liaison between Heaven and Hell, and every time he saw Bakura he couldn't help but worry. While he wasn't happy about Bakura's evident glee after Duke had been rightfully punished, he had hoped that it might turn the tide with Bakura: but no such thing had happened, a few days later he was back to pining for Ryou. He wondered how the other angels stood for his behaviour.

To tell the truth it made his heart ache in an unfamiliar way. It actually pained him to see Bakura hurting like this. And while they had both moved on from each other, he found that his feelings for Bakura had changed little over the millennia, that he still cared deeply for him, still loved him, even if the form of that love had changed a little. And of course it was that love that had him worrying about him too. Today he was stood some distance away, watching with a heavy heart as Bakura, thinking he was not observed, tried not to cry. It was always like this: when he thought he was truly alone he had to fight down tears. The only timehe'd seen Bakura cry before was at their punishment, and to see him like this, it tore at Akeifa's heart.

However, he was far more aware of his surroundings than Bakura was, and was not surprised when a hand rested gently on his shoulder, knowing who it was without turning.

"Why do you hurt so?" Came the soft question.

"Because he does. He's not meant to be like this. He was always so happy when he was here last, there was such joy in his heart. Now… he cannot seem to find any of that."

"It's been a long time for him, it's going to take some adjusting to, maybe far longer than any of us can anticipate."

"Gabriel, you know he's never going to be himself again until Ryou ascends. I can see that and if I can, then the Lord can too. I can't help but wonder what our Lord is thinking letting this go on."

Gabriel chuckled.

"Careful, it was this kind of talk that led to the Battle of the Heavens. I don't think any of us is ready for a repeat of that."

Akeifa smiled at the joke, glad that Gabriel was trying to lighten his mood. It was just hard to be happy when someone he cared about was in such obvious distress.

"I know, and I do not question his plan,Bakura will be reunited with Ryou in time and that's enough, I just… I find it hard to see him like this."

"Of course you do, you love him, with the purity of an angel's heart. Bakura's feelings are far more complex. He is a changed angel, he is never going to be who he was when he left Heaven, and that is the honest truth. Though you are not the only one who would like to see how much of the old Bakura will shine through when he is happy again."

Akeifa nodded, glad that what he was seeing was recognised by someone else, that Bakura's distress was not just being ignored.

"It wouldn't be so bad if he was the only one acting strangely, but he's not."

"Really?" Gabriel's voice was curious, wondering what Akeifa could and would reveal.

"Well… he's far more subtle than Bakura, he just gets on with things, but Marik… when he thinks no-one is looking… well he's hurting too. I don't think even he realises just how attached he'd become to Malik. Sometimes… you will catch him brooding, obviously thinking of him. And he's gotten a touch forgetful… no that's not true, more like he's preoccupied. But it's there. Even Yami sulks on occasion."

Gabriel mused on this information for a while. If this was the case then all of the four that had been down on earth for any amount of time during the recent playing out of events had been affected by it. Even Seto, though he hid it the best of them all, only those who knew him intimately would actually be able to see it. There was this faraway look in his eyes, as if thinking of someone, and it wasn't Kisara. They could hazard a guess at who it was, but he was definitely a changed man. He was more robotic in his tasks than was usual for even him, though if anyone attempted to ask him what was wrong they would be shot down in an instant. Gabriel personally thought that Seto didn't actually realise there was something going on with him, either that or he was refusing to admit it, which was just as likely in the scheme of things.

"So it's a wider problem." Gabriel said softly.

Akeifa turned to look at him seriously, and Gabriel was obviously pondering something.

"What is on your mind?" He asked softly.

Gabriel just smiled warmly.

"Nothing to worry about my friend. Just thinking on a few things - after all, Heaven and Hell both have been different since these recent events. Quite something that one human has managed to inadvertently change the lives of five divine beings forever, and I think he has no clue about it either."

Akeifa chuckled wryly.

"How could he? The workings of these two realms are beyond his comprehension, though of course, he will learn them in time. Heaven is to be his realm, an ascended angel. They are few and far between."

Gabriel nodded in agreement.

"And Heaven is far richer for them. They, like Bakura, understand humanity far better than the rest of us do, they have lived mortal lives, been human. Though in Bakura's case he remains unique. None have had an experience quite like his."

And that was kind of the point. Actually, all of the four involved in this recent saga had unique experiences, and it was affecting them all. Just as a pebble dropped in a pond causes ripples to spread across the smooth and unbroken surface of the water, these four were like pebbles in their realm, not realising how changed they were by what they had done, though some had changed more than others. It seemed the winds of change had come to the divine realms and no-one knew where they would blow them to, much like a leaf dancing in the breeze. A new era was coming, that much was certain, and with it whispers, the angels and Fallen alike not sure if they liked what was happening, nervousness and unrest starting to stir. Gabriel didn't think they were ready, that they needed time to get used to the idea, and he thought he knew how that could be arranged.

So when Akeifa had left he had remained looking at Bakura, contemplating things. He knew what he was about to ask of the Lord was unprecedented, and other angels and even the Fallen would think it madness, folly even. But somehow, somehow he suspected that the Lord would be expecting his impromptu visit.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The day was finally here. In some ways it was a joyous occasion, or at least it was for all his friends, and so many had come to help him out. Ryou was finally well enough to move back home, but it wasn't as simple as him carting his stuff back from Malik's. His friends, of course, were there to help out. His apartment had not been lived in for some time, and there were some pretty unpleasant cleaning tasks that had been neglected over the last few months. Unfortunately no-one had thought about the contents of his fridge, and some of the stuff in there… well it was unmentionable. So that was cleaned out and disinfected, the kitchen cupboards gone through, the place cleaned from top to bottom as it had gotten dusty, and with a big shop the place was stocked up again.

Now that his home was habitable again he could begin to settle back in, start to establish a routine again once more. He would begin to pick up shifts at the library, though it was on a strictly part time basis for the short term: he was on doctor's orders, but it would feel good to once again be earning a wage, paying his way, and hell, not eating into his savings like he had been to pay the mortgage. He knew that no matter what he did his friends would insist on helping him out for a while until they felt he was completely back on his own two feet. He was grateful to them, but he didn't think it would be long now till he was telling them to let him go and live his life again. He had managed on his own before and would do so again.

But all this aside, it was a good feeling to be back here, in the familiar, comfortable surroundings. It was progress. He was almost fully healed from the accident. Well now, that wasn't entirely true, was it? Because no matter how much his physical health improved after the impact with the car, there was this hole in his heart, something missing. Sure he knew what it was, and sure he knew he had to bide his time, it just didn't get any easier to do just that. But for now his friends were here with him, kind of having a little housewarming, and it was so good to have laughter and good company in this place. But he wasn't entirely with them, his thoughts on the one he loved, so far beyond his reach, and that did not go unnoticed. As he went to the kitchen to get himself another drink he found himself trailed by none other than Yugi.

"You miss him, huh?"

The softly asked question roused him from his thoughts. Turning to see Yugi in the doorway, Ryou sighed, smiling wryly.

"I guess it shows."

Yugi nodded.

"Of course it does, but that's fine. I know it's silly but I miss Yami too. It's not like we saw that much of each other, we were just getting started you know, but he had an effect on me all the same."

Ryou nodded and leaned against the worktop.

"I think we have all been affected by this. Malik obviously, Joey too."

"And you know what's really strange?" Yugi asked, taking a swallow of the drink in his hand. "For some reason the whole daemon thing doesn't bother me."

Ryou chuckled.

"It is strange, how none of us are bothered by what these guys are. And you should have seen them, those wings… even Yami's that aren't feathers, they're simply incredible." He sighed, remembering seeing them all in Heaven, such a bittersweet memory. "It has to be seen to be believed."

"I wish I could." Yugi said with a startling amount of sincerity. "But I probably won't. I know… I know I could summon him, I just… I don't know what I would do if I did."

Ryou placed a hand gently on Yugi's shoulder in comfort, making his small friend smile in gratitude.

"I don't think this is easy on any of us." Ryou said softly. "We have all been changed by this. But we have each other right? It's amazing how much that is helping me."

Yugi smiled.

"There is nothing quite like good friends."

"I am very grateful to all of you, you've helped me through so much these past few months."

"That's what friends are for Ryou. We know you would do the same for us if it happened to be us in your position."

It was such a normal sentiment, but the bond between the four could not be denied, it was strong and had survived a lot. They all felt lucky for that. A companionable silence had fallen between the two for the moment as they both dwelled on their thoughts for a minute.

"You know what?" Yugi began, breaking it, "I just have this feeling that if Yami had not had to go, it could have worked, for a while at least."

Ryou looked at his friend, understanding that no matter how short lived things had been between him and Yami he really had fallen for him. It had to be hard, he loved Bakura dearly and the separation killed him, it was all he could do not to let it get to him. And it seemed his friend felt the same thing on some level. Though he didn't get a chance to say anything as Yugi beat him to it.

"And what I don't understand is that I just know we will see them again. It's not just a vague feeling either. I know with absolute certainty that we will, yet that seems impossible. Maybe that's why I don't want to summon Yami, because I am just waiting for it to happen on its own."

Ryou chuckled.

"It's as good a theory as any, and considering how crazy things have been, I am more than willing to believe you. I've had harder things to accept than that."

"It's been crazy alright." Yugi agreed. "Come on, let's get back in there before Joey and Malik wonder what we are doing in here."

And so that was the end of that. Ryou smiled at his friend's retreating back. It seemed Yugi had needed to get that off his chest, but was still a little uncomfortable doing it. No matter, he had managed to do it, and he would be feeling better for it, he was feeling better for their conversation for that matter. But he did return to his friends now. They were good company, though eventually they did have to leave and he was left alone in the apartment.

It was a distinctly strange feeling. He found himself wandering from room to room, replaying memories of the last time he was here in his mind. Bakura coming in out of the rain, their passion, and just how good it had been. He found himself staring at the bed from the bedroom door. He knew he should just get to bed, sleep in it, but he was afraid. Hewas afraid that if he lay in that bed the heartache would get too strong to bear, that Bakura's scent would linger on the pillow and the bed would feel cold and empty without him. Silly really since he and Bakura had never actually spent the night together in it, but he could not change how he felt. Nor could he deny that he was tired, his stamina and energy still not all they were.

In the end he had found some blankets and pillows that didn't usually get used and set up camp on the sofa. He didn't know why he was doing this, other than to try not to feel so alone, to not miss Bakura terribly. He had been alright while his friends were here, but now he was on his own he just could not shake Bakura from his mind. He sighed heavily, wishing that he could make time move faster so that being with Bakura again was closer. As he lay staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to claim him, he tried to hold on to what Yugi had said, but it was so hard. He had faith, he really did, he just… it was so far away. Feeling a little cross he rolled onto his side and tried to get comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Up in Heaven, Ryou's plight did not go unnoticed. Bakura watched over him as he lay struggling to get to sleep. He wished he could be at Ryou's side, soothing and easing him into sleep, but he could not. Instead he watched over him just as he had promised, waiting for him to fall asleep so he could reach out to him in the only way he had left.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eventually Ryou did succumb to sleep and therefore dreams. As he found himself in a white expanse he knew he was dreaming with far more certainty than he'd ever had before. Was this lucid dreaming, something he had only ever read about in the past? All of a sudden the sound of a piano floated to his ears, the music soft, a touch mournful even. Out of the white an indistinct silhouette appeared before him, just too far away to make out. But somehow their voice was easily heard, singing along to the sad song…

_In my hand a legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
_

And in those two lines Ryou could understand what this dream was. His heart clenched in recognition, the soft clear voice speaking the words of his heart.

_I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

Ryou jolted a little as a second voice, strong and resonant answered the first, a second silhouette shimmering into existence next to the first, reaching out to it.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

And now Ryou understood, even laughing a little. Bakura was such a damned romantic. But the song was not done, that softer voice rising again.

_Never thought this day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

Ryou sighed, Bakura saw right through him didn't he? The lyrics spoke the exact pain of his heart. But once again the second voice… Bakura's voice in this dream rose again in answer.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

The larger figure embraced the smaller, that strong voice continuing to sing.

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this not our farewell._

And the dream, began to fade, not that Ryou minded, feeling comforted by Bakura's gesture, knowing with utter certainty that Bakura was watching over him, and that… that calmed and eased his soul. As his sleep turned peaceful and deep as it should, the final refrain echoed in his mind.

_This is not our farewell._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura smiled as he felt Ryou calm, become at peace as he deserved and should be. It was a small gesture, silly really. But as Ryou smiled in his sleep his heart felt lighter than it had done since his return to Heaven. He breathed a contented sigh, feeling happy for the moment at least. He had been able to do something for Ryou. Sure Marik would probably accuse him of being a sappy git but he didn't care. It felt good, being able to do something so small.

His little act had not gone unmissed and he was being watched from the shadows by a pair of very amused eyes. As Bakura got up to stretch his wings he found himself caught in those eyes.

"Gabriel." He said surprised. "I didn't see you there."

The Right Hand of God shrugged.

"It does not matter."

"What can I do for you?" Bakura asked automatically, though was curious.

There was something about Gabriel's demeanour that he couldn't quite place. The angel smiled at the scrutiny. He would see soon enough.

"Come with me."

******************************************************************************

AN:

All song lyrics belong to Within Temptation, I have merely borrowed and unfortunately do not own or make any profit out of borrowing them.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN:**

Okay, I know everyone has waited an absolute age for this chapter. I have suffered a huge case of writer's block and a serious lack of time. However, I have finally gotten past said problems. So now to end this story, and its been a long time in the writing. I do have a bonus chapter/epilogue planned, but who knows when I will actually get to write it. For now I am glad I have the ending this piece needs.

So this is the point I need to thank you all for your patience in waiting, in reviewing and supporting the writing of this story. I feel kind of sad as this was my first ever fanfiction and it kind of feels like end of an era. But that is the way it goes. So to all of you, enjoy, and thank you.

*****************************************************************************

By the time that Gabriel came to fetch Bakura, things were already in motion. Down on the earthly plane, in Domino particularly, it was the early hours of the morning when very little went on, though tonight the streets were unnaturally quiet and still. Ryou was sleeping peacefully at last, or at least he was until someone gently shook him. He frowned, opening his eyes slowly, sleep dazed and confused. While some of the sleepiness was shocked out of his system by who he saw leaning over him, his confusion only got worse.

"Seto?"

Unless he was hallucinating, the Left Hand of God was kneeling by the sofa, wings and all, gently shaking him awake. And even more bizarrely, looking at him with fondness. That would make sense when factored in that he was the vessel of what remained of Kisara's soul, but sense is often in short supply when only half awake.

"Is this a dream?" he asked softly, not knowing what to make of it.

"No it is not. Come, we do not have much time, and you may want to dress first," the angel said kindly, getting to his feet.

He wasn't used to seeing Seto like this, and a quick pinch of his leg confirmed that he wasn't dreaming either, though the action had caused the angel to laugh at him. Oh well, there were worse things, the smile suited Seto and the laugh was kind at least. So while Seto remained in his living room he made a quick exit to his bedroom to dress. Yawning and rubbing sleep out of his eyes he rejoined the angel.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he put on some shoes.

By Seto's attire they were going out of the apartment. He was essentially in a white suit, the coat long, lined the same shade of blue as his eyes and that tipped his feathers, the sword strapped to his side, though seeing the blade sent a shiver down Ryou's spine. It was quite the striking image to look at. He was assuming Seto would hide his wings before they walked out.

"You will see."

Well, it was cryptic, but it was the only answer he was going to get, but that was Seto. In fact Seto was leading the way out, Ryou expecting to see how angels and daemons hid their wings. What he did get to see was the unusual way those wings had to fold to get through a doorway as Seto stepped out into the corridor waiting for Ryou to follow. Startled and confused Ryou did so, wanting to say something about Seto being seen like this, but didn't really get chance as he had a little difficulty keeping up with the tall angel's strides. Though one thing struck him as they walked out into the street. Not only was it so very still, but the giveaway to what was going on was that there was no sound at all. No traffic noise, no night wildlife, nothing.

"Time has been stopped," he said softly recognising the absolute silence from when Bakura had brought him back to his body in the hospital.

It was a surreal feeling, though not as much as seeing his friends frozen in time had been, or seeing himself lying there. Seto simply smiled, and it was a wonder to see the expression on his face. He was always so stern: it made his eyes soft, lit his face up. He got a glimpse into what Kisara had seen in him, and wondered if that feeling came from the remnants of the angel within his own soul. But one thing was clear, something big was about to happen. He'd actually stopped in the street as he considered things, but Seto hadn't stopped walking, and he suddenly had to run to catch him up.

Just what was going on?

~*~*~*~*~*~

But Ryou was not the only one being woken up to a surprise. A sleepy Malik was woken gently by his lover, who was swiftly pounced on by the ecstatic youth. Laughing, Marik had to peel him off, which was then followed by Malik being fascinated by his wings, this being the first time he'd seen them. And he was not the only one to get a shock.

Yugi had squealed in a rather amusing manner when he was woken, or it was amusing to Yami at the very least, who thought it was damned cute. The squeal might have been due to the fact that Yugi had woken to find the daemon straddling his hips with a lascivious grin on his face. And he was the one with the biggest eyeful to take in. Yami complete with daemon wings and spiked tail. In his case it was the tail hewas fascinated by.

Joey was the only one who woke up to an unfamiliar face, though for a moment he had thought he was looking at Ryou, until he took in the tanned skin and scarred cheek. That was when the wings and tail came into view. Okay, this was pretty damned strange, but he could handle it, yeah he could. It was just a shock to have an angel… daemon… one or the other, wake him in the middle of the night. But with a soft tone the unfamiliar being had suggested he get up or miss the action. That prompted him to ask what action, though the Ryou look-alike merely smiled, evidently amused, and gave no answer.

So all over Domino the four friends were being woken and gathered, but as yet the purpose was not clear. The fact that the four divine beings were so obviously displaying just what they were was enough to keep them all distracted from the bigger picture. Well that was all apart from Ryou. Ryou was more aware of such things anyway, and of course as they reached their destination, his natural curiosity could not be suppressed any longer.

"Why are we at the park?"

"My guess is space," came Marik's gruff voice from behind them, Ryou turning to see Malik beside the Adversary.

"Hey Ry'," Malik said softly, looking uncomfortable, but that might have been because of the arm wrapped tightly round his waist and the big black wing enclosing him. "Marik won't tell me what's going on."

"Well that would be because I haven't got a fucking clue. I've just got my orders."

Seto nodded at Marik, though his eyes had hardened in his presence. The two just about tolerated each other but that was it.

"Things will become clear when we are all here," Seto said calmly.

"Well it's just like you to be cryptic," was all Marik could say.

But they didn't have to wait long, Yugi was the next to appear beside Yami's side. He appeared to be blushing a fair bit as they stood waiting for who they could only assume was Joey, though that could have a lot to do with the tail that was silently ghosting up and down his leg from behind, unseen by the others. It kind of tickled, but not only that, it was rather suggestive and Yugi just did not know what to make of it, and he certainly wasn't going to say anything as that would alert everyone else to what the daemon was doing, which would only cause further embarrassment. But he was spared the torment for too long as Joey turned up with Akeifa at his side.

Akeifa was of course an unfamiliar face to the humans, all except Ryou who smiled broadly as he saw him.

"I never expected to see you here," he said brightly to the Fallen angel, "though I don't think anyone expected any of this to tell the truth."

Akeifa chuckled.

"That goes for all of us too, this has been rather sudden to be honest."

He stepped up close to Ryou, taking his face in his hand and getting a good look at him.

"You are looking well Ryou, it's good to see," he said softly with fondness.

Pretty much all of them were fidgeting, and it was Joey who lost patience first.

"Not to be a pain or nothin' but is there any chance of someone telling us what is goin' on here?"

Well it was definitely the question of the moment, for human and divine being alike. Marik was turning with a smirk.

"Would you believe it kid, but none of us have a clue. Except I think for him," he pointed at Seto. "I know that look Avenger, you as usual know God's mind better than all of us."

Seto made a sound of disapproval at Marik, but that was just because he didn't like him in the first place.

"The Lord's will is not for me to discuss. All will become clear in time," he said coolly.

He did not like to be questioned, and to tell the truth he wasn't entirely comfortable with what he knew. In some ways that was not helped by the way Joey was looking at him, and the emotions that was causing in turn. Though of course what he said raised new questions, or specifically one: how long would they have to wait? The answer was not long in coming at all, as with a sudden flash of golden light, a figure with outstretched wings appeared above them. The humans all shielded their eyes while Marik shook his head.

"Show off."

But as the light faded, Ryou's heart leapt as he saw who it was.

"Bakura!"

He ran joyfully into the angel's open arms, flinging his own round him and holding him tightly, his grip like a vice, not wanting to let go lest this not be real or Bakura would be gone again. But firm hands forced him to let go, only to draw him into a passionate kiss, into which Ryou melted, feeling like his heart would burst from all that he was feeling. He had completely forgotten that they were not alone, something that was evidenced by the polite cough from behind him.

"I know you two have missed each other, but save it for privacy will you," Joey teased.

Even with the tease Bakura held the kiss a moment longer before letting his beloved go, who by now was blushing a little, though was refusing to be ashamed.

"I don't understand," he said softly, "I thought I wouldn't see you again, not till… well you know."

He didn't like to say it, not in front of the others. Bakura chuckled.

"It looks like the Lord has seen fit to change his mind."

"Indeed."

They all turned at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, well unfamiliar to the humans amongst them anyway: for the divine beings, all apart from Bakura and possibly Seto, the owner's presence was a surprise.

"Gabriel?" Yami was shocked. "Now I know something is up."

"Yami?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Relax, but to have the Left and Right Hands of God right here, right now… God is up to something."

Gabriel chuckled, the sound melodious.

"Not quite how I would put it, but an explanation is in order, yes, especially for those amongst us who are not aware of the workings of the divine realms."

He smiled kindly at the humans, especially so at Ryou.

"This situation has been a complicated one for a very long time, as I am aware that you know. But none of the divine beings you see before you have come out of this experience untouched and unchanged. It's more marked in some than with others," he said gently. "It is causing change in the divine realms, something that it seems, the angels and the Fallen need a little while to get used to, say a human lifetime or so."

The group all looked at the angel puzzled. It was hardly surprising, he was still being cryptic. The only one not trying to figure it out was Seto, who was shifting a little uncomfortably. It was barely noticeable, this was Seto after all, not known for his emotional outbursts, but if it was looked for it could be seen. Fortunately he was spared the scrutiny as all attention was on Gabriel, who was chuckling as they all scrambled to understand.

"I can see I need to be clear. Simply put, the divine realms are not ready for the changes the eight of you are causing. We are divine beings, we have remained unchanged for millennia, things move slowly with us. Those of us touched by humanity no longer fit within the realms, and to be frank are not happy where they are."

All four humans looked at the divine beings they had lost their hearts to. For Ryou, Malik and Yugi, that seemed natural, and their partners, or would be partners shrugged or looked caught, as if refusing to be embarrassed by it. By far the most interesting reaction was Joey and Seto's. It was a moment never to be forgotten as Joey was staring at the tall avenger with hope, who in turn was looking away from the blond, unable to meet his gaze and looking uncomfortable, and was even blushing. Normally Marik or the other divine beings might tease Seto for it, but no-one wanted to spoil the realisation for Joey that his feelings were not as unrequited as he had thought. Something had stirred in the Avenger's heart the night the blond had kissed him, something that once freed, refused to be caged again. It was obvious he was struggling with those feelings, he had been carrying a torch for Kisara for millennia after all, but they were there and they were real.

But realisation was starting to dawn, though it was Ryou who picked up on it first.

"You mean?" He asked hesitantly, hardly daring to voice the question.

Gabriel smiled warmly at the youth.

"Yes, the Lord has seen fit to place his angel and daemons on Earth for a time, to live a human life time and to live it as they see fit. He feels it will make them happier, give the divine realms time to get used to the change. After seeing Bakura, he feels there is plenty to be learned from humanity and looks forward to you all returning with plenty to teach the rest of us."

The reaction to this pronouncement was ecstatic. Ryou had flung himself back into Bakura's arms, actually weeping with joy, the angel finally looking happy, really happy for the first time since his return to heaven. Malik was likewise wrapped round Marik, though without the tears, Marik grinning widely, his grin matched by Yami's. Yugi was looking at the daemon shyly, heart pounding in his chest. Well he had been right, though now it was happening he didn't know quite how to feel. Amidst all the obvious joy from the others Joey cautiously approached Seto.

"You know, I still have a spare room," he said gently. "It's yours if you want it."

Seto finally turned to look at Joey, expression hard to place, though if anything he looked a little lost. The angel took a moment to compose himself before daring to look Joey in the eye.

"I'd like that."

Joey smiled softly. He did feel like hugging Seto, but he also liked breathing. He was glad for the chance it seemed he had now, it was a case of take things slowly and carefully if he was any judge.

Akeifa moved beside Gabriel smiling warmly.

"So this was what you were up to," he said softly, unnoticed by the eight before them.

Gabriel's smile was warm, but had a smirk-like quality, mischief shining in his deep eyes.

"I did very little. I doubt it would surprise you if I said that the Lord had anticipated my visit, and my suggestions. He had made his decision a while ago I think, he had been waiting for the timing to be just right."

"Right for what?"

"For them to get the most joy out of it," Gabriel pointed out.

Akeifa chuckled. When looked at all together, it was obvious, even in the case of Joey and Seto, that this had made them all so very happy. And as Akeifa looked at Bakura particularly his heart eased. It had hurt to see Bakura in so much pain. He sighed, content that things were as they should be, in his mind at least. As an arm slid round his waist his eyes slid closed and he rested his head against a broad shoulder happily. Finally, for the first time since Bakura found redemption he felt at peace. Though as he enjoyed the feeling he was not paying attention. If he had been then he would have noticed how quiet the group had suddenly become. The nudge came from Gabriel, making him open his eyes, shocked to find them all looking at him.

Well, actually, make that the divine beings amongst them. Bakura particularly was looking at him questioningly and he hoped that wasn't hurt he saw in his eyes. But of the angels and Fallen here all were curious apart from Marik; he on the other hand was smiling smugly.

"Well finally you slip. Took me ages to work out what you were up to, but an angel's presence in Hell will not go unnoticed forever," he pointed out.

Akeifa actually blushed, proving that they hadn't imagined Seto doing it and that divine beings were capable of it too. He looked anxiously to Bakura.

"Please understand, I never…"

But Bakura cut him off.

"You think I don't get it? You were lonely for millennia, and with your capacity for love?" He approached Akeifa and took him in his arms, embracing him warmly. "Of course I get it, and I'm glad, happy for you." He said with a smile.

If anything, discovering that Akeifa had found love again with Gabriel eased the burden of his guilt some. He still felt a pang of it that he had chosen Ryou over Akeifa when the choice was before him. It felt less like he had rejected Akeifa in some way. Unfortunately the way that angels loved did not compare to the more complex human form of the emotion, and he was happy someone could return Akeifa's affections. And from the way he had seen him with Gabriel just now, the Fallen angel was obviously happy. That was all that mattered. Though as he returned to Ryou's side he looked to Marik.

"You knew?"

"Not long before Ryou's accident but yes."

"And you didn't tell me?" His tone was slightly berating, but only light so, knowing the way things had to be at that point.

"Couldn't go easy on you, against the rules and all that," Marik said with a wink.

Bakura chuckled. "Figures."

It would have made the decision easier but that was the point. It had to be the hardest decision of his life and realistically he knew that. He just didn't want to admit to it.

But the atmosphere between them all became heavy as it became obvious that something would need to happen to make all four divine beings fully human, and they all turned to Seto in this case. It would be his sword that would see God's will done. And so he drew it, about to instruct the other three to gather till a hand on his arm stayed him. He looked puzzled at Ryou who was looking down sheepishly.

"What is it? We do not have much time," he pointed out.

"I know, it's just…" he trailed off looking at Bakura. "I've always really wanted to fly," he admitted.

Bakura couldn't help but be amused by the wistful look that Ryou wore as he made that little admission. So Bakura looked at Seto in question. Seto rolled his eyes. Though then Marik and Yami added their gazes, Akeifa and Gabriel smiling softly at Seto.

"Oh all right." Seto agreed begrudgingly. "Just hurry it up."

With a grin Bakura turned to Ryou.

"Hold on tight."

Ryou had no time to process what Bakura meant before he was grabbed firmly round the waist and with a couple of tremendous flaps of those huge wings, his feet left the ground. He squealed in shock as with unexpected speed they flew high up over Domino, the ground falling away alarmingly, Ryou grabbing onto Bakura's shoulders in a panic making the angel laugh. The other three humans watched in awe as Bakura cartwheeled through the sky, Ryou's sounds of fear turning to sounds of joy. Marik and Yami winked at each other before quickly grabbing Malik and Yugi and taking to the air themselves. Joey chuckled as he watched them squealing and clinging to their daemons. Though Joey was being watched in turn. Seto could not ignore the wistful look in Joey's eyes, nor the encouraging look from Gabriel. With a sigh he sheathed the sword and quietly approached the blond.

Joey was more than a little surprised when an arm came round his waist.

"You had better hold on." Seto warned curtly.

Joey was shocked but did as he was told without question, and it was a good job as Seto was not waiting as he launched them into the air. Joey found, as did his friends, that flying was as exhilarating as it was scary, though there was a comfort being held safe and close by the object of your affections. Joey was a little unsure as well - the last time he had dare approach Seto it had blown up in his face.

"Why, I thought you didn't like me," he asked the angel as they flew.

"The problem was never not liking you, it was liking you more than I could handle." Seto admitted, not looking Joey in the eye.

In that moment Joey understood. He wasn't of this world and had feelings he didn't understand, not to mention he was pining after his dead love who had died at his hand. No wonder the guy had issues. He gently reached out to turn Seto's face to him.

"I understand, Ryou told me." He said softly.

For a moment he feared he'd said the wrong thing and that Seto would drop him, the sudden sadness in those blue eyes so strong. Then those eyes looked away.

"I have to try to stop living in the past."

Joey nodded.

"It's okay, there is no rush."

He would wait, now he knew he had a reason to. But Seto was looking at the blond in his arms nervously. Joey was a little puzzled, until hesitantly the tall angel leaned in to initiate a kiss. He simply wrapped his arms round Seto's neck, let his eyes close and enjoyed it as they soared above the world.

Ryou was likewise happily clinging onto his lover, grinning with delight at being airborne.

"Is it how you imagined?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, it's amazing!" He breathed.

"You'll have wings of your own one day."

Ryou smiled.

"Let's hope that's a long way away. I just want to enjoy having you." He said honestly.

Bakura grinned back at him.

"Oh I'll make sure you do." He promised.

The fun had to end at some point, and angels and daemons alike returned their giddy humans back to the earth. Malik particularly was looking windswept, and Yami looked seriously smug about the way his small partner clung to him so tightly. Though they had evidently all had fun, Yami and Marik practically elbowing each other and looking meaningfully at Seto who was having trouble not looking at Joey. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe they were as old as this world now, would you?"

But Seto did pull away, looking to the three of them.

"Now it really is time."

All three nodded, smiling at those whose sides they left and gathered before the Avenger. Once more he drew the flaming sword, though this time it would not mete out pain and destruction, this time it would bring joy to them all. At his command the blue flame engulfed the four, twining and wrapping around them in cerulean ribbons amidst the azure glow. And before their eyes, wings, and in one case a tail seemed to shimmer within the haze, before those ribbons danced and they winked out of existence, leaving them all looking very human. Four humans held their collective breath as the flames flickered and twisted, the expressions on the faces of the divine beings showing that other changes were happening beyond their outer forms, their very nature changing in this transformation. Then finally the flames were gone, Seto approaching Gabriel and handing him the sword.

"I will be glad not to need this for a while."

Gabriel nodded.

"Think of this as a holiday." He said warmly.

Seto looked a little doubtful, in his mind this time was hardly going to be easy for him. Though as he looked back at Joey, his amber eyes were calm and reassuring. Akeifa was likewise regarding him warmly.

"I think you shall enjoy life, if you are willing to."

On that note Bakura was approaching the white haired Fallen, taking him into his arms.

"Thank you. You were there when I needed you."

Akeifa smiled.

"What are good friends for?"

But time really was pressing, or rather they could not keep time frozen for very much longer.

"Go, live a full life, and we shall see each other again. Then you can tell me what love is really like." He encouraged the now human Bakura.

"Goodbye old friend."

"Take care of yourselves, and each other."

Then hand in hand, Akeifa and Gabriel spread their wings, and, like the others before them had, rose swiftly into the air, before disappearing in a golden flash of light. They all felt time restart. The world was hardly noisy at this time of night, but the night noises did return, the breeze danced through the trees in the park, and the world seemed alive. Joey approached Seto slowly.

"So, want to go get some sleep?"

Seto looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I think that I am hungry."

Joey grinned.

"Oh that ain't a problem, I know every late night takeaway joint in town. I'll tell you what, there is this really great place just round the corner from my house, you're going to love it, we can pick something on the way and…"

And Joey started walking, still talking, Seto rolling his eyes. He still thought Joey talked too much. The other six were amused as the couple walked away. Marik wasted no time and wrapped an arm round Malik's waist, and with a wink and a wave the two headed off too. Yugi on the other hand looked endearing as he looked at the ground before his feet, stammering an invitation to Yami, who chuckled and just steered him away. That left Ryou and Bakura looking at each other, happiness in both their gazes. Ryou reached out and slipped his hand into his lover's.

"So this is it, you're really human now."

"All the way this time. And all yours."

Ryou grinned.

"I'm pretty happy about that part."

"Well so am I, you know."

He stroked strands of snowy hair out of his lover's big brown eyes. He knew right then he couldn't be happier. He pulled Ryou close, arm tight round his waist, Ryou doing the same, both wanting to be close to each other right then.

"Come on. Let's go home."


End file.
